Harry Potter: Lethal Injection
by Midgards Ormen
Summary: An alteration in the course of the Life Foundation shuttle causes it to crash, not in Thailand, but in the United Kingdom. For young Harry Potter, this accident of fate leaves him with a brand new demon, but one he's more than happy to posses. Bonded with a mighty alien being, the Wizarding World will soon get an injection of pure Venom. Venom (2018)/Harry Potter crossover elements
1. A Poisonous Partnership

**UPDATE: A recent review alerted me to the fact that, although the story was broken up acceptably for desktop reading, the much narrower page for mobile was transforming the paragraphs into long walls of text, as a result, I have gone through and broken up the paragraphs so they will be manageable on every platform.**

 **Authors Note: This is technically going to be a crossover between Spider-Man and Harry Potter, although specifically only with Venom and the other symbiote characters, but I'm publishing it in the main section because, honestly, I want people to actually read it, which won't happen in the crossovers section. The beginning is going to stay somewhat close to the beginning of the Venom (2018) movie, but after the groundwork has been laid it will set off on its own journey. I have some very tentative plans to take either this story, or perhaps a series, all the way through to book seven, but I am somewhat doubtful it'll ever make it that far. I suppose we shall see. In any case, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Venom.**

The twinkling of innumerable stars rent the darkness of the endless celestial night, like eye slits torn into the inky sheet of space. Through these slits the impassive stars stared down upon a spacecraft, sailing through the void toward a blue-green planet swathed in veils of cloud. The ship gleamed a perfect pristine white in the diffuse light of the stars, barely discernible from the surrounding void, only the flashing lights at the tips of the wings helped to draw the eye to it in the endless emptiness. Then a bright blade of fire sheared through the darkness, catching the ship in an almost unimaginably bright ray of light, the radiance of the sun changed the ship from a gleaming spec in the darkness to a glowing iridescent wonder sailing the solar currents. The light reflected off the black tinted windows at the front of the craft as it barreled past the largest collection of landmasses on the surface of the planet, heading towards the second largest as it swiftly descended further into the planet's gravity well. The ship breached the upper reaches of the planet's atmosphere, a fiery corona forming around it as the speed of its passage boiled away the ozone in its path.

The vessel began rocking under the forces of its reentry, juddering first one way, then the other, as if whoever was piloting it couldn't decide where they wanted to go. Or as if there was some fight over the controls- abruptly the surface of the ship bulged outwards as a piece of its superstructure was torn away, as if by some unimaginably strong being within. A figure in a green and white spacesuit flew out of the hole with such force it appeared they had been hurled out through the breach in the ship, rather than merely being pulled out with the rush of air. The unimaginable heat generated by the friction of the ship's atmospheric re-entry warped the structure of the ship around the tear, a thousand tongues of super-heated gas licking hungrily at the tender innards of the ship, finally revealed from underneath the protective coating.

In response to its new aerodynamic profile the ship shifted course, moving from its lateral journey across the Earth into a collision course with the surface, now hurtling towards the larger of a pair of small islands in the planet's northern hemisphere. As the ship turned on its new course it began to flip end-over-end, pieces sloughing off as the force of its re-entry tore at it, before finally cracking into two roughly equal pieces. The front half of the ship shifted course slightly, heading toward the northern part of the island, while the other half continued careening toward the southern portion. Features of the island rapidly began to swell as the two halves of the doomed ship plummeted down through the atmosphere; straight black and grey lines cut through green forest, and vast sprawls of grey concrete and steel. The burning hulks plummeted toward the surface of the world, fragments tearing loose and burning away as the drag of the planet's atmosphere slowed their fall infinitesimally.

From the rear portion a series of parachutes erupted as automatic failsafes activated, attempting to slow the craft's fall in preparation for landing, and, for a moment, the ship seemed to hang suspended, prepared to float gracefully to the ground. Then, with a terrible ripping noise, two of the parachutes tore away, leaving the ship to tumble onward, the final remaining parachute barely slowing its descent toward the unforgiving ground. Fire licked at the borders of the parachute as the craft fell onward, threatening to consume it and doom the ship entirely, but then the ship finally began to slow enough for the friction induced heat to lessen and the flames died away. The speed of the rear half was still so great that the air screamed with its passage, a terrible whistling sound that soon reached all the way to the rapidly approaching ground below.

The front half of the ship lacked the countermeasures present in its counterpart, so it was not slowed as it screamed down toward a majestic castle, nestled in a mountain valley deep in the northern reaches of the island. The coronal fire only burned brighter and hotter as the shielding finally succumbed to the unimaginable heat of re-entry, the snub-nose of the craft having long been blackened and warped into a flattened ram. A ram that was aimed directly at the centre of the majestic castle, despite its stone construction no fortress could withstand an impact of orbital magnitude. The castle, it seemed, was not long for the world.

In one of the towers of the apparently doomed castle, an elderly man gazed out across the rapidly darkening grounds, watching the sun's fading light as it seemed to set the lake ablaze. The man was dressed in a flowing purple robe and pointy purple hat, although the manner of his clothes did nothing to disguise the power within his twinkling blue eyes, even as they peered past his long and crooked nose. The man's piercing gaze became slowly hooded in confusion, as he noticed the light on the lake growing brighter, almost as if the sun was rising once more. A swift glance upward revealed the truth, Albus Dumbledore studied the rapidly growing fiery speck in the sky, and realised it would soon be impacting his school, or rather, it would soon be impacting the nigh impenetrable wards surrounding it. As he studied the incoming object, however, Dumbledore quickly realised that even the Hogwarts wards would be unable to halt an object traveling with such force, and to allow them to try would be to see them destroyed. Without hesitation, Dumbledore pushed himself to his feet, a long knobbly length of wood appearing in his gnarled hand as he stood, before twisting in a surprisingly balletic motion; with a pop, the man disappeared from his office and reappeared atop the castle's tallest tower. Dumbledore raised his knobbly length of wood and pointed it toward the burning object which threatened to pulverise his school.

" _Arresto Momentum!_ " Dumbledore roared in a voice of thunder, and abruptly the burning hulk slowed, as if gripped by a giant hand, beads of sweat appeared on the aged man's forehead as his magic fought against the twisted craft's momentum. Despite its reduction in speed the object continued to bear down upon the Hogwarts wards; three-hundred feet away, Dumbledore reached out and grasped the handle of his wand with his other hand clutching it so hard the wood began to creak. One-hundred-fifty feet, Dumbledore's lips pulled slowly back to reveal his gritted teeth as he fought the thing's kinetic energy with his magic, trying desperately to halt the forward momentum that would lead the wards to identify the object as a threat to the school. One-hundred feet from the ward-line, Dumbledore could feel the object beginning to slow its forward movement, finally giving way before the powerful sorcerer's will. Fifty feet to go, Dumbledore gave a great shout as he forced a final burst of magic through his body and out through his wand, slowing the object even further as it bore down upon the wards. Ten feet to the wards, and finally the object's forward momentum died away, and it drifted, almost lazily, to rest on the grass in front of the school, the heat of the metal enough to scorch and blacken the ground around it. Dumbledore's knees buckled as he sagged to the floor of the Astronomy Tower, his breath coming in great heaving gasps as he fought the weariness that came with over-exerting his magic.

As powerful as he was it was no small feat to stop many tons of metal traveling several thousand miles per hour, particularly from such a distance. After regaining his breath, Dumbledore pushed himself to his feet and twisted once more, with another pop, the ancient man disappeared from atop the tower to investigate just what sort of object had threatened to penetrate the wards of Hogwarts. As he disappeared, another man staggered from the wreckage, clothed in a ripped and torn spacesuit with a hexagonal patch on the shoulder. The man's eyes clouded silver for a moment, before he began hobbling toward the lights of the castle, moving with halting jerks, as if unfamiliar with the mechanics of his body. Only to stop, as a tall purple clad figure materialised in front of him. The man seemed to take in the figure's strange appearance, as well as it's inexplicable arrival.

"Good evening." Said Albus Dumbledore, courteously. "You are doubtless wondering just how your ship stopped?" Dumbledore peered at the ragged man searchingly, as if trying to determine his answer. "I'm afraid I am going to have to alter your memories slightly, a rather barbaric practice in my opinion, but the law. Rest assured, I will not harm you, all I will do is make it so you have a believable explanation for your miraculous survival." So saying, Dumbledore raised his wand to point at the man, clearly expecting no significant resistance from a man so obviously battered. In response, the man bared his teeth and a silver substance grew to cover his arms, transforming them into sharpened blades, Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly at the sight and his stance became warier. "You are no ordinary man, are you?" He asked wonderingly, although this time it didn't seem he was expecting an answer. The figure's only retort was to launch itself through the air toward the old man, blades poised to rend the ancient wizard's fragile flesh.

* * *

Far away over southern England, the other half of the ship fell toward a rectangular piece of greenery in the midst of a sprawling collection of identical houses, drawing ever nearer to a brightly coloured structure of metal and plastic. Not far from the garish structure, a group of tiny figures surrounded an even smaller figure, their young voices yelling insults as their hands and feet lashed out. Only to stop and turn to gaze up at the incoming object as the sound of it whistling through the air reached their ears, eyes widened as the standing figures saw the twisted metal monstrosity bearing down upon them, seemingly coming directly at them. With high pitched screams of terror, the figures turned and sprinted from the area of greenery toward the relative safety of the surrounding streets. Several fell over themselves rushing to climb over the fence surrounding the park as the final figure slowly pushed itself to its feet, picking up its glasses and placing them back upon its face.

Emerald green eyes widened behind cracked lenses as the boy beheld the incoming remnant of a spacecraft, the formerly pristine white coating having long ago been charred black. The boy's unruly black hair began to sway, as if stirred by a powerful breeze, but the surrounding greenery remained unmoved as he turned and closed his eyes, one hand coming up in a fruitless effort to ward off the incoming object. Finally, with a screech of tearing metal, the ship impacted with the metal and plastic structure, tearing through it and skidding to a halt, mere feet away from the small boy. The force of the impact sent a wave of air outwards, strong enough to knock the boy off his feet and blow his hair upwards away from his forehead, revealing a lightning-bolt shaped scar. The boy struggled painfully to his feet, rubbing the sore spot in the small of his back where he had impacted with the unforgiving ground. His head tilted as he examined the object that had almost crushed him into a bloody paste, and slowly he stepped forward to examine the smoking craft more closely.

Harry squinted at the twisted metal monstrosity smoking on the ground in front of him, his cracked glasses left half of his vision blurry, he could already feel a dull ache forming behind his eyes as his brain struggled to resolve the discordant signals from his optical nerves. For a moment Harry considered running, as Dudley and his gang had, but then he hesitantly approached the gently smouldering craft.

"Hello?" Harry asked the silent vessel falteringly, "Is anyone there? Are you ok?" The only answer he received was the faint echo of his own questions bouncing around the cramped compartments within. Harry placed a hand gingerly on the metal at the side of the hole entering into the ship, finding it uncomfortably warm, but not painfully so, despite the heat still radiating from the rest of the craft. With a deep breath, Harry squared his slender shoulders and ventured into the darkness of the strange craft, his eyes straining to penetrate the gloom as he slowly walked deeper into the unknown.

The interior of the ship was small and cramped, the walls covered in padding and components Harry couldn't even begin to identify, under other circumstances he'd most likely have been overjoyed to get to explore what could only be a space shuttle, but he was too concerned about what could've happened to the occupants to appreciate the experience. To make matters worse, the ship was full of strange sounds; the groaning of shifting metal as the superstructure slowly cooled and shrank; the dripping of coolant fluid and fuel from ruptured pipes; and screeching wails of tortured metal twisting and shearing as the ship's instability caused it to degrade ever further. It wouldn't be safe to stay in the ship much longer, it probably wasn't safe for him to be inside the ship at all, it had just crashed after all.

Abruptly a new sound joined the disturbing symphony of the vessel's death throes, a soft wet slithering, as of an amorphous fluid flowing over metal, what was worse, it seemed to be coming from somewhere above Harry's head. Harry craned his neck backwards, trying in vain to pierce the gloom above his head, he almost thought he could see something moving, a knot of dark on darkness shifting across the ceiling toward him. Harry took a quick step backward, his foot impacting something on the floor behind him and sending him tumbling down onto the floor in a heap. Looking down at what had tripped him, Harry saw a ruptured cylindrical containment tank with a small, half-missing, insignia on one end, straining in the dimness he could just make out the words "-IFE FOUNDA-."

Then the light was eclipsed as a black goop fell from the ceiling and landed on his face, covering his eyes as it flowed swiftly into his nose, ears, and mouth, stifling his screams and leaving him gagging and choking desperately trying to pull air into his panicked lungs. Harry felt darkness encroaching at the edges of his consciousness as his torment stretched into eternity, nothing Dudley and his gang had ever done had even come close to this. His hands came up clawing at the goo trying desperately to pry it off him to allow oxygen into his lungs, the substance was unmoved by his efforts and continued to spread into and onto him even as his struggles became weaker, and his oxygen starved muscles slowed. Abruptly, as suddenly as it had begun, his suffering ended, and Harry could breathe again. Gasping, his hands scrabbled at his face and chest, searching for some trace of the creature that had attacked him, but found nothing, it was as if the creature had disappeared inside of him. At the thought Harry could almost feel something shifting in his core, and a sinuous presence shifting in the darkest recesses of his mind.

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry staggered slightly at first, before turning and sprinting away from the wreckage as fast as his short legs could carry him, heading toward the dubious safety of the Dursley household. Upon reaching the fence Harry tried to vault it rather than taking the time to climb, only for his back foot to catch on the top and send him crashing to the ground, scraping his knee. Heedless of the blood trickling from his leg, Harry rolled back to his feet and continued running, not even noticing when a small patch of black seeped over his injury, before receding, leaving unblemished skin behind.

If he had looked back, Harry would have seen the metal bar at the top of the fence bent out in the shape of a small foot from where his had impacted. It wouldn't be until the following day that the first bemused parent would discover the odd damage. Harry's lungs burned as he pushed himself harder, the only sound the pounding of his feet; he didn't dare look behind him, afraid of what he might see following behind, what other horrors may have been lurking aboard the doomed ship.

Drawing upon reserves he never knew he had, Harry somehow managed to push himself even faster, the wind whipping through his untidy hair as he ran. The rushing sound of blood pounding in his ears became louder and louder, drowning out all but the impacts of his feet and the heaving gasps of his laboured breathing. Harry could feel heat starting to build beneath his skin, a clammy, stifling heat that seemed at odds with the sudden chill of the surrounding air, sweat was beading on his forehead and his stomach roiled unpleasantly.

Finally, as he turned into Privet Drive, Harry was forced to stop, doubling over clutching at the agonising pain in his stomach and trying desperately not to throw up. He thought the heat and nausea was just from running too far and too fast, but now that he had stopped, it only seemed to be getting worse, and what's more he was hungry, hungrier than he had ever been before. Harry felt as if his stomach was attempting to devour itself, gnawing away desperately in the hopes of gaining some form of sustenance, regardless of the harm to itself. A small, semi-delirious, part of his mind wondered if this was how Dudley felt all the time, if so, then perhaps he could understand why the other boy was so fat. Harry pushed the thought away, he needed to get home or the Dursleys' would be angry, they always were if he stayed out too late, steeling himself, he started walking toward No. 4, swaying ever so slightly with every step. Harry was just reaching the doorstep when it happened.

 _ **HUNGRY**_ Roared a voice, dark and hungry as a gravitic abyss.

"What!?" Harry yelled, despite himself, spinning and looking around frantically, searching for the source of the voice that had sounded as if it issued from right beside his ear. "Who said that?" Behind him, he heard the door opening and light spilled out across the pavement, broken by a spindly silhouette looming over him.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Aunt Petunia asked angrily, "No one said anything, now get inside the house, you already missed dinner. Leftovers are in the microwave, fix yourself something, and then go to your cupboard. You need to be up early tomorrow for Dudley's special day." Harry barely suppressed a groan, _of course, Dudley's birthday_ , he thought to himself, _how could I forget the 'most important day of the year'?_ Clearly he wasn't entirely successful in containing his thoughts because Aunt Petunia's voice was rather sharper when she said "Well? Are you coming in or should I just shut the door and leave you out there?"

"No, Aunt Petunia, I'm coming in." Harry muttered, disconsolately. He tried not to stagger too noticeably as he crossed the threshold into the Dursley home. The burning heat under his skin and the all-consuming hunger had not lessened at all, he could feel even more sweat dripping down his face as he entered the house. Despite his hunger, Harry decided to stop by the toilet first to wash his face, perhaps the cold water would help to combat the overwhelming heat that seemed to be eating away at his insides. Stepping into the toilet, Harry closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it as he walked to the sink and turned the cold water on as high as it would go. Removing his cracked glasses, Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment, feeling for where the metal frame had been pushed into his skin by Dudley's Gang's assault, to his surprise he found no cut or abrasions, only soft whole skin.

Deciding to simply accept his good fortune, he placed his glasses on the side of the sink, where they would be in no danger of falling off. Cupping his hands underneath the glacial spray, he splashed the freezing water on his face, washing away the sweat slicking his skin, and bringing a modicum of relief to the fire that threatened to consume him. Harry looked up into the mirror, and it was all he could do not to scream, the face that gazed back was his, and yet not his. A pair of huge white eyes shimmered faintly over his face, as if only half there, and his mouth had seemingly been replaced by a maw full of razor-sharp fangs, although these too seemed wispy and half-formed.

 _ **Harry-**_ it was the same voice as before, but before it could continue Harry screamed and jumped backwards, from the shock of both his reflection and hearing the voice once more. As he leapt, the back of his knees connected with the edge of the bath, sending him tumbling backwards into it. With a resounding crack his head impacted the wall, and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry awoke to a surprising lack of pain in his head, and a gnawing pain in his stomach so great he found he had curled up while unconscious, his hands cradling his aching stomach as if trying to ward off the pain. Reaching up, he found his head completely unmarred, despite the fact that his last memory was a resounding crack as it impacted with the bathroom wall, after he had seen his monstrous reflection and heard the voice.

 **HUNGRY!** The voice was louder than ever before, and it startled Harry so much he jumped even while laying down, his legs kicking out and impacting with the locked door of his cupboard. Rather than merely hurting his legs, Harry was shocked when the door burst open, the bolt breaking with a dull crack which seemed almost painfully loud in the silent house.

 _The Dursleys are heavy sleepers, but even they must have heard that, right?_ From the darkness of the hall Harry could tell it had to be well into the night, he listened, barely daring even to breath as he waited to see if any of the Dursleys had been awoken by his impromptu escape attempt. After several moments, Harry released his breath in a sigh before responding to whatever entity insisted on startling him.

"Would you stop doing that!?" He hissed, hoping that whatever it was that kept speaking to him would hear and obey, not that he really believed it would do any such thing, if there even was anything there. _Maybe I'm just going crazy?_ Harry wondered to himself, _The Dursleys have certainly been treating me like I'm liable to snap at any moment_. As concerning as the possible deterioration of his sanity was, at that moment Harry was far too hungry to give it much thought. With a slight shrug, Harry slowly crept out of his cupboard and toward the kitchen, hoping to quell the burning hunger that still gnawed away inside of him. Harry finally allowed himself to resume breathing normally as he opened and closed the door to the kitchen as silently as possible. _Uncle Vernon is probably going to lock me in my cupboard forever when he finds out what I did to the lock, might as well make sure I have a full stomach when it happens._

Once inside, Harry made a beeline for the fridge desperate to fill his aching stomach with something before the Dursleys discovered him and locked him away once more. _Meat,_ Harry decided, _I need meat_. So focused was he on his self-imposed mission, Harry never noticed that, despite the absence of his glasses, his vision was better than it had ever been before, everything seemed brighter and clearer.

Opening the fridge, he found an assortment of frozen sausages, bacon, and a set of steaks Aunt Petunia was saving for Dudley's birthday dinner, for a moment, Harry considered simply tearing open the packaging and gorging himself on the raw meat, his hunger was so great. He stopped himself with difficulty, remembering when Dudley had tried to eat his food before it was cooked and hadn't been able to leave the toilet for the next three days. It would-be no-good eating if he only ended up throwing up what he consumed. Crossing to the kitchen fan, Harry turned it on in the hopes of masking the smell of cooking food from the Dursleys; Vernon and Dudley were both like bloodhounds when it came to roasting meat. That done, Harry set to preparing the sausages, he only barely knew how from when Aunt Petunia had made him help with Dudley's birthday breakfast the previous year, but he did his best.

Despite his efforts, the first few sausages came out heavily blackened, but the smell wafting from them had Harry salivating and nothing had caught fire, so he considered it a victory. Without pausing more than a moment for the sausages to cool down, he began shovelling handful after handful of food into his mouth, chewing as quickly as possible and swallowing in great gulps. Desperately trying to eat his fill before his inevitable discovery, Harry could feel the yawning pit of emptiness in his stomach beginning to fill, but still something felt wrong with the food. _Dead, this is dead_. _Why wouldn't they have anything living for me to eat?_ He thought exasperatedly, before pausing in realisation; _Why would I want to eat something that was still alive?_

 _ **Because it tastes better that way.**_ Harry was so shocked to hear the voice speaking in an actual sentence he jumped, sending sizzling sausages sailing across the kitchen and banging the pan noisily against the stovetop.

"Oh no!" Harry groaned, as he heard the sound of a door being wrenched open upstairs. "Can you stop doing that!?"

 _ **Yes, but I'm not going to.**_ The voice responded cheekily as heavy footfalls thundered down the stairs.

At that moment the door burst open to reveal Uncle Vernon, face his trademarked puce, almost matching his mauve pyjamas, and a vein throbbing dangerously in his temple; "BOY! WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

 _ **Getting food, you overweight impotent bastard, what does it look like?**_ The voice answered with utter unconcern, but Harry felt the blood drain from his face, if he had been in trouble before, it was nothing compared to what he'd be in now.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Harry yelled at the voice, desperately hoping he could somehow avoid escalating the situation even further, alas his Uncle's eyes only bulged out even more and his throbbing vein now looked on the verge of bursting.

"HOW DARE YOU, BOY! YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP!? AFTER I FIND YOU STEALING FOOD!?" Uncle Vernon advanced toward Harry, reaching out with a meaty fist, clearly intending to grasp Harry by the scruff of his neck and yank him into the air.

"N-n-no Uncle Vernon, I-I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the voice, I promise!" Harry stuttered, terrified of being thrown into his cupboard forever.

 _ **What are you doing!? You're making us look pathetic! Stop stuttering and cowering like a weakling!**_ The voice sounded angry now too.

"No, I'm not! I'm trying to stop him from killing us!" Harry yelled back, not even noticing he had started to group himself in with the voice.

Vernon faltered for a moment, why was the boy talking to himself? He'd always been strange, what with his unnaturalness, but he'd never gone so far as talking to himself before. Perhaps this was some new manifestation of his wickedness? Something deep within Vernon warned him not to approach any closer to his nephew, somehow sensing that something had fundamentally altered in the small boy before him. Particularly since the boy in question seemed much less small than when Vernon had thrown his unconscious body into his cupboard mere hours earlier. If he had been paying attention, Vernon would probably have noticed the 4'4" boy he had deposited in the cupboard bore only a passing resemblance to the 5' boy who now stood before him. Vernon was too angry to listen to that something, or notice anything, for more than a moment, however, so with a bellow like a wounded rhinoceros he stomped forward once more, bringing his hand down to grasp the back of the boy's neck in a vice-like grip.

 _ **No one is going to kill us!**_ The voice roared, and just before Vernon's hand would have latched onto Harry's neck it was swatted aside by a tendril of blackness which struck so hard it sent the obese man spinning around to land on his ample backside.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, BOY!? WHAT UNNATURALNESS IS THIS?" Uncle Vernon demanded as he struggled to heave his enormous bulk back to his feet, a tiny note of fear now colouring his bellicosity.

"I-I don't know Uncle Vernon, I didn't mean to!" Harry pleaded with his Uncle to believe him, even though the bulging of his Uncle's eyes told him it was hopeless at this point.

 _ **That's because I did it. Clearly, I can't rely on you to.**_ The voice sounded exasperated now. _**Now let me just take care of the fat one and we can get back to eating.**_ Suddenly the voice took on a gleeful tone: _**Ooh, We should bite off his head and pose his body in a corner!**_

"WHAT!? Why would we do that!?" Harry asked, shocked and horrified.

 _ **It'd be fun? Besides, We're still hungry, and even if it's not much, he must have some brain inside that thick skull.**_

"I'm not going to eat his brain!" At Harry's words Vernon's face took on an unhealthy new green tint, which clashed horribly with the overall purple colouration of his face and neck.

 _ **Fine, I'll just knock him out then.**_ The voice sounded truculent at having been denied its gruesome snack. Without warning, blackness covered Harry's arm, jerking it upright to point at his rapidly paling Uncle. The blackness then shot out and latched onto the man's head, lifting him effortlessly into the air. For a moment, Vernon hung suspended pudgy feet kicking uselessly in the air, before the blackness slammed him into the kitchen wall, hard enough to crack the tile and send plaster raining down from the ceiling. Still Vernon's feet kicked, so the blackness slammed the man into the opposite wall, loud snapping sounds issuing throughout the kitchen as the obese man's bones broke, his body leaving a large crater in the wall. Finally, the blackness wrenched Vernon downward, slamming him face first into the formerly pristine floor with the sickening crunch of crushed cartilage as his nose was flattened. When the blackness retracted from his head, Vernon didn't move, only the low groan issuing from his bloody face indicated he was still alive.

"Oh my god I'm never going to be allowed out of my cupboard again! Now look what you've done!" Harry moaned, he could feel the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes.

 _ **Never going to happen, now let's get back to eating.**_ The voice sounded satisfied with its handywork. At that moment, Aunt Petunia appeared in the kitchen door, clutching a heavy walking stick in her bony hands. Upon seeing her husband bleeding and semi-comatose on the floor, and Harry with blackness still covering one of his arms she screamed. _**Oh, for fuck's sake, really? Let's just get going, We can eat when We get there. Door's out though, guess We're taking the direct route.**_

"The direct rou-" Harry didn't have time to finish the question before his body turned of its own accord and launched itself toward the nearest wall. In a single enormous bound, he had crossed the intervening distance, and, before he even had time to scream, he had smashed through as easily as if it were made of tissue paper. Looking back, Harry saw a small, boy-shaped, hole in the solid brick wall, rapidly receding in the distance as his body sprinted away into the night. The hole seemed to be receding much too fast, in fact, flicking a glance downward he saw his legs were covered in the same blackness that had early covered his arm, and he was travelling in a mixture of great bounding leaps and gargantuan strides. The surrounding houses flew by as his legs ate up the distance.

The wind whipped through his hair, and Harry couldn't suppress an exuberated whoop as he ran at what must have been well over a hundred miles an hour. Ahead he could see the skyscrapers which made up the London skyline rapidly growing, lights stretching up high above his head and growing clearer with every moment as he sprinted toward them faster than Uncle Vernon's company car had ever travelled. As Harry ran, however, he felt the gnawing hunger that had been so recently assuaged beginning to rear its ugly head once more within his gut. _I guess We can't exert our self like this without consuming a lot of energy_ , Harry realised abruptly, surprised to discover a limit to his newfound abilities.

 _ **Obviously, I'm not magic dumbarse, I do need something to work with.**_ The voice snarked at him once more.

"Wait, you can hear my thoughts?" Harry asked amazed.

 _ **I'm inside your head, of course I can hear your thoughts.**_ The voice sounded as if Harry had questioned why pigs didn't simply fly away from the slaughterhouses.

"That's so cool! Is that why Uncle Vernon couldn't hear you?" Harry was too enthused to be discouraged by the voice's derision.

 _ **Yes. Now which of these buildings do you think is the tallest? We need to get a proper view of the surrounding landscape.**_ The voice had assumed a business-like tone Harry had never heard from it before.

"Umm, that big steel and glass one, with the pyramid on top, I guess." Harry replied after a moment of consideration.

 _ **Yes, I thought so too.**_ It seemed pleased with Harry's choice, and after a few minutes he felt his legs angling to take him into a small alleyway next to the aforementioned building, _**First though you need to rest a little, I can't believe I got stuck with such a weak host. Even if you are an excellent match.**_ The voice sounded as if Harry's apparent weakness was a personal insult.

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Even as Harry spoke, he knew he didn't believe really believe his words. Perhaps that was why the voice didn't bother to answer his empty assertion. As Harry came to a halt in the dark alleyway, he saw the blackness fade away from his legs as if it had never been there at all. Then he saw the small cracked mirror laying on the ground before him, in it was not a small boy, but a gigantic monster. The creature had enormous white eyes, a gaping maw filled with innumerable fangs, and as Harry raised his hands to his face, the beast raised its own, each finger tipped with a wickedly sharp claw. When Harry's fingers touched his face, he found only soft human skin, even as the monster in the mirror copied his movements exactly. "It's official, I've gone insane, I have some tumour, or parasite, or something, and I'm seeing things" The creature in the mirror opened its mouth, revealing a long, pointed tongue as its enormous eyes narrowed in fury.

 _ **PARASITE!?**_ In an instant Harry felt himself pulled backwards through the air to slam against the filthy brick of the wall which made up one side of the alley, _**How dare you call me a parasite!?**_ The voice sounded both infuriated and offended.

Before Harry could respond he heard a voice from the near end of the alleyway, "Well, well, boys. Look what we have here, a little boy all alone without his family. Don't you know it's dangerous to be out alone this late, little boy?" Turning his head to the mouth of the alley, Harry saw a group of heavily muscled men, clad in ripped jeans and leather jackets. What little skin was visible was a tapestry of black tattoos. Several of the group were clutching large black sacks, and their leader-who had an exceedingly ugly chain of barbed wire and roses inked across his forehead-was clutching a thick length of rope.

All of the men were leering unpleasantly at Harry, in a way which set a cacophony of warning bells ringing inside his cranium. The way they were standing reminded him of the talk they'd had in school about stranger danger. Harry's eyes flickered over the group, making note of each of them and taking a silent tally; four men, three standing in the mouth of the alley facing toward him, and one with his back to them, keeping an eye out for any passers-by. "Wha' lovely eyes you got, little boy, I'm sure someone'll pay good money for you." The leader laughed chillingly, clearly enjoying the fear in his soon-to-be victim's eyes.

In an instant, Harry felt himself released by the force that had kept him pinned against the wall, and as the men moved in their faces changed from predatory grins, to horrified rictuses of terror. What's more, they seemed to be shrinking, it was only when darkness momentarily covered his face, and he saw his vision expand and sharpen into almost painful detail that he thought to look down. The men screamed as the 5' tall scrawny boy transformed into a towering 6'2" black monstrosity with a mouth full of terrifying fangs, and claws poised to rend their flesh. The beast's skin was shot through with a network of silvery veins, its body possessed the streamlined fluid grace of an apex predator, and bulging muscles seemed prepared to burst through the ebony skin. Harry grinned as he saw the enormous clawed hands now attached to his massively muscled arms; he had become the monster in the mirror, and now the men would pay for thinking they could victimise the innocent. The men screamed, and Harry struck.

His arms shot out, stretching far further than they should ever have been capable of, one flowed over the head of the man who had been keeping watch, encasing it in a gooey black fist. A horrible groaning and creaking of warping bone emerged from the fist as Harry crushed the man's skull into pulp beneath his clawed fingers. The other slashed at the throat of the henchman on the left, massive claws tearing his throat asunder with a pink foaming spray of arterial blood, spattering Harry's inky arm for a moment before the blood was absorbed. The-now headless-body of the watcher was then yanked back and used to bludgeon the final remaining henchman into a wall. He impacted with a sickening crack, sliding to the ground unmoving with his back twisted at an unnatural angle.

The leader of the erstwhile band of kidnappers gazed in horror at the beast that had just slaughtered his compatriots faster than he could blink, before reaching down and whipping out a small handgun. BANG, BANG, BANG. The shots rang out, shattering the relative quiet of the London night as the bullets streaked straight toward the monster's massive head. The man breathed out a faint sigh of relief as the creature's head slumped and it began to sway on its feet, clearly about to fall to its knees, dead. He didn't know what that beast had been, but at least it was dea- and then he saw the head snap back upwards, teeth bared in a terrible grin. Three bullets glinted dully between its razor-sharp fangs. With slow, deliberate movements, the beast turned and spat the bullets out onto the wet ground, where they impacted with a soft tinkling noise.

" _ **Naughty, naughty-**_ " the monster spoke, and the man had only previously heard the like in his most horrifying nightmares, " _ **-**_ _ **you should know better than to play with guns, little man, you could hurt someone.**_ " The man took a slow step backward, and the monster's grin seemed to stretch even wider; " _ **Yes, flee, little man. We've always enjoyed a good hunt**_ " a long, horribly dexterous tongue emerged and licked the creature's innumerable teeth, as if in anticipation of a delicious meal. The man turned and ran. Within moments he heard a crash behind him and felt a massive hand close tight around his throat, hoisting him up into the air and turning him to face the beast that now towered over him.

" _ **Eyes, lungs, pancreas-**_ " the thing sounded as if it was perusing a particularly pleasing menu, " _ **-**_ _ **so many snacks, so little time.**_ " And then its tongue emerged once more, wrapping around his head as the jaws opened impossibly wide, engulfing him in a dark wet void, before a sickening crunch sounded throughout the alleyway. The creature dropped the headless corpse, before shrinking back down into the ten-year-old boy, who promptly threw up.

"You just bit that guy's head off!" Harry screamed, once he had finished emptying his stomach.

" _ **Fuel in the tank.**_ " Replied the voice, only it sounded different this time, no longer as if it was coming from within Harry, but from somewhere behind him. Turning, Harry saw a tendril had manifested from his back, ending in the same monstrous face he had seen in the mirror.

"What are you?" Was all he could think to ask.

" _ **I am Venom. And you, are mine.**_ " The creature answered. " _ **I am what you would call a symbiote, and you can think of yourself as my ride.**_ "

"Your ride? Where are you going?" Harry asked, in a guarded voice, as much as the last few hours had been terrifying and horrifying, Venom was still the closest thing he had ever had to a friend. He had saved Harry from Uncle Vernon, freed him from his captivity in the hated cupboard, helped him fill his aching stomach, and prevented whatever horrors the would-be-kidnappers would have inflicted upon him. In a few short hours, Venom had already done more for Harry than anyone in his entire life had prior to their meeting.

" _ **Sweet, I'm flattered you think so highly of me, Harry.**_ " Venom's voice had an odd tone to it Harry had never heard in it before, mocking yes, but something else too. " _ **I am getting off this world, there are others of my kind I need to bring here.**_ "

"There are more of you!?" Harry was stunned.

" _ **Yes, millions more. We travel from world to world to feed and find new hosts. Normally not ones as weak as you, although you are an incredibly good match.**_ " Venom sounded speculative now, as if Harry were a car at auction, and he was debating whether he wished to place a bid.

"Match?" Harry wondered if symbiotes had matching services to help them find compatible hosts. _What would you even call a dating service for creatures that bite people's heads off? Plenty of Flesh?_

" _ **Not like that Harry, genetically. You compliment me, so I can augment you far more than a less compatible host, and our bond has solidified much faster.**_ " From the lack of exasperation in Venom's voice, Harry could tell this wasn't something he had been expected to grasp without explanation.

"How are you going to get off of Earth?" Harry knew there were rockets which went into space, but he didn't think there were any that left from England.

" _ **First we are going to climb this building and take a look around, then you and I are going to go looking for a more capable host, after that our partnership will be over and we can go our separate ways.**_ " If Harry had been less distressed at the thought of losing his only friend, he would've noticed the tone of regret in Venom's voice.

"Why? Why do you need to find another host? I thought you said I was an excellent match?" The hurt in Harry's voice was palpable. In an old nervous habit, he moved to push his glasses up his nose, only to realise that he was not, in fact, wearing them. _I suppose it must be something from Venom._ The young boy rationalised to himself.

" _ **It is indeed, Harry.**_ " Harry was pleased to hear a note of pride in the other's voice. " _ **And it's not because of your compatibility, it's because you are a child Harry. I need someone who can get me into space, and no one is allowing ten-year-olds onto rockets.**_ " Venom explained, almost gently.

"But why can't you wait until I'm an adult?" Harry asked desperately, grasping for a way to make Venom stay.

Venom laughed slightly, it was disconcerting seeing something with so many teeth make such a mirthful sound, " _ **You are a good match Harry, but not that good, I have found one or two like you before.**_ "

"Alright." Harry muttered disconsolately, resigned to yet another person leaving him, deep down he had always known it would come to this; even his parents had left him, how could he expect an alien to do any better? Venom said nothing, but despite himself he felt somewhat bad for the distress he had caused his host.

" _ **We should get moving.**_ " Venom finally said, as he flowed back over Harry, transforming him once more into the hulking beast that had killed the kidnappers. With a single leap he was four stories up the towering building, claws digging into the steel which formed its superstructure, before flexing once more and sailing yet further upward in prodigious leaps. The ground fell away rapidly beneath them as the pair made their way up the side of the building, covering the fifty stories to the building's peak in a matter of mere moments. Upon reaching the summit, Venom stood poised atop the pyramid's point, gazing out at the lights of the London night skyline appreciatively, " _ **From here,**_ " he offered, his tone conciliatory " _ **your world is not so ugly. It will be a shame to see it destroyed.**_ "

 _Destroyed?_ Harry asked silently, he found he could no longer work his voice from within Venom.

" _ **What did you think I meant by feeding, Harry? You saw what I did to the man in the alley.**_ "

 _But you can't destroy Earth!_

" _ **Why not? We've destroyed countless other worlds.**_ "

 _I won't let you!_ Venom laughed again in response to this.

" _ **You are a loser, Harry. You cannot stop us.**_ "

 _Oh yeah? If I'm such a loser, then why did you bond with me?_ The question was angry and hurt, and Harry didn't really expect any answer.

For a moment it seemed as if his expectation was correct, but then- " _ **You remind me of myself, Harry, and I think I'm starting to like you.**_ " Before Harry could question Venom's startling revelation, the symbiote had flexed their legs and sent them sailing out into the void, plummeting back down toward the alleyway far below.

 _YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!_ Harry screamed inside Venom, only to receive more laughter in return. As the ground rapidly approached, he could see the flashing blue lights of a police car at the mouth of the alley, and a black and white uniformed policewoman crouching over the headless body of the ringleader.

" _ **INCOMING!**_ " Venom roared gleefully, moments before he slammed into the ground mere feet away from the woman, the impact created a small crater of cracked concrete, and was sufficient to knock the surprised woman off her feet and into the blood-soaked muck of the alley. In an instant Venom had crossed to her and lifted her off her feet, mouth opening to receive her head.

 _NO!_ Harry yelled, _WE DO NOT EAT POLICE OFFICERS!_ He strained desperately, trying with all his might to force Venom to release the woman, and, to his astonishment, it worked. Venom's hand sprang open, sending the woman plummeting to the earth with a dull thud. Amazing as his victory was, Harry knew he couldn't expect to stop Venom for long, so he focused with all his might on getting away from the woman, hoping to force his legs to obey and flee the scene before Venom could regain control of their body. As he turned toward the mouth of the alley, however, Harry felt a strange tugging sensation in his gut, as if he were pulling on a muscle he never knew he had. With a crack, the monster disappeared from the London alleyway, leaving a shocked, bloodstained, battered, but very much living policewoman behind.

The woman blinked in shock for several moments, before- "What. In the NAME OF-"

* * *

"-MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT TESTICLE IS THAT, ALBUS?" Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody had been called many things in his life; crazy, paranoid, dangerous, one of the greatest dark-wizard catchers the world had ever known, but he had never been called polite. As a result, his outburst did not cause the wizened wizard seated behind the ornate headmaster's desk to so much as raise a single eyebrow as he peered at Moody over his steepled fingers. For once, neither Moody's small dark natural-or bulging blue magical-eye was scanning his surroundings, instead, both were focused intently on the object which floated between himself and his friend.

"I was rather hoping you could tell me, Alastor." Albus Dumbledore replied genially, eyes twinkling from behind his half-moon spectacles, seemingly unfazed by his old friend's profane outburst. "I take it, then, that this is not something you have ever before encountered on your travels?" As he spoke, Dumbledore indicated the writhing silver goo which floated within the stasis spell, a few feet above the surface of his desk. "Please, sit." Dumbledore drew his wand and waved it negligently, conjuring a high-backed chair similar to his own on the other side of his desk. Alastor Moody grudgingly seated himself in the chair, his magical eye spinning around in a quick check of his surroundings, usually he would not place himself in so vulnerable a position, but Albus Dumbledore was the one man he trusted implicitly.

"Where the hell did you find this thing, Albus?" Moody asked, warily.

"Attached to a muggle, who entered the Hogwarts grounds via half a spaceship which had apparently fallen from orbit. At the time it was rather attempting to impale me with weapons it seemed to generate itself. According to the man-a mister John Jameson-'s memories, it is an alien-being discovered on an asteroid." Dumbledore spoke as if astronauts possessed by alien lifeforms regularly fell from orbit before attempting to stab him. "I thought together, perhaps, we would be able to unravel the mysteries behind this most fascinating creature."

Moody looked at his friend suspiciously, "If this… Thing, came from an asteroid, Albus, why would you ask if I had encountered it before? And why me, Albus? Wouldn't Hagrid be better suited for this? He's always had an affinity for murderous creatures, if I remember rightly."

"Alas, as much as I am sure Rubeus would delight in helping me to study this creature, he does not have the tightest of lips, and I am afraid this creature's existence is far too dangerous to risk exposure." Mad-Eye gave a small start at hearing Albus Dumbledore describe anything as 'far too dangerous,' the last time he had heard that phrase had been in reference to Lord Voldemort. "As for why I asked if you had encountered it's like before, although Mr. Jameson's memories indicated this creature to be of extra-terrestrial origin, something so far-fetched could easily be dismissed as a false memory. I dared not try to break through any falsehood for risk of causing irreparable damage to the psyche of an innocent man." Dumbledore's piercing gaze left no room for discussion on that point.

"This thing is really that dangerous, Albus?" Moody's voice carried more respect than the average person would expect for a potentially incredibly dangerous alien being.

"Well, it was able to use the body of a man who had just fallen from orbit, to whom it had only bonded ten minutes earlier, might I add, to manage to tear a line through my favourite robes, Alastor. Had I been a moment slower it would have sheared through my heart; and, speaking immodestly, I daresay had anyone other than myself or Lord Voldemort been the one to greet it, they would most certainly have been slain." Dumbledore's voice remained cheerful, but a steely glint had replaced the twinkle in his piercing blue eyes, and his steepled fingers were tensed before him. Moody had known Dumbledore long enough to recognise when he was concerned, and it had been a very long time since he had last seen Dumbledore this serious.

Turning his magical eye back toward the creature in the stasis spell, Mad-Eye squinted as he examined it through means both magical and mundane; "You say it was bonded to a muggle? Bonded how?"

Dumbledore leaned forward over his desk, his pose conveying both great urgency and excitement. "It would appear that the creature has the ability to bond with a host organism, both physically and psychologically, although how I am unsure. It does not seem to possess any magical abilities, so the connection must be achieved by some biological means." Dumbledore quickly fell into his familiar intellectual role in describing the creature, momentarily forgetting that, while Moody was familiar with the workings of the muggle world, he had not made any study of science as Dumbledore had. In deference to his compatriot, Dumbledore swiftly amended; "That is to say: it appears that the creature is non-magical and works through purely mundane mechanisms."

Moody nodded slowly, "Aye, I can see that. No magic at all in this one, I can tell it would need someone with a compatible aura, but beyond that I'm afraid I really can't tell you much more than you seem to know already. Apart from the fact that it seems to be dying."

Dumbledore sat up abruptly "Dying? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Albus, it's dying. Perhaps it needs to bond with a host in order to survive here, that would explain why it was bonded to your muggle on the ship." Mad-Eye seemed supremely unconcerned at the fact the alien creature was currently dying, "In any case, the problem should soon take care of itself."

"You do not understand, Alastor, this individual was not the only creature aboard the ship."

Now it was Moody's turn to bolt upright, "You mean there are more of these monsters!? Where!?"

Dumbledore made calming gestures with his hands "I do not know Alastor, Mr. Jameson's memories indicated that he and his team collected four of these creatures and placed them in containment tanks aboard their ship. This individual managed to escape and bond with the unfortunate Mr. Jameson, before damaging the ship as it was attempting to re-enter the atmosphere. During the ensuing difficulties, the ship broke into two pieces, this individual and Mr. Jameson were in the front half, but the other specimens were in the rear section. Until such time that we are able to discover where precisely the other section is, and whether any of the other specimens survived, we must keep this individual alive for study." Moody snorted at this last statement but refrained from commenting.

"I guess you'd best either find it a new host or place it in proper stasis before it dies then." It was clear Moody didn't think either of those options was particularly desirable, but with a wave of his wand Dumbledore altered the stasis spell in some way which wasn't immediately obvious to Moody, "What did you do? It's no longer deteriorating so clearly you did something, but I'm buggered if I can figure out what."

"Alas my friend, you are not quite my type." Dumbledore gave a small smile as he made a rare dip into his friend's rather crass humour. Mad-Eye gave a short barking laugh in response, but continued to stare at Dumbledore, awaiting his answer. After a few moments, Dumbledore relented, "I merely removed the atmospheric gasses, after all, if the creature was living on an asteroid in the vacuum of space without a host, it should be able to live in a vacuum here too." Moody nodded in understanding as he returned to studying the creature.

"Why don't you show me your encounter with this thing, Albus? Seeing it in action might give me a better idea of its capabilities." Dumbledore swiftly nodded his assent as he stood, crossing over to the cabinet which contained his pensieve and drawing a long strand of memory from his temple. Lowering his wand to the silvery pool of liquid in the bowl, Dumbledore deposited the memory of his encounter with the creature into the magical receptacle, before gesturing for Moody to enter the memory. "I'd rather you joined me Albus, it'd be better to get your thoughts and opinions as I watched it." Nodding in acknowledgement, Dumbledore joined his friend in leaning down to enter the memory.

* * *

After a short but dizzying plunge down through the memory, the pair landed on the Hogwarts grass, mere feet away from a smoking hulk of metal and advanced composites, and a man with sandy blonde hair and silver clouded eyes dressed in a spacesuit. Next to them stood another Dumbledore, wearing flowing purple robes and a matching purple hat. Gazing at his doppelganger, the present Dumbledore sighed.

"I did particularly like those robes, Alastor." Dumbledore said softly, smoothing his current sky-blue robes. Moody only grunted, he had long ago grown used to his friend's eccentricities, even if he suspected many of them were affected merely to irritate manipulative politicians and stuck-up purebloods. Without warning, the spacesuit-clad muggle -Jameson Dumbledore had called him- launched himself toward the memory Dumbledore with such speed Moody had to stop himself from reaching for his wand. As he leapt the muggle's arms became covered in a silvery substance, which rapidly elongated and sharpened into three-foot blades. Memory-Dumbledore's eyes widened as he rapidly twisted in place, apparating away, but not before the first of the blades had pierced the front of his robes, Dumbledore's twist caused the blade to slice open the fabric covering his chest before he disappeared. Dumbledore reappeared thirty feet away from Jameson, wand raised and a jet of red light already flaring from the tip, but the man moved with incredible speed, diving to the side even as he launched a barrage of silver darts toward the aged sorcerer.

As he landed, the silver substance disappeared from his arms and instead covered the man's legs, seemingly augmenting his strength as Jameson once again leapt towards Dumbledore, only this time moving almost faster than the eye could see. Dumbledore seemed to have been ready for the move this time, however, as he waved his wand swiftly, causing Jameson to freeze in mid-air, suspended by the power of Dumbledore's will. For a moment it seemed as if that would be it, and Moody was just turning to ask why exactly he thought the creature so incredibly dangerous when the silvery coating slowly expanded over all but Jameson's head, and with a mighty heave he shattered the constraining bonds of magic which bound him.

"But that shouldn't be possible! Nothing short of a giant should be able to break magical constraints with brute force like that, and they have magical resistance of their own!" Mad-Eye couldn't contain his astonishment at the creature's strength. As he spoke the creature staggered upon landing, seemingly weakened by its exertion, the silvery substance haltingly attempted to cover the creature's arms once more, only to fail, managing only to cover the right arm. Undaunted, Jameson launched himself forward once more his arm blade extending as quick as a striking cobra toward Dumbledore's heart, spearing through the space it had previously occupied mere milliseconds after he had disapparated. This time Dumbledore reappeared directly behind Jameson, a stunning spell flying from his wand and impacting the back of the man's head, Memory-Dumbledore relaxed slightly as the spell connected. Only to release a startled gasp as he dived backwards, disapparating mid-air as Jameson swung back, clumsily but with blinding speed, toward him.

Dumbledore reappeared fifty feet away, landing heavily on the ground before rolling swiftly back to his feet in an amazingly lithe movement for a man of such advanced age, wand swinging around to target the charging form of Jameson. The creature seemed to have recovered from its prior overexertion, both arms had once again become blades, and even as he sprinted forward a hail of spikes flew toward Dumbledore. This time however, rather than leaping toward Dumbledore, Jameson spread his arms, blades extending rapidly in preparation to catch the wizard when he apparated. The gambit almost succeeded, Dumbledore reappeared behind Jameson, only to immediately disapparate once more as the blades scythed towards his head. The leading blade caught Dumbledore's hat, slicing a deep gash as he disappeared, making it seem like a rather more flamboyantly coloured Sorting Hat. Eyes blazing, Dumbledore swept the hat from his head and raised his wand once more, no stunning spell emerged this time, but an enormous wave of concussive force which tore up the ground in its path.

As it approached, Jameson's blades disappeared and the silvery substance once again appeared covering the man's legs. When the spell impacted, Jameson leaned forward as if bracing against a high wind and slowly, effortfully, forced his way forward toward Dumbledore, even as the surrounding terrain was ripped away. After several moments, Dumbledore lifted the spell and waved his wand once more, and, with an enormous boom, the earth erupted beneath Jameson's feet, sending him sailing through the air to impact heavily against the ground.

"Notice, Alastor, the creature's substance withdrew from Mr. Jameson's legs before the spell actually hit, exactly concurrent with the sound of the spell, in fact." Dumbledore noted calmly.

"You think the creature has some sort of weakness to sound?" Moody asked contemplatively, relieved they had discovered some weakness in the seemingly indomitable beast.

"Indeed, and not just sound." So saying, Dumbledore indicated the memory, which had continued during their brief discussion, in front of them they could see the silvery creature writhing away from Jameson's form as a ring of fire slowly advanced toward the pair. Finally, with another resounding boom, the creature flew from Jameson's body and over the encircling ring of flame. Instantly, Dumbledore dispelled the fiery barrier and summoned a stasis spell around the struggling creature, which now appeared as the silvery goo Moody had previously observed in Dumbledore's office.

"You said this creature hadn't been bonded to Jameson very long, Dumbledore?" Mad-Eye queried.

"No longer than ten minutes when I first encountered it, I believe the creature had not had time to fully bond with Jameson as of yet, hence its inability to fully cover his form with its augmentations." Dumbledore replied as the pair began to ascend through the tides of the memory, back toward Dumbledore's office and the present day.

"You're saying that fucker wasn't even in top form? And it still nearly turned you into flobberworm foo- DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT YOU FLOPPY-WANDED DEMENTOR BUGGERER!" Moody broke off mid-sentence as they re-entered Dumbledore's office, causing Lucius Malfoy, who had been just about to reach into the floating stasis field, to yank back his outstretched hand and turn, pale face flushing an ugly pink. Whether from Moody's rather colourful remark, or from the shock of being caught in the act of violating the Headmaster's privacy, however, neither Moody nor Dumbledore ever knew.

For an instant, the three men stood frozen in place, staring at each other, Lucius' hand still half-outstretched toward the floating stasis spell. Then several things happened in very quick succession, first Mad-Eye whipped out his wand, the tell-tale green light of an _Obliviate_ flaring at the tip, just as Lucius took a smart step backwards, away from the creature and toward the door leading out of the headmaster's office. Meanwhile Dumbledore gave his wand a wave, causing the stasis field to disappear into a sealed cabinet behind the ornate desk, directly underneath Fawkes' currently unoccupied perch, and, before Moody could flick his wand to wipe Lucius' memory, the door burst open, and the Hogwarts Board of Governors filed in.

Dumbledore quickly placed his hand on Moody's wand, pushing it down away from Lucius before the governors could see it, "Gentlemen, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" For anyone who did not know the headmaster as well as Mad-Eye, his aggravation would've been impossible to detect, but for Moody it was as obvious as if Dumbledore was scowling as strongly as a certain potions professor. Moody held his tongue regardless, if they could convince the governors to wait outside for a few moments, they could still have time to obliviate Malfoy before he had the chance to make a copy of his memory.

"Did you not receive our owl, Dumbledore?" The platinum haired wizard in question drawled, betraying no trace of the trepidation Moody could detect in his aura. "I have been made the newest governor of Hogwarts, in the wake of poor Ms. Bagshot's regrettable resignation." A resignation Moody was almost certain the Death Eater scum in front of him had arranged somehow. Regardless, this meant it would be nigh impossible to convince the governors to leave the room without Malfoy, at least not without raising more questions than they could afford at this juncture. Moody flicked his eyes toward Dumbledore, and saw his aged friend give an almost imperceptible shake of the head, they would have to figure out how to deal with Malfoy's ill-gotten knowledge after the meeting.

"If you'll excuse me, Dumbledore, I'm afraid I still get an itchy wand-hand around Death Eater scum." If Moody could've spat toward Lucius, there was no doubt in anyone's mind he would've done so, but he contented himself with a glare so venomous the pompous prat physically recoiled, before stomping out of the office and down the revolving staircase beyond.

* * *

In a small clearing in the forested hills, not far outside a tucked away town of little import, a hulking black figure appeared with the tell-tale crack of apparition.

" _ **WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU CAN TELEPORT?**_ " Venom roared, so loudly that birds took flight in fear for several hundred feet in all directions.

 _I don't know! I didn't think so, but I guess I must be able to._ Harry was as stunned as Venom at his incredible feat.

" _ **You didn't think so? How do you not know about being able to teleport?**_ " Venom's voice was heavily coloured with incredulity.

 _I mean, I think I did it once before, I was running away from Dudley's gang and I tried to jump and ended up on a roof somehow. I thought the wind must have caught me or something, it was nowhere near as far as however much We just travelled._ Harry thought slowly, trying to remember the details of the previously disregarded incident.

" _ **You thought the wind caught you.**_ " Venom's voice was very flat, " _ **Harry?**_ "

 _Yeah, Venom?_

" _ **You. Are a complete. Idiot.**_ "

 _To be fair I was only eight at the time, Venom._ Harry weakly tried to defend himself.

The brewing argument was cut short by a rustling in the undergrowth behind them,

" _ **Ah, fresh food! Excellent, especially since you denied me my snack back in the alley.**_ " As he spoke, Venom turned their body toward the approaching sound, only to halt as Harry exerted his own will.

 _Venom, listen to me: We do NOT eat_ innocent _people. There is every chance that is a good, innocent person, and, if so, We are not eating them. Understand?_ Harry tried to be firm, as he remembered his teachers being when Dudley was acting out in class.

" _ **Does that mean you'll let me eat anyone who isn't good or innocent?**_ "

Harry sighed, that wasn't really what he'd wanted Venom to focus on, but: _Yes, Venom. You can eat bad people._

" _ **Then We have a deal.**_ " So saying, Venom flowed off of Harry, leaving only a 5' boy with messy black hair, startling emerald-green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar standing in the middle of the clearing. Moments later a small girl with dirty blonde hair and almost luminous silver eyes stepped from the undergrowth and into the open air of the clearing. As Harry looked her up and down, he took note of her torn green sundress, covered in dirt and leaves, the bottle cap necklace which graced her slender neck, and a small set of radish earrings dangling from her dainty ears.

For a moment the two gazed at each other in silence, then the girl spoke: "Hello Harry Potter, greetings Venom." Ignoring Harry's suddenly gaping jaw, the girl gave a small frown before continuing "Or should I just call you both Venom? I'm sorry, I've never met anyone bonded as you two are before."

Harry spent several moments opening and closing his mouth before he managed to find his voice, "How-how did you know We're Venom?"

The girl giggled slightly her silver eyes flashing with mirth, "I can See him Harry, I can see the wrackspurts around his mind."

 _ **What the fuck are wrackspurts?**_ Venom sounded as bewildered as Harry felt at this strange girl.

"What's he saying Harry? I can tell from the way the nargles reacted it wasn't any way to talk around a lady." The girl was staring disconcertingly into Harry's eyes, as if she was looking both at and into him as she spoke.

"He, uh, was wondering what wrackspurts are." Harry offered diplomatically.

The girl took several steps closer, so she was within arm's reach of Harry, "They're invisible creatures that hang around people's minds, there are more when you're upset."  
She paused for a moment before continuing, "I can see them, I've been able to since my mother died, but no one else can." She suddenly looked shy, an expression which made her seem much younger than she had previously, "Do you think I'm crazy?" Her voice had become very small, and her hands twisted the fabric of her dress nervously.

" _ **No, We do not think you are crazy.**_ " Came Venom's voice, whipping his head to the side Harry saw the same tendril Venom had used to speak to him earlier forming from his back and arching forward toward the girl. " _ **You were able to see us, so clearly you are seeing something, just because others cannot see it, that does not mean it isn't there.**_ " Venom sounded almost caring as he spoke to the girl.

In an instant, the girl had thrown her arms around the tendril and hugged it tightly, Venom turned from within the embrace to look at Harry, " _ **I like her.**_ " Before Harry could respond, the girl had released Venom and thrown herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him tightly. Unlike when she embraced Venom, however, the girl had time to build up some momentum before she hit Harry, and, as a result, the impact bowled them both over, the girl landing on top of Harry. Both froze, their faces very close together, Harry felt his mouth suddenly become very dry as his palms began to sweat, the girl had also gone quiet as they stared into each other's eyes. The pair were startled out of their impromptu staring contest by Venom's laughter. Blushing profusely, the girl pushed herself up off of Harry before offering him a hand up, which he gladly accepted. He marvelled briefly at how soft her skin was, but then she released his hand and an awkward silence settled over the pair. Venom, however, was under no such restrictions, " _ **What is your name, girl?**_ "

The girl blushed again, brushing a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear, "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. I'm a witch, just like Harry's a wizard."

" _ **A**_ W _ **I**_ Z _ **A**_ R _ **D**_?" Venom and Harry asked in astonishment, jaws hanging wide in shock.

"How else would you have done magic? You apparated here, I heard the crack, it's what drew me to you."

"Apparated?" Harry asked, confused.

" _ **Is that what you call the teleportation?**_ " Venom queried, quicker on the uptake.

"Yes, although normally only adult witches and wizards can do it, it's one of the few magics you don't use a wand for." Luna explained airily, as if the mechanics of magical teleportation were no more exotic than a particularly brisk breeze.

"You mean you need a wand to perform magic?" Harry asked, sounding disheartened at the news.

 _ **That won't do, Harry, We won't be able to hold a wand when We're melded, it won't be able to touch you through me.**_ Venom spoke, but Harry could tell it was only within his mind this time, the tendril's mouth hadn't moved. _**If We're in combat We'll want to use our full abilities, but so long as We're reliant on a wand We'll only be able to use either your magic or my physical abilities.**_

 _I thought you were planning on finding a more competent host?_ Even in his thoughts Harry couldn't decide whether he sounded more hopeful or resentful as he asked his question.

 _ **That was before I knew of your abilities Harry, you're far too special to simply give up. I'm only planning to stay until you can be trained in your magic, then We will be leaving together.**_ Venom answered very quickly, and Harry had the sudden suspicion the symbiote wasn't being completely honest with him.

 _But why would we need to worry about combat? Are we planning on fighting people?_

 _ **Well most people don't take too kindly to having their brains eaten, so We'll probably have to fight to eat, besides, since We're only eating**_ **bad** _ **people why not do it to protect**_ **good** _ **people?**_

Harry had to admit, it made sense, _Ok Venom, I guess we'll need to figure out a way around the wand thing then._

The pair were interrupted by a dreamy, but slightly reproachful voice "It's very rude to talk behind someone's back, you know." The pair started guiltily as they looked at Luna, who was regarding them with her luminous silver eyes and a slight smile on her face. Suddenly her expression changed, her eyes becoming unfocused for a moment. "Ah, I'm afraid I have to leave now, Harry Potter, Venom. It was very nice to meet you both." So saying she turned to leave, only to stop when Harry grabbed her hand.

"Why do you have to go, Luna?" Harry asked earnestly.

"Daddy will be worrying where I am, and Professor Dumbledore will be here to talk to you soon, he just discovered that you are missing from the Dursleys." Luna stated matter-of-factly. "Don't worry, Harry Potter, we will see each other again."

"Please," Harry said, not letting go of her hand "call me Harry. It's what friends do."

For a long moment, Luna didn't say anything in response, and Harry was just about to start babbling his way back out of his statement when Venom stopped him _**Just wait.**_ An instant later Luna squealed with delight as she threw herself at Harry once more, sending the trio tumbling to the earth once more. Leaning forward, the blonde-haired girl placed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek before jumping back to her feet, heedless of Harry's now glowing features.

"Thank you, Harry!" Luna shouted gleefully, "I can't wait to see you again!" She turned to leave, halted, and turned back to look down at him once more, "Actually," she began shyly, "if you wanted to write to me until we see each other again-"

"I'd love to write to you, Luna!" Harry cut her off as he scrambled to his feet, "What's your address?"

"Oh, I live in The Rookery, but just tell your owl to bring the letter to me, they'll find me." Luna replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Owl?" Harry was perplexed, "But I don't have an owl?"

"Oh, I suppose I'll just have to write the first letter then, you can send your reply back with Artemis." Luna shrugged slightly.

"Artemis?" Harry was thrown by the apparent non-sequitur.

"My family's owl, Harry." Luna smiled indulgently, before leaning forward and giving Harry another fierce hug. The next moment she was skipping off back into the undergrowth, the words "Goodbye Harry!" Floating behind her on the wind.

Harry stood staring after her for several moments before he said "Goodbye, Luna." Wistfulness clear in his voice.

 _ **She belongs with us, Harry.**_ Venom assured from within his mind, in what he clearly thought was a comforting manner.

"What!?" Harry was so taken aback he shouted his response rather than thinking it. "Luna is just my friend, Venom! We only met 5 minutes ago!"

 _ **Whatever helps you sleep at night, Harry.**_ The amusement in Venom's voice was palpable.

"Wait! Are you teasing me!?" Harry was outraged at the symbiote's gall.

 _ **Might be.**_ Said symbiote was clearly unaffected by his host's outrage. Before Harry could retort, an almost inaudible pop sounded behind him and he found himself spinning around faster than he would've believed possible. Before him stood a tall old man with twinkling blue eyes, half-moon spectacles, and a very long crooked nose; it looked to have been broken at least twice. The man's hair and beard were extremely long too, so long he could've easily tucked them into his belt, his robes were bright blue with twinkling constellations that seemed to shimmer and shift across the fabric.

"Hello, Harry, are you having a pleasant evening?" The man asked agreeably, as if he hadn't just materialised from thin air.

 _ **Well, that's not creepy at all.**_ Venom murmured into Harry's mind slowly, _**Didn't you get a lecture about strange men? I'm sure I can find the memory in here somewhere.**_ After another moment of speculative staring he continued: _ **If this guy offers you free sweets We're leaving.**_

"Would you care for a Sherbet Lemon, Harry?" The man asked kindly holding out a small wrapped sweet.

 _ **We're leaving.**_ Harry nodded in agreement, but, before he could turn to try and make his escape, the man flicked a long and knobbly stick, as if tracing a chair in the air, and suddenly a very plush and comfortable armchair appeared out of thin air in front of Harry. This brought him up short, he didn't remember anything about men conjuring furniture out of thin air from those lectures in school. _**Magic,**_ Venom murmured, sounding distinctly impressed with the feat as they turned back to face the old man.

"Please sit, Harry. We have much to discuss before I take you back to the Dursleys." The man's voice was gentle, but Harry still wasn't quite ready to trust him, so he stayed tense, ready to flee at the slightest prompting. Not to mention the whole 'take you back to the Dursleys' comment, which hardly did anything to endear the man to him. After a long moment the man sighed, "Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I promise that I mean you no harm." As he spoke the man gazed deep into Harry's eyes with his piercing blue ones, twinkling softly with a sort of gentle humour.

 _ **Dumbledore, isn't that who Luna said would be coming to speak with us?**_ Venom asked, sounding relieved.

 _I think it is_ , Harry thought back, just as glad as his symbiotic other that the old man would not in fact be a problem. "Ok, Mr. Dumbledore." He said aloud, gingerly sitting down in the armchair, somewhat concerned it might disappear from under him. Finding it exceedingly comfortable, he quickly relaxed into the plush seat, even as Dumbledore conjured another chair for himself and sat down.

"As you have no doubt deduced by now, Harry, I am a wizard." Dumbledore began, "I am, in fact, the headmaster of a school for people like you and I." He paused for a moment, clearly expecting Harry to have some sort of stunned reaction to learning he was a wizard. When Harry exhibited no such reaction Dumbledore's brows furrowed slightly, but he continued without comment. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I had the pleasure of knowing your parents very well during their time there, and after they graduated."

This time Dumbledore was not disappointed in his expectation of a stunned reaction. "My parents!? My parents were a witch and wizard!?"

"That they were, Harry, and as fine as I had ever had the honour to meet. They were good people, too. Kind, generous, and loving, I had the privilege to count them as my friends after they had finished at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's eyes suddenly seemed very far away, and his age became apparent in a way it hadn't been since he appeared. "Alas, that is not why I am here. Harry, I'm afraid you must return to your Aunt and Uncle's house."

"No!" Harry roared, well tried, his adolescent voice wasn't quite capable of roaring given how high pitched it was.

"Harry, you must understand it is for your own good, and for theirs." Dumbledore explained compassionately.

"How is it for anyone's good? We don't really like each other." Harry's voice was leaden with scepticism.

"How much do you know of the circumstances surrounding your parents' death, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice had become even gentler.

"The Dursleys told me they died in a car crash, apart from that? Nothing."

"Ah, I should have suspected Petunia would seek to hide the truth from you. She has always resented the Magical World." Dumbledore sounded regretful, but not overly surprised; "Your parents did not die in a car crash, Harry, they were murdered."

"Murdered?" Harry asked in a very small voice, "By who?"

"By a very powerful and very evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore answered, and a flurry of emotions flickered through his normally twinkling eyes. "He attempted to kill you, but thanks to your mother's sacrifice the spell was reflected back to him and his body was destroyed."

"His body?" Harry asked sharply, "You mean he's not dead?"

"I am afraid not, Harry. I have no definite proof, but I firmly believe that Lord Voldemort still lives. After a fashion."

 _Venom?_ Harry thought with an anger no ten-year-old should be able to feel, cold and sharp.

 _ **Yes, Harry?**_

 _We are going to_ kill _Voldemort._

 _ **Yes, Harry.**_

"What does this have to do with my needing to stay with the Dursleys?" Harry asked, once he had regained his composure.

"Lord Voldemort had many followers, some believed in his philosophy, others were scared of his strength, and some craved a share of his power. Although I highly doubt he would ever have been willing to share his power with anyone. In the wake of his disappearance, many of his followers were either killed or imprisoned, but many more were able to escape justice and remain free." A flicker of what could have been disgust stirred deep in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke. "To truly understand why you must return to the Dursleys, Harry, I must tell you the story of a woman called Alice, and her husband, Frank."

The sadness in Dumbledore's countenance was profound as he began his tale, "They were good, strong, proud, caring people. They had a small son, born within days of you, in fact. Together they worked for the Ministry of Magic as aurors, wizarding police, and were instrumental in fighting against Voldemort, defying him several times. In the aftermath of his defeat they thought themselves safe, they resigned their jobs and settled down to live happily with their son. Shortly after his defeat, believing they could somehow revive their broken master, four of Voldemort's supporters broke into Alice and Frank's home," he paused for a moment, sadness clear in his eyes as he considered how best to continue, "and tortured them into insanity. They both remain in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to this day." Dumbledore now fixed Harry with his piercing blue gaze, "Although those four supporters were caught soon after, and were swiftly condemned to life in the wizard prison, there are others who would not hesitate to take similar steps if they thought it could lead to their former master's revival."

"But why does that mean I have to stay with the Dursleys? It's not like I could protect them if someone came to try and hurt them." Harry's voice was sombre in the wake of Dumbledore's tragic story.

 _ **Oh, I don't know about that…**_ Venom's voice was filled with bloodthirsty eagerness at the very idea.

"True, but the same protection your Mother gave to you with her sacrifice also helps to protect your family, so long as you continue to live with them. However," and here Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I believe it would be for the best if I had a conversation with your family in order to ensure that your time there is not so disagreeable." His words were pleasant, but there was a flicker of anger in his eyes that told Harry the ancient wizard was not at all pleased with the Dursleys treatment of their charge. The elderly wizard reached out a wrinkled hand toward Harry, clearly intending the boy to take it.

Harry hesitated, "Please, Professor Dumbledore, could you tell me more about magic?" At seeing the aged headmaster raising an eyebrow he quickly continued; "It's something I have in common with my parents, and I've never been told anything about it before."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with delight at Harry's curiosity, "Ah, you are so much like your Mother, Harry. I remember when I went to take her to buy her school things, she questioned me without pause from the moment I collected her to the second I waved goodbye after depositing her back at home. It was one of the most intense examinations I have ever had the joy to experience." Smiling at Harry, Dumbledore seated himself back into his comfortable armchair, "I suppose we can talk for a while longer, ask away my boy."

Grinning, Harry did "You used that stick," he was careful not to call it a wand since he should have no idea what it was, "to create the chairs, do you need to use it for all magic? Or is there some magic you can do without it?"

Dumbledore looked both surprised and pleased at the question, "I must admit Harry, I did not expect you to ask me anything as advanced as this, it normally takes young witches and wizards until their seventh year at Hogwarts before they start questioning the necessity of a wand, if they ever do. In answer to your question, yes and no." Harry looked puzzled, but fortunately Dumbledore did not intend to leave it there; "There is indeed some magic that is performed without a wand; such as apparition, which is instant transportation. All magic can, in theory, be performed without a wand, however, to do so requires greater power and concentration, as well as a more-firm grasp on your intention." Here Dumbledore produced his wand once more and, flourishing it, incanted " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " whilst pointing at a medium sized stone.

"I could levitate that rock with wandless magic, however, if I was not entirely focused on my intent to levitate that particular stone I could just as easily levitate something else. In order to gain the necessary focus, there is a mental magic called Occlumency, which helps to organise and focus the mind. It also helps with controlling your emotions and preventing outbursts of uncontrolled magic."

"Please, Professor," Harry interrupted as politely as he could, "is there any way I could possibly learn Ockulmancy?" His mouth stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

"Occlumency, Harry," Dumbledore corrected gently, "why would you wish to learn? It is an exceedingly difficult art? One most witches and wizards never trouble themselves with, in fact."

Harry looked down at his feet, cheeks flushing slightly as he admitted, "Well, I… To be honest I'm not very good at controlling my magic. Last thing I knew I was still in Surrey, but then suddenly there was a loud crack and I ended up here. I don't want to risk that happening again, what if I want to get away from somewhere and accidentally appear off the edge of a cliff or something?"

 _ **And the award for 'Best Innocent Orphan Boy' goes to… Harry Potter!**_ Venom snickered in his mind.

 _Will you be quiet? I'm trying my best here._ Harry thought back exasperated. Dumbledore, for his part, seemed to be considering Harry closely. He peered at the boy through his half-moon spectacles, his piercing blue eyes giving the unnerving impression that Harry was being x-rayed.

After several long moments, he finally spoke; "While it would be highly irregular, I feel no small amount of responsibility for your unhappiness at living with your Aunt and Uncle." At Harry's questioning look Dumbledore explained, "It was I who placed you with them after your parents' deaths, I believed then, as now, that it would be the safest place for you. In light of that I suppose I could come by, say, once a month in order to teach you Occlumency?"

Overcome by joy, Harry launched himself from his chair and hugged Dumbledore with an elated grin "Thank you Professor Dumbledore!" Dumbledore chuckled and gently patted Harry on the back until the young boy had released him. _Happy?_ He asked Venom smugly, _I found a solution to the wand problem. Who's the best?_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, don't get too fucking cocky.**_ Venom grumbled good naturedly, clearly pleased at his host's accomplishment.

 _Hey, you shouldn't use bad words! That's not nice._ Harry admonished, momentarily showing his age.

 _ **And manipulating the elderly is?**_ Venom shot back amusedly.

 _That's, I… Fuck you!_ Harry thought back, frustrated.

 _ **You shouldn't use bad words, Harry. That's not nice.**_ Venom's voice was unbearably smug.

"Did you have any other questions, my boy? Or are you ready to return to your home?" Dumbledore asked, once Harry had settled himself back in his plush armchair, and unknowingly pulling the boy from his silent conversation.

"When can I go to Hogwarts and start learning magic?" Harry asked eagerly, irritation forgotten.

Dumbledore smiled gently; "You will receive a letter shortly before your eleventh birthday, and term will begin in September."

"That's fantastic!" Harry exclaimed exuberantly, "That means I only have-" he paused to count quickly in his mind.

 _ **Three.**_ Venom said before he could finish.

 _I had it!_ "Three months until I can start!"

"Indeed."

That settled, Harry was ready to delve deeper into the mysteries of magic: "What types of magic are there? Are there types?"

"I do believe your Mother asked me the exact same question during our first meeting," Dumbledore seemed almost wistful as he spoke. "To answer your second question first, yes, there are indeed types of magic. There is so called 'wand' magic, for which most witches and wizards use a wand, and 'indirect' magic, which is done without any sort of magical focus."

"What's a magical focus?" Harry was thrown by the unfamiliar term.

"Ah, forgive me Harry, I forgot myself. A magical focus is the technical term for a wand, or any other similar device a witch or wizard uses in order to focus and channel their magic. Other examples would include staves or, in exceedingly rare cases, swords or other weapons."

"Oh ok, so what are some examples of wand and indirect magic?"

Dumbledore seemed to be settling into his teaching stride now, as he answered swiftly in a confident academic tone; "Examples of wand magic include: transfiguration, the art of changing one thing into another; charms, all-purpose spells placed upon objects; and combat, which is exceedingly varied. As for indirect magic: there is herbology, the study and cultivation of magical plants; potions, which I would hope is self-explanatory;" he paused, looking at Harry for confirmation. Once Harry had nodded, he continued; "ancient runes, which utilises magical symbols for long-term effects; arithmancy, the maths behind magic; astronomy; and divination, the use of magic to predict the future."

"Wow!" Harry was amazed at the vast variety of magic Dumbledore had just described, but, for some reason, he already knew to which field his heart belonged. "Can you tell me more about combat magic?" Silently he added, _I blame you for this, Venom, I was an innocent young boy before you corrupted me._

 _ **BITE me,**_ Venom replied, clearly incredibly proud of his macabre pun, _**We both know you loved every minute of the fighting, and that had nothing to do with me.**_

 _I didn't enjoy you eating that guy's head._

 _ **Everyone's a critic.**_ Dumbledore, for his part was studying the young boy very carefully, the interest in combat magic was not too unusual for a young boy, but Harry was not any ordinary boy. For an instant the thought of using legilimency popped into his mind, but he dismissed it out of hand, he would never use such measures without dire necessity. James Potter had always loved a good fight and had spent far more time researching different curses and counter-curses to use against his nemesis, Severus Snape, than he had ever put into his classes. At least before Lily had finally agreed challenged him to "Actually use that swollen head of yours for something, and I might consider you." Dumbledore smiled in spite of himself, the poor boy had been quite stunned at the revelation that something other than pranks and quidditch prowess could somehow win the fair lady's heart.

"There is a great variety of combat magic, ranging from jinxes, to hexes, to curses, to illusory magic, although that is exceedingly rare these days."

"Why is illusory magic so rare? And what is it?" Harry interrupted, unable to stop himself. "Professor." He added quickly.

"The reason is very similar to that for the scarcity of wandless magic, Harry," Dumbledore explained. "It is exceedingly difficult. Illusory magic is the art of using magic to influence the minds of friend and foe alike, to create phantasms and sensations that exist only within the confines of their own minds, or that imprint themselves on any who look at them, it is said that an exceedingly powerful illusion could even physically affect a living being through the brain's powers of self-deception. It requires a great deal of power and mental discipline, and an innate aptitude which most witches and wizards lack."

"Are witches and wizards today less powerful?" Harry was confused.

"Of course not, but the average witch or wizard today does not have to worry about a dark witch or wizard trying to kill them, martial prowess is no longer as useful, so it is less common. Doubtless if the greatest duellist of today fought the greatest duellist of one-hundred years ago, the modern duellist would likely prevail due to the advances which have been made in magic and tactics. Most people today, however, do not have to learn how to fight to defend their lives, so they are not as proficient as those who did have to. Illusory magic is not as useful as being highly proficient in household charms these days, so it has fallen out of favour."

"Can you do it, Professor?"

"I dabble, young Mr. Potter, I dabble." Dumbledore gestured to himself in a self-deprecating manner as he spoke. "Now I'm afraid I must insist on our returning to your Aunt and Uncle, it is getting very late." Looking around, Harry realised that it must indeed be late, the sky was a glittering tapestry of stars and the moon was glowing brightly. Nodding, Harry stood and took the headmaster's proffered hand as the other vanished the armchairs, and a moment later the clearing was empty.

 **And that ends Chapter 1! I've been working on this on and off for a few weeks now. I hope it's well received. If you liked it, write in and tell me. If you didn't and you have something** **constructive** **to say, write in and tell me. If you didn't like it and you're just going to bitch, what the hell, write in and tell me, it'll probably be worth a good laugh. Basically, just write in and tell me what you think. Pretty please? It'll make me write faster. Or slower. Depending on whether you want me to continue writing or not. PSA: Even if you like this story, read my older stories at your own risk, they are of far less quality because I wrote them many years ago and have improved greatly as a writer in the time since.**

 **I've also decided to begin making a fanfic recommendation at the end of each chapter, I think it's a good way to help the really good fanfics get more reads. This chapter's recommendation is:**

 **The Denarian Renegade, by Shezza.**

 **It's an excellent story, with a believable powerful Harry, and some of the best characterisations of both Dumbledore and Voldemort I have ever had the pleasure to read, apart from JK's of course. The story is a crossover with the Dresden Files, but if you haven't read the series it's no obstacle, as the crossover elements are well explained in an organic manner. The story is the first in a trilogy so there's plenty to enjoy. Even if you hated my story you are honestly doing yourself a disservice if you don't check out The Denarian Renegade.**

 **Omake: How Riot Really Escaped (These probably won't be a regular thing, I just really wanted to write this but didn't think it would really fit in with the story proper)**

"What do you think it feels like?"

John Jameson turned to look incredulously at his fellow astronaut, "What?"

"The alien, what do you think it feels like to touch it? Do you think it's like… slimy? Or?" As he spoke, the other man indicated the roiling substance within the closest containment tank. Almost as if it could hear him, the creature inside pressed itself up against the glass of the container.

"How the fuck should I know, man?" For a moment the two stared at each other.

"Do it."

"Do what?"

"Touch it."

"WHAT? NO! Are you fucking crazy!? I'm not touching that shit!" John was stunned his friend could even consider something so stupid.

"I dare you."

"Dude, no, I'm not fucking touching it."

"Why not? Are you chicken?"

"No, we just have no idea what these things are! They could excrete skin melting acid for all we know!"

"That would've damaged the spacesuits when we captured them, John, I think you're just scared."

"I'm not-"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk." John's friend clucked, waving his arms in a pantomime of wings. "I didn't know you had chickens in space, but we've got a big one here ladies and gentlemen!"

"Would you cut it out!? I'm not chicken! I'm just not fucking dumb like you are."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, man." The two stared at each other for another long moment, then John's eyes flicked back to the alien in the containment tank.

"Just for a second, ok?"

"Yes! This is going to be awesome! Can you imagine how many chicks we'll be able to pick up with this story?"

"What?" John was completely lost.

"Come on! I'm sure we can come up with an amazing pick-up line on 'I've touched an alien' especially if it feels wet!"

"You are fucking disgusting, dude." John shook his head, but he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"You won't be complaining when we're drowning in poon-tang, buddy." His friend assured him, clapping John on the back.

"Ok, let's just do this." John reached toward the containment tank's latch, only to have his friend grab his arm, stopping him.

"You have to take your glove off first, man, otherwise it doesn't count." John rolled his eyes but complied. He reached out again toward the containment latch, pausing only when his fingers were wrapped around the manual release for the top of the tank.

"You're sure about this?" He asked his friend, one last chance to go back.

"Of course!" The other astronaut waved off his friend's concerns airily, "What's the worst thing that could happen?" Shrugging, John opened the container and plunged his hand into the roiling silver substance.

"Oh wow! It actually feels really nic-"

(See the beginning of this chapter for what happens next)


	2. Toxic Travel

**Authors Note: Hello all! Here's chapter 2, there are some minor differences between reality and this story in this chapter. Since there's already magic and an alien symbiote involved, however, I trust it won't be too much of a distraction for those who are able to notice what precisely those differences are. Although no one has asked this question, I want to talk about it, so thank you TotallyRealPersonWhoAskedAboutThis92. The title of the story is a reference to a few things, stylistically it's a cross between the title style of Venom comics and the Harry Potter books. Lethal Injection is a reference to, obviously, a lethal injection, but also to the title of the first ever Venom solo series 'Lethal Protector.' Not to mention that Venom has been 'injected' into the Harry Potter universe and the consequences will be quite lethal to many people. As for why I decided to make it so Harry can't cook: that's actually a fanon invention, in the books and movies the closest he gets is being asked to "watch the bacon" which is quite a long way from being forced to cook every meal. Not to mention he's hopeless at cooking during the Horcrux hunt. Also, in case anyone is wondering, the reason why "we" is always capitalised for Venom and Harry it's because, given that they are a gestalt entity, "we" for them is the same as "I" for a normal person. Meaning it has to be capitalised. In any case, onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Venom.**

Harry and Dumbledore appeared on the doorstep of No. 4 Privet Drive with an almost inaudible popping sound. Harry couldn't help but wonder why Dumbledore's apparition was so much quieter than his own.

 _ **Probably because he's better at it than you.**_ Venom offered, mock-scornfully.

 _That would make sense._ Harry agreed placidly, ignoring his Other's attempt at irritating him. He had already learned that Venom enjoyed pushing his buttons.

 _ **Only because I can't push anyone else's. Besides, you're never a smart-arse to anyone, and I have to get my fix somehow.**_

 _It's rude to listen in on people's thoughts you know._

 _ **Weak, Harry, you'll have to do better than that.**_ Their silent conversation was disrupted by Dumbledore's firm knocking upon the Dursley's door. Moments later, the sound of heavy footsteps approached from the other side of the door before it was wrenched open, and Vernon Dursley's purple face and bushy moustache appeared in the gap. It was a surprisingly intact face, given that the last time Harry had seen it he had slammed it into several walls and the floor of the Dursley's kitchen.

 _ **I guess magic must be able to heal a broken face.**_ Venom offered the obvious solution to his host's unasked question, causing Harry to nod slightly in agreement. Uncle Vernon, meanwhile, had seen Dumbledore's rather eclectic attire and Harry's small hand grasped in the headmaster's own gnarled one, prompting a vein to begin throbbing violently in his left temple.

Despite his obvious rage, Vernon's voice was quiet, although oddly strained, as he spoke; "Ah, you found the… dear boy." He offered a very unconvincing smile to the pair, but didn't move to open the door further, or move out of what little space there was to enter the house.

"Indeed." Dumbledore's voice remained genial, but his eyes were hard behind his half-moon spectacles. "Perhaps you could stand aside so we may enter?" As he spoke, Harry noticed Dumbledore's long and knobbly wand had somehow appeared in his hand, despite the aged sorcerer making no visible movement to draw it. Vernon's face rapidly paled as he practically leapt aside, clearly more afraid of the wand than unwilling to allow Harry back into his home.

 _ **Looks like someone already had a bit of a chat with the Dursleys.**_ Venom did little to try and disguise the glee in his deep voice.

 _Let's hope it was a memorable one._ Harry thought back, with equal satisfaction. As often as Uncle Vernon bullied him, it was nice to finally see the man as the one cowed for a change, particularly at something so seemingly insignificant as a length of knotted wood. Once inside the Dursley home, Dumbledore swiftly ushered Harry and -through a piercing stare that brooked no argument- Uncle Vernon into the sitting room, where Aunt Petunia and Dudley already sat nervously. Once they were all inside, Dumbledore conjured himself another chair and directed Harry to sit in one of the pre-existing ones. Harry was amused to watch all three Dursleys jump at the appearance of Dumbledore's chair, but did his best to hide his grin while they squeezed themselves together on the sofa opposite.

"As you can see," Dumbledore began, raking his eyes across the people huddled together before him; "I was able to find and retrieve young Harry. However, after speaking with him, it has come to my attention that he is very unhappy with his living conditions here." Uncle Vernon made a move as if he wanted to stand and start yelling, but Dumbledore silenced him with a glance, light flashing in a surprisingly menacing fashion off his half-moon spectacles. Face now turning an unpleasant shade of greenish white, Uncle Vernon swiftly subsided back into the depths of the sofa. "I share Harry's opinion, and if he is to remain here, which I'm sure you all recall is very firmly within your best interests, then there will have to be changes made."

Piercing stares seemed to be something of a specialty for Dumbledore, and none of the Dursleys were a match for the intensity of his twinkling-blue-eyes. Seemingly satisfied that the Dursleys had been sufficiently cowed, the aged wizard began his list: "Firstly, Harry will not be given a greater share of chores than his cousin. Secondly, Harry will be given birthday presents." Uncle Vernon made again to speak but Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't noticed; "Any expense incurred is, I'm sure, far less than the cost to you should Harry cease to live here, and far less than Harry deserves. Thirdly, Harry will be moved into the spare bedroom, I trust I need not explain the reasoning behind this. And, finally, if I should hear of any mistreatment of Harry by you or any members of your family," he stared particularly hard at Uncle Vernon and Dudley, "then I will remove Harry from your home and place him with a wizarding family. At which point, I will, of course, have to give a statement to the wizarding press as to exactly why I felt the need to remove him and where he was living previously. Do we understand each other?" It was clear from Dumbledore's tone that there was only one answer to the question.

 _ **Damn! Did you hear Dumbledore just threatening them? He must have been really pissed about how they've been treating you! I like him already.**_ Vicious glee seemed to be becoming something of a default for Venom.

The Dursleys looked as if they had all been force-fed a fistful of Sherbet Lemons, but as one they chorused: "Yes, we understand." Harry could see the blood vessel in Uncle Vernon's temple threatening to burst as it throbbed more violently than he had ever seen before, worse even than the time he caught Harry reading a fantasy book about wizards. If not for his fear of Dumbledore, Harry was sure the man would've been tearing chunks out of his moustache.

"Excellent." Dumbledore smiled, all trace of the hardened warlock disappearing behind his usual grand-fatherly demeanor. "Now, Harry, I would like you to have this." So saying, he held out a small length of chain with an odd symbol hanging from it, a triangle, within which was a circle, both bisected by a single vertical line. "If you have any need to contact me, you may simply hold this and say 'I wish to speak to Professor Dumbledore' and I will be in touch as soon as possible. Otherwise I shall be by for the first of our monthly lessons in a week, good night." Once Harry had accepted the necklace and placed it around his neck, Dumbledore nodded politely to the Dursleys, and swept from the room. Moments later they heard the front door open, then close, and then they were alone in No. 4 Privet Drive once more.

Immediately, Uncle Vernon advanced upon Harry, face its trademarked purple and fists clenched in rage, "HOW DARE YOU, BOY!? HOW DARE YOU TELL THAT, THAT _MAN_ WE MISTREATED YOU!? WE FED YOU, CLOTHED YOU, HOUSED YOU! WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?" His hands came up and began to tear great chunks from his walrus moustache as they had clearly been itching to do since Dumbledore and Harry first arrived outside the front door.

"New clothes? Toys? A proper bedroom? Not to be forced to do all the chores while your whale of a son does nothing? Protection from that whale's bullying?" Harry responded bitingly, completely unfazed by his uncle's anger. Now that he had Venom, he had nothing to fear from the small minded man's infantile fits of apoplectic fury. For a moment, Harry actually thought his uncle would try to hit him and he could feel Venom coiling inside him in preparation to cover him, but then the man seemed to deflate.

"We thought we could stomp that unnaturalness out of you. Save you from whatever wickedness your kind dabbles in. I still think we could've succeeded if we'd been stricter with you, but I can see it's too late now." Uncle Vernon seemed to crumple in on himself slightly, seeming much smaller, despite his immense girth. "Go. Go to Dudley's second bedroom, it's yours now. No Dudley! No arguments!" Dudley had begun to protest at his father's words, but Uncle Vernon would brook no dissention. The fury in his eyes quickly cowed his son into silent compliance, although it didn't stop the boy from glaring at Harry as if the smaller boy had somehow planned this.

With no reason to disobey his uncle's order, and, in fact, a very good reason to go somewhere the Dursleys couldn't interrupt: Harry left the room. As they walked from the silent sitting room, Venom muttered: _**Huh, that was certainly unexpected.**_

 _Tell me about it._ Harry agreed fervently as he climbed the stairs to his new bedroom. _My bedroom, that's going to take some getting used to._ Harry thought to himself as he traipsed up the stairs. Upon arriving, he found a small bed had been placed in one corner of the room, with worn, but intact, sheets placed upon it. He went to sit on the bed, but turned back to lock the door first. It wouldn't do for the Dursleys to walk in and see what he was doing, he doubted any threats from Dumbledore would be enough to dissuade them should they find him talking to an alien who looked like a demon and appeared to be generated from his own body.

"We need to have a talk," Harry began, "if I'm going to let you stay, I need to know more about you, and about us."

" _ **Wow, Harry, giving me 'the Talk' already? I had no idea your feelings for me were so serious.**_ " Venom teased.

"Please be serious Venom, this is important."

" _ **Alright, alright.**_ " The symbiote's voice was heavy with false aggravation, but Harry could feel his Other's throbbing amusement in his mind. " _ **My species are known as the Klyntar. We survive by bonding with a host organism, at least when we're in an oxygen rich atmosphere, because we lack a respiratory system to sustain us outside of a vacuum. We feed upon the chemical Phenylethylamine; found in the brains of myriad species, including yours in case you're wondering. If you don't find enough to sustain me, then I'll have to start snacking on your organs, but I can quickly heal them once We find some food. As well as any other injury or illness you might contract.**_ "

Harry was more than a little disturbed by the idea of Venom 'snacking' on his organs, but -before he could voice any of his complaints- the symbiote continued. " _ **In return, I greatly augment your strength, speed, and durability, along with my shapeshifting and camouflage abilities. Not to mention you get the honour of my company.**_ "

Harry couldn't quite suppress a snort at 'honour' but ignored Venom's false indignation to ask a question of his new companion; "Camouflage?"

" _ **Yes, Harry, it means I can change colour to blend in with my surroundings.**_ "

"I know what camouflage means, Venom!" Harry began indignantly, only to stop at feeling the symbiote's amusement at having gotten a rise out of his host. Rolling his eyes, he gestured for Venom to continue.

" _ **As I was saying: I can change colour, shape, and texture, so you'll never need to wear actual clothes again. I can be any outfit We desire. Also, We can be functionally invisible if I match the colours of our surroundings, although that won't work very well if We're standing in the middle of a room, only if We're against something.**_ "

"Wait, you're saying you want me to go starkers?" Harry wasn't sure whether he was more shocked or horrified at the idea, but he was certain it wasn't one he liked.

" _ **No,**_ " Venom corrected, " _ **I'm saying you should just wear me instead. That way I can always augment your abilities somewhat, and you don't have to worry about tearing or otherwise damaging your clothes. Not to mention I'll be able to transform us into Venom faster in an emergency.**_ "

"I guess that makes sense," Harry was still reluctant, "but don't you have any weaknesses or anything? What if you fall asleep while I'm in class or something, and then I'm just standing there naked?"

" _ **Sounds in the 4000 to 6000 Hz range are extremely harmful to me, they destabilise the telepathic matrix my species utilise to maintain our physical forms and bond with our hosts. I'm also very vulnerable to fire. I will not, however, fall asleep on you. I require less sleep than you, so if you're awake I certainly will be.**_ " Venom's voice was practically a hiss when he spoke of the harmful effects of sound and fire, obviously far too familiar with them for his liking.

"Sound and fire? That's not good! Especially since I'm guessing magic can very easily produce both." Harry sounded more than a little perturbed at discovering his partner was not, in fact, invincible.

" _ **Hey, did you miss the long list of awesome powers I give you?**_ " Venom sounded almost affronted that Harry had chosen to focus on his weaknesses rather than his strengths. " _ **But,**_ " he conceded " _ **it would be a good idea for us to figure out some way to counter them as quickly as possible.**_ "

"I'm sure there's some sort of magic to try and counter fire, after all everyone was trying to burn witches back in the middle ages. So, it'd make sense they'd have some way around that." Harry was overcome by the brilliance of his idea, glad to have found a solution to their problem so quickly and easily.

" _ **Yes,**_ " Venom said slowly, considering the proposition; " _ **but whatever magic they have is probably designed to work on the person casting it, We have no way of knowing whether that would work to protect me too.**_ " Harry deflated as Venom pointed out the obvious flaw in his suggestion: perhaps his idea had not been as perfect as he'd first thought. " _ **I suggest We focus on learning to counter fire indirectly, such as by putting it out with water. If We're able to learn how to surround ourselves in an orb of water, or something like that, then We'd never have to worry about fire!**_ " Harry wasn't sure whether Venom sounded more excited about having a solution to the fire problem, or by the prospect of fighting from within a giant orb of water, but it was clear the symbiote was quite taken with it's suggestion.

Harry was about to nod in agreement, before a small piece of information fluttered up from the depths of his memory to stymie this suggestion too: "But doesn't sound travel much better through water? I saw something about it on a whale documentary once when the Dursleys were out for Dudley's birthday, it's how whales communicate across the ocean."

" _ **Why the fuck were you watching a documentary about whales? You're only ten!**_ " Venom asked incredulously wondering at his host's odd taste in entertainment, and also not wanting to accept that his 'orb of water' idea wasn't going to work.

"I was too surprised to see Dudley on the telly to think to change the channel." Harry shot back, causing Venom to hiss out a short laugh.

" _ **I suppose you're right in any case, water's less than ideal. Any other ideas?**_ "

"Maybe there are spells that work to counter sound as well? I know it's not perfect, because We'll have to learn water spells and sound suppression magic, but it's better that than having such easily exploitable weaknesses."

" _ **Sounds good to me, Harry. One small problem though.**_ "

"What?"

" _ **Do you have any idea how to learn any of this?**_ "

"Ah. No. No I do not." Harry had to admit, running a sheepish hand through his messy ebony hair. He took a moment to try and think through the rather large obstacle Venom had pointed out, but his mind had started to become slow and unresponsive with fatigue. Eventually, he suggested: "We could try asking Dumbledore?"

" _ **I don't know. I wouldn't want to make him too suspicious, especially since there's no guarantee he'd actually be willing to teach us.**_ " Venom's reluctance was clear to see, even on his alien features. Assuming one could look past the seemingly innumerable dagger like fangs lining his jaws that is.

"Maybe we could find some books? It's not like it's forbidden, is it?" Harry suggested after a few moments silent contemplation.

" _ **No, but where do you propose we find books on magic? I doubt the library has anything.**_ "

"There must be _somewhere_ to buy magic books, how else would everyone get them?"

" _ **I suppose, and We**_ **can** _**probably ask Dumbledore about that.**_ "

"So, what do We do until our first lesson?" Harry was asking mostly rhetorically, but Venom had an answer regardless.

" _ **We practice what We can already: our physical abilities.**_ " The symbiote said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " _ **We're going to need to be in top fighting form, particularly since We still need to feed. Not to mention We need to figure out a way to stop the disappearances from being traced back to us.**_ "

"Disappearances?" Harry was reasonably sure he knew what Venom was talking about, but asked anyway in the hope that he might be mistaken.

" _ **Unless you want the authorities to find a series of headless bodies, yes.**_ " The symbiote's voice was far too calm for someone discussing disposing of human corpses.

"Does the chemical have to come from _human_ brains?" Harry asked, desperate for some way to postpone human decapitations: it was far from an enjoyable experience in his -thankfully limited- experience.

" _ **Hypothetically, no, I suppose. We could eat the brains of other creatures, but it would need to be something big.**_ " Clearly, the symbiote was less than enthusiastic about this proposed alternative.

"Would deer work? We could practice our skills at the same time; hunting them down and killing them." Harry was more than a touch pleased with himself for his brilliant suggestion.

" _ **Alright,**_ " Venom groaned with a long suffering sigh that hissed between his dagger-like fangs, " _ **but, if We find someone doing something evil, like attempting murder, then We get to eat them?**_ "

"Yes, Venom, then We eat them." Harry agreed wearily, fervently hoping that they would find no such person. Harry blinked and found it a surprising struggle to force his eyes back open, he was suddenly feeling more tired than he could ever remember in his life, the events of the day finally catching up with him. The room seemed to sway before him as his eyelids weighed heavily on his itching eyes, his mind felt even slower and clumsier than before, and his hands and feet seemed to be moving through water; sluggish and oddly unresponsive to his commands. Distantly, Harry felt Venom's tendril disappearing as he pulled off his clothes with fumbling fingers, leaving them in a heap on the floor, and slipped into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore seated himself heavily in the ornate chair behind his imposing desk, turning it so he could gaze out over the starlit grounds of Hogwarts. The pale luminance of the full moon was reflected by the icy waters of the Great Lake, lighting the willows that dotted its banks with a solemn silver radiance. The elderly sorcerer's mind was far from the beauty of the school he was so honoured to call his home, however, it was instead focused on a dark haired boy with piercing eyes. In many ways, the boy reminded him of the pale boy he had met in a muggle orphanage so many long years ago, but, in many others, the two could not be more different. Where Tom had been cold and calculating, Harry was fiery and a little brash. Where Tom had coveted power, used it to oppress and punish his former tormentors, Harry had used it to protect himself and escape.

Still, the boy's attempted manipulation, for Dumbledore had spent far too many years teaching young witches and wizards to fail to recognise the boy's request to learn occlumency for what it was, was worrying. It was precisely the sort of thing young Tom Riddle might have attempted, but, at the same time, he couldn't help think James Potter would've been more than willing to do the same. The only difference being that James would have sought to learn to better his pranks, and Tom to increase his power and control. To what end would Harry turn his knowledge? Unfortunately it was a question without answer, only time would tell whether Harry's interest in mind magic was for good or ill, particularly when combined with his obvious love for combat magic.

Although that could easily be chalked up to his mother, who had been a duelling champion before being forced into hiding by Voldemort. Dumbledore could remember more than one pureblood ending up in the hospital wing for disparaging her 'inferior' birth. Alas, the prophecy, that damned prophecy, weighed heavily on his tired mind: _And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal_ , it said, but what did that mean? An equal in power? Conviction? Evil? Could Harry Potter be destined to be the new Lord Voldemort? An equal to that monster in depravity as well as strength? From his perch, Fawkes let out a soothing snatch of Phoenix song, the melody serving as a balm to his wariness and weariness both.

"Thank you, old friend." Dumbledore told the phoenix, gratefully. All that could be done was to wait and see: that was a large part of why he had agreed to the boy's request to learn Occlumency. Not to mention the boy would someday have to face Lord Voldemort, a little training before the boy knew to recognise it would not go awry. Particularly when there were new threats to consider, as well as old. Dumbledore's piercing blue gaze drifted to the sealed cupboard, wherein dwelt the creature. It was intelligent, that much he knew. Jameson's ramblings after the creature had been separated from him were almost incomprehensible, but the creature's will had been easily discernible.

"It _needs_ to feed!" The man had whispered, huddled and shaking on the ground. "So hungry. So ravenous! It's going to devour us all. It's going to bring more! I saw them. I saw them in my head, an endless tide of multicoloured monsters, all hungering. It's going to find them and bring them back here!" Dumbledore had been forced to stun the man for his own safety, so disturbed had his rantings become. He'd had to remove the memories as well, no Muggle could be allowed to see and know what that man had known. This way Jameson could live a normal life rather than being haunted by an alien monster, left shaking in a mental asylum until the end of his days.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore sealed the entrance to his office. It wouldn't do for anyone else to discover what Lucius Malfoy had- and there was another worry for the endless list: Malfoy. Even in his time as a student the man had been problematic, always scheming and manipulating, his drawling voice inciting more violence than Dumbledore cared to recall. Violence both directed at the drawling boy, and toward those he and his lackeys derided as being of 'lesser stock.' The boy and his compatriots had been common victims of Lily's righteous temper, despite being several years older than the fiery witch. Dumbledore had suspected the man of supporting Voldemort before he even left Hogwarts, doubtless introduced to him through his father, perhaps when Abraxas Malfoy had been hosting the monster. Indeed, the aged headmaster could think of few individuals he would less liked to have discovered the alien creature, even if the man had only seen it, and not learned anything of its powers.

The man was smart enough to know the creature was dangerous; both from how it had been contained, and from Moody's reaction when he and Dumbledore had returned from the pensieve. Alas, there was nothing he could do directly to combat the threat posed by Malfoy's ill-gotten knowledge, and, at least, Dumbledore was fairly certain Lucius would be unwilling to share his discovery with anyone. The man was far too fond of hoarding knowledge and power to part with his unique information, particularly when he did not yet know it's true worth. All Dumbledore could do was to try and ensure the man did not learn enough to be able to discern just how valuable his unfortunate discovery was, particularly if his plan to draw out Voldemort was a success.

With another flick of his wand, Dumbledore summoned the creature's stasis bubble from within the cabinet. Once it was hanging over his desk once more, Dumbledore settled deeper into his chair watching the silver alien flow around and around, questing, searching for some way out of it's invisible prison. For a moment he considered attempting to enter the creature's mind, but how to do so when it seemed to have no eyes? The only possible solution would be to allow the creature to bond with a new host, but that would require allowing the monster another attempt to complete it's mission. Far too great a risk to be borne.

With a sigh Dumbledore settled back into his chair, resigning himself to another night of fruitless study as he attempted to puzzle out the mysteries of the monster he had found. The only useful information he had been able to glean from Jameson before he had obliviated the man had been the creature's name. A most apt name at that, for if the creature was ever made known to the wider wizarding world it would doubtless result in the creature's namesake, a monster of this magnitude would indeed spark a Riot. One that would consume the order he had so carefully nurtured in the wizarding world ever since his fateful battle with his lost love, Gellert. An order that Tom Riddle had already sought to destroy once, and this alien creature threatened to banish forever.

Grimly, Dumbledore settled himself in for another sleepless night of examination, he could not allow this creature to be unleashed upon the world, nor could he afford to destroy it. Not until he was able to figure out an effective way to destroy them, preferably without sacrificing their host. His inquiries had swiftly yielded the location of the second half of the ruined spaceship that had crashed on the Hogwarts grounds, but with the news had come the revelation that no alien creatures had been discovered aboard.

The disappearance of the other creatures was worrying, and infuriating. Dumbledore had no way to ascertain what, precisely, had happened to Riot's companions. Perhaps they had fallen out of the ship and burned up harmlessly in the atmosphere? Or, perchance, had they fallen out once the ship was close enough to ground for them to survive the fall? If they had not been destroyed, where were they now? Were the beasts still trapped within their containment tanks? Or had one or more of them managed to escape and bond with a host? In some ways that would almost be preferable, at least if the creatures had found hosts they would swiftly reveal themselves by their trail of destruction. But what if the creatures had been found by someone?

Dumbledore could think of several organisations that could cause untold destruction should one of the aliens fall into their possession. The Department of Mysteries for one, the followers of Voldemort to name another, and if Voldemort himself were ever to learn of the creatures? A shudder overtook Dumbledore as the thought of Lord Voldemort with the physical power of the aliens to augment his formidable magical abilities swept through his mind. He would be all but unstoppable. Tearing himself from his increasingly morbid contemplations, Dumbledore decided that, perhaps, he should contact his old friend Nicolas? His matchless experience and knowledge could provide some new insight on the issue of the alien creature, and it would be best to go over the plan surrounding the Sorcerer's Stone once more.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to Uncle Vernon's face, far, far too close to his own, with a horribly enormous smile stretching across it. It almost looked as if it had been carved into the obese man's face, the smile was so wide, and it made Harry exceedingly nervous. The smile didn't look happy, it looked completely insane.

 _Do you think everything that happened last night has finally caused him to snap?_ He silently asked his Other as he did his best to back away from his uncle's smile.

 _ **Your guess is as good as mine, it's not like he can hurt us anyway.**_ Venom seemed unperturbed by Vernon's apparent insanity.

 _I guess, doesn't stop it being really creepy though._ Venom only grunted in agreement as Uncle Vernon began to speak.

"Wake up, Harry my boy, we just won a grand prize draw, and we've decided to take a holiday to the Valley of the Kings celebrate!" Uncle Vernon's horrible cheer was as evident in his voice as in his rictus smile, and the very sound made Harry's skin crawl. Although he supposed that could have just been Venom shifting.

"I guess you're leaving me with Mrs. Figg then, are you?" Harry didn't have to work too hard to sound dejected, as much as he disliked the Dursleys, an extended stay with Mrs. Figg was almost certainly worse.

Uncle Vernon guffawed violently, it sounded as if he was in the process of being stabbed to death in a back alley, "Of course not, my boy!" He boomed, "you need to pack! You're coming with us after all!" Now Harry knew there was something wrong, Uncle Vernon was acting happy, and the Dursleys were planning to take Harry on holiday with them. This was about as far from normal as he could possibly imagine, and that was including the fact that he was a wizard bonded with a symbiotic brain-eating alien.

"Uh… When are we leaving, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked slowly, still off-balance from the unexpected circumstances of his awakening, and the brevity of his sleep.

"15 minutes, Harry, so you'd better pack quick!" Then he guffawed violently again, before clapping Harry on the back and stomping out of the room, rictus grin still firmly in place on his fat face.

Glancing out the window, Harry could just see the first golden fingers of dawn beginning to poke through the darkness. He couldn't imagine Dudley would be happy about being awoken before daybreak, especially on his birthday. Resigning himself to a long car-trip with a tired and irate Dudley, Harry began to collect his few belongings into a bag, preparing himself for whatever awaited on this impromptu trip.

 _ **Do you not think this is more than a bit weird?**_ Venom asked unexpectedly as Harry was attempting to stuff some of his clothes into the ratty rucksack he used for school.

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **Your uncle just woke us up before dawn and told us everyone is going on an unexpected holiday to the Valley of the Kings. That doesn't strike you as a little odd? Not to mention the psychotic smile he had plastered on his face.**_ Venom's voice sounded tense, despite his earlier assurances that Vernon was essentially harmless.

 _I mean, yeah, it's strange_ , Harry conceded, _but I honestly think yesterday might just have been too much for him. I think he might have snapped. It would certainly explain the smile, and disturbing laughter._

 _ **And you're saying your uncle having lost his mind isn't something We should be concerned about?**_ The incredulity was readily apparent in Venom's tone.

 _Like you said, it's not as if he could do anything to us, is it? Besides, you saw how scared he was of Dumbledore, he'd never try anything against us if he thought Dumbledore would turn him into a toad or something._ Harry offered with a shrug.

 _ **I suppose not.**_ Venom said, somewhat mollified by Harry's explanation. _**Now, why don't I do the packing? It'll be a lot faster.**_ Without waiting for a reply Venom covered Harry faster than he could blink, clothing him in a pair of dark jeans, a black t-shirt, and white trainers. An instant later, symbiote tendrils erupted from his new outfit and snagged every item Harry had yet to throw into his bag before swiftly placing them inside and closing the zipper. The tendrils then grasped the bag and brought it flying to Harry's outstretched hand.

 _Nice!_ Harry thought, impressed.

 _ **Thank you, thank you.**_ Venom replied, with mock pomposity.

A minute later, the duo were standing in the Dursley's sitting room, where they found a pale and slightly scared looking Petunia sitting stiffly in an armchair drinking tea. Clearly, she found Vernon's behaviour as unsettling as Harry and Venom did. Harry nodded to her as he entered, and she inclined her head stiffly in return. She was obviously uncomfortable, although whether it was with Harry's now revealed magic or her husband's behaviour, Harry didn't know. It was several minutes before Uncle Vernon and Dudley came stomping down the stairs, Dudley rubbing furiously at his bloodshot eyes, and Uncle Vernon still bearing his manic grin. Harry could tell Dudley was still nowhere near awake -having probably stayed up late last night blowing up aliens on his computer- but he knew as soon as he was coherent enough, the tantrum would begin.

"Everyone into the car!" Vernon boomed with the same insane joviality that had marked him since Harry had awoken. Slowly, tiredly, Aunt Petunia, Harry, and Dudley all shuffled their way out to the car, blinking in the dawn light and rubbing their hands together to stave off the early morning chill. Uncle Vernon, meanwhile, strolled out to the car as if nothing could make him happier, cheerfully carrying all their bags and depositing them in the boot, even whistling a cheery air as he slammed the boot closed and climbed into the driver's seat. Moments later, they were out of the driveway trundling down the deserted morning streets toward Heathrow.

Uncle Vernon's horrible cheer hadn't abated, but he made no effort at conversation as they drove, he didn't even rant about the neighbour with his sprinklers on. The other occupants of the car were also silent, although from a mix of tiredness, fear, and confusion, rather than whatever manic glee had overtaken the Dursley patriarch. Dudley had thankfully drifted off against the car door within moments of entering the car, so they were at least spared his whines about the early hour of their awakening for a little while. Harry doubted traveling to the Valley of the Kings was very high on Dudley's list of desires, so it was unlikely the explanation for his rousing at the crack of dawn would do anything to mollify him. Their luck held until they were within sight of the airport, when Dudley finally woke up.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Dudley wailed, screwing up his face and pretending to cry. "I haven't even had breakfast yet!" He said this last as if talking about the brutal murder of a kennel full of puppies.

"Not to worry, son!" Uncle Vernon boomed heartily, "We'll be able to get plenty to eat at the airport while we wait for our flight!"

"When exactly is our flight, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, quietly.

"No idea!" Uncle Vernon responded cheerily, "We'll find out when we buy the tickets at the airport!" The other occupants of the car exchanged distressed looks hearing this, even Dudley seemed to realise that something was seriously wrong with his father.

 _ **Yeahhh…**_ Venom said slowly, _**he's definitely lost his marbles.**_

"We don't even know when we're leaving!?" Dudley was outraged. "Why couldn't we have woken up later then!? Why couldn't I have had some breakfast!?"

For the first time, Uncle Vernon's manic cheer seemed to crack a little bit, "No arguments!" The horrible smile stayed firmly ensconced upon his face as he said "We're all going to have a wonderful holiday together in the valley! Think of it as our chance to make-up for all the years we spent trying to rid Harry of his… gifts."

 _Ok, now_ I'm _nervous,_ Harry thought, _Uncle Vernon just described magic as a 'gift' there's definitely something wrong here._

 _ **Oh so NOW you think there's something going on?**_ Venom did little to conceal his infuriating smugness.

 _I thought there was something going on earlier, I just didn't think it was anything to be worried about._ Harry objected.

 _ **I guess what I said earlier is still true, even if he**_ **is** _ **planning on trying something it's not as if he has any hope of actually harming us.**_ Venom admitted.

 _So… just go with it then?_

 _ **Sure, who knows? It could be fun.**_ Shrugging, Harry followed the Dursleys into Heathrow.

Once inside, Uncle Vernon quickly made his way over to an airline desk and spoke to the tired looking woman sitting behind the desk. "Four tickets on your next flight to Luxor, please." His awful good cheer was still firmly in place, and the woman looked as disturbed by it as Harry felt.

"Luxor? Of course, Sir." The woman began typing away swiftly on her keyboard, staring intently at the monitor of her computer. After a few moments, she looked back up with a professionally blank smile upon her face, "Our next available flight with four free seats would be in four hours, Sir. Would that be acceptable?"

"Perfectly, perfectly!" Uncle Vernon assured her jovially as he handed over his credit card.

"Um, Vernon, dear." Aunt Petunia started hesitantly, as if afraid her husband would suddenly snap at the slightest provocation, "Why are we going to Luxor specifically? Why not go to one of the larger cities?"

"I've heard they have the most wonderful tombs in the valley, dear, and Luxor is the closest." Vernon assured her with the same unbalanced cheer he had been displaying all day. "I thought the boys might like to see it." Here he gave Aunt Petunia a meaningful look, his rictus smile disappearing for an instant for the first time since he had woken them all.

 _So whatever he's planned has something to do with these tombs._ Harry mused.

 _ **What do you think? Planning on trying to push us into a trap pit or something?**_ Venom offered.

 _No! Of course not, I may not like Uncle Vernon, but he's not a murderer. He wouldn't try to kill a child, especially not his own nephew._ Harry was horrified Venom could even think that.

 _ **Then what do you think his plan is?**_ Venom asked, somewhat surprised by Harry's vehemence.

 _Venom, this is the guy that thought he could somehow stamp the magic out of me by insisting it didn't exist every time I mentioned something that could possibly be construed as magic. I really don't think We're going to be able to figure out anything going on inside his head._

 _ **Construed? Where the fuck did you learn the word 'construed?'**_ Venom was momentarily side-tracked.

 _One of the only places I could hide from Dudley was in the library, so I ended up reading a lot._ Harry explained.

 _ **Anyway, it seems like you're right. All we can do is wait and see, I suppose.**_ Venom gave a resigned sigh as the pair tuned back into the conversation outside of their shared head.

Uncle Vernon was ushering his family toward security, tickets clutched tightly in one ham-like fist. Harry quickly hefted his bag and set off after them, even if he was certain his Uncle wouldn't try to directly kill him, he wouldn't put it past the man to 'accidentally' lose him in the hustle and bustle of Heathrow.

They walked through the sparse security with little issue, despite Dudley's constant complaints, and, once within the airport proper, immediately headed toward the restaurant which served the greatest array of unhealthy foods for the male Dursleys to stuff their faces with. Aunt Petunia, for her part, merely picked at her food, throwing concerned looks at her husband, and surprisingly at Harry. Although that might have been a result of his eating as much as Dudley. Venom had assured him that the intense and omnipresent hunger was completely normal for a host, but Aunt Petunia had no way of knowing that, so it was understandable she would be unsettled by Harry's suddenly voracious appetite. Once the group had finished gorging themselves, they walked to their gate to wait the three hours until they could board their flight to Luxor.

"This is boring!" Dudley moaned, a full five minutes after they had sat down. Harry had to admit he was impressed with the other boy's restraint: he had expected him to start complaining within the first 50 seconds. Perhaps he was more unsettled by his father's strange behaviour than Harry had thought?

"Tell you what Diddums," Aunt Petunia began quickly, obviously trying to stave off a full meltdown in the middle of the terminal. "Why don't I take you to visit the shops and we can buy you some nice presents to keep you occupied. How does that sound, Popkiss?" Dudley screwed his face up, as if in great pain. Harry knew enough to recognise his cousin was thinking.

"Oh, all right then." He finally agreed, still looking surly, but somewhat mollified by the prospect of his parents buying him even more things he could break or discard within a week of receiving them. With that potential crisis averted, Aunt Petunia and Dudley set off to peruse the airport's many shops leaving Harry alone with Uncle Vernon, who still bore his manic grin. Harry wondered idly how the man's face was not in agony from holding the smile so long, particularly when it wasn't an expression often found under the man's moustache. What's more, he was staring at Harry intently with his piggy little eyes, a disturbing glint in the depths of his pupils. It made Harry uneasy.

"So," Harry said eventually, desperate for anything to try and break the exceedingly awkward silence that had grown up between him and his uncle. "I think I'm just going to go to the loo, I'll be back in a minute." So saying, he quickly got to his feet and made his way toward the sign marking the entrance to the men's toilets. Even if he didn't particularly need to go, it was better than being alone with his Uncle and the man's dubious sanity. Entering the toilet, he found he was the only occupant, other than a tall and scruffy looking man with an untidy beard; it looked less as if had deliberately grown it, than as if he simply hadn't bothered to shave his face in a few days.

The man's eyes were bloodshot, and even from across the room Harry could smell the reek of cheap whiskey wafting from him. He had clearly indulged in more than a little of the duty free alcohol on offer in the airport. As soon as he entered, the man's eyes fixed on him, although they drifted slightly every few seconds as the man struggled to force his alcohol addled eyes to obey his commands. Something about the way the man was standing set off instant alarm bells in Harry's head, it was strangely similar to how Dudley stood when he was about to lash out at him, but different somehow. For a moment, Harry considered turning around and walking back out of the bathroom, but then he heard the sound of another boy from outside the bathroom.

"Pleaaase, Mum? Can't I just go into the men's on my own instead? I don't want to go into the _girl's_ toilet!" The boy couldn't be older than 5 from the sound of his voice, and Harry immediately decided to stay, just to make sure the man didn't try anything when alone with the younger boy. Mind made up, he walked past the man toward the urinals at the other end of the bathroom, but, just as he passed between the man and the first of the cubicles, he felt an arm fasten tight around his neck and he was yanked into the nearest stall. The smell of whiskey became overpowering as the man pressed himself tight against Harry in the tiny space of the cubicle, his hand clamped firmly over Harry's mouth, preventing any noise.

"You're going to be a good little boy and take this, for being such a little tease. You know you want it, you all do really!" The man hissed into Harry's ear, his voice slurring as a result of his drunkenness. Harry felt the panic growing inside him, he knew what was about to happen and he struggled desperately against the man's grip, trying to free himself and get away from the monster holding him. To Harry's surprise, he tore the man's arm away from his throat with ease, feeling more than hearing the bones in his assailant's arm snapping under his grip and the man's hand slamming into the wall hard enough to leave a hole in the plaster. Harry stared at his hands in disbelief for a moment before a familiar and very welcome voice made him realise precisely what had happened.

 _ **So, Harry, this man counts as 'bad,' right?**_ Venom asked casually, although Harry could tell he was doing his best to soothe his host's terror-induced panic.

 _Venom!_ Harry almost sobbed in relief as he remembered his companion, _Yes!_ He thought viciously once he had regained a measure of self control, _Eat Him._

In an instant, Harry's clothes shifted and darkened, turning black with silvery veins and covering his entire body as he grew a full fourteen-inches, leaving his would-be assailant pinned against the side of the stall by his massive back. Harry felt Venom do something he couldn't explain, despite sharing a body, and suddenly he was facing the back wall, Venom having somehow shifted their body around in place without turning. The man's eyes widened in horror as he saw exactly what his victim had suddenly transformed into. He began struggling frantically, trying to escape from the monster that filled up the tiny cubicle. His arm, bent at nearly ninety degrees from just below his elbow, flapped uselessly against the wall as he tried to free himself from Venom's grip.

Leaning forward, Venom spoke, " _ **And what, exactly, were you planning to do with us, little man?**_ "

"I-I, oh God, please someone help me!" The man sobbed, redoubling his attempts to escape at seeing Venom's fang filled maw.

" _ **Why would God want to help a despicable piece of subhuman slime like you?**_ " Venom scoffed cruelly. " _ **We would love to make you suffer as all your victims have, but We wouldn't want to traumatise that little boy who's going to come in here any second. So, We're just going to eat you.**_ "

"Eat-" The man began, before screaming as Venom's mouth opened horribly wide. A sickening groaning and crunching of splintering bone echoed through the room, and a moment later Harry stepped out of the cubicle, leaving behind no sign the man had ever even been there. He was still breathing hard, and despite himself he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, if he didn't have Venom-

 _ **Hey,**_ Venom interrupted his thoughts sternly, _**you do have me. You will always have me, We will never be separated. No one will ever hurt us, I promise.**_ Venom's voice still held it's ominous quality, but Harry could hear the symbiote was trying his best to be comforting, and that, more than anything else, helped him start to calm down. He had someone who cared about him now, someone who would be with him, always, to protect him. No, better yet, to help him protect himself.

 _Thanks, Venom_. Harry told his symbiotic Other gratefully, once he had calmed himself. Before he could say more, the 5 year old that had precipitated the altercation between Harry and the would-be rapist wandered into the bathroom. The boy was small, as was to be expected, with mousy blonde hair and wide brown eyes, giving him a permanently surprised expression. His most prominent feature, however, was an extraordinarily prominent cleft chin, it stuck out so far it almost looked as if his face had grown buttocks.

 _ **Wow,**_ Venom said after a moment. _**That kid isn't cute at all. Couldn't the child we just saved at least have the decency to be adorable?**_ Whether it was Venom's blunt remark or the remaining stress after his ordeal, Harry didn't know, but he burst out laughing. He tried desperately to contain himself; but the sensation was too much, he doubled over clutching his aching stomach as he laughed and laughed uncontrollably. Harry could feel something of the terror and panic leaving him through his laughter; it wasn't really mirth, but it was a release, a release he desperately needed. For his part, the big-chinned boy stared at Harry as if he had lost his mind, before shrugging slightly and walking into one of the other stalls, giving the apparently insane laughing boy a wide berth as he did so. Once he had managed to regain control of himself, Harry walked over to the sink and washed his hands under the scalding hot water, as if the heat could scour his memories as well as his reddening skin.

 _ **So, Harry, are people just really awful? Or do you have the worst luck in history? I mean, We've only been together a day and We've already been attacked by human traffickers and a pedophile.**_ Harry gave off a soft laugh, appreciating Venom's attempt at cheering him up.

 _I think I just have terrible luck, Venom, hopefully being attacked won't become a habit for us._ Venom gave a laugh of his own.

 _ **Wouldn't count on that Harry, between your luck and your apparent 'saving people thing,' We're probably never going to have problems finding people to snack on.**_

 _I suppose that is one positive to the situation at least._ Harry admitted ruefully as he finished washing his hands and crossed over to the paper towels. Within moments he had completed his ablutions and exited the toilet, heading toward his Uncle. He was unsurprised to find the portly man hadn't moved during his short absence, content to bury his face behind his newspaper. Harry was surprised, however, to find that his aunt and cousin had returned, the latter clasping a set of expensive looking toys in his fat hands. His aunt was leaning close to his uncle, and it was obvious the two were having a hushed and vehement conversation of some sort or another, although Harry was too far away to hear anything. Upon catching sight of him, Aunt Petunia immediately straightened, as if feeling guilty at being caught in her clandestine conference. Whatever they had been talking about, it was not something they wanted him to overhear.

 _ **What's the betting they were talking about us?**_ Venom asked sardonically.

 _That's a fool's bet and you know it, Venom, besides, you're in my head, what could you possibly bet?_ Harry was honestly curious.

 _ **Well…**_ Before Venom could continue, however, Uncle Vernon had folded his newspaper and beckoned Harry toward him, his disturbing grin firmly affixed beneath his walrus moustache.

"Ah, Harry," his uncle began, "so good you could join us."

"I was only in the toilet, Uncle Vernon." Harry said slowly, still unsettled by his uncle's new pleasant demeanor.

"I know that, Harry." The pleasant demeanor slipped for a moment, before reasserting itself. "Now come sit down next to us, we have a bit of a wait before our flight leaves." He chortled as if he had made some excellent joke. Harry resisted the urge to question why, if they had a long wait, it was so imperative he sit next to his family? It was fairly obvious that his Uncle's grasp on sanity was tenuous at best at present, and it probably wasn't worth the trouble of risking tipping him off the edge. Settling himself down into the uncomfortable plastic seat, Harry contented himself to wait the hours remaining until he and the Dursleys could board their flight to Luxor. Harry was more than used to having to pass the hours with little stimulation inside his cupboard, so doing so in a bustling airport was practically a pleasure, particularly with Venom's rather colourful commentary.

 _ **Ooh how about that girl?**_ The symbiote asked enthusiastically, indicating a pretty blonde teenager, who's prodigious bust strained the fabric of her violently pink t-shirt, with a mental prod. _**She looks delicious!**_

 _Venom, what did I say about eating innocent people?_ Harry was already growing tired of this argument.

 _ **Who said I was talking about her brain, Harry?**_ Harry's cheeks flushed immediately as he understood what Venom was insinuating. Young he may have been, but he had recently begun to notice girls in a way quite different from how he had previously, and he had heard enough to realise, roughly, what Venom was hinting at.

 _Venom!_ He hissed internally, only prompting the symbiote to snicker.

 _ **What? Am I corrupting your poor innocent ears, Harry?**_

 _Shut up, or I'll not steal any of Dudley's chocolate during the flight._ Venom had been quick to discover the presence of Phenylethylamine in chocolate, and Harry had been just as quick to discover his bonded's weakness for the sweet.

 _ **You're a very cruel boy, young Mr. Potter.**_ Venom sulked.

 _Deal with it, Gooey._ Despite his words, Harry couldn't stop the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

 _ **Gooey? Really?**_ _**Come now, Harry, I expect better from you than that.**_ Venom's voice was equally amused.

 _Don't make me break out the 'P' word._

 _ **You wouldn't dare!**_

 _Watch me._ The highly amusing exchange was interrupted, much to the annoyance of both participants, by Dudley's resumed whining.

"Muuum! How long until our flight leaves? It's boring, sitting here doing nothing!" The young boy's high pitched whinging pierced the hustle and bustle of the airport terminal, and more than one head turned to glare reproachfully at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for failing to control their obese offspring's onerous outburst.

"We have to wait for our plane to be ready, Dinky Diddy Dums." Aunt Petunia informed her enormous son, her tone sweet enough to make Harry want to retch. A young girl, with bushy brown hair, sitting across from them gave a slight snort at hearing Dudley's nickname, prompting the fat boy to shoot her a glare. The girl ducked her head slightly, more to hide her smile than in response to Dudley's look, but Harry managed to catch her eye and give her a slight wink prompting her to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Harry noted, idly, that she had slightly larger than average front teeth, although they did little to detract from her overall cuteness. Frowning slightly, Harry shook his head, where had that thought come from?

 _ **Aww, that's nice, little Harry is growing up.**_ Venom teased.

 _Shut up._ Was Harry's mature riposte.

Dudley, meanwhile, had not ceased his complaints: "Why couldn't we have got a flight that left sooner?" He moaned.

"This was the earliest flight they had, Diddums." The girl across from them suppressed another giggle with apparent difficulty. Dudley tried to shoot her another glare, but was now being smothered in a hug by his mother and couldn't quite force his fat features to the expression. Before the highly amusing interaction could continue any further, the girl's parents, a tall serious-looking dark-haired man with square spectacles and a bushy-brown-haired woman of average height, appeared to collect their daughter and take her aboard their flight. Glancing at the board nearby, Harry saw that the plane currently docked at their gate was bound for the south of France. As her parents drew her away, the girl gave Harry a shy wave goodbye which he happily returned, despite Dudley's sneer.

Once his mother had released him, Dudley decided to try and get some revenge on his smug cousin for joining in his humiliation. Balling up a meaty fist, he sent it crashing toward his cousin's ribs as he had so many times before. The fist impacted with a dull thud, followed immediately by a high-pitched yelp of pain. It wasn't Harry who cried out, however, and Dudley was left cradling his aching hand after it impacted his cousin's suddenly iron-hard torso. Dudley could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, although from rage or pain he wasn't quite sure.

How dare his weakling of a cousin hurt him when all he was trying to do was punch him in the ribs, completely unprovoked? The worst of it was he couldn't even ask his parents to get his cousin in trouble, because that would involve admitting to Harry that he had somehow managed to hurt him, something Dudley's juvenile pride would never permit. He contented himself with glaring hotly at his -now even more smug-looking- cousin, and trying to figure out some other way to get his revenge if physical violence wouldn't work. Harry, for his part, simply ignored Dudley's antics and settled himself down to wait the few hours remaining until they boarded their flight.

* * *

So the hours passed, with Harry sitting quietly and conversing with Venom. Dudley complaining and, whenever he forgot what had happened last time, trying to hit Harry. Uncle Vernon working his way steadily through a series of newspapers, and Aunt Petunia alternating between pandering to her spoilt son, and using her abnormally-long neck to spy on everyone else in the terminal.

Finally, after what seemed, even to Harry, like an eternity, the call finally came for their flight to board, and the group levered themselves to their feet, with some requiring far more levering than the others. Uncle Vernon had spared no expense, so the quartet found themselves settled into the comfortable business class seats far sooner than any of them had really expected.

Harry wondered, idly, just how big that money prize his uncle had won was, Uncle Vernon was normally quite cheap for anything that didn't involve spoiling his son, or would visibly show how much wealthier he was than his neighbours. The three Dursleys sat together, leaving Harry alone in the aisle seat across from them. The seats next to him were swiftly filled by a young couple who gazed unceasingly into each other's eyes in a manner both Harry and Venom found somewhat nauseating.

Glancing over at Aunt Petunia, and seeing her squished between her massive son on one side and her even more enormous husband on the other, Harry decided that on second thought the couple weren't so bad. Harry didn't particularly care about them in any case, he was too excited about his first time ever on a plane. The Dursleys had never before taken him with them on any of their vacations, instead leaving him with Mrs. Figg. He was enraptured by the pre-flight announcements, including the one that stated this flight was a non-smoking one, despite the displeasure it seemed to elicit from his fellow passengers.

Within a few short minutes, he was craning his head past the lovestruck couple to watch the city of London fall away beneath him, quickly surpassing even the view from the top of the building he had climbed with Venom. Harry stared avidly out the window as the land turned into ocean and buildings were replaced with sun-kissed waves, only ceasing when the clouds finally obscured his view completely. The pilot made a brief announcement stating the flight would take approximately 5 hours and 40 minutes, so Harry and Venom settled themselves in to another few hours of waiting. He hoped this valley they were going to see was worth all the trouble they had gone through just to get to Luxor, for that matter where-the-hell even was Luxor, anyway?

 _ **It's in Egypt, Harry.**_ Venom told him matter-of-factly.

"What?" Harry asked aloud, too surprised by Venom's answer to remember to ask silently. The couple next to him broke their staring contest long enough to give him odd looks in response to his unexpected outburst. _How do you know where Luxor is?_

 _ **You were told about it three years ago during geography class. I have access to all of your memories, even the ones you can't consciously recall.**_

 _Really!? That's incredible! That means I'll never have to study for another test!_ Harry was ecstatic at this latest revelation.

 _ **Seriously? You've just learned you have an eidetic memory now, and the first thing you think of is that you don't need to study?**_

 _Hey, give me a break, school is a big part of my life right now._

 _ **In any case: Luxor was the site of the Valley of the Kings, an area where many powerful pharaohs were buried from the 16th to 11th centuries BC, it's about 6 hours south of Cairo down the Nile.**_

 _Egypt's where all the mummies come from, right? Aren't they supposed to reaminate and murder people who desecrate their tombs or something?_

 _ **That's what they wanted the people to believe, Harry, I highly doubt that's true.**_

 _I guess._ Harry visibly deflated at the thought he wouldn't get to see an actual mummy trying to kill Dudley..

 _ **If it makes you feel any better, a reanimated mummy would probably murder you if they did exist, so it's probably for the best that they don't.**_

 _You're terrible at comforting people, Venom._

 _ **I'm trying, I really don't think you're being fair**_ Venom's mock hurt was almost believable, and despite himself Harry could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the symbiote's antics.

 _Ok, I'll try to be a little more PHARaoh._ Harry's hand abruptly came up to smack his forehead, surprising him so much he simply stared at it for several seconds before placing it back in his lap. _Venom?_

 _ **You deserved that facepalm, Harry. That pun was awful.**_ Harry considered arguing the point, but eventually just shrugged, it had been a particularly cringe-worthy pun after all.

 _Wait, Venom, if you can recall all of my memories, does that mean you can recall the memories of your previous hosts too?_ Harry was enthused with the idea that he could see the memories of alien beings.

 _ **Yes, but my memory of them isn't eidetic like our memory.**_ Venom said in a tone of voice that clearly demonstrated this was supposed to make sense.

 _What? That makes no sense._

 **Our** _**memory is eidetic because it is a product of my manipulation of your brain: I physically call up the pathways in your brain that hold the required memory, and, since those are actual physical pathways I can maintain, they never atrophy. Previous hosts, on the other hand, are only stored within**_ **my** _**memory which, like yours without my help, is fallible. If I had someone like me to police my brain and maintain my memory the way I maintain yours, then my memory would also be eidetic, but, alas, I do not.**_

 _But wait, if you have complete access to all of my memories, why do you ever have to ask where I learned stuff?_

 _ **Just because I**_ **can** _ **access all of your memories doesn't mean I**_ **want** _ **to trawl through all of them every time I want to know something, Harry. It's much easier to just ask you, if I can.**_ Venom explained in a condescending tone.

 _Alright, alright, I was only asking._ Harry mentally muttered back.

 _ **Do you think we could get this couple to ask for new seats by having you hold your half of our conversation aloud?**_ Venom asked abruptly.

 _Why would We do that?_

Venom gave the mental equivalent of a shrug, _**Because it would be fun?**_

 _Shelve that one for now, maybe if they start snogging or something._ Fortunately, the couple did not quite go that far during the brief flight, contenting themselves with soppy conversation and lovestruck staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

Despite the less than ideal neighbours, the flight to Luxor passed in relative peace for the duo, with Harry once again staring intently out the window as the city came into view beneath them. The city spread out along the bank of the mighty Nile, a sprawling mix of more modern construction and ancient ruins, which had doubtless been breathtaking in their day, one area in particular took up a massive section of the centre of the city. The area of ruins was even greater than the airport that was rapidly coming into view as the plane continued it's descent toward the city.

 _ **Forget the Valley of the Kings, I want to explore that.**_ Venom sounded very impressed in-spite of himself.

 _Me too…_ Harry responded thoughtfully. They stared at the ruined complex for several minutes more, until the plane started to come in for a landing at the main runway of the large airport complex. The landing was smooth enough, and, after a long and infuriating wait for everyone to shuffle their way off the plane, Harry finally got to breath his first of the air of a country other than that of his birth. The stiflingly hot air hit Harry almost like a physical blow as he stepped out of the plane, the blaze of the sun an almost tangible pressure beating down on his skin. All around the sun bleached buildings gleamed in the harsh light of the desert sun. Harry could practically feel the moisture evaporating off of him, if he wasn't careful it would be very easy to become dehydrated in this arid environment.

 _ **You know, brains are full of moisture…**_ Venom began hopefully.

 _No, Venom, no brains unless it's justified._ Harry reminded his partner sternly.

 _ **Well, it was just a suggestion.**_ Venom huffed. Ignoring his symbiote's juvenile antics, and musing idly on the ridiculous nature of an actual child calling an alien-being juvenile, Harry hefted his bag and followed after his family. Dudley had begun complaining the instant he realised just how hot it was outside, and both he and Uncle Vernon were already soaked with sweat, although much of the moisture was evaporating as quickly as it appeared. Even Aunt Petunia, who's bony body had always seemed impervious to even the most sweltering of summer heatwaves, was glistening with sweat from head-to-foot.

All three Dursleys sighed audibly when they entered the cooler air of the airport, and even Venom had to admit that it was a relief to be out of the scorching heat of the desert day. The atmosphere inside the airport was similar to that of Heathrow: lots of tired and stressed people rushing about, only made worse by the lingering heat from the outside. Uncle Vernon guided the small, and already sweaty, group toward a line of desks which lead from the terminal into the rest of the airport, clutching his and Harry's passports in his fat fist. Aunt Petunia followed closely behind her husband, clasping her obese son's hand in one of her bony ones, and his and her passports in the other. They waited in line for one of the tired looking officials, he must have been used to the heat because, unlike almost every other person in the terminal, he was not soaked with sweat.

The official looked Uncle Vernon up and down for a moment, before reaching out his hand and saying: "Passports." His voice was slightly accented, and made it clear that it really wasn't a request. Uncle Vernon handed over the passports without a word, although his horrible rictus smile was still firmly affixed beneath his walrus moustache, and Aunt Petunia followed suit, although without the disturbing grin. The official flicked the passports open one at a time with a practiced wrist movement that spoke of long experience, he looked from the pictures to the family in front of him, before nodding to himself and stamping them swiftly. "Welcome to Luxor." Was his perfunctory dismissal as he waved them to continue into the rest of the airport.

Once past the desks they found themselves in a bustling atrium full of people of all nations and creeds, all rushing every which way. Harry was forced to stick close behind his uncle to avoid being borne off in the press of humanity all around. It took several minutes to win through the crush and back out into the harsh sunlight of the Egyptian day where, to Harry's surprise, they found a small green rental car waiting for them. Apparently, his uncle had done more than read newspapers during their long wait in Heathrow. Harry was grateful for the man's forethought: even if the heat wasn't great enough to actually harm the symbiote, it still made Venom uncomfortable. Uncle Vernon placed their bags into the boot of the sedan before clambering into the driver's seat, Aunt Petunia took the front passenger's seat, and Harry and Dudley squeezed into the back. Or at least, Dudley squeezed, Harry simply climbed in as he was not so overweight as to necessitate squeezing into the surprisingly spacious interior of the small car.

"All in?" The Dursley patriarch asked jovially the instant the doors had been pulled shut, he did not, however, wait for a response before revving the engine and pulling out of the airport parking lot and onto the road which lead to the city in the distance. The airport was located several miles away from the city, so Harry was able to watch the city growing larger and spreading further to either side as the car approached. He was immediately enraptured by the strange architecture he could see, even from a distance interspersed among the more modern steel and brick buildings were smoother, older, sandstone constructions which seemed to denote the city's potent combination of antiquity and modernity. Dudley, on the other hand, was less enraptured.

"I'm hungry!" The fat boy moaned, drawing out the 'u' into a protracted whine as he kicked sullenly at the back of his father's seat. "Can't we have some food before we go to see this stupid valley-thing?" In the front of the car, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged concerned looks and Uncle Vernon flicked a glance down at his ostentatious watch.

 _ **So, whatever is making them nervous, it's time sensitive.**_ Venom mused, having caught the pair's odd reactions.

It was Aunt Petunia who finally answered her son's entreaty: "We'll stop and get you some yummy snacks on our way through town, and then, once we've been to see the Valley, you can pick a dessert place to visit before dinner and another for after. How does that sound, Diddums?" Dudley considered the proposal, it seemed a laborious process for the young boy.

"Fine." He finally grumbled, "But I want big helpings at both desserts, and burgers for dinner."

"Of course, Popkiss." Aunt Petunia answered with a beatific smile at her spoilt offspring, doubtless thinking to herself what a wonderful boy he was. Harry only just managed to keep from rolling his eyes until she had turned back to face the road.

* * *

The journey through the city was as fascinating as Harry could have dreamed, even the stop to buy Dudley's snacks was a bewilderment of unfamiliar sweets, drinks, and foods, all labelled in unreadable, to Harry at least, Arabic script. The city itself was even more fascinating, although they didn't pass by the massive complex Harry had seen from the air, they did pass by a huge temple in the southern part of the city. The structure was enormous, covered with intricate carvings and reliefs, and it gleamed in the desert sun like a palace of gold flanked by statues of alien gods and monsters. Harry stared from the moment the building came into view until it finally faded into the distance behind the car, entranced by the magnificence of the structure.

To the right was the ever-winding water of the Nile, shining and glittering in the bright light of the late-evening sun, and slowly shading to gold as the sun crept toward the horizon. The view grew even more spectacular as they crossed over a bridge which spanned the mighty river, south of Luxor, and began to wind their way back up along the western bank of the river. Oddly, both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stared at Harry almost continuously while they crossed the bridge. It was as if they expected him to spontaneously combust or something. The sun was just reaching the western horizon when they finally turned away from the course of the river and into the desert. In the distance, Harry could see a series of high sand dunes and valleys which he presumed must hide the Valley of the Kings they had come so far to see.

None of which answered the question- "Uncle Vernon, why did we come so far to see the Valley of the Kings? What's so special about it?" In response to the query, so suddenly uttered into the otherwise unbroken silence of the car, Uncle Vernon's apparent insanity having long ago quietened his companions, the man jumped and jerked hard on the steering wheel in surprise. The car swerved violently and was only narrowly prevented from careening off into the sand by Uncle Vernon's frantic twisting of the wheel back in the opposite direction. The series of swift and unexpected maneuvers threw all the inhabitants of the car into their seatbelts. Aunt Petunia shrieked and Dudley gave a muffled cry of protest through his mouthful of chocolate as his sweets were scattered across the car by the wild weaving.

Once the car was back under control, and Aunt Petunia had released her white-knuckled death-grip on the edges of her seat, Uncle Vernon answered: "The reason is because the Valley is… uh" he paused, searching for the right word. "A very important and… um" he floundered once more.

Aunt Petunia jumped into save him "Mystical place!" She said the word 'mystical' with an odd expression, as if she were trying to smile whilst sucking on a lemon.

"Exactly!" Uncle Vernon agreed gratefully, "your Aunt and I thought it would be the perfect place to celebrate our new acceptance of your m-magic." Despite his words he stuttered slightly at saying 'magic,' still only just able to bring himself to say the dreaded syllables in Harry's presence.

 _ **Well, that's bullshit. Did you hear him stuttering at the end there? If he's accepted your magic I'm a-**_ Venom's voice deteriorated into a gutteral series of snarls and hoots _**-and if my sire ever heard me say that they would've washed out my telepathic matrix with-**_ another series of snarls, this time without the hoots. _**So, what do you think is actually going on here?**_

 _What's with the weird growling and hooting?_ Harry asked, confused.

 _ **Those are words that have no translation in your language.**_ Venom explained, _**There is no parallel I could draw without extending the definition into an unwieldy mess, so I didn't bother translating them.**_

 _So you translate your thoughts for me?_ Harry had never considered that Venom might speak another language, although it seemed obvious in hindsight. _Anyway, in answer to your question: I don't know, Venom. I suppose we'll just have to wait to find out. Worst comes to worst, Dumbledore will realise something is wrong and come get us. It's going to be fine._ Harry reassured, although whom he was attempting to reassure was less than clear, even to him.

 _ **What makes you think Dumbledore will realise something is wrong?**_ Venom seemed genuinely curious.

 _He figured out something was wrong last night, and he managed to find us in a random forest. I'm sure he won't have any more difficulty finding us here in Egypt, especially since he said he'd be keeping a closer eye on me after what happened yesterday._

 _ **That's true, I suppose.**_ Despite the non-committal nature of his words, Venom sounded greatly relieved by Harry's reasoning.

 _So, since we have some time until we reach the valley,_ as Harry thought this he turned to gaze down the winding road toward the far off horizon: unbroken sand as far as the eye could see. _Why don't you tell me a little about what it's like in space?_

 _ **What? Why would I do something as stupid as that?**_ Venom asked, astonished.

 _Oh, I mean, I thought-_ Harry began, more than a little hurt.

 _ **Why don't I just show you by feeding the memories into your brain, as if you were experiencing them in real time?**_

 _You did that on purpose, didn't you?_ Harry was not amused.

 _ **Might've done.**_

 _Just do it, you infuriating parasite._

 _ **PARASITE?**_ Venom roared, so loudly that Harry was amazed the Dursleys couldn't hear him.

 _Yeah, you sit in my head, you eat my food, you deliberately act like an arsehole…_

 _ **OOH!**_ Venom seemed to forget his anger instantly, instead sounding suddenly ecstatic, _**You swore all on your own! They grow up so fast.**_ Harry had the distinct impression Venom would've wiped a false tear away had he possessed his own body.

 _Laugh it up, Venom, are you going to show me the alien memories or not?_

Abruptly, the car vanished and Harry found himself standing in an alien forest with strange brightly coloured plants all around. Iridescent purple vines fell in a thick tangle from the luminous blue-white canopy above, writhing and slithering over each other like a seething mass of violet serpents all around. Strange throaty calls rent the air, and the chittering and shuffling of alien creatures moving through the dense undergrowth bore down on him from all sides. Through the dense canopy he could just make out a trio of blazing lights in the sky that could only be triplet suns.

Looking down at his hands, Harry was more than a little surprised to find he had six of them, each the familiar silver-veined black smoothness of Venom and ending in a seven clawed hand. Harry felt an alien awareness fill his mind and felt his head jerking up to face off into the brush to his left, reminding him that he was, in fact, only viewing a memory from one of Venom's previous hosts. The awareness was nothing he could describe, it was neither sight, nor smell, nor hearing, taste, touch, or any other form of sensory information he had ever experienced. It was even unlike the strange sixth sense that often warned him of Dudley's incoming assaults. He could only assume that, whatever sense had alerted Venom's host, it was nothing any human possessed. What he saw next, however, quickly made him forget all such rationalisations and realisations, and if he had been able to work the creature's limbs, he would've sprinted in the opposite direction.

The beast that burst through the undergrowth was easily the most terrifying thing Harry had ever seen, standing well over five times his own height. Its head, or rather heads, brushed the bottom of the canopy far above. Each of the creature's four, six-eyed, heads glared down at Harry, jaws opening to reveal the lower set were each bifurcated and that a second, circular, set lay slightly deeper into the creature's mouth. Each set of jaws was filled with an array of sword-like teeth, and black acid dripped from the fangs in a constant hissing stream, standing out starkly against the creature's unsettling white scales. The creature gave a strange hissing roar, an array of huge crimson quills raising in a spiky forest along it's swelling necks, making the creature seem even more enormous.

A massive, three-clawed, hand reached down toward him as the heads spread out on long sinuous necks, surrounding Harry as the creature curled it's prodigious length around him. The creature's body was incredibly long and lithe, with eight earth-shakingly-powerful looking legs allowing it to flow along the ground with balletic grace. The creature's body ended in a long, heavily-muscled, tail covered in crimson quills similar to those on each of it's necks, and a line of prehensile tendrils ran from the junction of it's necks down it's back. Each questing and searching tendril moved constantly, as if mapping out the creature's surroundings by touch alone. Harry felt his body move as he reached out with four of his arms toward the monster… And began to scratch the point just behind the juncture of the creature's bifurcated jaws on each head while making a series of odd cooing growls from deep in his throat.

The creature gave a rumbling hissing purr as it's two furthest back left legs began to thump the ground repeatedly, each impact causing a shuddering reverberation that Harry could feel in the soles of his feet. The tail lashed through the air as the quills shuddered in obvious pleasure, and a long, barbed, tongue reached out to lick gently at Harry's face from the centre-left head as the creature nuzzled into his scratching.

 _Venom?_ Harry asked tentatively.

 _ **Yes, Harry?**_

 _What the hell is going on in this memory?_

 _ **This host bonded with a-**_ Venom made a series of chittering growls Harry hadn't a hope in hell of ever managing to reproduce _**-as a young cub. We called her "She-Who-Consumes-Your-Entrails-After-Using-Them-To-Pop-Off-Your-Head." It's one word in their language, and, in their culture, it was a sign of endearment to describe the brutal evisceration of one's enemies.**_

 _Wow, they really were alien._

 _ **No shit, Harry, they were**_ **aliens** _ **. It's kind of in the name.**_

 _Fuck you, Venom._

 _ **I'm flattered, but I'm not into creature's with independent respiratory systems.**_ Venom joked.

 _Wait, but what about the girl in the airport?_ Harry asked genuinely curious.

 _ **We share a mind, Harry, if you find someone attractive, so will I. At least physically. If We ever meet another 'female' symbiote, you'll probably find 'her' attractive too. If only Agony were here, god she'd look hot with a human host right now…**_ Venom trailed off in a wondering tone.

 _Uh… Venom?_ Harry asked, somewhat hesitantly.

 _ **Sorry. Yes, Harry?**_

 _What do you mean 'female?'_

 _ **Oh, my species is asexual. We don't technically have genders like your species does, we simply assume whichever one we feel best suits us, usually whatever gender our host is. Some of us have preferences though: I prefer to be male, and Agony prefers to be female, so we each tend to select male and female hosts respectively.**_

 _Really? That's actually very interesting, Venom._

 _ **Always the tone of surprise.**_ Venom teased lightly. _**We've arrived at the valley, by the way.**_ Pulling himself from his internal focus, Harry saw that they had indeed arrived at the valley, although, apart from a series of low stone walls and a few small groups of tourists still milling around the parking lot, Harry could see little of interest. The car had come to a stop, although, given that none of the Dursleys had exited the car so far, it couldn't have been more than a moment since it did so. Undoing his seatbelt, Harry opened the door and got out of the car, craning his neck and leaning forward to try and glimpse any of the tombs which were supposedly to be found in the valley. The sound of slamming doors behind him alerted him to the fact that the Dursleys had finally joined him outside the car, and, without a word, Uncle Vernon set off into the Valley, making purposefully for one of the furthest paths up into the hills on the opposite side of the Valley. This too was a surprise to Harry, he had expected Uncle Vernon to make for the closest path, to try and see the easiest tombs with the minimum amount of exercise: he had never been too fond of physical exertion after all.

 _ **Perhaps he's trying to postpone actually having to go into one of the tombs for as long as possible?**_ Venom offered, somewhat doubtfully.

 _Maybe._ Harry agreed, no more convinced than his partner. Regardless, the pair followed after their uncle into the Valley of the Kings.

* * *

Despite their unease, the journey was a fascinating one, as they walked Harry's Venom-augmented vision allowed him to pick out the tell-tale holes which denoted the entrances to tombs along the many paths leading up into the hills. He even noticed several which lacked paths entirely, and he wondered if that meant no-one else had yet noticed their presence in the Valley. By the time they finally reached the farthest flung of the paths into the hills, Harry had counted twenty-three unmarked tombs, and as they made their slow way up the path, hampered by Dudley's foot dragging and complaints, he noticed another less than a hundred-feet from the path. It was far better hidden than any other Harry had yet seen, and, even with his enhanced vision, it would've been impossible to see had the sun not been at the particular point of vanishing beneath the horizon that it was at that moment. Unlike with the other tombs, Harry couldn't resist pointing this one out to his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon," he began, causing his Uncle to whip around as if he had just been jabbed with a hot poker. "I think I see the entrance to an unmarked tomb over there, can we go and take a look?"

"WHY-" Uncle Vernon began, face-purpling, only to cut off mid-sentence. After several deep breaths he continued, in a markedly different tone: "-yes, that sounds like an excellent idea, Harry, lead the way." He gestured Harry forward with the same insane smile that had graced his features ever since he had awoken Harry that morning.

 _ **So, he's going out of way to be nice to us, even though he obviously hasn't changed how he feels about you. What do you think that means?**_ Venom asked, his voice tinged with suspicion.

 _It could be innocent?_ Harry offered weakly, _Maybe Dumbledore scared him so badly he's turning over a new leaf?_

 _ **Yeah, and maybe Dudley is going to take up tap-dancing.**_ Venom answered with a derisive snort as they reached the entrance to the tomb, now barely visible in the fading light. Peering inside, Harry was able to see that the hole opened into a deep dark chamber, extending a good twenty-feet down into blackness too great for even his enhanced-eyesight to pierce. _**Actually, if We transformed, you'd be able to see fine, it's just that I'm not a miracle worker and your human eyes are so-BEHIND YOU.**_

Even as Venom spoke Harry was spinning around, his sixth sense, augmented by Venom's own sensory capabilities, warning him of the incoming threat to his rear. He was just fast enough to see his Uncle's massive hand come crashing into his chest, surprising him so much that he lost his balance and, as he had been leaning precariously into the hole, fell into the darkened tomb. His body hit the ground with a dull thud, the impact cushioned by Venom so it felt no more extreme than falling out of bed onto soft carpet. Even before they hit the ground, Venom had transformed them into their monstrous form, so it was without difficulty that Harry saw his uncle leaning through the hole to call down to him.

"Boy! I have no doubt your freakishness-" he said the word with relish, clearly enjoying being able to finally speak his mind about magic once more after spending all day pretending to approve of it. "-Has allowed you to survive that fall unharmed, and, given time, you'll find a way out of this tomb. If that freak _Dumbledore_ doesn't come and find you first. Neither of those will happen before my family and I are able to disappear, you monsters will never be able to find us! No matter what that old devil threatens us with!" And with that, he was gone. Harry could hear his heavy footfalls, along with those of Aunt Petunia and Dudley, fading away as they climbed back down the path and into the Valley.

" _ **Huh…**_ " Venom said after a moment, " _ **Whatever I was expecting, it sure as fuck wasn't that.**_ "

 _Yeah…_ Harry spoke just as slowly. _So, what do we do now?_

" _ **Uh, wait for Dumbledore to come get us, I suppose?**_ " Venom offered questioningly. " _ **We should probably use that necklace he gave us.**_ " Harry reached up for the necklace, Venom flowing away from his face and chest to allow access, only to find it missing from around his neck. Which is when he remembered that he had taken it off in order to sleep the night before and hadn't remembered to put it back on before they left in the morning.

"Ah." Harry said, as soon as he realised precisely what that meant. "Well, that's not good."

" _ **No, no it is not.**_ " Venom agreed. " _ **I suppose We'll just have to wait then. In the meantime, We can at least climb out of this tomb.**_ "

 _Don't you want to look around?_ Harry asked as they began to climb up the sheer stone wall of the chamber. He would've thought Venom would be just as interested as him to explore a previously unknown Egyptian tomb.

" _ **Harry, even if I don't believe reanimated mummies are real, I**_ **do** _ **believe that you have the worst luck of any host I have ever had. If they exist, they will be in this tomb and they will do their absolute best to murder us if we look around. I know far better than to let us walk into whatever improbable and horrifying death trap is waiting for us down here.**_ " Harry almost disagreed, almost, but in the end he had to concede that Venom was most likely right. By the time they reached the entrance to the subterranean chamber, and climbed back out into the open air of the Valley, the sun had sunk completely beneath the horizon. It was only by the grace of Venom's superior vision that he was able to pick out the forms of the Dursleys stumbling their way across the Valley and toward their car in the distance. " _ **You know,**_ " Venom began, after a few moments " _ **We could catch up with them and force them to keep us with them?**_ "

 _Do you want to?_ Harry asked, somewhat surprised at the symbiote's suggestion.

" _ **FUCK NO! I hate those arseholes, I just thought you might, since they're your family and whatnot.**_ " Venom sounded almost embarrassed.

 _Aww, Venom, I didn't know you cared so much._

" _ **Shut up, Harry.**_ " Venom griped good-naturedly. " _ **So, since your family just abandoned you, do you want to become super edgy and insist everyone call you 'Hadrian' or 'Harrison' or something instead of 'Harry'?**_ "

 _What?_ Harry asked, stunned at the stupidity of the question. _No! Why would I do something like that? My name is_ Harry _not whatever you just said. Just because my family sucks, doesn't mean I'm going to throw away part of my identity like a toddler throwing their toys out the pram. It's_ my _name, it's always been mine, and I'm not going to change it for those arseholes._ Harry paused for a moment, considering before he continued: _Besides, that would just be really confusing since my legal name is 'Harry James Potter,' and telling people to call me something else would make it seem like it's actually something different._

" _ **Wow, that's actually a surprisingly mature reaction, Harry.**_ " Venom said, after a few moments of silent contemplation.

 _Always the tone of surprise._ Harry teased, throwing the symbiote's own words back at him, before the two settled down into a companionable silence. And so, they waited. Watching the Dusleys' slow progress through the valley and toward the shape of their car in the far off parking lot. When the figures finally reached their car and climbed in, the headlights scything out into the darkness and illuminating a great swath of the-now deserted-valley, Venom broke. " _ **This is so BORING!**_ " He roared, " _ **When is Dumbledore going to get here? I'm sick of just standing around on this hill doing nothing!**_ "

 _It's only been 15 minutes, Venom._ Harry replied, somewhat reproachfully.

" _ **Details.**_ " Venom dismissed the statement with a wave of their hand. " _ **I want to do something more interesting.**_ "

 _Like what? And should We really still be transformed like this? What if Dumbledore arrives?_ Harry asked, concerned at what might happen if the aged headmaster were to discover his companion.

" _ **Relax**_ " Venom said easily, " _ **I can move more than fast enough to disappear before Dumbledore notices me; and how about We have a little fun with the Dursleys as a parting gift? If We're lucky, We might even have time to go back into Luxor and explore those cool ruins.**_ " Harry turned his gaze to the Dursleys car, which had almost disappeared around the curve of one of the sand dunes.

 _What sort of fun did you have in mind?_

* * *

Dudley Dursley was in two-minds about his parents' abandonment of his cousin. This was quite the achievement given that he could normally only just manage to muster up a single mind, and not a very functional one at that. On the one hand, he was glad that the annoying drain on his parents' attention and income had been removed, even if it had been a rather small one. On the other, however, even he wasn't quite comfortable with simply leaving his cousin in a hole in the desert. His father had assured him that the old man, Dumbledore he called him, would be there soon to collect Harry, and that his cousin would not come to any serious harm, but, still, it felt wrong. Turning to gaze through the rear window of the car, back toward the tomb where they had left his cousin, Dudley screamed. As loudly and piercingly as he ever had in his life. There, pressed against the glass, mere inches from his face, was a nightmarish visage. Huge white eyes set in a face as black as the surrounding night gazed back at him, set above an enormous mouth filled with a seemingly impossible number of razor-sharp fangs. Even as he watched a long, horribly dexterous, tongue emerged and licked across the creature's upper teeth.

"Dinky Diddy Dums!" His mother positively screeched from the front seat, "What's wrong, darling!?" Dudley turned to look at his mother, lip trembling as he pointed at the monstrous face.

"There's-there's some sort of m-monster outside!" He stuttered, heart pounding in fear so hard it seemed as if it would batter its way out through his chest. His mother, however, followed his pointing finger and only looked confused.

"What do you mean, Diddy? There's nothing outside." Stunned, Dudley turned back to look, and sure enough the face had disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with.

"But, but I saw…" Dudley trailed off weakly, trying to wrap his feeble mind around the apparent impossibility it was confronted with.

"It's alright, dear," his mother smiled indulgently at him. "It's been a long day, you probably just dozed off for a moment, there's nothing to be-" She broke off with a shriek, so loud that Uncle Vernon jumped, causing the car to swerve violently, and turned to look at her in shock. Aunt Petunia was pointing with a shaking hand out her window at… nothing at all. The darkness outside the window was broken only by the faint light of the moon and the countless stars far above.

"Petunia, dear, what is it?" Vernon asked, sounding extremely concerned.

"Like-like Dudley said," Petunia answered back, sounding shaken. "There's some sort of monster outside, I just saw it. It had it's face pressed up against the glass, right next to me."

"But that's impossible," Vernon reminded his wife gently, "we're in a moving car. Even if there was something out there, it would never be able to press it's face up against the glass like that."

"I, I suppose you're right." Petunia agreed, sounding markedly calmer at her husband's reassurance.

"Of course I am, Pet, it's just been a long da-AHHH." Vernon's face had gone whiter than the ice-cream Dudley had eaten earlier.

"What is it, Vernon?" Petunia asked her husband in a shocked voice.

"I just, it was Harry! He was outside! He had his face pressed against the glass!" Vernon's hands were shaking almost as badly as his voice, causing the car to weave slightly back and forth.

"But, Vernon, how could that be possible?" Petunia's voice was shaking now, "we left him in that tomb, even with his freakish magic he couldn't have got out of there this fast. Even if he had, how could he possibly outside the car? We're going 60 miles-an-hour!"

"That's it! We are stopping this car and making sure there's nothing there." Vernon slammed on the breaks, jerking Dudley forward into his seatbelt and setting the tires screeching on the dirt road. Almost before the car had come to a halt, Vernon was wrenching off his seatbelt and clambering out of the car. After a moment of hesitation, Petunia and Dudley joined him. Outside the car they were confronted by the barren desert, not a living thing to be seen. No monsters, no abandoned nephews, nothing. Only the endless expanse of sand glowing faintly in the moonlight. That was when they heard the click of the locks, and the car doors slamming. Turning back to the car, they saw a nightmarish figure crouched atop the small green sedan, it's seemingly impossible number of teeth bared in what could possibly considered a smile, albeit a horrifying one.

" _ **Oops.**_ " The creature's terrifying smile spread even wider. " _ **You weren't planning on using this car, were you?**_ " It was only then that the Dursleys realised what the sounds they had heard had meant.

"Hey!" Dudley Dursley had many qualities, intelligence was not one of them. "You locked us out of our car!"

" _ **Yep.**_ " The creature popped the 'p' insolently, unperturbed by Dudley's idiotic outrage. " _ **Here, let me help you get back into it.**_ " So saying the creature hopped off the roof of the car and, without apparent effort, picked the car up so it was held high over the monster's head. All three Dursleys cowered before the creature as it hefted their car as easily as they would a pillow. " _ **Do you think it'll open if I throw it hard enough?**_ " The creature asked in a conversational tone and, before any of them could stop it, it acted on it's words: flinging the car far off into the distance. The small green sedan slammed into the soft sand, burying itself halfway into the ground with a crunching screech of crumpling metal. " _ **Guess not.**_ " The creature said, as if talking to itself.

"But, but how will we get back to the city?" Vernon asked the creature pathetically. The creature's smile vanished, and, before their eyes, the face flowed away, leaving behind the emerald-green eyes and messy hair of 10 year-old Harry Potter.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure your _freakishness_ -" the word was said with venom no child should ever be able to marshall "-will get you out of this." Without another word, the monstrous face flowed back over Harry's head, and, with an almighty leap, he vanished into the darkness of the night.

" _ **So,**_ " Venom began conversationally as they bounded toward the dark band of the Nile and the lights of Luxor beyond it, " _ **how good did that feel?**_ "

 _You have no idea._ Harry thought back with smug satisfaction.

" _ **Is it ruin-exploration time now?**_ " Venom asked hopefully.

 _It's ruin-exploration time._ Harry confirmed with a mental grin.

* * *

Over two-thousand miles away, in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore's pleasant cup of tea with his exceedingly old friend, Nicolas Flamel, was interrupted when several of his silver instruments began to spin and shriek. For one who was familiar with the headmaster's office, it would've been a curious detail that all but one of these instruments were new editions to the room. So, naturally, Nicolas Flamel was quick to question their presence.

"What are these new devices, Albus? They're certainly very noisome, aren't they?" As he spoke he indicated the wailing contraptions with a wave of one frail hand, causing a faint rustling from his plain white robe.

"That they are, old friend, which is most concerning." Dumbledore agreed with his usual calm expression, although, for one who had known him as long as Flamel, the concern in the old wizard's eyes was plain. "These are a series of devices monitoring young Mr. Potter: I had reason to place a few more protective enchantments on him in the wake of recent events." As he spoke, he set his tea down on his ornate desk and stood to examine the devices, his wand appearing in his hand without any perceptible movement.

"Recent events?" Flamel asked in his faint voice.

"Indeed, last night young Harry disappeared from his aunt and uncle's home and somehow managed to apparate himself into the woods near Ottery St. Catchpole. I went to investigate when the device monitoring the wards around the Dursley home signalled they had stopped charging, as it meant Harry had left the area." As Dumbledore spoke, he continued to poke and prod at the devices which had now fallen, mercifully, silent. "Upon arriving, I found Mr. and Mrs. Dursley in a state of great distress, the former unconscious in the rubble of his kitchen with food spilled all over the floor. After repairing the damage and healing Mr. Dursley, I was able to discover that Harry had manifested some accidental magic after they became angry with him for stealing food in the middle of the night. I assumed he had merely over-reacted to their loving reprimand, and used a spell to ascertain his location. Upon discussing with him, however, I found that the Dursleys had been less than kind in their treatment of poor Harry, so I gave them a stern warning and placed the additional spells upon him to monitor his health, location, and proximity to the Dursleys." Seemingly satisfied with the readings from the new devices, Dumbledore turned to examine the one familiar device that had joined in the disruption, and his face became graver still.

"What is it, Albus?" Flamel asked, concerned to see such a grim expression on his normally kind-faced former-apprentice.

"This device is one I have monitoring Harry for proximity to dark creatures, I placed it on him as an infant because I was unsure as to whether the protections wrought by his mother's sacrifice would serve to fend off dark creatures as well as wizards. According to the readings, he must be near a creature of incredible power."  
"Like a dragon you mean, Albus?" Flamel asked, growing concerned for the young boy's health. He had a somewhat looser sense of time than most, but even he knew the boy wouldn't be much more than a baby now, it couldn't have been more than a decade or two since Voldemort's fall.

"No, Nicolas, I'm afraid, whatever this creature is, it's something far more powerful than any dragon. I-" Abruptly, Dumbledore's face became ashen as he broke off his examination of the device and turned to stare at one of the new contraptions with an expression of dawning horror.

"What is it, Albus? What have you realised?" Flamel pushed himself to his feet and began a shuffling run toward his friend. Before he could reach him, however, Dumbledore had snatched up the dark-creature-detector and, after tapping it once with his wand, it glowed blue and he twisted out of existence. Reaching the devices, Flamel pulled out his own wand and cast a complicated series of charms on the device Dumbledore stared at during his revelation, and, when the readings materialised in front of him, he too became ashen. "Mon Dieu." He breathed, slipping into his native French for a moment. Pulling a small ring from a pocket of his robes, he tapped it, causing it too to glow blue and pull him from the room in a twisting vortex of swirling matter as he followed his friend into danger. In the now-empty headmaster's office, the ethereal map of Egypt continued to hang in the air, a faint pulsing light emitting from a point well down on the eastern bank of the Nile, rapidly approaching the imposing image of an enormous temple complex which glowed with a malevolent crimson light absent from the rest of the map. Emblazoned across the region were the words "Karnak Temple: Catacombs of the Fallen Gods"

* * *

" _ **This place is awesome!**_ " Venom's exuberant assessment echoed around the forest of columns surrounding them as they explored the ruins of the temple complex. Harry had noted the sign while they were bounding down the highway, apparently it was a common tourist stop, for it was labelled in Arabic and English: "Karnak Temple." In the low light, it would've been impossible for an ordinary human to make out anything beyond the vague outlines of the larger structures of the temple ruins, but, thanks to Venom, Harry was able to see even the most minute details of the carvings on every block. He had already been able to deduce that the Ancient Egyptians, in addition to being great builders -Venom had told, or rather reminded, him that the temple ruins dated back over 4000 years- held a great respect for their natural surroundings. The columns he and Venom were currently wandering through were artistic representations of giant plants, and the art carved into seemingly every surface emphasised the cycles of nature, growth and decay, life and death. " _ **Bit morbid though, aren't they?**_ " Venom interrupted Harry's internal musings.

 _What do you mean?_

" _ **Well, if your memories are correct, they spent as much time preparing to die as they did actually living their lives! What would you call that, if not morbid?**_ "

 _Prior preparation and planning?_

Venom huffed slightly " _ **Doesn't stop it being morbid.**_ "

 _What has you so snippy? You were having a great time a minute ago._

" _ **I have a bad feeling. My senses are going haywire, as if there's something really powerful nearby. And, given your luck, if my senses are right and there**_ **is** _**something nearby, it's definitely going to try and kill us.**_ " Now that Venom mentioned it, Harry could feel a strange apprehension prickling at the edges of his awareness, it was strangely similar to the sense he got just before Dudley tried to hit him. Only much, much stronger.

 _Well, if something does come after us, We can always just run away. It's not like there's any shortage of space out here, and those walls we passed won't be any obstacle. We could easily lose whatever it is in the city if need be._ Harry offered reassuringly.

" _ **I suppose you're right, unless something happens to trap us here.**_ "

 _Now you're just being paranoid, what're the chances of anything like that happening?_ As Harry finished his mental statement, Venom was just walking in through the doorway of one of the larger buildings in the complex. In doing so, he placed one hand on the doorframe, trying to feel for vibrations to see if he could detect any movement that could pinpoint the nameless power that had his awareness prickling. The very instant Harry finished his sentence, a click broke the nighttime silence followed by the grinding of stone-upon-stone as the patch Venom was pressing against sunk away into the wall.

" _ **Harry?**_ "

 _Yes, Venom?_

" _ **I fucking hate you.**_ " Before Harry could respond, the ground gave way beneath them, pitching them into the darkness beneath the temple along with a deluge of sand.

 **Annnnnnd it's a cliffhanger! Because yes, I am evil. Don't worry though, the next installment will be coming soon after this. I hope. As always, please write in with any comments or constructive criticism. Also, if you're wondering why Harry has his little rant about not changing his name: it's because it's an irritatingly common and, to me at least, intensely uninteresting and unnecessary trope. Not to mention that whenever I read the whole "Don't call me Harry, call my by my real name" shtick it makes me think of a Robot Chicken skit about the Batman villain Two-Face. Just search "Robot Chicken We Drink Hot Chocolate Together" on YouTube and you'll find it, then you too can flash back to that and start giggling every time someone makes Harry change his name in a fit of angst.**

 **I know this probably isn't something that bothers many other people, but I find it annoying so I decided to poke a little harmless fun at it in my story. If you're incredibly offended by this, by all means feel free to write me an angry review or PM defending how Harry changing his name is a fascinating and powerful narrative choice to make. Maybe I'll learn something and grow to appreciate it, who knows. Anyway, tangent over.**

 **Fanfic Recommendation:**

 **RuneMaster by Tigerman**

 **This story follows Harry if he and Ron had decided to follow Hermione out of Trelawney's class in third year, and how a different elective could have changed the course of Harry's life, and the events of the books. I like this story because it does a good job exploring a field of magic so often ignored: Ancient Runes. It also features good character interactions and action sequences, and it features Luna prominently, and she's a favourite of mine. The story is complete so you can successfully binge the entire thing while waiting for the next chapter of Lethal Injection! (Which should be out in about a month)**


	3. Deranged Divinity

**Authors Note: Hello my lovely readers, assuming there are any of you left. We are back from the cliffhanger I left you on last time, I would say I won't do it again, but honestly I like cliffhangers and they work well with my writing-style so it's probably happening again. On a less cheery note, I have to relate something that will likely cause a great number of delays to this story: my mother was recently diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. I'm not writing this because I'm looking for sympathy or condolences, I just want to explain in advance why future updates will most likely be sporadic at best. I am still committed to completing this story, and hopefully continuing the series into the later books, but I can't guarantee when future chapters will be posted. Now that that's out of the way, on with the -hopefully more enjoyable- story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Venom or Harry Potter.**

Before they had fallen a dozen feet, Venom's superb reflexes had sent their arms flashing out, flowing away to either side until his claws dug deep into the ancient stones of the underground chamber they had fallen into, bringing them to an abrupt halt. Once they had time to get their bearings, the pair looked around the chamber they had inadvertently accessed from above. The space, to any normal human, would've been pitch black, but Venom's superior sight rendered the massive chamber in a dull gloom. The first thing the duo noticed was that the chamber was enormous, it was easily thirty feet across and a hundred feet long, lined on both sides with megalithic stone columns carved to look like enormous reeds.

The far end of the chamber was taken up by a massive and intricately carved slab of black stone, a full fifty feet high and almost as wide as the chamber itself. The walls were decorated with innumerable carvings painted in reds, blues, and greens, although in the darkness even Venom was unable to pick out the details of the reliefs, and the floor was made from cyclopean blocks of stone inlaid with carvings of a mighty river. The walls and columns were all set with torches in intricately carved stone sconces, but all of these were, unsurprisingly, unlit.

 _Ok,_ Harry thought to Venom, once they had fully taken in their surroundings, _I know this_ looks _bad, but We can just climb back up and out the way We came, right?_ As he spoke, they looked up to see an unbroken line of smooth stone above their heads: the hole they had fallen through had sealed shut behind them.

" _ **Yeahh,**_ " Venom said slowly, his voice sounding strangely loud in the silence of the underground chamber, " _ **I don't think that's going to be an option.**_ "

 _Well, We can just smash through it then, I know it's not ideal but I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to repair it when he finds us._ Harry was reluctant to damage a historical site that had been ancient when his ancestors were first learning to construct crude wooden huts, but it paled in comparison to his reluctance to be trapped in an underground chamber.

" _ **Works for me.**_ " Venom agreed, his voice carrying none of the reluctance of his host. " _ **Besides, whatever presence is putting us on edge, it's much closer now. I think it might be down here with us.**_ " As he spoke Venom was crawling along the wall toward the ceiling, doing his best not to damage the priceless and irreplaceable carvings that decorated each stone block.

 _Thank you._

" _ **You're welcome,**_ " Venom responded smugly before saying, as they reached the patch of ceiling where they had first fallen into the underground chamber, " _ **Now for the fun part!**_ " Pulling back, Venom sent one of their massive fists crashing toward the solid stone block that made up this section of the ceiling with all the force he could muster, the impact sent vibrations thrumming through the stone like the world's largest, and least useful, tuning fork, but when Venom pulled back the stone was completely unharmed. Undeterred, Venom pulled back again, striking the ceiling even harder, the force of the blow dragging their claws through several inches of solid stone as they were driven back down the wall. Yet, still, the stone of the ceiling remained undamaged.

Climbing back up, Venom dug their feet firmly into the stone of the wall before rearing back and bringing both fists crashing down upon the stone in an enormous overhand blow that set the entire chamber ringing like a gong from the impact. This time, when Venom looked at their handywork, there was the slightest web of spiderweb cracks issuing from the point their fists had impacted the unyielding stone. " _ **This isn't working!**_ " Venom roared, slamming their fist against the wall in frustration, and, to their surprise, leaving their hand buried to the wrist in the solid stone.

 _Wait, how come we can punch through the walls, but not through the ceiling?_

" _ **The ceiling must be enchanted to be unbreakable somehow, maybe it's to stop it from collapsing? Or to stop something from getting in?**_ " Although Venom didn't voice it aloud, neither could stop themselves from thinking 'or _out_.'

 _Well why don't we just tunnel out through the wall and then up through the ground outside?_ Harry suggested. Without even bothering to answer verbally, the bonded pair sent their fist crashing into the stone of the wall once more, only to have it rebound off the stone as it had the ceiling.

" _ **What the fuck!? Now the wall is impenetrable too?**_ " Venom was as furious as he was perplexed.

 _It must be intent based._ Harry thought slowly, _so long as We're trying to break out, the walls are impenetrable, looks like We're not getting out of here this way._

" _ **There must be an exit somewhere, right?**_ " Venom asked, already dropping their body to the floor, where they landed without so much as a whisper.

 _Must be._ Harry agreed as they began to make their way toward the enormous door at the far end of the underground chamber. As they approached, Venom began to be able to decipher some of the carvings on the massive slab of stone, there were at least a dozen different scenes transcribed onto the enormous block, but each of them contained depictions of an enormous birdlike creature with monstrous taloned feet, massive wings, and hugely muscled arms ending in clawed hands. As Venom drew ever closer the scenes suddenly began to move, animated by ancient magic to play out the scenes each had depicted statically mere moments earlier. In each scene the bird-creature was fighting other massive beasts, in one something that looked vaguely like an enormous dog, in another a creature of feline grace and ferocity.

Three scenes in particular, however, stood out, each was twice the size of the other scenes, and picked out in gold which glittered even in the darkness of the underground chamber. Whereas every other scene depicted the bird-creature impaling or dismembering its defeated opponent, these three showed it, clearly grievously wounded, in one it even looked to have had one of its wings torn off, carrying a still struggling opponent in its taloned feet toward an enormous building. There, tiny figures waited with long staves waving, from which issued lengthy looping lines that glowed even in the stone carving, these lines wrapped around the bird-creature's struggling opponent and bound them tight, despite their continued thrashing. With the bird-creature's help, each opponent was then carried within the massive building and down into a chamber beneath, where they were then sealed behind an enormous stone door.

" _ **Harry?**_ " Venom said slowly, once the carvings had completed their show and grown still.

 _I know, Venom, those things were put behind this door. But that was millennia ago! Surely, they couldn't still be alive?_ Despite his words, Harry couldn't help thinking that it would explain the presence, or perhaps presences, that Venom had been sensing since they first arrived. _Do We go through?_

" _ **I don't think We really have a choice, Harry, if this place is half as powerful as the enchantments seem I don't think even Dumbledore will be able to find a way in. Our only hope is to try and find an exit, and there sure as fuck isn't one on this side of the door.**_ " Grimly, the pair braced their feet and began, slowly, effortfully, to push the enormous stone slab upward, once it was a few feet off the ground they released it and dived through into the chamber beyond. Leaving the slab to slam back down behind them.

What they found on the other side was almost disappointing, it was just another stone chamber, smaller than the last but still easily one of the largest rooms Harry had ever been in. The walls were covered in carvings of something, but the carvings were too small for Venom to make out precisely what in the low light. The far wall was a single featureless slab stretching across the chamber, but curving away toward the sides, so the chamber was deeper closest to the walls and shallowest in the centre. An odd design, and completely lacking any sort of visible doorway.

Like the previous chamber this was lined with columns, although these were relatively plain apart from the innumerable identical carvings which covered them as well as the walls. As Venom looked around, they began to realise the carvings covered not only the walls and pillars, but the ceiling and floor as well, in fact, beyond the lip of the entryway they currently stood in, there wasn't a square inch of the chamber not covered in the carvings. Venom stepped forward to try and determine what exactly the carvings were depicting, taking them to the very edge of the lip. As they took that step forward, however, light abruptly flared throughout the underground chamber, all of the torches on the walls lighting simultaneously.

" _ **Neat trick.**_ " Venom muttered uneasily, taking in their surroundings once more in the light. The carvings, which had previously been indecipherable, were now revealed to be insects. Locusts. Unlike all the other carvings they had seen, these carvings weren't done in profile, it was as if Venom were looking at the creatures from above.

 _Why would anyone want to cover an entire room in carvings of locusts?_ Harry wondered, perplexed as they continued on into the room, their foot coming down atop the first few of the carvings outside the lip with an odd squishing crunch. Before Venom could respond, the carvings themselves answered Harry's question. A great shiver ran across the room in time with a massive shuddering BOOM from the other side of the chamber, an earth-shaking reverberation that forced Venom to lean back slightly from the sound. Thankfully the sound was too deep to be harmful to them, for if it had been within the damaging registry it would doubtless have liquified Venom, such was its power.

The far wall of the chamber began to shudder and shift, as if twisting in place, and the other walls, ceiling, and floor of the chamber began to undulate as if alive, that was when Harry realised. There were no carvings. Every surface inside the chamber was covered in a living carpet of locusts, all of which were suddenly stirring themselves to action. All except the far wall, which Harry now realised wasn't a wall at all, it was a creature.

The term 'creature' didn't seem to do the monolith of flesh justice, though, it dwarfed any other being Harry had ever seen, even the beast Venom had shown him from his previous host's memories. It's skin was the rough chitinous exoskeleton in evidence on the locusts all around them, Harry guessed that when it stood, it's head, a horrifyingly enormous mimicry of the insects surrounding it, would scrape against the ceiling forty feet above the floor, and four enormous insectile wings spread from its back, rustling like an entire library's worth of paper. The creature was humanoid, although it's insectile characteristics would ensure that no observer could ever mistake the beast for human, not to mention the creature's monstrous size.

Power roiled off the creature in palpable waves, filling the chamber and beating against Harry like the pounding of waves upon the shore. The sound of millions of insectile wings began to stir the air as the locusts took flight, beginning to form into an enormous living column which flowed around the creature's legs in a great spiral, slowly growing and spreading upward as it wound its way around the monster's body. The sound of the locusts' flight was deafening in the confined space of the chamber, echoing off the walls and growing louder with each passing moment. All the while the creature had been slowly rising to its feet, towering higher and higher over the seemingly miniscule figure of Venom as it straightened to its full height.

The great, looming creature raised an enormous hand to point at Venom, and spoke in a voice like the fluttering of a billion wings that carried over the sound of the locusts effortlessly; hitting Venom hard enough to force them to take a step backward: "Hak-To." Neither Harry nor Venom understood what 'Hak-To' meant, but both were willing to bet it was nothing good. In unison the countless locusts lining the walls, floor, and ceiling, and those ringing the creature, leapt from their perches and flew toward the symbiotic pair. The incoming wave of locusts looked more like a living cloud than actual creatures, so many and so tightly packed were the insects. They crossed the space with blinding speed, compacting into a tight column that was still wide enough to cover almost the entire chamber before Venom as they sped toward the interloper.

" _ **Oh shit.**_ " Venom had time to say before they were engulfed by the insectoid tide of wings, legs, and sharp mandibles poised to rend their flesh.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore appeared in the ruins of Karnak Temple just in time to see a flash of black vanishing through a hole into the depths underneath.

"NO!" The ancient warlock yelled, wand flashing forward to try and halt the figure's fall, but before the looping line of blue magic could reach its target, a block of stone manifested across the opening, sealing the hole shut. Grimly the headmaster flicked his wand a half-dozen times more, each motion sending a different coloured bolt of magic cracking through the air to impact against the stone slab, each bolt was powerful enough to distort the air and send sparks of electricity racing along the surrounding structures, but none so much as scratched the block. Before Dumbledore could continue further in his efforts, his wand hand was pushed up and away from the slab, sending his final bolt of magic careening off into the night sky where it streaked out of sight into the clouds. Eyes flashing, Dumbledore turned toward whoever had disrupted his aim, only to pause upon seeing the even older face of his friend, Nicolas Flamel gazing placidly back at him.

"Calm, mon ami." The alchemist counselled. "You will never be able to blast that open through brute strength; the wards are the work of thousands of years of the greatest magicians of the ancient world. And even if you did, that would risk opening the way to those that dwell within, you know that cannot be risked under any circumstances. Even to save Harry Potter."

"You are right, old friend." Dumbledore agreed after taking several deep breaths, "My apologies."

"Not at all." The elderly French sorcerer smiled back, "Now let us see if we can figure out how to open this chamber." Together the wizards searched the area surrounding the point where the figure had disappeared for several minutes, running their hands over every inch of stonework as they waved their wands and muttered long and complex incantations in a dozen forgotten languages. Finally, one of Dumbledore's spells was answered with a bright flash from a patch of stone just to the left of the questing fingers of his other hand and, pausing only to beckon his friend over, he triumphantly pressed the small patch of stone. The stone didn't budge. Frowning, Dumbledore pressed harder. Still nothing. Dumbledore attempted to change the direction of the force he was imparting against the stone. No reaction. Stepping back, he cast a series of long complicated spells, resulting in a floating matrix of threads, boxes, circles, and trapezoids which circled and danced around each other in mid-air over the spot of stone. In the centre of the confusing mix were a series of hieroglyphs rapidly flickering and altering in some sort of pattern.

"How interesting." Flamel murmured as he looked over his friend's shoulder, fascinated in spite of himself and the situation. "It would appear young Harry has somehow triggered some sort of rite of passage designed for the successor of the old god, Ra."

"Successor?" Dumbledore asked, sounding equally intrigued, "I was under the impression that the old gods were immortal unless killed in battle? Not to mention that Ra was the last of the old gods, he vanquished the other city gods and secured the preeminence of Thebes."

"True, Albus." Flamel did not sound surprised that his old apprentice knew of the secret history of the Egyptian pantheon. "But after he finished vanquishing the gods of the other city states Ra was too grievously wounded to continue on, he died in the aftermath of his final battle, having carried the last of his opponents to be trapped in the Catacombs of the Fallen Gods. Before the battle, the Theban Lexicon, the repository of all of Thebes most powerful magical knowledge, had been taken into the depths of the catacombs to be guarded by the other vanquished gods, as it was before every duel between warring gods." Flamel paused to inspect a carving before continuing.

"The idea was that Ra would be able to recover the book after winning the battle due to the catacombs being his domain of power, but no other being would be strong enough to win past the few Fallen Gods powerful enough to have been imprisoned there. The Lexicon contained both the accumulated magical wisdom of Thebes, and the rituals used to empower the mighty eagle which became Ra. The thinking was that, if Ra were ever to be mortally wounded, he could return to the catacombs and retrieve the Lexicon to be given to the high priest. That would allow the Thebans to create a new god to lead their city, in the aftermath of his battle with the Cobra God of Memphis, however, Ra was too grievously wounded to be able to retrieve the Lexicon and died in Catacombs. No other has ever been powerful enough to retrieve the Lexicon, and few have been insane enough to try, so no other gods were ever created as the priests of Memphis destroyed their own Lexicon in the wake of their god's defeat."

"And the possibility of the gods escaping is the reason why even attempting to enter the Catacombs is an act of High Treason against the Magical World, punishable by the Rite of San-Elek-Van-Tehlok." Dumbledore completed for his friend. "And yet the hope of the Wizarding World is now within the Catacombs, and so we must gain entry."

"Indeed." Flamel nodded emphatically, seemingly unphased by the reminder that his soul would be ripped from his body and damned to eternal torment in the home plane of the dementors should they be caught.

"Is there any way for us to trigger the right of passage, as Harry did?" Dumbledore asked the ancient alchemist, trusting the elder man's knowledge above his own.

"I do not believe so, once the right has begun it is impossible to trigger it once more before the current challenger has either succeeded or died. We may be able to find some other way in, though. I am sure the priests would have wanted to improve and expand upon their wards, so they must have had some way of getting in." Dumbledore nodded grimly, pulling out his wand and returning to the agonisingly slow methodical search he and Flamel had been engaged in when he made his discovery. As he worked, Dumbledore desperately tried to recall how many of the Fallen Gods had been consigned to the Catacombs. The names had long since been lost to history, but he was certain that there had been three gods strong enough for Ra to imprison rather than being able to kill outright. The Locust God had been the weakest, one of the first gods Ra had faced, and the Cobra God the strongest, but he could not recall what the second had been. If Harry were to face any one of them, however, Dumbledore had little doubt he would be dead long before help could reach him.

* * *

Wings and mandibles flashed all around, sharp stabbing pains biting into Venom's flesh from every direction as they were engulfed in the cloud of locusts. The insects quickly covered every inch of the symbiotic pair, biting viciously at the black flesh beneath them even as Venom frantically slapped and clawed at them, killing dozens with each swipe. Venom leapt away to land on the wall of the chamber ten feet away, but the locusts followed so swiftly that the symbiotic duo were free of their attack for less than a second. The ebony alien roared in frustration and pain as the innumerable insects continued to bite and claw at their flesh, only to stop abruptly as their open mouth was filled with yet more of the creatures.

The locusts tried to crawl down Venom's throat and continue their attempted consumption from inside their quarry, only to be sliced to ribbons by the symbiote's fangs. Those few who managed to progress past the monster's fang filled maw were swiftly caught and crushed by its long prehensile tongue. The fate of these first foragers did not dissuade other locusts from attempting the same any time Venom opened their mouth. As the assault continued Venom shifted their arms into enormous flat paddles using them to swat hundreds of locusts at a time, clearing the surrounding area in great sweeps. Simultaneously the flesh of Venom's body rose out in an uncountable number of ridges, separating the locusts crawling all over them from each other before expanding sideways, crushing the locusts with a wet squishing sound. All this while Venom continued to leap from floor to wall to ceiling to pillar, constantly on the move to prevent the locusts from surrounding them completely and dragging them up into the air.

 _Why don't you transform into a bunch of spikes and just impale the little bastards or something?_ Harry asked his companion frustratedly as the pain of the assault continued to filter down his nerve-endings.

 _ **I don't have the control to form anything that sharp.**_ Venom admitted silently; his mouth being presently occupied with the consumption of locusts. _**The more powerful Klyntar are able to do that, but I lack the ability.**_

 _You've never mentioned that you weren't a very powerful Klyntar before?_ Harry thought, surprised despite the situation.

 _ **It's a little embarrassing to admit that I'm kind of a loser.**_ Venom shot back, _**It's part of why I like you, you remind me of myself.**_

 _Wow, thanks, Venom._

 _ **You asked.**_ Throughout this exchange the pair continued to struggle against the seemingly endless array of insectile attackers which swarmed around them unceasingly. They couldn't even see the great beast at the other end of the chamber, so thick was the cloud of locusts surrounding them. Despite the apparently infinite number of locusts attacking them, as they continued their fight Harry began to notice that the swarm was gradually becoming slower at responding when Venom was able to decimate a patch of the swarm. At first any gap they created was filled instantly, making it almost impossible to determine that there had ever been a gap at all, but now the gaping rents they tore in the fabric of the cloud hung open for several seconds before more locusts rushed in to plug the gaps.

In truth the assault was more an annoyance than anything else as Venom was more than capable of healing any damage the locusts inflicted, particularly with dozens being consumed by his flashing jaws each moment, the valuable biomaterial and brain-matter processed almost instantly by the Klyntar. Fueled by the influx, and heartened by Harry's realisation that the swarm was coming to the end of its strength, Venom expanded their arms even further and used them to create a great gust of air which blew the cloud of locusts back across the chamber where they quickly collected into another solid mass in preparation to rush them once more. Before they had the chance, Venom extended their arms and flattened the entire seething mass between them with a horrible squishing sound.

Gore dripped from Venom's arms to cover the floor, along with the pulped mass of flesh that had been the last of the massive locust swarm, and bodies littered the floor across the near half of the chamber. At the other end the massive creature stood impassively, having watched Venom slowly dismantle and dismember its minions without any apparent emotion. For a moment, Venom stared at the monster, and the monster stared down at Venom. Then, in a blur of movement, the creature's wings fluttered, driving it across the chamber where its foot slammed into Venom, sending them flying across the chamber to impact the wall above the doorway. The force of the collision left Venom half-buried in the stone and several loud cracks issued throughout the chamber that had nothing to do with the pulverised stone.

Venom was able to heal the broken bones instantly, but the pain forced them to roar out in agony, this roar was muffled almost immediately by the creature's enormous hand sealing around Venom and yanking them from the wall. The beast's massive fingers clenched tight around Venom, squeezing them mercilessly before flinging them back across the chamber like a stone sent spinning out across a lake. This time, however, Venom was ready, and they twisted in mid-air to land in a crouch against the far wall, less than a second after their feet had touched the cool stone, the pair launched themselves through the air toward the monster.

The creature saw them coming, and one of its massive arms swept up to bat them out of the air; but Venom was quicker, a long tendril wrapped around the arm and swung Venom down underneath it before launching them at maximum velocity toward the monster's head. They impacted feet first with the monster's forehead, causing it to jerk back as the monster took a step backward, hissing in pain at the impact. An impact that would've been enough to pulverise an elephant into a bloody paste, and yet had left no visible damage on the creature's armoured exoskeleton. Roaring now, the beast smacked the stunned symbiote off its head and through one of the massive stone columns that supported the ceiling, coming to rest in a dishevelled heap under several tons of rock. An instant later the rocks burst outward and Venom emerged from beneath, teeth bared and tongue lashing through the air.

" _ **Is that the best you can do, Bug-Boy?**_ " The symbiote hissed in challenge. Although the creature doubtless did not speak English, it seemed to understand the gist of Venom's comment and roared in defiance.

"Ahn-So-Lak Ba-al!" Given the rather violent gesture it made with its hands as it did so Harry was willing to bet that, whatever the creature had just said, it was a threat of some kind. The creature's wings propelled it across the chamber at incredible speed for something so large, and Venom only just managed to leap out of the way, coming to rest on its leg and trying to claw into it. The beast's chitin was too thick, however, and all Venom was able to do was make several six-inch-deep grooves in the creature's armoured shell.

A whistling of air alerted the symbiote to an incoming attack by the monster, and so the pair leapt away from their perch mere moments before the creature's hand slapped down where they had been. They landed on the ceiling above the creature's head and sprang off to land on the creature's back between the creature's wings, one of the few things not covered by its exoskeleton. The monster arched it's back with a scream as Venom raked their extended claws through the base of all four of its wings, severing them in a spurt of gushing gore which covered the elegant carvings on the wall that had only recently been uncovered from the locusts.

" _ **How do you like that you insect-intellected twat!?**_ " Venom roared in triumph at having finally succeeded in doing the creature significant damage. Then they noticed the wall coming toward them at terminal velocity. " _ **Oh bugge-**_ " the words were cut off by the great thudding crunch of the creature's back impacting with the wall, crushing the symbiote between the two. Once the creature had pulled away Venom fell to the floor with a dull thud, limbs rapidly strengthening and solidifying from where they had been crushed.

The monster had clearly thought that crushing the annoying being would be enough to dispose of it, and so was surprised when Venom launched themself at its head once more. Upon landing, Venom slashed at the creature's eyes, only to find that they were covered by a hard shell that, like it's main exoskeleton, was too tough for their claws to penetrate. That's not to say it didn't hurt, the creature screeched even louder than it had when Venom had severed its wings and batted desperately at it's face, forcing Venom to leap across onto one of its feelers. They were only able to stay there for an instant before the whistle of air forced them to leap away again to prevent being squashed by the now enraged beast.

 _Venom, this isn't working._ Harry thought to his other as they continued to evade the monster's furious swipes. _We're not going to be able to kill this thing through brute force._

 _ **I'm open-**_ Venom thought back before stopping as he focused on directing their leg muscles to help them leap away from the creature's latest attack - _ **to suggestions!**_ He finished once they had landed.

Far above them the creature opened it's mouth and roared at them once more "Varak-Tohn Dahl!?" The monster's tone sounded almost as if it were asking a question, although given that it was already moving to stomp on them it didn't seem as if it were planning to wait for an answer.

 _I've got it! We can't kill it because we can't get through the exoskeleton, right?_ Harry's thoughts were tinged with excitement at the possibilities his rudimentary plan could afford.

 _ **Yes, where the fuck have you been?**_ Venom, on the other hand, was far too frustrated by the monster's resilience to allow anything resembling optimism into his tone.

 _So, We need to hit it where it doesn't have an exoskeleton!_

 _ **No shit, but where?**_

 _Get it talking._

 _ **Ah, nice one, Harry.**_ Venom's mental tone was approving as he understood his host's intent.

" _ **Hey, Bug-Brain! We're going to eat what little brain you have inside that fat head of yours and then We're going to feed your entrails to your children!**_ "

 _Not so much banter as threats, but whatever, it can't understand what you're saying anyway._

 _ **Everyone's a critic.**_

 _You kno-NOW!_ Harry broke off mid-thought as he saw the monster opening its mouth to respond to Venom's latest provocation. The pair moved, so fast it seemed as if they simply disappeared, by the time the creature's eyes caught them they were already landing on its face, one arm swinging back with claws extended. An instant later, Venom sent those claws driving up into the creature's mouth, shearing straight through the soft flesh of the creature's pallet and driving deep into the enormous monster's brain. The creature spasmed, jaws smashing shut, with Venom's arm still inside. The symbiote screamed in pain as it fell off the creature, even as its quarry collapsed backwards with a dull sigh that was still forceful enough to send Venom flying backward. The creature impacted the ground with a great THUD which shook the whole chamber and sent sand spiralling down from the ceiling, it twitched once, and then went still.

" _ **FUCKING FUCK!**_ " Venom swore " _ **We forgot how much dismemberment hurt!**_ _**But We will be ok in a few minutes! The same can't be said for you!**_ " So saying, the symbiote spat on the enormous corpse.

 _A few minutes?_ Harry asked, surprised.

" _ **Yes, it won't take us more than that to regrow our arm. Particularly if we were to consume a large amount of brain-matter…**_ "The symbiote trailed off suggestively as it directed their gaze toward the cooling corpse of the monster.

 _Ugh, fine, but only because this fucking hurts._ Harry agreed reluctantly, before trying to distance himself from his senses as Venom climbed up into the creature's skull and began to devour its brain with gusto.

* * *

Meanwhile, Flamel and Dumbledore had been forced to scour the first dozen feet of the temple they were currently searching before they managed to make their next breakthrough, the time mostly taken up with the intensely complicated spells required to detect Ancient Egyptian wards. The discovery this time was centred on a large patch of carvings depicting the sun-god vanquishing various opponents, although these were the more romanticised versions the Pharaoh's had placed where their muggle subjects might see them.

"Nicolas," Dumbledore called the even more elderly man over, "what do you make of this?" As he spoke, he indicated the knot in the wards he had found centred on the carvings.

"Hmm," Nicolas murmured noncommittally as he began to weave his wand, casting a series of obscure detection, display, and diagnostic charms at the knot. In response, an increasingly complicated lattice of threads and geometric shapes began to appear in the air where the knot was located, before spreading out around the complex, particularly over the floor. After another few minutes of casting Flamel finally stopped, breathing hard at the use of so much powerful magic in such a short period of time, he was not, after all, as young as he once was. Peering at the information his magic had just made visible, Flamel commented "This is going to take a while, Albus."

"Not what we're looking for then?" Dumbledore asked with a sigh, the ancient priests had certainly done their job well when it came to hiding the entrance to the Catacombs, and unlike with the Chamber of Secrets no one else had ever been stupid enough to record going looking for it, so there wasn't even anywhere they could eliminate as a possibility.

"Non, I believe this is the entrance, it is just that to gain entrance one must fulfill a great number of magical requirements, they must all have been elements of the priesthood. We're going to have to alter our magical signatures to the point where the locking magic recognises us as high priests of Ra and allows us entrance into the chamber below."

Dumbledore ran his eyes over the series of magical requirements Flamel's magic had revealed for the wards "This is going to be far from easy, my friend, the magical purification rituals alone would be complicated enough, but to steep ourselves in Egyptian ritual magic in a way that can then be reversed is going to be even more difficult. Especially given the latent magic from the wards the International Confederation of Wizards set up to ensure no one attempted to gain entrance to the Catacombs."

"Indeed," Flamel agreed gravely. "However, I'm afraid you missed the magical passphrase spell that has been worked into the ward-matrix, see?" He pointed with his wand to a spot where a small black sphere was almost hidden within a larger dark-blue one "The red trigger threads to the Evisceration Curses and the Reanimation Invocation give it away. We'll need to break the magical cypher in order to determine what the password is, not to mention the correct pronunciation assuming the word is something that only has meaning in this context."

"And that will take at least as long as the purification and magical inundation rituals." Dumbledore sighed again, he found himself doing that a lot in recent days. _Perhaps young Mr. Potter is more like his father than I gave him credit for?_ Dumbledore mused idly, thinking of the dark-haired boy whose antics had prompted so many similar sighs during his tenure at Hogwarts, before shaking the thought away. "I propose that one of us focuses on altering our own magic to fool the wards while the other sets to work cracking the cypher, I would rather not have Harry down there longer than absolutely necessary. The longer he spends down there the more likely he is to encounter one of the Fallen Gods, and the less likely we are to ever see him alive again."

Flamel nodded grimly. "Oui, I will set to work on the passcode at once, you have less magic to purge than do I. Not to mention the effects of my stone, which I cannot attempt to purge."

"Of course, old friend." Dumbledore agreed, already beginning to trace the complicated lines and symbols of the purification ritual circle out of blue fire on the floor. Within moments the floor had become an intimidating weave of runes, lines, and arcane symbols as the headmaster deftly crafted one of the most complicated magical ritual circles as if he were merely doodling with a stick in the sand. _I only hope that Harry does not take so much after his father that he will already have gotten curious._

* * *

" _ **For FUCK'S SAKE!**_ " Venom roared, slamming their foot into the solid web of glowing golden threads that had covered the entrance to the locust-creature's chamber the instant they tried to retrace their steps. " _ **WHO THE FUCK DESIGNED THIS SHIT!?**_ "

 _Probably someone who didn't want the giant-monster-demon-things they put inside to escape?_ Despite his own frustration, Harry couldn't help but needle his symbiote a little.

" _ **That's not the point!**_ " Venom refused to see any levity in the situation. " _ **The point is WE are trying to escape, and these-**_ " Venom descended into an incomprehensible, but impressively long string of alien profanities "- _ **enchantments are stopping us!**_ " After a few moments of silence, and several deep breaths, Venom had calmed down enough to continue " _ **Perhaps We should just wait here, Dumbledore will come for us eventually. And since this chamber has these giant monster things, I don't doubt he'll be able to find it somehow.**_ "

 _NO! We_ can't _stay here!_

" _ **What?**_ " Venom sounded genuinely shocked at Harry's vehemence. " _ **Harry, that creature there almost killed us, and from what We saw on the carvings and what my own senses are telling us, there are more of them down here. I'm not sure We can survive an encounter with another of these things, especially not if they get any stronger.**_ " His voice became almost gentle " _ **I don't want you to die, Harry.**_ "

 _Venom look around._ Harry commanded one of their arms to sweep across the chamber, indicating the countless dead locusts littering the floor and the enormous corpse of the locust-leviathan slumped against the wall. _If Dumbledore finds us here, he's going to know I didn't do this on my own, but not how I did it. Odds are he's going to start poking around until he figures out how I did it, which means he'll figure out how_ We _did it, and that means he'll find out about you. I highly doubt he's going to be ok with me being bonded to a brain-eating alien, so he's going to try and take you away from me. And, since you're powerful and people often confuse powerful and dangerous, he's probably going to kill you._

" _ **To be fair We have killed 6 people in the past three days.**_ " Venom muttered.

 _I don't care! You're my first and truest friend, Venom, you were there for me when no one else was. Thanks to you, in the short time We've been together, I've already managed to: leave the Dursley's behind, found out I'm a wizard, travelled across the world, survived being attacked by kidnappers and rapists, and We killed a fucking giant locust monster! I am_ not _going to risk losing you, if that means We have to risk dying against some overgrown animal-demon-things, then_ that's _what We're going to do._ Ok _!?_ If Harry had made this impassioned speech aloud, he would doubtless have been panting by its conclusion, as it was, he simply waited the long moments it took for Venom to respond in silence.

" _ **Ok, Harry.**_ " Venom's voice was very quiet, and for a moment Harry was afraid he had said something to upset his partner, then he felt his consciousness wrapped in a warm black veil, it was the closest thing he could imagine to a mental hug. After a moment, Venom released his mind and said, " _ **If you ever tell anyone about that I will feed your brain pictures of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia having sex until you puke.**_ "

 _You wouldn't dare!_

" _ **Try me.**_ " For a moment the two merely stood in silence in the chamber of the dead locust-creature. Then they burst out in laughter " _ **HAHAHAHAHA!**_ " The sound echoed around the chamber in a way that would've made any human onlooker not-so-discreetly searching for an exit. Once their mirth had finally died away, the pair made their way toward the entrance to the second chamber that had been hidden behind the locust-creature when they first entered.

The next chamber looked similar to the one they had just exited, only this time Harry was relieved to see that the walls were covered with the ordinary carvings, rather than a swarm of insects. The floor and ceiling likewise seemed to be clear, but that was where the good news ended. Standing in the middle of the chamber was a beast just as large as the locust-monster they had only just succeeded in killing, except where the previous beast had been almost spindly, this one bulged with muscle. Its entire body was covered by a pitch-black exoskeleton from its enormous mandibled head, to its two hugely muscled arms ending in crushing pincers, all the way down to its four insectile legs each ending in an enormous stabbing point which left deep gouges in the floor with every step. None of those were what Harry noticed first about the creature, however, the first thing Harry noticed was the enormous stinger-topped tail that arched up behind the creature, already poised to stab down at Venom.

 _ **Well fuck,**_ Venom commented silently to his host, _**that's not good.**_ The creature opened its mouth and hissed, opening and closing its pincers with a resounding clacking of hardened chitin, and juddering its tail backward with a dry rattle.

 _Go for the mouth?_ Harry asked his partner.

 _ **Go for the mouth.**_ Venom agreed as a vicious grin spread across their shared countenance. In an instant, Venom disappeared from where they had been standing, flying toward the creature's open mouth faster than any human eye could follow. As they went Venom extended long tendrils of substance from their body, grasping onto pillars and punching into stone before flexing to propel them forward even faster. They were now moving so quickly Harry almost expected them to leave a sonic boom in their wake, the creature had yet to even begin to react, and, for a moment, Harry let himself believe that it really would be that easy. Then the creature moved.

The motion was so fast, and Venom's own momentum was so great, that the symbiotic pair had no hope of ever evading the creature. In an instant one of the creature's enormous pincers had sheared through Venom's tendrils while the other struck them full in the chest. Their forward momentum abruptly shifted as they were sent careening back across the chamber almost as quickly as they had crossed it, indeed it was this very speed that saved them as the creature's stinger flashed through the air mere millimeters short of their arcing flight. The pair impacted the wall with the increasingly familiar crack of breaking bones, but by the time their body hit the floor Venom had already repaired the damage.

The moment their feet touched ground; the pair were away narrowly avoiding the stinger's second strike as it buried itself deep in the stone where they had been standing. The duo were not quick enough to avoid the creature's lashing pincers, however, and the beast dealt them a glancing blow that sent them smashing through one of the room's many pillars, causing the whole chamber to shudder and sand to slither down from the ceiling high above. The rubble of the pillar collapsed down on top of Venom with a deafening cacophony of stone grinding against stone, interspersed with the gunshot cracks of fracturing rock. By the time the rubble had settled there was no sign of the black-clad figure that had impacted the pillar, and for a moment, it seemed as if that would be that.

Unlike the locust-creature, this beast seemed to believe in being thorough, for even as Venom exploded from underneath the rubble, they were forced to contort their body like liquid in order to avoid the sting-tail that speared down toward them. This time, rather than attempting to leap away, Venom sprang onto the stinger itself, hoping to reach the point where the stinger joined the tail and, hopefully, deny the creature it's most dangerous weapon. Unfortunately, the scorpion-beast was unwilling to oblige this plan, and, with a dismissive flick of its tail, sent Venom flying through another column. The chamber shook more substantially this time, and even more sand fell from the ceiling, beginning to form small piles on the previously immaculate chamber floor, and pooling in the great grooves carved by the creature's clawed feet.

 _ **As fun as this is,**_ Venom began as they once more avoided impalement by a hair's breadth, _**I really don't think our plan of 'going for the mouth' is going to work this time. We can barely manage to avoid the creature long enough to touch the ground, We're never going to be able to get close enough to try and impale its brain.**_

 _I'm open to suggestions if you've got a better idea!_ Harry thought back in pained frustration, as impressive as Venom's healing abilities were it didn't stop the creature's blows from hurting, a lot! Before the pair could continue their silent scheming, the creature managed another glancing blow, sending them flying through another of the seemingly endless number of pillars lining the chamber walls, this one near the far end of the chamber from where they had entered. The chamber shook again, but Harry noticed that this time the shaking was markedly less than when the creature had last knocked them through a pillar on the other side of the chamber.

" _ **We are getting really sick of this! How many fucking pillars does this place have!?**_ "

 _Venom! That's it!_

 _ **What's it?**_

 _The pillars! I don't think they're decorative! I think they're helping to hold up the ceiling in here!_

 _ **Oh, so eventually the creature**_ **will** _ **run out of pillars to knock us through, and then We'll be crushed to a paste under hundreds of tons of stone and sand, fantastic!**_

 _Would you stop being a sarcastic git for five seconds? If We let the creature keep knocking us through pillars all over the place that'll happen, but, if We're able to get it to knock us through pillars on one side of the chamber, then maybe We can have half the chamber collapse and bury the creature without killing us!_

 _ **Assuming We don't get caught in the collapse or killed before We can manage it.**_ Venom sounded less than impressed with his host's impromptu plan.

 _Do you have any better ideas?_ The symbiote was silent. _Thought not._

 _ **Alright, alright. So which side of the chamber do We collapse?**_

 _I don't think We really have a choice, look at the ceiling by the entrance._ Harry was right, the creature had already smashed three of the eight pillars holding up that side of the room, and cracks were spreading through the ceiling at an alarming rate. Sand cascaded down in a constant stream rather than the occasional trickles that had issued at the beginning of the confrontation.

 _ **You do realise that's our only way out so far as We know?**_ Harry was prevented from replying as the creature finally managed to time one of its tail-strikes to intercept it's leaping prey's path. Venom had just enough time to throw up a shield of substance before them, but the tail punched straight through, stopping just short of one of their large white eyes. Even as the tail pulled back the substance of the shield Venom had used to slow the blow began to crumble away into dust.

" _ **Of course, the fucking thing has to be poisonous!**_ " Venom groaned aloud.

 _Venom what do we do?_

 _ **This is going to hurt like a fucking bitch.**_

 _What's going to-ARGHHH!_ Harry's thought's morphed into an agonised mental scream as Venom swiped through the joint connecting the rapidly disintegrating shield tendril to their body. _FUCK!_ Harry swore viciously, trying to master the pain of Venom's impromptu amputation. Once he had succeeded, he continued: _And yes, I know that it's our only exit but are options are currently A: Let that thing murder us, B: Let that thing continue to kick us around until the whole chamber comes down and We are crushed to a pulp, or C: Provoke it into bringing down part of the chamber on itself and hope We survive. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure which one of those I'd prefer._

 _ **All right, but if We die from this, I'm blaming you.**_

 _Duly noted._ Throughout this exchange the pair had continued their weaving dance of acrobatic evasions, something which only seemed to infuriate the beast as it's strikes became more powerful, but less precise. As quickly as they were able, given the frequent diversions required to avoid being crushed, skewered, or sliced in two by the creature, Venom made their way to the side of the chamber they had initially entered from. _So which column should we take out first, one of the ones toward the middle or the ones close to the entrance?_ Harry asked once they were as close to their position as they could be, given the constant evasions.

 _ **Let's start with the ones toward the back, don't want to have to come back here if taking out the other ones doesn't do the trick.**_

 _Good point._ That decided, the pair aimed their next jump to take them to one of the few surviving columns by the entrance to the chamber.

" _ **Hey, Ug-**_ " before Venom could finish their taunt the creature was already striking out toward them with a pincer and it's sting, holding the other pincer back to try and catch them once they evaded the initial strike. Unlike the first monster they had faced, this behemoth was as silent as a tomb, somewhat appropriately given their current surroundings. What's more, every missed attack seemed to anger the behemoth yet further, as if Venom's continued survival was a personal insult. Together, the beast's more taciturn nature and its continuously mounting range obviated the need for any incitement.

 _ **Guess we don't need to worry about provoking this one to attack us then.**_ Venom thought to Harry with something approaching levity. The symbiotic duo launched themselves over the scorpion-creature's head, narrowly avoiding the flashing strike of the second pincer, aiming to land on another pillar on the other side of the beast. The creature's blow landed mere moments after Venom had moved, smashing through the solid stone column as if it really were the fragile reed it was decorated to resemble. The impact caused the chamber to shudder harder than ever before, and the stream of sand from the ceiling was fast transforming into a torrent, the sound almost drowning out the ominous groaning of the stone ceiling.

As they passed over it they made sure to take a futile swipe at the creature's exposed back, wouldn't do for the beast to realise they were no longer trying to attack it directly after all. The strike, despite being powerful enough to pulverise any human, barely left a scratch in the creature's ebony exoskeleton, serving only to enrage the monster still further. By the time the pair touched down the creature was already wheeling to face them and, just as they had hoped, the creature simply turned in place rather than circling around them, too eager to strike at Venom to consider that it was being maneuvered into a corner. Just as before, their feet had hardly made contact with the stone of the pillar before the creature was striking out at them once more, this time scything at the pillar with one of its legs as it swung its pincers to cut off Venom's avenues of escape.

 _Is it just me, or is this one smarter than the last one?_ Harry thought as they only narrowly avoided the creature's impromptu trap and flipped to another of the pillars. Behind them the smashing of their previous pillar resulted in several large chunks of stone cracking away from the ceiling to fall upon the scorpion-beast, which shrugged off the impacts as if the stones were made of foam. Looking back at their handywork, Harry saw that the three pillars remaining, including the one he and Venom had perched on, were all shuddering slightly under the weight of the ceiling, and even as he watched cracks began to shoot along their length. _Venom, I think this time We should jump away from this section._

 _ **Couldn't agree more, Harry.**_ Even as Venom concluded his thought the pair were already leaping away as the creature struck at the pillar they had been crouching on with both pincers and its tail, seemingly too angry to even consider clever traps anymore. The leviathan roared out it's anger and frustration as it lashed out at the tiny darting figure that continued to elude it, but only for a moment. The creature's roar of fury changed pitch as its strike shattered the stone pillar, causing several hundred tons of rock and sand to come crashing down upon it in a great deafening deluge.

If Harry hadn't known better, he would've sworn it sounded dismayed before the falling debris silenced it and buried the creature completely, not so much as an inch of the creature's ebony exoskeleton was visible through the destruction. Landing in the middle of the chamber, Venom turned to survey their handywork. The pile of rubble extended for a satisfying distance both up and across the chamber, although, to his amazement, Harry could see new pillars and ceiling stones swiftly coalescing out of magical energy, rebuilding the chamber even as he watched. Above lay a thick screen of glowing gold, the boundary of the enchantments reinforcing the chamber, not even the top-layer of sand above the chamber had been disturbed by the collapse, only that which lay beneath the surface. Thankfully, none of this seemed to disturb the pile under which the scorpion-beast had been buried.

" _ **How do you like that? Little scorpion bitch!**_ " Venom crowed at the pile, only to stop in stunned horror as the pile of debris began to shift. Almost as if something underneath was trying to force it's way out.

 _ **Harry?**_ The symbiote asked in a would-be calm voice.

 _Yes, Venom?_ Harry responded in matching tones.

 _ **What say We go see what's in the next chamber?**_

 _Sounds like a great plan._ Thus deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, Venom bravely left the chamber as quickly as possible, before the creature had a chance to free itself and go back to trying to kill them.

 _ **What do you think is going to be in the next chamber?**_ Venom asked as they made their brave withdrawal from the scorpion's chamber.

 _Whatever it is, it can hardly be worse than what was in this chamber, can it?_ Harry assured his companion confidently. How very wrong he was.

The next chamber was seemingly identical to the two that had preceded it, except for one key difference. It was completely empty. No hulking figure stood awaiting their arrival, no wall of flesh concealed the doorway at the opposite end of the hall, the chamber was simply empty.

 _ **This is too easy, there's got to be something We're missing.**_ Venom muttered in Harry's mind.

 _Agreed._ Slowly, the pair made their way into the chamber, carefully inspecting every inch of wall, floor, and ceiling for any sign of whatever danger lurked within the room. After they had crossed the first few feet of floor without incident, Harry broke the silence, at least mentally, _There_ is _something different about this chamber from the other ones, apart from the seeming absence of giant monsters trying to kill us._ He informed his companion _I just can't put my finger on exactly what._ The feeling was infuriating, it reminded Harry of the 'Spot the Difference' puzzles he had occasionally seen in his uncle's newspapers: his mind could tell there was something wrong with the image, but not precisely what.

 _ **I agree, but I can't figure it out either.**_ Venom sounded just as frustrated as his host that he was unable to pinpoint exactly what differentiated this chamber from its predecessors. The pair continued their slow advance and increasingly minuet inspection of the chamber for several long moments, fruitlessly searching for the difference that hung just out of their reach. It wasn't until they had reached the centre of the chamber that realisation dawned.

" _ **We've got it! It's the ceiling! It's too low!**_ " The pair crowed in satisfied triumph, delighted to have finally solved the conundrum that had so frustrated them. To their immense surprise, their revelation was answered by a strange hissing laugh issuing from beyond the solid stone above their heads.

"Very good." A voice hissed from above, "what clever dinner I eat tonight." And with that the ceiling vanished, revealing a monster clinging to the true ceiling beyond. The creature was staggeringly huge, even larger than the creature's in the previous two chambers, if Harry had to guess he would have put the beast at roughly sixty feet long. This behemoth, unlike its predecessors, was not bipedal, its long serpentine body sported four short, heavily-muscled legs, each ending in a four-clawed foot. Its head looked like that of a cobra, with an enormous hood swiftly spreading from its neck as it bared its monstrous fangs down at them in what could've been a smile.

The hood bore a striking gold design, a set of intricate eyespots, which glittered in the light of the torches lining the chamber and contrasted sharply with the glossy crimson scales that covered the rest of its body. The creature's long sinewy tail lashed at the air, coiling and uncoiling from around the pillars as the beast began to half-slither, half-crawl down the wall toward them. "It has been so long since that fool, Ra, imprisoned me here," the monster paused, its voice was deep and velvety, decidedly female but with a strange hissing quality that left no doubt the beast was anything but human.

"He died for daring to defy me, of course, but those accursed priests of his did an infuriatingly good job at warding this underground prison, and I am so, so HUNGRY." The creature's sibilant voice transformed into a great hissing roar as it struck out with its head, neck extending far beyond what it should be capable of to bury its fangs in the floor where Venom had been standing the instant before. Unlike the previous monster, this one did not seem frustrated by its failure to strike Venom, instead it made a pleased sounding coo in the back of its throat: "Oooh, quick prey! I like it."

It was only then that something dawned on Venom, " _ **You speak English?**_ " They asked the creature perplexedly, momentarily distracted from the danger the leviathan before them represented by the startling nature of their realisation.

"A speaker?" The creature replied, drawing its head back slightly in surprise and cocking it to one side, the hood flattened to the beast's neck for a moment, as if in consternation. "How interesting, that means I can enjoy some conversation while I toy with you." So saying, the creature batted at them with one of its powerful legs, the motion was so fast Venom never had a hope of dodging and they were sent flying off to crash into one of the far walls of the chamber. "Oops." The monster hissed wickedly, eyes gleaming "Am I being too rough on you, Prey?"

" _ **Fuck you, Bit-**_ " Before Venom could finish, they were wrapped in the creature's tail and being held up before it's dangerously glittering black eyes.

"Now, now, Prey, that's no way to talk to a lady." The creature squeezed viciously, reducing many of Venom's bones to powder before flinging them up to crash against the ceiling. The impact left them half-lodged in the stone for several moments before gravity pulled them from the hole they had made and sent them plummeting down toward the unforgiving ground. They never made it that far, however, as the creature lazily smacked them with a four-clawed foot, sending them spinning off to crash into the wall between two pillars, Harry noted the creature was careful to avoid knocking them into the pillars themselves.

The beast took it's time slithering its way over to Venom, by which time the symbiote had managed to repair their previously pulverised bones and ready their limbs for explosive action. Just as the creature reached them the pair vanished, springing toward the creature's exposed eyes with all the speed they could muster. Almost casually, the creature flicked its head slightly, headbutting Venom across the room to skip across the stone floor like a pebble cast out upon a lake. "I must say," the monster informed them conversationally as if they were merely enjoying a cordial chat, "I'm impressed with how fast you heal, Little One. I'll be able to have fun with you for days, assuming I don't get too hungry first…" The creature trailed off menacingly, clearly enjoying tormenting it's all but helpless opponent.

 _ **Harry? I'm getting the feeling We might just be outclassed here.**_

 _No shit, what gave you that impression?_ Before Venom could answer the creature moved with blinding speed once more, this time making a gesture with one of its front legs. Instantly Venom was dragged into the air, hanging suspended in a golden corona of power, then the creature began tracing patterns through the air, as if following the line of a particularly complicated maze. Venom's helpless body was pulled along in the line of the gestures, slamming helplessly into walls, ceiling, and floor, whenever the monster traced a line too close to the edges of the room.

 _ **This thing can do magic too!?**_ Venom asked in horrified dismay, bad enough the beast outclassed them physically, but to be able to use magic as well? Even as the symbiote was voicing this thought, the creature seemed to tire of its magical manipulation and instead flicked out it's forked tongue to impact the pair and send them flipping across the chamber toward the grand doorway they had so recently entered through. Upon reaching the doorway Venom impacted with the same glowing golden threads that had prevented their retreat from the locust-creature's chamber and were sent bouncing away as if they were made of rubber.

 _I suppose that explains how it was able to create the illusion of a false ceiling to hide._ Harry thought, having grown accustomed enough to the disorienting sensation of being flung through the air to at least attempt to talk to his compatriot.

"Ooh, how fun! It looks as if I've discovered a new game we can play together, Little One." Harry didn't know how a snake-monster managed to infuse its voice with so much glee, but his tormentor managed it. "It's rude not to answer when someone speaks to you, Little One, do I need to teach you some manners?" The beast's voice had taken on a mocking tone Harry knew all too well from his hours spent being tormented by his cousin. The monster snatched Venom out of the air, bringing them close to gaze directly into its enormous obsidian eyes, "I asked you a question." It growled dangerously, "Answer. Me." The creature punctuated this order by digging it's enormous claws into Venom, tearing great holes in their black flesh.

" _ **ARGH!**_ " Venom roared in agony, " _ **Why should We be polite to a giant snake-faced cunt like y-**_ " the beast interrupted their question by slamming them swiftly into the ground hard enough to shatter the few bones Venom had managed to repair since the last impact.

"If you can't keep a civil tongue in your head, Little One, I'll have to rip it out and eat it." The snake-like figure paused, as if considering, "In fact, I might do that anyway. In the meantime, answer me, politely this time."

" _ **No.**_ " Venom spat back hatefully, " _ **you do not need to teach us manners.**_ "

"Hmm," the snake monster seemed to consider their words for a moment. "Why do you refer to yourself as 'We,' Little One? There is only one of you, I haven't scrambled that tiny brain of yours that badly, have I?"

" _ **There are two of us.**_ " Venom had decided that keeping the creature talking was a good way to prevent it from going back to torturing them.

"Oh, you mean there are two of you in that body? Are you insane then?"

" _ **Insane!?**_ " Despite themselves, the pair was incensed, " _ **W**_ e _ **a**_ r _ **e**_ V _ **E**_ N _ **O**_ M _ **!**_ " As they spoke Venom pulled away from half of Harry's face so the pair could speak as one.

"Fascinating!" The beast seemed genuinely intrigued by this latest development, in a flash it reached out and grasped the substance of Venom's face between two claws before pulling it away. The force quickly tore Venom's substance from Harry's head until the two were only connected by a few narrow tendrils that threatened to snap at any moment. Seemingly satisfied, the creature released its grip on Venom's head, allowing it to flow back over its host.

"I wonder how much abuse it will take to separate the connection between you? Let's find out!" The monster then tossed them a short way up into the air before flicking them back toward the golden threads of the wards. Upon impact with the wards, the direction of their flight was once more reversed sending them back toward the beast, only to shift once again as the beast swatted them back toward the glowing threads as if they were an oddly shaped tennis ball. This began a series of short, and increasingly painful, trips back and forth across the chamber as the creature continued its rally with the enchantments on the doorway, it's return strikes becoming increasingly elaborate as it sought to challenge itself. Each impact resounded across the chamber with the sound of snapping bones, the injuries quickly mounting to the degree that Venom could no longer completely heal them before the next impact dealt yet more damage.

The jagged pieces of fractured bone began to slice away at Harry's innards, piercing organs, slashing muscles, and tearing tendons and ligaments. The impacts themselves began to pound against Harry's organs as Venom became increasingly unable to shield his host from the barrage of blows the creature was inflicting upon them. Harry could feel his consciousness beginning to slip away from the constant barrage of impacts and dizzying directional changes as he and Venom were battered mercilessly. Venom's form began to waver, the hulking black figure beginning to separate into a small boy and an amorphous black ooze connected only by the most tenuous of threads.

The creature wound up and slammed the rapidly fading pair with its tail, sending them slamming into the glowing threads with such force they bent slightly inward before sending Venom careening off back toward the beast. The snake-monster, instead of hitting it's plaything back toward the threads, this time allowed it to sail past saying "And now, time for my most impressive feat yet, allowing you to bounce off the wards at the other end of my prison before hitting you behind my back without looking, doesn't that sound fun, Little One?" It did not, in fact, sound fun to Venom but, fortunately for the dying pair, it never happened. Instead the two sailed straight through the open doorway at the opposite end of the chamber and into the room beyond. The creature, Venom realised, had miscalculated, the wards only prevented Venom from escaping back the way they came, they did nothing to prevent the pair from continuing on into the next chamber.

"NOOO!" The creature hissed from behind them, throwing itself forward in an attempt to catch it's erstwhile prey, only to slam into the same glowing threads it had so recently been delighting in. "Damn you, Ra! Still denying me my prey even after your death!" The monster began to slam against the wards with ever increasing strength, the force of the blows causing the entire underground complex to shake and the wards to bend slightly with each impact. Not once, however, did they come close to breaking.

Venom, for their part, merely lay there, allowing the symbiote to restore their almost liquified organs and crushed bones to working order before slowly staggering to their feet, ignoring the furious cries from the snake-beast behind them. Even for Venom, the amount of damage the creature had dealt was debilitating and were it not for the astronomical amount of brain matter they had consumed from the locust-creature the symbiote would never have been able to affect the repairs. Too weak to even taunt their former tormentor, Venom simply turned and began staggering deeper into the chamber, steps growing steadier and more confident with each passing moment, until, finally, they returned to normal. It was at that moment that the pair truly realised what they were seeing.

 _Is that?_

" _ **I think so…**_ "Before them lay an enormous skeleton, bigger even than the creature that had so nearly killed them just moments earlier. The skeleton had collapsed in on itself in the absence of flesh, but it was still possible to distinguish one of the enormous wings -the other was nowhere in sight- that had graced the creature in life, and made it so recognisable on the carvings that marked the entrance to the beasts' chambers. It was the bird-creature.

 _This must be Ra._ Harry thought, awed by the sheer scale of the beast, not to mention the fact that it had apparently defeated all three of the creatures they had just fought. _That's what the snake-monster called it._

" _ **Do you think it's any relation to the Egyptian god, Ra?**_ " Venom asked.

 _It'd be a bit too much of a coincidence for it to be an Egyptian eagle-creature called Ra and unrelated to the Egyptian eagle-god called Ra, don't you think?_

" _ **Coincidences do exist, you know. But yes, I take your point.**_ "

 _You know, Venom?_ Harry thought, in a philosophical tone. _Looking at this enormous skeleton that was once a mighty being has made me realise something._

" _ **What's that, Harry?**_ " Venom was intrigued to hear his host's epiphany.

 _I_ really _fucking hope there's a way out through here or We are_ SO _fucked._ Venom burst out laughing.

" _ **Couldn't have put it better myself, Harry. While We're here though, do you want to take a look at that book?**_ "

 _What book?_ Harry took a moment to take in their surroundings, the room was enormous, almost as large as the chambers of the three monsters they had just faced, but much shorter than those rooms had been. The carvings were also far more intricate, many of them featuring Ra or the robed figures that must have been his priests and inlaid with gold or glittering stones that Harry could only assume were precious gems. The ceiling was supported by four sturdy columns, these carved to resemble enormous lotus flowers, and the far end of the chamber was dominated by an enormous altar set at the top of an impressive set of steps.

The altar was made of pure gold, and the steps it sat upon glittered with the black sheen of obsidian, making the entire structure almost glow in the faint light of the torches. Atop the altar sat, unmistakably, a book, but a book unlike any Harry had ever seen before. It was constructed of a strange silvery metal, somewhere between silver and platinum, yet indescribably distinct from either of those: it was unlike any substance Harry had ever before seen. The book was also enormous, almost half-a-foot thick, and covered in the intricate carvings and symbols Harry had seen covering the walls of the entire underground structure. It also glowed faintly, a dim golden radiance that seemed to beckon Harry closer and whisper promises of power into his very soul.

" _ **That book.**_ " Venom clarified unnecessarily. " _ **The one that might as well have a sign saying 'I'm important as fuck, this is why it was worth going through all that dangerous shit.'**_ "

 _Don't you think it's a little too… convenient?_ Harry asked cautiously, the events of the previous chambers had made him extremely suspicious of anything as seemingly inviting as this book.

" _ **Look, if it's going to try and eat us, or something, it's going to do it eventually. Might as well go pick it up, that way We know when it'll happen.**_ " Venom sounded extremely tired throughout this explanation, although his voice then perked up. " _ **And if not it probably has a bunch of awesome ancient magic in it!**_ "

 _Ancient magic We almost certainly won't be able to read._ Harry pointed out.

" _ **I'm sure there's a translation spell or something, now let's go pick up the damn book already!**_ "

 _Alright, but, if We die, I'm blaming you._ Harry consciously echoed the symbiote's own words from the scorpion-beast's chamber.

" _ **Duly noted.**_ " Venom returned with a grin, parroting Harry's own words. With that, the pair bounded up the steps and, pausing only to ready themselves for whatever fresh horror awaited them, picked up the book. For a moment nothing happened. Then, with a mighty scraping sound of stone upon stone, a passageway opened before them in the formerly solid wall. The pair stared at the new opening with great suspicion, " _ **Now that is definitely too convenient.**_ " They said after a moment's silent contemplation.

 _It could be our other way out?_ Harry suggested without much conviction.

" _ **Or it could be another death trap like the last three chambers.**_ " Venom replied with far greater surety.

 _Well, at least it can't be any-_

" _ **If you finish that sentence, I swear to KNULL, I will strangle you.**_ " Prudently, Harry did not continue his sentence.

 _Let's just go through then._ Venom let out a long heartfelt sigh, but, together, the pair trudged into the newly opened tunnel to meet their fate. Their fate, as it turned out, was to wander aimlessly through the darkened tunnel as it swiftly curved around, before straightening out into a long straight passageway. After several minutes of walking, they stepped out into another large chamber, crouched and ready to be attacked from all sides. Only to stand up in consternation when they realised that they had, in fact, returned to the chamber they had first entered.

" _ **WAIT A MINUTE!**_ " Venom roared, turning them around to face the seemingly solid patch of wall they had just passed through and stepping toward it. They passed through the illusion easily, finding themself back in the passageway they had just exited.

" **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING US?** " The bonded pair roared in unison " **WE COULD HAVE JUST WALKED THROUGH THIS FUCKING PASSAGEWAY INSTEAD OF FIGHTING THOSE GIANT-DEMON-MONSTERS!?** " Enraged beyond all reason, the pair began to tear away at the stonework, ripping great chunks out of the walls and flinging them across the chamber. Only to watch as the damage was repaired by the enchantments that ran throughout the chamber. Taking this as a challenge the pair ripped even greater chunks out of the walls, tearing out entire stone blocks and tossing them aside as if they were cardboard cutouts instead of megalithic blocks weighing several tons each. After several minutes of this sustained rampage, Venom had finally calmed down enough to look at the destruction they had wrought and begin thinking rationally again.

" _ **We should probably clear away the rubble.**_ " Venom said reluctantly.

 _Why?_ Harry asked, even as they began the laborious process of shoving the chunks of stone into the concealed passageway.

" _ **Because seeing this is going to make Dumbledore almost as curious as seeing the giant locust-monster We killed.**_ " Venom explained as they broke a particularly large piece in half in order to fit it into the tunnel.

 _Good thinking._ Harry complimented the symbiote, grateful for his foresight.

" _ **I try.**_ " Venom replied with an air of false-modesty. It took the pair almost twenty minutes to complete the clean-up from their rage-induced demolitions, but, finally, the chamber appeared as it had when they first entered. Once they had completely finished, Venom took the chance to continue their earlier conversation: " _ **How long do you think it will take Dumbledore to find us?**_ "

 _I'd be willing to bet he's found us already; We_ have _been down here for over an hour at this point. He's probably just trying to figure out how to get in here, it's not like the entrance was easy to find, is it?_

" _ **True.**_ " Venom conceded as the pair seated themselves against the wall, head leaned back against the cool stone. " _ **Want to make a bet about how long it will take him to get down here?**_ "

 _What could you possibly bet, Venom? You were interrupted before and I'd really like to know what an alien that shares my body could possibly offer for a bet._

" _ **Well, given that I can assimilate the knowledge and experiences of anyone I bond to, even partially, I could always form a temporary partial-bond with a particularly attractive girl and show you a few memories of her showering or-**_ "

 _Venom!_ Harry interrupted, cheeks burning beneath the symbiote suit. _I'm not going to let you steal stuff like that from people's heads! That's wrong! And I'm certainly not going to use you to peek on girls naked! That would be a total violation of their privacy!_ Despite himself, Harry couldn't help but imagine what the girl from the airport would look like without any clothes on.

" _ **But what's the fun of having powers if you refuse to use them for lechery? I mean, uh…**_ "Venom broke off, floundering.

 _Venom?_

" _ **Hold on, I'm trying to think of a word that sounds close enough to lechery I can claim that's what I meant to say.**_ " Harry sighed, and, if he had been in control of an independent body, he would've pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Suddenly he broke out of his aggravation, a startling new idea forming in his mind.

 _Venom, you said you can access all of a person's knowledge and experiences?_

" _ **Yeah, so what? You said you weren't going to let us use it for anything fun.**_ " Venom sounded more than a little put out.

 _Oh, grow up,_ Harry admonished the symbiote, fully aware of how strange it was to be admonishing a… _Actually, how old even is Venom?_

" _ **I'm approximately three-hundred-and-twelve of your years old.**_ " Venom informed him matter-of-factly.

 _YOU'RE WHAT?_ Harry was flabbergasted. _Venom, that means, wow. You're older than a lot of countries!_ _Wait, how are you still so immature if you're over three-hundred years old?_

" _ **You should really be more respectful of your elders, Harry.**_ " Venom admonished mock-seriously. " _ **Besides,**_ **I'm** _ **not immature,**_ **you're** _ **immature.**_ "

 _Yeah, I can tell._ Harry thought back dryly. _Anyway, what I was saying was: if you can assimilate knowledge directly from other people, then that means We can just copy knowledge from other wizards and learn magic that way!_

" _ **That's an amazing idea, Harry! We should try Dumbledore first! I bet he has all sorts of knowledge stored in that ancient brain of his!**_ " Venom could barely contain his excitement, ignoring Harry's snort at hearing the centuries-old alien refer to anyone as 'ancient.'

Then, Harry had a thought which put a damper on their enthusiasm. _Wait, Venom, what if Dumbledore's occlumency stops you from getting his knowledge?_

" _ **Oh.**_ " The symbiote deflated abruptly, " _ **hadn't thought of that.**_ " Venom thought for several moments before suggesting " _ **I could always try a full-bond? Then I could access his memories physically rather than telepathically?**_ "

 _I think Dumbledore might notice if alien goo tried to bond with him completely._ Harry pointed out dryly, fighting down the sudden rush of unwelcome emotion that came with the thought of Venom bonding with another. _Besides, isn't there a risk Dumbledore would be incompatible?_

" _ **Well, yeah, but the worst that could happen is his body could reject the bond and he could die an agonised death. No big deal.**_ " Venom assured his host.

 _Venom, as far as we know Dumbledore is a good person, good people dying agonised deaths is a big deal._

" _ **You are absolutely no fun, you know that?**_ " Venom muttered truculently.

 _You say the nicest things to me, Venom._ Harry responded with mock sweetness. Only to break off as the patch of wall they were leaning against suddenly began to slide downward behind them. Over the sound of grinding stone, Venom's superior hearing could just make out the sound of footsteps on stone from beyond the section of shifting wall. In less than a second, the symbiote suit had flowed off of Harry, leaving him dressed once more in his dark jeans, black t-shirt, and white trainers. The book, Harry noticed, had disappeared at some point during his wardrobe change, although -given the odd thickness of the back of his shirt and its sudden weight- he had an idea where it might have gone. Even as this transformation was occuring, Harry was levering himself to his feet and turning to face the new arrival, fists clenched in case it turned out to be hostile. Fortunately, it wasn't hostile. It was Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried out, feeling an overwhelming flood of relief that he could finally escape this underground hell that had so nearly cost him his life.

"Hello, Harry." The aged wizard smiled kindly down at him, eyes twinkling in the light issuing from his upraised wand. "What say we leave this smelly old crypt?" Despite his almost joking words, Harry couldn't help noticing that Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes made a brief but thorough inspection of the entire room, and particularly the still sealed doorway to the chambers of the monsters, before returning to Harry. Reaching out, the headmaster offered Harry his free hand, which Harry grasped, finding its grip surprisingly strong for one so seemingly frail. "Come, my boy, let us leave this dreary place." Dumbledore said as he gently guided Harry onto the stairs and up toward the open air far above. "I'm afraid I must apologise for my lateness in coming to collect you." He began, sounding genuinely regretful. "I arrived just as you fell into this chamber, and was not fast enough to prevent your descent, indeed, I must admit I am grateful to see that you were not injured by your fall." Here the elderly warlock turned to look at Harry, gently probing the boy for an answer as to how precisely he had emerged from a forty-foot fall completely unscathed.

"I was really scared Professor." Harry began earnestly, doing his best to look innocent. "I was falling so fast and I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted to slow down before I hit the ground and, somehow, I did. I landed on the ground as if I'd just stepped off a staircase." Dumbledore appeared to believe this fabrication, because he nodded with a knowing smile.

"Accidental magic often manifests when a young witch or wizard is experiencing great emotional stress, we should both be most grateful that yours did so in this situation." Dumbledore's eyes hardened slightly, although his face retained its kindly warmth. "I would be most interested to hear, Harry, the precise circumstances that lead to your separation from the Dursleys. The charms I had monitoring your well-being and proximity to them alerted me to the fact that you were a great distance from them several minutes before I arrived here to find you falling into that pit."

"You were monitoring me, Professor?" Harry was unsure whether to feel pleased that the headmaster had taken his concerns seriously enough to monitor him personally, or upset that the wizard had been tracking him.

"I apologise for the intrusion," Dumbledore had the good grace to appear somewhat contrite "but I'm afraid I thought that the Dursleys may have reacted poorly to my discussion with them yesterday evening. I felt it best to err on the side of caution."

"Well you were right, Professor, they told me we were going to visit the temple complex, but when we arrived they just pushed me out of the car, locked the doors, and drove off yelling about how they weren't going to tolerate my unnaturalness or let you threaten them." Harry explained, giving a somewhat embellished version of the events surrounding his parting from the Dursleys.

"I see." Dumbledore's eyes had become almost flint-like, and Harry could see something cold and powerful stirring in their piercing blue depths. Then the headmaster blinked, and it was gone. "It would seem then, young Harry, that you will be in need of alternate accommodations." As the headmaster spoke, they finally reached the top of the stairs they had been climbing throughout their discussion. There, Harry was met with a sight he had never expected: someone who looked even older than Dumbledore. The man was dressed in a plain white robe, with wispy white hair, and pale -almost waxy- skin. His eyes were deep-set, but bright and alert, peering out of his face intently. "This," Dumbledore said, indicating the even older man, "Is Nicolas Flamel, Harry. Nicolas, this is young Harry Potter."

"Emphasis on young, Albus." The ancient man said with a kind smile as he reached out a hand to shake, Harry took it, careful to squeeze only very gently: the man looked frail enough to break if Harry breathed too heavily on him. "How old are you, Mr. Potter? It can't have been more than ten, twenty years since Voldemort fell, can it?" The man had a very faint accent, but Harry couldn't quite place it, French maybe, or Italian.

"I'm ten, Sir." Harry answered politely, somewhat confused by the man's apparent odd grasp on time.

"You must forgive me," Flamel said with a slight bow, "once one has lived as long as I, time tends to run together somewhat."

"How old are you?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"I am six-hundred-and…" The man trailed off looking thoughtful "Albus, what year is it?"

"1991." Dumbledore supplied helpfully.

"Sixty-seven then. I am six-hundred-and-sixty-seven." Upon seeing Harry's stunned expression, he continued "I am an alchemist, and am, therefore, immortal."

 _ **Damn,**_ Venom thought appreciatively, _**this guy is even older than me.**_

 _I know,_ Harry agreed, more than a little awed by the revelation.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore unknowingly interrupted the silent conversation. "You, Harry, will be requiring new lodgings for the foreseeable future."

"I would be happy to offer my home, Albus." Flamel offered immediately, with a welcoming smile to Harry.

"My thanks, old friend." Dumbledore said, sounding pleased at the offer. "But I have an idea I believe young Harry may find even more agreeable." Turning to Harry, Dumbledore said something that completely shocked the young boy. "How would you like to live with an old friend of your parents, Harry?"

"A friend of my parents?" Harry echoed, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed with twinkling eyes. "His name is Remus Lupin. At the time of your initial placement with the Dursleys he was unavoidably detained in the north, but in the time since he has returned and now lives in London." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed slightly as he continued. "He is also, I'm afraid to say, the bearer of a rather unfortunate magical affliction that he will doubtless tell you the details of once you meet him. As a result of this, and some rather unfortunately backward laws, he has had difficulty finding work in the wizarding world, so your contact with it will be limited. He has however, as I understand it, been able to form a rather successful business in the muggle world."

"Muggle?" Harry was momentarily distracted by the odd word.

"It is a common wizarding term for those without magical ability." Dumbledore explained.

That query answered, Harry was able to make sense of Dumbledore's earlier statement, "So, what does he do?" Harry asked, intensely curious to learn more about the man he would soon be living with.

"In the wizarding world he would be known as a Hit-Wizard," Dumbledore began. "But I believe the muggles would term him a-"

* * *

"Bounty hunter!" The short, wiry man hissed the word out between his tightly clenched teeth, transforming the title into a curse fit to damn the figure who hunted him. The man couldn't see the figure at the moment, it had been following casually behind him at a discrete distance for almost half-an-hour before he had been able to make his move. The figure was good, the man had to give it that, if it weren't for his long experience dodging tails sent by organisations on both sides of the law, he would never have even noticed he was being followed. It was the little things that gave it away: the too-casual trail of the eyes over the wares in shop windows, never stopping to actually inspect any of the merchandise; the appraising glint in the figure's unnatural amber eyes whenever they 'happened' to pass over the man; and the quiet tension which gripped the figure's lean frame, even as it 'casually' ambled down the street behind the man.

As soon as he had begun to suspect the figure of following him, the man had begun to complicate his route, cutting around sharp corners, doubling back on himself, and speeding up as soon as he was obscured from the figure's view. Sure enough, no matter what actions he took the figure stayed just on the edges of his perceptions, never seeming to be paying any specific attention to the man, but always there. Finally, the man had set a course for one of London's seedier neighbourhoods, where his own ostentatious clothes would mark him as one to be feared, while his follower's understated and unobtrusive clothing would signal that they had something to hide.

After all, having something to hide was dangerous, particularly this late at night. His winding path had culminated in a swift turn into a dead-end alley behind a large, and 'abandoned,' warehouse he used as headquarters for one of his meth-labs. Once ensconced in his hiding place behind one of the dumpsters that cluttered the small alleyway, the man drew the shiny silver pistol he kept tucked beneath his designer sports-jacket. Then, he settled in to wait for the figure to appear.

The figure, however, never obliged. After almost fifteen minutes of silent waiting, the man could take the tension no longer: running a hand through his tightly slicked back red hair, the man took unconscious comfort in the familiar sensation of his heavy golden rings running along his heavily oiled scalp as he stepped out from his hiding place and into the alley proper. The most likely reason for the figure's absence was that the man had successfully lost his pursuer in the tangle of streets and passageways he had navigated through on his way to the alley, but that didn't mean he couldn't take some extra precautions on his way out. Walking over to the deliberately dilapidated-looking door to the warehouse, the man rapped on it sharply with two knuckles.

"It's me." The man informed the door, and a moment later it swung open to reveal a large heavily-muscled man in a leather jacket.

"Yes, boss?" Leather-Jacket asked, his gravelly voice emerging from deep within his broad chest.

"Grab whoever's best in a fight and come with me, I had some twat following me earlier and I don't want to take any chances." The man's voice was taut with nervous energy but overlaid with self-assured command. In response, Leather-Jacket simply nodded before turning and waving another muscle-bound mountain to join him at the door. The second thug wore an expensive looking pair of mirrored sunglasses, despite the overcast sky and dim lights of the warehouse. Once Sunglasses had joined him and Leather-Jacket, the man cocked a finger, indicating that the pair were to follow him before heading for the mouth of the alley.

Upon reaching the corner where the alley turned into the slightly wider, but still deserted, thoroughfare, the man gestured to his bodyguards that they should take the lead out. Wordlessly, the pair passed on either side of their boss and stepped out of the alley and into the weak light of the London afternoon. Without warning a foot lashed out from the side of the alley, shattering the lenses that gave Sunglasses his name, and crushing the man's nose with the distinctive crunch of broken cartilage. Sunglasses went down in a heap, hands flying up to grasp his injured face as blood began to pour from his shattered nose.

Before he had even hit the ground, a second swift kick to the temple had knocked him out cold, silencing the agonised grunts that had begun to force themselves from his larynx. Warned by his comrade's fate, Leather-Jacket reached into a pocket and pulled out a small black handle, which -with the press of a button- flicked out into a wickedly sharp switchblade. From around the corner stepped the figure, amber eyes fixed and body slightly crouched in preparation for swift action.

The figure was dressed in a simple dark suit, something anyone from a simple office-worker to a high-paid lawyer could, and did, wear to work every day. The suit was offset by an understated red-and-gold-striped tie which contrasted elegantly with his plain grey button-up. The ensemble was completed by a pair of smart, but practical, black leather shoes; one of which shone with a highly polish sheen, while the other glistened darkly with the rapidly drying blood from Sunglasses' nose. Seeing that the figure's hands were empty, Leather-Jacket grinned maliciously before darting forward, knife poised to slip between the figure's ribs and end his life.

Before the knife came anywhere near its intended target, Leather-Jacket found his arm caught in a grip as unyielding as stone, first holding it in place, then swiftly bending it back until he was forced to release the knife or find it slicing into his own flesh. Grunting, he attempted to exert his mammoth-muscles to prevent the backwards movement of his arm, but to no avail, the figure continued to bend his arm without any apparent effort. Soon Leather-Jacket's arm had reached the limit of human flexibility, then the figure bent it further. With a crack that echoed startlingly loud in the confined space of the alley, Leather-Jacket's humerus snapped, drawing an agonised scream from the brutish man as he clutched at his maimed arm with his whole one.

The grip on Leather-Jacket's arm was released, only for one of the figure's feet -the one still wet with Sunglasses' blood- to flash out, striking Leather-Jacket's knee and cleanly snapping the man's kneecap. The formerly grinning man went down with a howl of pain as his leg bent unnaturally in the wrong direction, before, like his companion, his cries were silenced by a swift kick to the side-of-the-head. The figure stepped over his fallen opponents without sparing them so much as a glance and smiled at their now-trembling boss.

"Hello, Mr. Crimp." The figure's voice was hoarse, but surprisingly soft and agreeable. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come with me, you are, after all, wanted in connection with fraud, embezzlement, bribery, blackmail, arson, pimping, drug-running, gun-pushing, date-rape, assault, murder, and genocide, and I'm told that was just one Thursday." Despite the pleasant sound of his voice, the figure's face was hard as he stared down into the shorter man's eyes.

"Who are you? I'll have you on my list!" The, now-named, Mr. Crimp blustered as his eyes darted around the alleyway, searching for some means of escape.

"Now, now, Thomas." The figure showed his teeth in a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "My name is Remus, and you'll have plenty of time to work on your list once you're in jail." So saying he reached out and wrapped a hand around Thomas' neck, lifting him off the ground as easily as a normal man might hold a baby. Remus' hand tightened around the red-haired-man's throat, constricting his windpipe and cutting off the flow of oxygen to his brain, whilst being careful not to do any lasting damage. After a few short seconds Crimp's struggles ceased and his eyes rolled back into his head, unconscious.

Hefting the man over his shoulder, Remus drew a small black phone from the inside of his jacket and flipped it open: "Police? I believe there's been some sort of altercation near Warehouse 23 at Tilbury Docks, I think two men are injured, and I saw signs of a struggle within the warehouse itself." The man paused, a slight smile spreading across his face. "Yes, I do think there could be someone in danger inside. Several people in fact if the sounds are to be believed." Another brief lull while he listened to the person on the other side of the phone "Please, don't waste a moment, I believe the people inside may have been taken hostage."

With that Remus snapped the phone shut, satisfied that the police would soon arrive to 'help' the two thugs, both of whom he knew had criminal records longer than some books, and the 'innocent hostages' working in the concealed meth-lab. Drawing his wand, Remus casually vanished the blood from his shoe, leaving it a perfect match for its counterpart once more, then he twisted in place and was gone.

He reappeared in another alleyway, less than a hundred feet away from Scotland Yard, from there he walked, Thomas Crimp still slung over his shoulder, calmly into the atrium of the police station. There he was greeted by a great deal of unhappy people and unfailingly polite, but harassed-looking, police officers. Ignoring the former and nodding courteously to the latter, Remus made his way to the desk-sergeant with the ease of long familiarity, smiling warmly at the pretty blonde-haired woman sitting behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, Sarah." Remus greeted the police officer, his careful politeness shot through with genuine affection. For her part, Sarah jerked slightly upon being addressed, her face shifting into a glowing smile as she realised the identity of her visitor. Unconsciously one of her hands came up to push a stray lock of golden hair behind one of her ears.

"Hello, Remus." She smiled at him, hands now fidgeting slightly with her pen. "Got another one I see." She indicated the unconscious form hanging limply from Remus' shoulder.

"Yes," he smiled almost bashfully, "quite a nasty one this time: Thomas Quentin Crimp."

"Really?" Sarah asked, coming out of her seat and stepping around the desk to inspect Remus' redheaded prisoner, putting her hand on his cheek to turn his face toward her. "How'd you manage to catch him? We've been after him for months, but he always seems to disappear into the maze of alleyways. Or to surround himself with so many thugs we can't get to him before he slips away." As she spoke her hand dropped from Crimp's face to rest lightly on Remus' arm, after a moment she seemed to realise what she had done and released her grip, blushing slightly.

Remus seemed not to notice anything "Well, he did try to vanish into the tangle of London's streets, but he only had two thugs with him by the time I managed to corner him. I'm afraid a concerned citizen may have noticed the disturbance I caused neutralising them and called the police. Might've thought there was something dangerous happening inside the 'abandoned' warehouse Mr. Crimp was using as a base for his meth-lab as well." His innocent facade was somewhat undermined by the mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh really?" Sarah did little to try and hide her own smile. "This wouldn't have been the same 'concerned citizen' who called the police thinking they had heard a disturbance from the back of the store Fitzmalfoy was using to hide those sex-slaves last month would it? The one who 'just so happened' to be alerted to the disturbance by your capturing Thompson and gave us probable cause to enter?"

"I really couldn't say." Remus had stopped trying to hide his grin now, it looked good on his usually care-worn features, stripping away years of worry and hinting at just how young the 31-year-old truly was. "Anyway, can you take him?" The smile melted away as he turned to business.

"Of course, just let me call a constable to take him down to the holding cells. Same account as usual for the bounty?" Sarah had quickly fallen into a well-practiced routine, helping to ease the tension that had animated her since Remus' arrival.

"Yes, thank you." The man in question smiled at her gratefully as she picked up the phone and pressed the extension for an internal call, the conversation was brief, and she returned the phone to its cradle in less than a minute.

"Remus-" She began suddenly, before stopping equally abruptly, face a mask of nervous indecision. "Would-" she broke off again, seemed to steel herself, then continued; "would you like to grab a drink tonight? After I get off work?"

A series of emotions flashed across Remus' face in quick succession: joy, nervousness, anticipation, realisation, regret, and finally resolve. Sarah's face had already begun to fall before he spoke "I'm sorry, Sarah, I can't."

"Still looking for your nephew, huh?" Her tone made it clear she already knew the answer.

"Yes. And besides-" Remus cut himself off quickly, looking guiltily at her to see if she had noticed his slip. She had.

"Besides what, Remus?" Sarah's voice had taken on a harder tone, and from the look on Remus' face he knew he was in dangerous waters.

"I just- I don't believe I would be right for you, Sarah, I'm sorry." He averted his eyes to avoid meeting her gaze.

"Why not, Remus? I like you, I know you like me, why won't you just give me a chance?" Her voice held resolve, clearly this she had been wanting to say this for a while.

"It's not you!" Remus burst out, startling them both with his vehemence. "You are kind, and intelligent, and funny, and so full of life, and-" He stopped himself, blushing slightly. "It's not you." He repeated softly. "I… Have a condition." Remus finally admitted, his voice slow and heavy with reluctance. "It means I can't be involved in that way, with anyone."

"Remus, I don't care if you're impotent!" Sarah told him fiercely.

"What!?" Remus was so shocked his eyes jerked up to meet hers for the first time since she had broached their current subject. "No- I mean- that's not-" his face was almost glowing as he attempted to sputter out his refutation; "I am not impotent." He finally managed to say, albeit very quietly. "My condition is a very rare one, it makes me…" He broke off as if searching for the right word "a hazard, to people I'm close to. I could never risk putting someone I cared about in danger that way."

"Doesn't what I want count for anything in this?" Sarah's normally pale cheeks were flushed with colour, and her amber eyes shone brightly from within her slim face.

"I'm sorry-" Remus said, and perhaps he would've said more, but at that moment the constable arrived and relieved him of his burden. The constable, a big man himself, struggled noticeably when he took Crimp's limp form from the slender bounty-hunter, and, during the distraction afforded by the man's stumble, Remus disappeared. Leaving a disappointed and highly frustrated Sarah behind him.

Remus reappeared in yet another of London's seemingly endless number of alleyways, this time next to a large and well-appointed tower-block of flats. Exiting the alley, he walked through the glass doors to the building, nodding to the sandy-haired security guard as he passed and stepping into one of the lifts at the opposite end of the atrium. Once inside, he pressed the button marked "24" and settled in to wait as the lift bore him to his destination. After several seconds, the doors opened with a ding and he stepped out onto the dark-blue-carpeted floor of the main hallway.

Turning left, he made his way with swift purposeful steps to the last door on the left, situated directly next to the windows overlooking the street below. Surreptitiously producing his wand, Remus tapped the door to his flat undoing his security enchantments and unlocking the door with a smart click. As soon as he opened the door, the werewolf knew something was wrong. His enhanced sense of smell informed him that there were two humans in the flat already, both of them tantalisingly familiar, but not immediately recognisable, and one of them underlied with a scent quite unlike any he had encountered before. Drawing his wand once more from within his jacket, Remus crept toward the entrance to his sitting room, footsteps making slightly less noise than a prowling cat's on the flagstone-floor of his entryway.

Upon reaching the doorway, Remus flattened himself against the wall beside the opening and concentrated on his enhanced senses of smell and hearing. Two sets of breathing were coming from inside the room, both steady, one from a relatively large individual, the other quite small, at least based on the pitch. The scents were the same he had detected on entering, but stronger now, still teasingly familiar, but beyond his attempts at definite identification; one of the scents he had definitely smelt before, but the other seemed like an altered form of one he had known very well.

As silently as he could, Remus inhaled a deep breath, seeking to draw in as much of the smells as he could. The second scent was reminiscent, he realised, of not one smell he had known, but two. It was similar to those well-known scents, but not identical, and it was this smell that bore the unique tang that differed so from every scent he had previously encountered. Abruptly, a new smell wafted into Remus sensitive naval cavity, sugar and a strong hint of citrus.

 _Sherbet Lemon?_ Remus thought, bewildered, and suddenly he knew who the first familiar scent must be. Stowing his wand, he made a point of scuffing his shoe slightly on the floor, then waited a moment before entering his sitting room.

"Professor Dumbledore! It's been too-" the words died in Remus throat as his eyes registered who he was seeing. On the right stood Dumbledore, just as Remus had known, dressed as flamboyantly as ever in a bright blue robe with gold designs, his long silver beard tucked neatly into his belt and hair flowing down his back like a quicksilver waterfall, but it was the figure next to the aged headmaster that froze Remus in his tracks and stopped his words mid-sentence. The boy was young, tall for his age, with pale skin, messy black hair, and startling emerald green eyes alight with a bright spark of intelligence. "H-Harry?" Remus choked out, hardly daring to believe it.

The boy shuffled his feet a little awkwardly, "Hello, Mr. Lupin." He said with a tentative smile. In an instant Remus had crossed the room and swept the boy up in a hug, spinning him around and laughing joyously before setting him down and stepping back to inspect him properly. "Harry! It's so good to see you again! I've been searching for you ever since I heard about Lily and James, but someone-" here he turned to look accusingly at Dumbledore "-refused to tell me where he had placed you."

"Alas, Remus, I'm afraid that Harry's greatest protection beyond even that wrought by his mother's love, was the secrecy of his location. If you had been making regular visits to a muggle neighbourhood people would doubtless have become suspicious that you knew of his whereabouts." Dumbledore seemed to truly regret that he had kept the man from visiting Harry, although his conviction was unshakeable.

In response, Remus only sighed, "I know, Professor, I understand your reasoning, particularly given my line of work, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Turning back to Harry he broke out into a broad smile once more, "Now, Harry, how have you been? You've grown so much since I last saw you! You look just like James, but you have Lily's eyes." His voice became very soft as he spoke of Harry's parents.

"I've been alright," Harry shrugged, "the Dursleys weren't particularly happy to have me around, but they kept me fed and sheltered and made sure I had clothes to wear and went to school and everything."

"Is that so?" Remus' amber eyes flashed slightly at Harry's description, "and, pray tell, where are the Dursleys at the moment?"

"That, Remus" Dumbledore smoothly interjected, "is why we are here. Recent events have made it clear to me that Harry should no longer live with the Dursleys, in fact, I believe it would be best if he were to live with you from now on." Dumbledore finished with his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles and hands clasped lightly behind his back.

"With me?" Remus was stunned at the suggestion. "But, Dumbledore, you know about my-" here he broke off, glancing at Harry before continuing "-condition. Harry wouldn't be safe with me." Despite his words the man looked longingly at Harry, clearly wishing to make up for almost ten years of lost time.

"I have complete faith that you will be able to make arrangements for Harry when you are… indisposed, Remus." Dumbledore assured his former pupil with absolute confidence.

Remus was clearly wavering, but he turned to Harry rather than voice agreement: "Harry," he said, looking deep into the boy's eyes, "do _you_ want to come live with me?" The boy seemed surprised to have his opinion consulted, but he looked at Remus appraisingly for a moment.

"Yes, I want to live with you, Mr. Lupin." He answered with a firm nod.

"Please, call me Remus. Or Moony."

"Moony?" Harry asked, confused.

"An old nickname your father gave me, I'll tell you all about the story once we have you settled in." Their exchange was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"With that settled, I'm afraid I must return to Hogwarts and continue preparing for the upcoming school year, I shall see you next week, Harry, for our first lesson." So saying, he swept from the room. Leaving boy and werewolf alone together.

 **And that, my (hopefully) rabid readers, is all she wrote. For this chapter at least. And by she I mean he, and by he I mean me. So that's all I wrote, is what I'm saying. Anyway, at least it's not a cliffhanger this time, right? As always, please write in with any constructive criticism, comments, or praise (always nice to hear). Also if you have any questions or confusions please feel free to PM me or write a review and I will do my best to either explain, fix the problem, or inform you that I'm not going to tell you anything because it's significant for the rest of the story.**

 **There is also a very unsubtle reference in this chapter, and if you noticed it and recognised it then good for you because what it's referencing is awesome. Something I wanted to address in this story is the Dursleys' physical abuse of Harry, which has become basically fanon, despite the fact that Vernon specifically states they've never actually beaten Harry in book one. It's become so overdone at this point that it's honestly just gratuitous, and I figured I'd try to be one of the few who actually represented the Dursleys as they are in the books: neglectful, emotionally abusive, and objectively terrible guardians, but not child assaulting demons who beat their nephew half-to-death on a daily-basis.**

 **(Also, just to answer any questions there might be out there: the ancient priests never used the tunnel Venom did to retrieve the Lexicon because they couldn't. In order to access it one must either pass the trial to become the successor of Ra, which Venom did by reaching the final chamber, or be given permission by Ra so the wards will allow access. This isn't explained in the story proper because there was no way for it to come up organically, and it is, truth be told, a minor detail.)**

 **Fanfic Recommendation:**

 **Oblivion by ChaosEmperorNex**

 **This is a crossover with the Elder Scrolls games, which I like because I fucking love those games they are awesome, but it's set in the world of Harry Potter. The concept behind it is something I've honestly never seen done before, at least in HP fanfiction, and it's both very interesting and extremely fun. In short: Harry is the reincarnation of the Daedric Prince Jyggalag and is attempting to regain the power he once held as an all-powerful deity. The story is extremely well written with excellent action scenes, character development, and pretty much everything else you can think of. The one negative to this story is that it is, very unfortunately, incomplete, and hasn't been updated in years. So, if you don't want to fall in love with a story and then be sad that there isn't more of it, maybe consider staying away. If you're willing to love and lose, however, definitely check the story out, it is an extremely enjoyable read while it lasts. (And maybe if enough people read it and say how awesome it is it might become active once more, a man can dream, can't he?)**


	4. Tranquility's Bane

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I am currently looking for a Beta Reader, both to help me proof-reading my story, and to have someone to bounce ideas off of for the future progression of this story and any sequels I may eventually write. If you're interested, please PM me. (This is why the chapter is being posted a little ahead of schedule, as a result, the next chapter will most likely take slightly longer than a month to be published)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **RedBurningDragon:** _ **So can Venom in theory use the knowledge from the god brain he ate to learn the language?**_ **Unfortunately for Venom, no, the Locust God was already dead when Venom ate its brain, and Venom can't absorb knowledge from dead tissue.**

 **AndyPCJW42:** _ **Are the horcruxes still in this story, as I don't think Venom would like to share Harry's head with the horcrux as well somehow?**_ **To the first part of the question, yes, the horcruxes will be part of this story. As for the fate of the horcrux in Harry's head, that you're just going to have to wait and see to find out. Venom and Harry have no idea about the Horcrux and what may have happened to it, because the Horcrux is an entirely magical entity and Venom is entirely mundane. He would have no way of detecting it, particularly since it is, or would be, completely dormant. At this point, as in canon, only one person in the entire world knows about Voldemort's horcruxes: Voldemort. Besides, Venom has never bonded to a human before, even if he could detect what may or may-not be in Harry's head, he wouldn't have any way of knowing it was anything out of the ordinary.**

 **Kutsuu Mugen:** _ **Where can I get translations of the speech of the Locust God (who I assume is called Ba'al)?**_ **To be completely honest, I'm not sure I'll ever give translations for what the Locust God said, none of it was really very important. It wasn't called Ba'al though, although given what I intended that to mean, it would be as good a name as any.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Lethal Injection! I have to say: this chapter is less action-packed than previous ones. It focuses on character development and background instead of Harry kicking the shit out of people as Venom so that, later, Harry can kick the shit out of people, and it can have narrative significance. Seriously though, this stuff is at least as important as the fighting, if not more so. Would you have cried when Dobby died if you had skipped all the parts where his interaction with Harry wasn't action oriented? No! Now, I'm not going to try and claim I'll ever be good enough to get you** _ **that**_ **emotionally invested in a character, but you will get more out of this story if you read the quiet stuff as well as the action sequences.**

 **Also, anyone who tries to say that they didn't cry when Dobby died? You're a goddamn liar and we all fucking know it, how dare you try to cheapen his sacrifice like that.**

 **Finally, fun fact I learned from a review: Apparently Harry lives in England, not Beirut. No idea what that means, but good to know I suppose. On that note, if you're going to leave a review; I don't mind if it's critical, it's just a lot more helpful if I understand what it's supposed to mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Venom, nor Harry Potter.**

Following Dumbledore's swift departure, there was something of an awkward silence between the two remaining occupants of the well-appointed flat. Both were feeling the awkwardness of being alone with a stranger who was also practically family. Harry attempted to escape the mounting awkwardness by continuing his inspection of Lupin's flat and silently hoping the other man would be the first to break the silence.

The apartment was spacious, with a large sitting room, fully furnished kitchen, and several doors that lead off into other rooms Harry hadn't yet had a chance to explore. The decor was modern, almost industrial, with lots of straight lines and hard angles, and what few paintings decorated the walls were all either cityscapes or people. The sitting room itself contained a single large armchair, set looking out over the city with a small bookcase doubling as a side-table next to it, a comfortable leather sofa facing toward a large brick fireplace, and a glass coffee-table set in front of the sofa.

There were a few magazines scattered across the table, as well as a book that looked to detail an exhibition from the British Museum, but what caught Harry's eye was a small picture in a wooden frame. What made this picture so noteworthy, apart from its frame being the only wooden thing he had yet seen in the apartment, were the occupants. The occupants who were moving.

The picture showed four young men, boys really, laughing together, two with black hair, and two with brown. All four had their arms around each other's shoulders in firm fellowship, although Harry couldn't help but notice that the boy on the far left, one of the brunettes, kept fidgeting and refusing to look at the camera. The fidgeting boy was much shorter than the other three; he had watery-blue eyes and a pointed, almost rat-like, face. Next to him stood what could only be a younger Remus Lupin; his face was less lined, and his amber eyes sparkled with joy, but he had the same brown hair, scars across his face, and thoughtful look as the man Harry currently stood next to.

After the young-Remus came another boy, this one with long wavy black hair that framed an arrogant and aristocratically handsome face. This boy kept winking toward the camera, as if to tell whoever was watching "Yeah, I know I'm good looking, and I know you want me." Despite his obvious arrogance, there was such obvious joy in the boy's features -he so clearly enjoyed standing there laughing with his friends- that Harry couldn't help but like him.

The final boy, however, was the one that really captured Harry's attention: he had untidy raven hair, round glasses, and, if not for the fact that his eyes were a slightly different shape and hazel, he looked exactly like Harry. He also kept glancing to the side, flushing, and then going back to looking toward the camera, almost as if he didn't want to be caught looking. Following his gaze, Harry saw an extremely beautiful redheaded girl, only just visible by the edge of the frame, leaning against a willow tree. She looked back at the boy, occasionally, and her features twisted into an expression of mild-contempt which did nothing to diminish the startling quality of her emerald-green eyes.

"Hagrid took it for us." Lupin said, unexpectedly, making Harry jump. He had been so caught up in his examination of the photograph that he'd almost forgotten the man was there. "At the beginning of our Seventh Year. We wanted something to remind us of our time together in Hogwarts once we had graduated and gone our separate ways." Lupin's hoarse voice carried with it a sadness quite unlike any Harry had ever heard, it made him seem very alone and very tired.

"Who is Hagrid?" Harry asked, still not taking his eyes from the figures in the picture.

"He's the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, and a very nice man. I'm sure he'll want to meet you once you've started school, he was good friends with your parents." The sadness disappeared from Lupin's voice, replaced by the good-natured softness Harry had quickly come to associate with it.

"Who's this, in the corner?" Harry pointed at the redheaded girl in the corner of the picture, "She doesn't seem to think very much of my dad." Lupin chuckled at that.

"That is Lily, Harry, your mother. And no, she didn't think very much of him at first. James, of course, decided he was in love with her the first moment he saw her on the Hogwarts Express, but Lily was less than impressed with certain behaviours he indulged in." The sadness was back in Lupin's voice, but it was tinged now with a hint of nostalgic humour.

"What behaviours?" Harry was eager to learn more about his parents from someone who so obviously knew them well.

"Your father was quite the prankster during his time at Hogwarts, we all were." Remus indicated the laughing boys, "But there was something of a rivalry between us and another boy, particularly your father, and we sometimes went a little farther than was decent." Regret was easily discernible in the man's hoarse voice as he spoke. "Sirius and James could sometimes get carried away in the heat of the moment, and I'm afraid I didn't always do quite as much as I should have to mitigate their impulses."

"So, Mum didn't like Dad because he was a prankster and fought with that other boy?"

"In part, yes, James was also a very talented Quidditch player-" he broke off seeing Harry's perplexed expression and explained: "it's a very popular wizarding sport, think football in the muggle world." Once Harry had nodded his understanding, Lupin picked up where he had left off: "-and that, along with his looks and magical talent, made him quite popular. As can be expected, he developed a rather high opinion of himself as a result." Lupin now had a faint smile and a faraway look in his eyes, clearly lost in the past. "Lily used to say it was a wonder his broom could even get off the ground, given how big his head was. But, eventually, your father matured and toned down the pranking, once he realised it wasn't going to impress your mother like it did the other girls. She agreed to go out with him about two-months after this photo was taken."

"Agreed to go out with him, does that mean he'd asked before?" It felt odd to think that his parents had not initially liked each other, or that his father might've asked his mother out more than once.

Lupin laughed "Oh yes! James asked Lily out more times than I can count, it's a wonder she never hit him with a tongue-tying-jinx he asked so often." By this time, the pair had moved to sit on the leather-sofa, which, Harry was pleased to discover, was as comfortable as it had looked.

"How did you and my dad become friends, Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Remus, please, Harry. Or Moony, as I said before. In answer to your question, he and Sirius burst, rather loudly, into the corner of the common room where I was sitting and told me I should be having fun rather than hiding my nose in a book. We were friends-for-life." Remus smiled, although it was tinged once more with sadness.

"Who's Sirius?" Harry was surprised to see Remus' face darken at the question, and it took him a long time to answer.

"Sirius Black," he began reluctantly, "was the closest thing your father had to a brother. Fleamont and Euphemia were rather old when they had James, and, although they tried, he never had any siblings. Sirius and James grew up together after meeting on the train, and, after Sirius ran away from home, he even moved in with James. They were inseparable." Remus paused again, looking conflicted: "During the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the man who killed your parents, Sirius… drifted away, from the rest of us."

"What happened to him? Can I meet him?"

"No, Harry." Remus answered sharply, then looked regretful. "I'm afraid that's not possible." Harry couldn't help but notice he failed to answer the question of what had happened to Sirius, but he could tell the older man was uncomfortable with the subject, so he let it drop.

"Which one is he?" He asked instead, indicating the photograph.

"This is Sirius." Remus said, pointing to the handsomely arrogant boy with the wavy black hair.

"And who is this, on the end?" Harry pointed to the small brown-haired boy.

"That," Remus said sadly "is Peter Pettigrew. He idolised Sirius and James but was never quite as gifted. He died, unfortunately, at the end of the war." Seeing the man quickly losing himself in old pain, Harry decided to attempt to distract Lupin with a change of subject.

"Why did you call Voldemort 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,' Remus?" Harry was surprised to see his companion wince at hearing Voldemort's name.

"While he was in power, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named developed the habit of torturing and murdering any who dared to speak his name. It was impossible to know who, among your friends and acquaintances or even passers-by, was in his pocket, and might either report you to their master, or kill you themselves, for saying the name. For years, to speak the name was to doom yourself, and quite possibly your family, to torture and death and, as a result, people quickly came to fear the name almost as much as they feared the man himself. Most are still afraid, even to this day."

 _ **Well, that's cheerful.**_ Venom said, making his first foray into the conversation since Dumbledore had left. Harry hadn't quite forgotten his bonded, but the sudden interruption still caused him to jump slightly.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Remus looked concerned at Harry's odd behaviour.

"No, nothing's wrong. How did you get the nickname 'Moony?' You didn't go around murdering anyone who called you Remus, did you?" Harry was scrambling to try and distract attention from his odd behaviour, but as soon as he said it, he winced at his awful attempt at a joke.

 _ **Too soon, Harry, too soon.**_ Venom seemed to take great delight in his host's embarrassing misstep.

 _Well, if_ someone _hadn't startled me half-out-of-my-wits, I wouldn't be scrambling to try and distract him, would I?_ Harry thought back accusingly, which only seemed to amuse Venom more.

"Ah, no. I did not." Remus seemed to be torn between trying to smile politely, and just being shocked at Harry's poor taste. "It was your father, actually, who gave me the nickname Moony. We called ourselves the Marauders, Sirius, James, Peter, and I, and we each had a nickname we used when signing our pranks. I was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs, and Peter was Wormtail." An uncomfortable silence fell after Remus had finished his explanation; the conversation still tainted by Harry's unfortunate improvisation.

 _ **Try asking him about your mother, he seems to get lost in the past quite easily.**_ Venom suggested helpfully.

"What about my mother, Moony? What was she like?" Lupin looked extremely pleased that Harry had called him by his nickname, and a happy nostalgia settled easily over his features as he prepared to speak.

"Lily? Lily was amazing. There was no other way to describe her. She was kind, beautiful, devastatingly intelligent, always top in our year, a natural at almost every branch of magic, particularly Charms and Potions, and with a temper fiery enough to burn down a whole forest. She loved you and James more than I would've thought it was possible to love anyone, or anything." Harry couldn't help the moisture that began to collect at the edges of his eyes at finally hearing about the woman who had given birth to him, raised him, and loved him until she died. Venom pretended not to notice.

Once he trusted his voice enough to speak, Harry asked another question that had been bothering him ever since Dumbledore first told him that Lupin had been a friend of his parents: "Why didn't you take me in, after my parents died?" Despite himself, Harry could hear both accusation and vulnerability in his voice.

"I wanted to, Harry." Remus assured him instantly, his eyes shining with passionate sincerity. "But at the time I was out of contact on a mission in the north, by the time I found out anything had happened, it was all already over, and Dumbledore had put you somewhere he refused to tell me." He looked down, somewhat shamefaced, before continuing: "And, truth be told, I wouldn't have been able to take you in, even if I had known where to find you. I was practically destitute, and my condition meant I would've had to find somewhere for you to stay once a month. The end of the war robbed me of the only friends I had, I had no one I could've asked to help me take care of you, and I couldn't have paid to keep you fed, or clothed, or sheltered even if I did."

The raw emotion in his tone was almost painful to hear, his inability to help Harry and the loss of his friends both remained very raw wounds. "That's why I began my career as a bounty hunter, actually." Remus indicated his flat with a wave of his hand: "so I would be able to afford to take care of you if I was ever able to convince Dumbledore to let me take you in. I also managed to make some new friends, eventually, who agreed to look after you during the times when my condition prevents me from doing so."

"What is your condition?" Harry asked, curious to hear what this mysterious affliction was that seemed to hold so much sway over Lupin's life.

"It is a rare magical affliction," Remus answered delicately, as if he wanted to be careful about how he explained it. "It forces me to undergo a very physically and mentally draining episode once a month, during which I am extremely…" He paused, searching for the correct word, "contagious." He finally said. "As a result, you will be staying with my friends, the Greengrasses, during the time when I am unable to take care of you."

 _ **Am I the only one who's noticed that he's really uncomfortable about this 'condition' of his?**_ Venom asked, his voice carrying a hint of suspicion.

 _No,_ Harry told him, _but Dumbledore told us about it, so We know he's not lying._ Aloud, he said: "Who're the Greengrasses?"

 _ **We know he's not lying about having the condition.**_ Venom corrected. _**We have no way of knowing if he's being honest about the specifics, not that he's giving us many of those.**_

 _Maybe it's something really embarrassing?_ Harry suggested. _Maybe he gets explosive magical diarrhea or something?_ Despite his words, Harry couldn't imagine the quiet and very composed Lupin having explosive diarrhea, magical or otherwise. He just seemed too dignified.

"The Greengrasses are a very old and distinguished family of wizards, but not one that has allowed themselves to remain mired in the past." Lupin was only beginning his answer to Harry's inquiry, but his odd words compelled Harry to interrupt.

"What do you mean by 'allowed themselves to remain mired in the past?'"

While they were waiting for Lupin's answer, Venom said: _**I don't think it's embarrassment, look at how he shrinks in on himself and looks away whenever it's mentioned. That's not embarrassment, it's shame.**_

 _How would you know that?_ Harry felt oddly defensive of Lupin.

Oblivious to the silent conversation being held about him, Remus answered Harry's question: "There are, unfortunately, some wizarding families that believe they are superior to others because they happen to have been magical for longer. They call themselves 'Purebloods' and deride anyone of muggle parentage."

 _ **I am attached to your brain and body; I can feel exactly what your physiological reactions are to each emotion.**_ Venom explained, as if it were obvious. _**I'm probably the greatest body-language expert on this planet.**_

"But the Greengrasses don't do that?" Harry could tell his questions were becoming increasingly less engaged, but it was extremely difficult to focus on two completely separate conversations at once. _Ok, fine, so he's ashamed. That doesn't mean that We can't trust him, or that his condition is anything We need to worry about. Maybe it's something that's really looked down on among wizards, like when Aunt Petunia was talking about Mrs. Tate's daughter getting syphilis?_

"No, Harry, the Greengrasses are a good family, they treat everyone based on their own qualities and actions, not those of their families. Tiberius and Violet are both kind and generous people, and they have a daughter your age actually, Daphne." Remus gave Harry a meaningful look that the boy completely failed to notice, too occupied with trying to talk to two people at once.

 _ **You think he has a magical STD?**_ Venom asked skeptically.

 _I'm not saying it's necessarily an STD; I'm only pointing out that there could be a perfectly innocent reason why he's ashamed of it._ Harry replied calmly. Then, realising that it was his turn to contribute to the conversation with Lupin, he said "Oh? What's she like?"

 _ **I suppose that's a possibility.**_ Venom admitted grudgingly. _**I still say that We should keep an eye on him, just in case.**_

"She's a lovely girl, just like her parents, always very kind and polite. Although, as I understand it, she can be a little cold towards new people, or people she doesn't particularly like." Lupin gave Harry another meaningful glance as he continued: "She's also very pretty."

 _Ok, We can keep an eye on him, if you really think it's necessary._ Harry was relieved to have finally reached an agreement with Venom so he could turn his full attention back to the conversation with Remus. He had, however, almost completely missed what the man had said about this Daphne girl, something about her being nice? "That's great, I can't wait to meet her." Lupin smiled broadly, even as he rolled his eyes slightly at Harry's answer: so like James.

"I'm sure," he said, grinning, "now how about we pack your stuff away and get you settled in? Where are your bags?"

"Oh, I don't actually have a bag." Harry said, realising this for the first time. His bag was currently buried in a sand-dune outside Luxor, along with the Dursleys' car, not that he could tell Remus that. "The Dursleys took it with them when they dumped me in Egypt."

"THEY WHAT!?" Lupin snarled, his normally pleasant voice transforming into an almost animalistic growl and his amber eyes flashing menacingly.

"It's ok," Harry assured him quickly "I didn't have much in it, just some clothes. And they were all hand-me-downs from Dudley anyway, so I don't really mind losing them"

 _ **Uh, Harry?**_ Venom said. _**I don't think he's angry that they too-**_

"THEY DUMPED YOU INTO THE DESERT!?" Remus roared, he seemed almost apoplectic with rage, although, unlike Uncle Vernon, there was nothing comical about his fury. "I SWEAR, IF I EVER SEE THOSE PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS, I'LL STRAND _THEM_ IN THE DESERT AND SEE HOW _THEY_ LIKE IT!"

 _ **Way ahead of you there, Mate.**_ Venom muttered, causing Harry to snigger quietly to himself.

Lupin must've misunderstood the snigger, because he immediately calmed down and said: "I'm sorry, Harry. I was just very upset to hear about how they treated you. How about we head out into muggle London and buy you some new clothes to wear? As well as everything else you'll need while you live here."

 _ **That's nice of him, the clothes are completely pointless because you have me, but it's still nice.**_ The suspicion in Venom's tone had abated slightly at Lupin's immediate generosity.

 _So, you're starting to warm up to him, then?_ Harry asked hopefully.

 _ **Don't push it.**_ Venom warned _ **And are you going to answer him, or what?**_

"Oh! Yes, please, that would be great, Moony." Harry answered, perhaps, a little too enthusiastically to try and cover up his slip, but Remus didn't seem to think there was anything odd about it.

"Alright, Harry." Lupin glanced down at his watch, and his eyes widened slightly. "Great Merlin! I had no idea it was so late; I suppose our shopping trip will have to wait until morning then." Harry was secretly glad that the shopping trip had been postponed, he was exhausted. Between everything that had happened the previous night, the ungodly hour Uncle Vernon had woken him that morning, the journey to Egypt, and the confrontations with the beasts in the underground chambers, he felt as if he might just pass out where he stood at any moment. Perhaps Remus had noticed this, because he was quick to show Harry the door leading off the sitting room which lead into his room.

 _Looks like he really was looking to have us come live with him then._ Harry thought to Venom as he looked around the room appreciatively: it was a nice feeling to know that, here at least, he was wanted. The room was furnished with a small writing-desk, a large -and currently empty- bookcase, a mirrored closet, wardrobe, and chest-of-drawers, all modern and artificial-looking. One wall was almost completely taken up by a long line of windows looking out over London, Harry could just see the point of Big Ben in the distance, and, in the far corner where the windows met the wall, was a reasonably sized bed with sheets the same red and gold as Lupin's tie. A door lead off from one side into what Harry assumed was a bathroom, although it was closed at the moment so he couldn't be sure.

"Do you like it?" Turning, he saw that Lupin was hovering in the doorway with a worried expression. "I didn't want to decorate too much because I wasn't sure what you'd like."

"It's perfect." Harry said honestly "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Harry." Remus looked as if Christmas had come early "If you need anything, I'll be awake for another hour or so."

"Thanks, Remus." with another last smile Lupin shut the door, leaving Harry and Venom alone in their new room. _Finally,_ Harry thought with relief _time for some sleep._

 _ **As nice as that sounds, have you forgotten that We're still carrying a giant metal book of Ancient Egyptian magic?**_ To be honest, Harry had forgotten, but now that Venom mentioned it he could no longer ignore the weight of the book tucked into the small of his back.

Harry wasn't sure whether Remus would be able to hear him if he spoke aloud, so he decided to reply non-verbally _So? What exactly do you suggest We do with it? I think Remus might have more than a few questions if he saw it on the shelves tomorrow morning._

 _ **Obviously, I'm not suggesting We put it on the shelves.**_ Venom responded irritably, making Harry wonder if perhaps even the alien had been worn down by the day's events. _**I was more thinking We could hide it under the bed until We have a more permanent place for it.**_

 _Under the bed? Isn't that the most obvious hiding-place in history?_

 _ **So obvious no one would think to look there.**_ Venom sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself. After a moment he relented _**Look, I know it's not perfect, but We're practically dead on our feet, We need sleep. We can figure out something better in the morning.**_ That was something Harry could readily agree with; so, placing the strange silver book under his bed, the pair slipped under the sheets and were asleep within moments.

* * *

Remus Lupin was not often given to skipping, in fact, he couldn't remember a single instance in his life that he had ever skipped. Apart from the time Sirius had put an enchanted bow -where he got it Remus still didn't know, although he wouldn't be surprised if he and James had made it together- on his werewolf form, causing him to skip all over the Hogwarts grounds until he finally transformed back. That didn't count, however.

Despite this, the normally calm and dignified bounty hunter couldn't stop himself from skipping across his sitting room to the modest brick fireplace he'd gone through so much trouble to get connected to the Floo network -apparently having a Floo connection in a block of muggle flats was a risk to the Statute of Secrecy, although he strongly suspected the woman was just prejudiced against werewolves and had noticed his amber eyes. With his wand, Remus lit the logs on fire, setting them crackling merrily in the quiet of the flat, before taking a pinch of powder from the box he kept on the mantelpiece and throwing it into the flames.

Kneeling, he took a deep breath and stuck his face into the fire "The Greenhouse." he said firmly into the now emerald flames, although he was careful to keep his voice low so as to not disturb Harry. Given how tired the boy had looked, Remus was sure he would be asleep within minutes, if he wasn't already. His thoughts were interrupted by the dizzying spinning sensation that always came with using the Floo, until, finally, he was staring out into a spacious office with a large mahogany desk behind which sat a tall blonde-haired man with eyes the colour of Arctic-glaciers. "Tiberius!" Lupin called causing the man to start and look around the room for a moment, before pinpointing the fire as the source of the sound.

Upon seeing who had spoken, his otherwise somewhat grim face broke into a warm smile "Remus! How good to see you! I'm afraid Violet's putting the girls to bed at the moment."

"I found him!" Lupin almost yelled in excitement, Tiberius, for his part, dropped his quill, blotting ink all over the document he had been writing without even noticing.

"You found him?" he seemed caught between ecstacy and disbelief "How? Where?" Before his guest could answer any of his questions, Tiberius held up a hand "Wait" he said, "let me get Violet, she'll want to hear this." So saying, he rushed from the room stopping only in the doorway to say "Please, Remus, come in properly. I suspect we'll be talking for quite a while and I don't want you to have to stay on your knees the whole time."

"I can't." Lupin said apologetically "Harry's in his room and I want him to be able to find me if he needs me."

Tiberius' eyes widened "You found him _and_ he's living with you?"

"Yes, Dumbledore dropped him off about an hour ago."

"Dumbledore dropped him off?" Remus hadn't thought Tiberius' eyes could get any wider, but apparently he'd been mistaken "Now this is definitely a story worth hearing! Would it be alright if we came to you then?"

"Of course, I'll make some tea while you fetch Vi."

"Tea!?" Tiberius snorted "To quote Minister Bagnold 'I assert our inalienable right to party,' I'm bringing the Firewhiskey!" Remus couldn't help laughing at his friend's words: despite how painful that period had been for him, it had still made him smile when he heard of the former Minister for Magic's defence to the International Confederation of Wizards regarding the Statute of Secrecy breaches following Voldemort's downfall. Pulling his head out of the fire, Remus stood, rubbing his knees to try and knead away the slight stiffness that had built up there during his conversation. That done, he turned and cast a silencing charm on the door to Harry's room: Tiberius, although a great lover of Firewhiskey, was also infamous for his inability to handle the magical alcohol.

In his most well-known -and among his friends most-loved- incident, he had managed to sneak an entire case into the Slytherin dorms during his sixth year completely undetected, only to stagger into Professor McGonagall's office at three-in-the-morning wearing nothing but a small tartan kilt, and singing a very passionate, but exceedingly bad, rendition of " _Donald, Where're your Fwoopers?_ " As far as Remus knew, Tiberius still held the Hogwarts record for longest ever series of detentions, although the Marauders had appreciated the story so much, they'd sent him an ever-full flask of the intoxicating beverage as compensation. They'd been careful to charm it to switch to water if held by another, or if its owner had become more than acceptably drunk.

Chuckling slightly to himself at the memory, Remus seated himself in his comfortable armchair, after turning it to face the rest of the room instead of looking out over London. He was just wondering if he should retrieve his book -a rather fascinating treatise on boggarts his father had recommended- when the fire turned green once more, and Violet and Tiberius Greengrass stepped out. Violet -Vi to her friends- was a beautiful witch of average height, she had the same ice-blue eyes as her husband, and long, wavy black hair that framed her oval face. Her elegantly aristocratic nose was perfectly positioned above her enticingly red lips, and she currently had one ebony eyebrow raised as she waited for him to react to their arrival.

"Well?" she said archly, although her smile belied her tone "are you going to say 'hello,' or not?" Standing, Lupin walked over and hugged first Vi, and then Tiberius, before gesturing his friends to sit on the sofa. Despite Tiberius' earlier words, he noticed his friend did not, in fact, have any Firewhiskey with him, and could only assume that Vi had put her foot down when her husband suggested bringing it. Once they were all seated, Vi turned to Remus "So what's this about you having found Harry? And he's living with you now? Or was that this lightweight sneaking some firewhiskey from that flask of his?"

"I'll have you know that this flask," as he spoke Tiberius pulled out the familiar silver flask emblazoned with the words 'Forever Fiery' from within his dark green cloak "was gifted to me by the Marauders themselves after I pulled off the prank of the century." Remus had to hide his grin, Tiberius never had worked out just who the Marauders were, despite having been friends with one for almost half-a-decade.

"Of course you did, dear." Vi said with a condescending smile, teasing her husband before she turned back to their host "Now, spill."

"Well, in answer to your second question, yes, Harry is here. He's sleeping in his bedroom as we speak. Dumbledore dropped him off a short while ago, apparently the Dursleys -Lily's sister and her family, that's where he'd put Harry apparently- were less than loving to Harry and dumped him in the Egyptian desert earlier today." Remus was immediately thankful he'd thought to silence Harry's door.

"WHAT!?" Violet and Tiberius roared in unison, and Remus was unsurprised to note that Vi's wand had found its way into her hand as she shot to her feet.

Making calming gestures, he signalled for them to return to their seats "I have a few friends in Egypt from back when I was hunting Haselrige, the Scourer who fled the U.S. after he was caught trying to attack the MACUSA while dressed as a Death Eater? I asked them to put out some feelers for me so I could find the bastards and express my displeasure." Here his face morphed into a wolfish grin, although those who knew him well were tactful enough to never compare him to a wolf aloud. "Apparently, someone already decided they weren't very happy with the Dursleys: they were found in the middle of the desert suffering from severe sunburns and dehydration with only the very end of their car visible from where it had been buried in a sand dune."

"Serves the twats right" growled Vi, still fingering her wand, although she had retaken her seat. "Any idea who did it?"

"According to my contacts, the Dursleys just keep gibbering about monsters and Harry, and when the authorities discovered that they had arrived with a young boy who was nowhere to be found they became very interested in investigating what had happened to him." Now Vi had started to grin, even if her husband looked a little lost.

"And I'm guessing you've suggested they should ask the child about what exactly happened to his cousin?" at his wife's words, Tiberius finally understood what was going on and now he was grinning too.

"Anything to assist the proper authorities." Remus replied with mock-solemnity, before becoming more serious. "As lovely as this is, though, this isn't why I needed to speak with you." Seeing that their host wanted to get down to the more serious discussion, the Greengrasses leaned forward intently. "I wanted to make sure that you're still willing to look after Harry during the full moon."

"Of course we are, Remus!" Tiberius seemed shocked that his friend even felt the need to ask. "When will you need us to take him?"

"Tomorrow night, if that's alright? The full moon isn't for another few days, but it's going to be full two nights in a row this month, so it's going to take a lot out of me." It was obvious Lupin was already dreading the ordeal he would soon be forced to endure, although he had become wealthy enough to look after Harry, he was still not rich enough to do so while buying Wolfsbane Potion and lacked the time and skill to make it himself.

"Of course," Violet said immediately, not needing to even look at her husband to know they were in agreement "have you told him yet?" From the way the werewolf refused to meet her eyes, she could tell he hadn't, she sighed "Remus, he deserves to know, and if he's anything like his parents, he won't abandon or reject you just because of your furry little problem."

"I will tell him," Lupin assured them, although from the way he still didn't quite meet their eyes they weren't sure if they believed him "I just want to wait until he's properly settled in first." Despite their doubts, the Greengrasses nodded.

"Alright, we should head home, it is late after all, and I don't think Astoria is ever going to stop waking up at ungodly hours of the morning." With that, the pair departed through the fire, leaving Remus alone but for the sleeping boy he had searched so long to find.

* * *

Harry awoke to the delicious scent of frying bacon and eggs, and an insistent rumble from his empty stomach. At first, he was surprised by how light it was in his cupboard, had Aunt Petunia opened the door to yell at him for not waking up fast enough? Sitting up, he realised that he was staring out at the bustling streets of late-morning London from within a reasonably sized and furnished bedroom.

 _ **We're in Remus' flat, remember?**_ Venom reminded him before he could start to work himself up about waking up in a strange place.

 _Wait, so all that really happened? We actually went to Egypt and fought a bunch of monsters, and left the Dursleys?_ Harry was scarcely willing to believe it, it all still seemed too good to be true. Well, except the monster bit, that had more-or-less sucked.

 _ **Yep, yep, and yep. And, be fair, the monster fights were easily the most exhilarating thing We've ever done.**_

 _Apart from the third one, you mean._

 _ **Yeah, the third one fucking sucked, no arguments here.**_

 _At least We got the book though, for whatever that's worth_. As he thought this, Harry slipped out of the bed and got down onto his hands and knees, reaching under the bed to retrieve the heavy, metal book. Once he had pulled it out, he took a moment to examine the intricate symbols carved all over it, the symbols on the far left of the cover were larger than all the others and had a line around them.

 _ **That's called a cartouche,**_ Venom interrupted his host's examination with the knowledge he had presumably found somewhere in Harry's memory _**it means that those hieroglyphics are a name.**_

 _A name? As in the author? Or the name of the book?_ Harry asked, even as he eyed the cartouche more closely.

 _ **I don't know, no one's ever told you that and none of my previous hosts read or spoke Ancient Egyptian.**_ Harry nodded in acceptance of the news, only to halt mid-movement as he noticed something.

 _Venom? Why am I naked?_

 _ **Oh, knew I was forgetting something.**_ An instant later, Harry was wearing the same black t-shirt, dark jeans, and white trainers as the day before.

 _Why the same clothes?_ Harry asked, having expected his partner to have clothed them in something new.

 _ **Because, as far as Remus knows, these are the only clothes you have, and he'd be suspicious if you came out wearing new clothes that apparently materialised from nowhere.**_ Venom made his explanation as if talking to a very slow child. Ignoring his friend's deliberately infuriating behaviour, Harry decided to instead go and investigate the delicious smell that was currently making his ravenous hunger even more apparent. Slipping the book into the compartment Venom had created in the back of his shirt, Harry turned toward the door which lead into the rest of the flat.

Opening his door, he was greeted by the sight of Remus standing in a white t-shirt and a set of black trousers with a spatula in one hand and a sizzling pan of scrambled eggs in the other. Next to him on the counter was a plate piled high with bacon and delicious smelling sausages, and the toaster next to the fridge was glowing with four slices of bread just visible inside.

"Good morning, Harry." Remus said without turning around, making Harry wonder for a moment how exactly the man had known he'd entered the room. "I must say I'm surprised you're up this early, given how tired you looked yesterday."

"I'm used to waking up early with the Dursleys." Harry said, answering the only half-asked question. At the word 'Dursleys,' Lupin's shoulders tightened visibly for a moment before relaxing again.

 _ **Ooh he's**_ **really** _ **not happy about what happened with the Dursleys.**_ Venom noted happily.

Despite this, Lupin's hoarse voice remained calm "Once I've finished making breakfast and we've eaten, we'll head out." As he spoke, Remus turned back to the hissing pan and the delicious smelling eggs he was currently frying "Please, feel free to look around, I should only be a moment." Deciding to take his new guardian's advice, Harry walked to the first door -to the right of the fireplace and opposite his room.

Opening it, Harry could see that the room beyond was a small office with a large glass desk and an impressive brown owl asleep in a cage to one side. The walls of the office were lined with books, although they were too far away for him to make out any of the titles. A large eagle-feather quill sat in an inkwell on one side, next to a piece of spare parchment, presumably kept there for writing letters.

Continuing his inspection, Harry then moved to the door on the left side of the fireplace, which lead into what he assumed was Lupin's bedroom. It was spartan, the only real personal touch being another photograph, this one of a happily waving Lily and James holding a small, dark-haired bundle between them. It was with a faint shock, that Harry realised the bundle must be him as a baby. The photograph was on a small bedside table next to a lamp, both of which were set beside a modest double bed with plain grey sheets.

 _ **Guess he's single then.**_ Venom observed upon seeing the size of the bed, causing Harry to flush slightly at just why the symbiote had concluded Remus was single. Swiftly shutting the door, he turned to the final door, on the other side of the room. _**So far, it looks like living here is going to be much nicer than staying with the Dursleys.**_ Venom said as he walked, sounding pleased with this development.

 _Definitely._ Harry thought back as he crossed the room, maneuvering around the coffee table in order to reach the last door off the sitting room. Unlike all the others, this one was locked. Harry wiggled the handle, trying to see if the door would open, but a voice from behind him caused him to turn away guiltily.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there, Harry." Lupin said gently.

"Why not?" Harry asked a little suspiciously, beginning to wonder if perhaps Venom had been right to not completely trust the man.

"That is my containment room for during my episodes." Remus explained.

 _ **I guess it must be really contagious, then it would make sense he wouldn't want people getting in there.**_ Venom suggested, surprising Harry.

 _Venom? Are you defending him now?_

 _ **He**_ **did** _ **make us a nice room and offered to buy us new things to replace the stuff We lost in Egypt.**_

 _Are you sure you're feeling alright?_ Harry teased, although he was pleased that Venom was warming up to his dad's old friend.

 _ **I thought you wanted me to like him?**_ Venom asked, pretending to be confused _**If you'd prefer, I can go back to mistrusting him?**_

 _I think I'm good, thanks._ Before the conversation could continue, Lupin had transferred the now beautifully cooked eggs to another plate and carried that and the first plate out of sight through the kitchen. Following his lead, Harry found a small dining room with a modest glass table surrounded by four comfortable-looking, plastic chairs. Remus placed the plates of food in the centre of the table before turning and, seeing Harry standing in the doorway to the dining room, smiling.

"Take a seat, Harry, and dig in. Would you like anything to drink?" As he spoke, he walked past Harry and back into the kitchen, headed for the fridge. Harry wasted no time in taking a seat at the table and began piling sausages, eggs, bacon, and toast onto his plate in amounts that would've made even Dudley think twice about his ability to eat it all.

 _Any preference on what you want to drink, Venom?_ He asked as he tried to balance the need to maintain his manners and his desire to shovel as much of the delicious food into his ravenous mouth as possible.

 _ **Unless We're transformed, I experience everything through your senses, whatever you like to eat or drink, I'll like.**_ Venom answered carelessly.

 _Ok_. Aloud Harry said, "May I have a glass of orange juice please, Remus?" Without waiting for a reply, he went back to ploughing his way through the mountain of food on his plate. He was still working his way toward the porcelain beneath the edible edifice when Lupin returned, holding a glass of orange juice and a bottle of something called 'butterbeer,' he gave the former to Harry, who thanked him, before settling himself in the seat next to the boy.

"I see you were hungry." Lupin remarked with a gentle smile, indicating the enormous amount of food still present on Harry's plate, despite the pace at which it was being consumed.

"Yeah," Harry said with a shy sort of grin, "I've been feeling really hungry all the time recently, and I had quite a long day yesterday."

"Ah," Remus said nodding knowingly "I expect you're probably starting to hit puberty; it normally begins about the time you go to Hogwarts."

Harry almost sprayed the table with food choking "What!?"

At almost the exact same time, Venom yelled _**I knew it! I said my little Harry was growing up!**_

Ignoring Venom, Harry stammered "I-I can't be starting puberty, I'm not even eleven yet!" he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment at the mere suggestion. Somehow, the throwaway manner that Lupin had delivered his remark made it even worse.

"Witches and wizards mature about two years faster than muggles, Harry, it's a part of our magic, same as our extended lifetimes."

"You mean like Nicolas Flamel?" Now it was Lupin's turn to choke.

"How do you know about Nicolas Flamel, Harry?"

"I met him in Egypt, he was with Dumbledore when he came to pick me up." Harry decided not to mention that Dumbledore had collected him from an underground chamber beneath Karnak Temple.

"Oh, I see." Remus was still looking at Harry speculatively, but he no longer looked as shocked as he had previously "In answer to your question, no. Nicolas Flamel is the only known creator of the Sorcerer's Stone, which creates the Elixir of Life and turns any base metal into gold. It is the former that has allowed him to live so long. A normal witch or wizard only lives to about two-hundred, and that only if they're very powerful, Dumbledore is one-hundred-and-ten, for instance."

 _ **Oh good, so that means I'm still older than**_ **almost** _ **everyone in your entire species.**_

 _And yet you're still less mature than almost everyone in my entire species._

 _ **Touché.**_ Throughout this exchange, Harry and Lupin had both continued eating, and Harry was surprised to see the slim older man eating almost as much as he himself was. _**Maybe it's something to do with his 'condition?'**_

 _Could be._ As Harry answered he was just finishing the last few crumbs from his plate, and, with that done, he sat back with a satisfied smile gracing his features. It felt good to not have that gnawing hunger eating away at his insides anymore. Which reminded him _Hey, Venom? When are We next going to need to eat more brains? We should probably start planning now, given how much more difficult it's going to be to get away now that We're living with Lupin._

 _ **Well, actually…**_ Venom began sheepishly.

 _Venom, what is it?_ Harry couldn't help the suspicion that tinged his thoughts.

 _ **We don't, strictly speaking,**_ **need** _ **to eat brains so long as We're not using my abilities too much, and We don't sustain any serious injuries.**_

 _WHAT? But at the Dursleys you said-_

 _ **I know what I said, and technically I didn't**_ **lie.** _ **It's just that, since you're a child, your brain doesn't produce enough phenylethylamine for me to sustain myself without a little to supplement it. At the Dursleys, I didn't think you were going to be given any chocolate, so I thought We'd need to have a semi-steady supply of brains in order to sustain us while We trained. With Lupin, I don't think that's going to be so much of a problem, so, as long as you eat plenty of chocolate and avoid getting stabbed, We should be fine without eating any brains.**_

 _That's it!? But you said We needed to eat brains practically every day!_ Harry was outraged.

 _ **Technically, I never said that, you just**_ **assumed** _ **that.**_

 _I can't belie-_

"Are you ready to go?" The quiet voice of Remus Lupin interrupted the silent conversation to ask.

"Yes, thank you, Remus." Harry replied, trying to keep his irritation with Venom out of his voice. _This conversation isn't over, just so you know._

 _ **Technically, I can just stop you from remembering to continue it.**_

 _Wait, you can?_

 _ **I can manipulate your memory, of course I can.**_ Venom sounded unbearably smug.

 _Will you?_ Harry asked seriously, he didn't want Venom to just sweep their issues under the rug.

 _ **No.**_ Venom admitted with a sigh _**I know it's important for us to actually settle things like this.**_

That issue settled, at least for now, Harry turned to see his new guardian collecting up their plates and glasses and carrying them into the kitchen, he then heard the sound of the sink beginning to run and the plates being washed by hand. He was just about to continue his conversation with Venom, when Lupin came strolling back into the dining room wearing a long charcoal trench-coat that stopped just below his knees. It gave him an elegant, yet dangerous appearance and Harry was instantly enamoured with the style.

 _Hey, Venom, can We-_

 _ **No.**_ Venom cut him off before he could finish the question.

 _What? Why not? That coat looks totally badarse!_

 _ **Because you're a ten-year-old boy, you don't have the gravitas or the physical presence to pull off a trench coat yet. We'd look ridiculous.**_

 _I could so pull it off._ Harry whined petulantly, even as he stood and turned to face Lupin, signalling that he was ready to leave.

"Take my hand then and we'll be on our way." Lupin smiled gently as he held out his hand, and, without hesitation, Harry took it. The next moment, the flat was empty.

A loud pop heralded the arrival of the two wizards in a small -and rather dingy- yard, behind a slightly grubby and extremely old-looking pub. Harry looked questioningly at Remus, wondering why, exactly, he had taken them to such an odd place. Remus only smiled back at Harry knowingly, before walking toward the small door that lead into the pub and gesturing for the boy to follow.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, unamused by the older-man's coyness.

"This," Remus said with a wave to indicate the unimpressive pub "is the Leaky Cauldron!" he said it as if he were a back-street conjurer revealing his greatest trick. Seeing that Harry remained unimpressed, he continued, "It's a famous place, it's the entry to Diagon Alley, the foremost wizarding shopping centre in all of Britain!"

Now Harry began to look impressed "It is? Can we go into Diagon Alley? Please?" For all that he had done and seen in the past few days, and even with a three-time centenarian alien bonded to his mind and body: in this moment, Harry Potter sounded just like any other little boy. Lupin couldn't help the broad smile that split his features at hearing his charge's pleas, even in the short time since he had been reunited with Harry, he had noticed the boy was oddly withdrawn and serious for his age. It was good to see him acting like the child he truly was for once, not to mention how it reminded him of James' pleading with Fleamont to take him to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_.

"Yes, Harry, we can go to Diagon Alley." Lupin said, knowing there was no way he could deny the young boy, "but," he cautioned holding up a stern finger "we have to get your new things from Muggle-London first, alright?"

"Aww" Harry moaned "do we have to? I've already _been_ to Muggle-London, why can't we go to Wizard-London?" Lupin's smile became ever so slightly wider as Harry unknowingly parrotted his father's words, only in reverse.

"Yes, we have to. Even if you'll be going to Hogwarts soon, you'll still need clothes for when we're in Muggle-London. Besides," here he leaned down and whispered conspiratorially "we need to find something to cover that scar of yours."

"Why do we need to cover my scar?" Harry asked confused, he had always rather liked his scar, it looked cool!

"Did Dumbledore not tell you?" Lupin asked, seemingly shocked.

"Tell me what?" From the look of growing sorrow on Lupin's face, Harry could tell it wasn't good, but he couldn't think what it could be that meant he needed to hide his scar. "I know Voldemort killed my parents," Lupin twitched once more at hearing the name, "if that's what you mean, and he said it was 'my mother's sacrifice' that stopped him from killing me. But he didn't explain what that meant." It was the first time Harry had realised how vague Dumbledore had been about what happened.

Lupin stopped his walk toward the door and turned to face his young companion "You're famous, Harry. Quite possibly the most famous person in our world, I doubt you'll ever meet a witch or wizard who doesn't know your name."

"I'm famous!?" Harry was amazed.

 _ **You're famous!?**_ Venom couldn't contain his surprise either.

"Yes." Lupin nodded firmly.

"How? Why am I famous? I've never done anything!"

 _ **Hey, We did kill a bunch of ancient monsters in a secret tomb underneath an Ancient Egyptian temple you know?**_ Venom sounded almost offended that Harry could so easily forget their recent exploits.

 _Of course I know, Venom._ Harry thought back exasperatedly _but no one_ else _knows that, so that can't be why We're famous._

Remus seemed conflicted about how best to answer Harry's question, finally saying "You-Know-Who was a very powerful dark-wizard, he had an army of followers and it seemed as if nothing could stop him from taking over. Many of the best witches and wizards of the age stood against him, the Bones, the Prewitts, the McKinnons, and he killed them. All of them. No one ever lived once You-Know-Who decided to kill them." He reached out a hand to point at Harry, "No one, except you. Something about you stopped him. That's how you got that scar, Harry, it's no ordinary cut, it's what you get when very powerful, very evil magic touches you. Somehow, when he tried to kill you, You-Know-Who's power broke and you were left with just a scar. That's why you're famous, Harry, because _you_ lived. The Boy-Who-Lived."

As Lupin spoke, memories came unbidden to the surface of Harry's mind, a blinding flash of green light and, for the first time in his life, something else: a laugh. A high, cold, cruel laugh. The mere memory sent a shiver up his spine. Looking up, he saw Remus was watching him with the same sadness as when he'd first asked about the photograph in the flat. There was something painful lodged in his throat, but he swallowed it down and said, "So that's why I need to hide my scar? Because I'm famous?" His voice no longer held his earlier reluctance, he didn't think the scar was cool anymore.

"Yes." Lupin's voice was kind, but then a mischievous glint flared in his eye. "No one knows where you've been, Harry, as far as the Wizarding World knows, you defeated You-Know-Who as a baby and then just disappeared. I think it'd be well worth seeing people's faces when the first they know about you being back is when McGonagall calls your name to be sorted."

 _ **I like this guy!**_ Venom broke in before Harry could answer _**I agree, that sounds hilarious!**_

Ignoring his friend's glee, Harry instead said "Sorted?"

"Oh! Of course! You wouldn't know." Harry wasn't sure who Remus was talking to, Harry or himself; but, as he spoke, he began to guide them toward the door into the Leaky Cauldron once more. "All students at Hogwarts are sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Pushing the door open, they walked into the interior of the pub -which Harry thought looked just as shabby as the outside- Lupin's explanation never faltering, even as the few patrons of the establishment turned to look at who had entered.

None of them seemed to recognise Lupin, so they quickly turned back to their drinks without giving the unfamiliar man's companion -his son, presumably- a second glance. "The students' names are read out by Professor McGonagall and they each come up to be sorted, it happens in the Great Hall, in front of everyone." Despite the pleased way in which Remus described this, Harry couldn't help but feel nervous at hearing that he was going to be picked somehow in front of an entire school.

Hoping to take his mind off the unpleasant thought, Harry asked "Why is it so gloomy in here? I thought you said it was famous."

Lupin had the good grace not to look offended at Harry's question, although one of the nearby wizards wasn't so sanguine and shot Harry a dirty look, "For one, Harry, the Leaky Cauldron is about five-hundred years-old." Hearing this, Harry looked around with new respect, the oldest building he'd ever seen in Surrey had been about that old, and that was just a small cottage. "And the reason it doesn't look more impressive or magical is actually deliberate." Harry looked suspiciously at Remus, trying to see if he was joking.

"It is! You see many years ago, in medieval times, witches and wizards still lived out in the open among muggles, but, as tensions and paranoia grew, it was eventually decided that it would be best for everyone for us to simply absent ourselves. The Wizengamot -think wizard Parliament-" he explained upon seeing Harry's blank look, "passed the Statute of Secrecy, making it illegal to reveal magic to muggles. Before that, the Leaky Cauldron was open, and used, by wizard and muggle alike, although most muggles would end up leaving after seeing something magical and deciding they'd probably had too much to drink. After the Statute was passed, however, it became necessary to find a way to hide the pub from muggle-eyes, it was, after all, impossible to hide all the obviously magical people and things that generally populated it. To that end, a great number of protective enchantments were placed upon the building to prevent muggles from noticing it, or, if they did, to stop them from going in by making them remember urgent business elsewhere."

"Ok" said Harry, eager to get to the point "but how does that relate to it looking shabby?" Fortunately, they were just exiting the Leaky Cauldron, so he didn't offend any other patrons with his less-than-charitable description.

"If you were to wait," Lupin chided gently "I would tell you. Occasionally, a muggle -usually a particularly drunk or confused one- will find their way into the Cauldron, despite the enchantments. They are either too drunk to care about whatever urgent business that may pop into their head, or too lost to notice how much more interesting all the other buildings seem. In such cases, it is important that the pub look shabby and mundane, for if they were to walk in and find a wondrous and obviously magical marvel, they would be far more likely to realise the truth. As it is, they simply wonder in, look around in a befuddled manner, and, upon realising how unremarkable everything seems inside -not to mention the strange clothing everyone is wearing- assume they are either even more drunk than they thought, or have wondered into some sort of private convention they are not supposed to be in. They then turn around and re-enter Muggle-London, never giving the matter another thought."

"So, because it's impossible to keep _all_ the muggles out forever, they made it so none of them had any interest in sticking around or remembering anything about it?" Lupin nodded, seemingly pleased that Harry had grasped his explanation so quickly.

 _ **That's actually pretty clever: why waste time trying to hide something that looks amazing, when you can just make it look boring and people will ignore it all on their own.**_ Harry could tell that Venom's respect for the wizards' seeming eccentricity had grown at the explanation. As Harry was nodding along with Venom's rationalisation, he saw Lupin looking up and down the road, as if unsure as to which way he wanted to go.

"Where are we going first?" He asked, despite his initial reluctance to go shopping in Muggle-London, Harry couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of finally having things that hadn't belonged to Dudley first.

 _ **What about me, Dudley never had me first?**_

 _You're not a thing, Venom._

After a few moments thought, Moony seemed to come to a decision "Clothes first, we need to get you looking smart if you're going to impress Daphne tonight."

"Tonight?" Harry completely missed the bit about 'impressing Daphne,' too distracted by the revelation that he wasn't going to be staying with Lupin tonight. "Why can't I stay with you?" Despite himself, he couldn't stop a small amount of hurt from permeating his voice.

"My next episode will start tomorrow, so I won't be able to take care of you for a few days." Lupin explained, surprising Harry.

"You know when it's going to happen?"

"My affliction works on a monthly cycle, something to do with the magic of the disease." Based on how quickly Lupin sealed his mouth after finishing this sentence, Harry was willing to bet he wouldn't be saying any more on the subject. Fortunately for the older man, they had just reached a large clothing store, so he was spared from any further interrogation by the arrival of a pretty teenage girl of about sixteen with a small badge that read 'Linda' pinned to her shirt.

"Hello, sir, can I help you with anything today?" She asked, giving Harry an extra warm smile.

"Yes, thank you, we're going to need an entirely new wardrobe for young Harry here, his clothes were unfortunately lost in a travel accident recently." Hearing this, the girl gave Harry a sympathetic look and reached out to take his hand.

"Of course, Harry? If you'd like to come with me, we can help you pick out some nice new clothes." Without waiting for an answer, she practically dragged Harry off into the depths of the store, and, looking back, he could see Lupin giving him a cheery wave as he abandoned his former companion to the assistant's tender mercies.

* * *

Three hours later, Harry was glaring at the older man even as he took vindictive pleasure in ladening him with every one of the 17 bags full of clothes the assistant had eventually picked out for him and made him try on. Unfortunately for his desire for revenge, Remus seemed completely unphased by the burden of the bags, and merely took a moment to step into a nearby bathroom. A few minutes later, he emerged without any visible bags.

"I shrunk them." He said at seeing Harry's questioning look, patting the pocket of his trench coat. As they walked out onto the main street, now apparently headed to buy Harry new toiletries, Harry decided to continue his interrogation of Lupin, albeit on a different topic.

"How'd you become a bounty hunter?" He asked as they turned a corner onto another busy street lined with shops, heading toward a small store a few hundred feet down the road.

"It was a result of my condition, to tell you the truth. It makes it very difficult to find work in the wizarding world, and no regular muggle employer would be willing to employ someone who is going to miss several days every month due to an illness that they've never heard of. Bounty hunting allows me to have very flexible hours, and to help people, similar to a police officer -I had initially wanted to be an Auror, wizarding police, but that wasn't possible. So, I decided to help people the best I could in the muggle world instead." He looked down and smiled at Harry, "Also, my condition makes me quite a bit stronger, faster, and improves my senses a great deal beyond any normal person. All of which is very helpful when hunting down and apprehending dangerous criminals who manage to evade the regular police."

 _ **What sort of condition knocks you out of commission for days every month, but gives you a bunch of physical benefits the rest of the time?**_ Venom asked, seemingly confounded by the apparent contradiction.

 _I have no idea, maybe We can find a book on magical diseases or something when We go to Diagon Alley?_ Harry offered; he too was eager to get to the bottom of Lupin's strange affliction. Aloud he asked, "Can I go with you on a mission sometime? I want to help."

Lupin stopped walking, seemingly too stunned by the question to even continue working his legs. After a moment, he seemed to collect himself enough to answer, "I'm sorry, Harry, it's far too dangerous for you to join me. I could never put you in danger like that."

"I can handle myself; I promise." Harry assured the older man, who looked far from convinced. "I can!" Harry repeated, more emphatically this time.

"I don't-" Remus began, only for Harry to cut him off.

"Let me prove it." Lupin raised an eyebrow at this.

"How would you do that?"

"However you want, I'm willing to bet I can pass any test you set me." Harry looked defiantly up at Moony, daring him to accept his challenge. Remus stared back for several moments, as if weighing the pros and cons of agreeing to Harry's request.

Finally, he said "Very well, Harry, after we finish shopping we'll head to my dojo. If you can beat me in a spar, then I'll allow you to come on a mission with me, deal?"

"Deal." Harry agreed instantly, confident in Venom's augmentations to help him defeat Lupin.

 _ **You do realise We won't be able to transform unless you want him to know about us, right?**_ Venom pointed out tactfully.

 _Oh shit, I forgot about that._ Suddenly, Harry didn't feel as confident about his challenge.

 _ **I will still be able to augment you through the places I'm covering as clothes, Harry, We just won't be anywhere near as strong or fast as We are when We're fully transformed.**_

 _Oh, then We should still be fine, right?_ Harry's mood was much restored by Venom's reminder.

 _ **I'd be pretty confident in saying yes.**_ Despite the surety in Venom's tone, Harry noticed the symbiote didn't provide a definitive answer. Throughout this discussion, Harry had been following Lupin around the store as the older man selected a toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss from the bewildering array of brightly coloured options on display. Once they had paid for Moony's selections and exited the store, Lupin began to steer them toward another large store with a sign reading 'Hel's Haberdashery.' _**What the fuck is a haberdashery?**_ Harry wasn't sure why Venom was asking him, given that the symbiote had a better grasp on his memories than he himself did, so he decided to simply pass the inquiry along.

"Moony, what's a haberdashery?"

"It's a store that sells accessories, like hats."

"And why are we going in?" Harry couldn't quite keep the impatience from his voice: he really wanted to go to Diagon Alley.

"We still need to buy you something to help hide that scar of yours, remember?" From the poorly-hidden glee in Lupin's voice, Harry could tell there was some far-less innocent reason for their trip to this particular store.

Eager to avoid whatever fresh torment his guardian had devised, Harry cast about desperately searching for an alternative "Why don't I just put on a jumper with a hood? That would cover my scar, and we won't have to buy anything else." Remus looked more than a little put out by this suggestion, but, seeing the sense in it, agreed. The pair ducked into an alcove hidden from view so Lupin could unshrink their purchases. Harry fished through five different bags before finally finding a dark-blue hoodie, and, once he had put it on, the pair disappeared with a loud pop.

This time, they were not alone when they arrived behind the Leaky Cauldron: a very tan young man with long red hair and what looked like a fang dangling from his ear was just exiting the pub as they arrived. He didn't seem at all surprised by their appearing from mid-air, only nodding at them politely and gesturing Remus forward, as if offering to let them go first. The only problem was that Harry couldn't see where the man expected them to go, the only thing in the direction he had gestured was the solid brick wall of the yard. Regardless, Lupin nodded in acceptance of the gesture and walked over to the wall, pulling his wand from within his coat as he did so. Reaching out, he tapped the third brick from the left three times with the point of his wand; in response, the brick began to quiver, then to wriggle, then to slide away. The other bricks followed suit, sliding and shifting aside into the form of a large brick archway, on the other side of the archway was a street unlike any Harry had ever seen before.

"Welcome," Lupin said as he gestured grandly at the revealed alleyway "to Diagon Alley!"

 _ **Wow…**_ Venom muttered, as impressed by the sight as Harry himself. The afternoon sun glinted off a towering stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop, a sign hanging above proclaimed " _Potage's Cauldron Shop._ " The pair followed numbly as Remus guided them out through the archway and into the alley proper, behind them they heard the sliding of stone as the archway sealed itself behind them. Everywhere they looked, new wonders met their astounded eyes; windows piled high with books, quills, parchment, and other assorted devices Harry couldn't even begin to name.

One shop had a display full of robes and cloaks in all colours and styles imaginable; another had a group of boys around Harry's age pressed against the glass and chattering excitedly about the array of broomsticks on display; yet another was piled high with cages and tanks of all descriptions, each containing a different animal. Some of the creatures were familiar, cats, dogs, owls, rats, and toads, but others were completely alien to anything he had ever encountered, huge depressed-looking birds, a strange duck-billed black creature with spade-like hands and feet that kept stealing hairpins from anyone who came within reach, an iridescent-blue animal that looked like a cross between a bird and a snake, and bright-blue bugs that kept popping violently.

The smell from one of the last stores along the side of the alley was almost enough to make Harry gag, even from a distance, and the jars and boxes full of strange plants and newt-tails didn't make him want to look any closer. Across from the smelly store was another piled high with books of every imaginable shape and size, one had a moving portrait of a very good looking blonde-haired wizard winking under the words " _Troubles with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart,_ " another, titled " _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle,_ " featured a hand-drawn image of a man wearing a bright-pink poncho and a bright-yellow top-hat jumping through a window. Harry was so absorbed examining the books in the window, he didn't notice that Remus had stopped until he walked into the older man, almost causing him to fall over before Lupin steadied him.

"Sorry, Remus." Harry offered sheepishly "Why'd we stop?" Looking up, Harry saw that they were standing in front of an imposing white marble edifice at the top of a set of stone steps. The massive doors were made of burnished bronze, and to one side stood-

"That's a goblin, Harry." Lupin informed him quietly, seeing that Harry's eyes were glued to the diminutive figure in the scarlet and gold uniform "Best not to stare, they're very proud creatures." Harry did his best, but it was hard not to stare at the creature: it was short, with pointed ears and a mouth full of sharp little teeth, its long, thin fingers ended in talon-like nails, and its equally long nose protruded from its alien face.

 _ **Ugly bugger, isn't he?**_ Venom observed.

 _Venom! You can't say he's ugly just because he's a different species!_ Harry reprimanded his symbiote.

 _ **Is that even a 'he'?**_ It was a good question, Harry thought the figure was male, but he had no idea what a female goblin would look like.

"So, now that you've seen everything, where would you like to go first?" Lupin's question finally caused Harry to tear his eyes away from the goblin.

"You mean I get to choose where we go?" He could hardly contain his excitement at the prospect.

"Of course!" Lupin laughed "We're here for you, after all." The statement caused Harry to grin as he stared back down the alley, trying and failing to pick a single place to start his exploration. Remus must have seen the indecision on Harry's face, because he said, "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to decide while we take a trip down to your vault to collect your allowance."

"My vault?" Harry looked around, trying to figure out what Lupin was referring to, and it was only then that he saw the name of the building they were standing in front of " _Gringotts Wizarding Bank._ "

 _ **So, this is where your vault is,**_ Venom noted, _**but how come you have a vault at all?**_

"While not as rich as the Malfoys," Harry could hear a distinct note of disdain at the word 'Malfoy,' "the Potters are a very wealthy family, and your parents left everything to you in their wills." Lupin answered Venom's question, even though he hadn't heard it uttered.

"I have money?" Harry was amazed.

"Oh yes, quite a bit of it, in fact." Remus seemed to be enjoying Harry's shock immensely.

"But then, why did you buy me all those clothes and everything? If I have money to buy things for myself?"

"Just because you have money of your own, Harry, that doesn't mean I expect you to pay for everything yourself." Lupin seemed almost offended at the suggestion "I am still your caretaker, and as such I will be providing for you, the only reason we're going to collect your money now is that having an allowance is an important step in learning how to manage your money later in life." As he made his impassioned explanation, Remus began to walk into the opulent marble hall of the bank, ignoring the wizards and goblins already inside. Harry nodded, feeling oddly pleased at the older-man's insistence on taking care of him, it felt nice. Once they had entered past the bronze doors, they came upon a smaller set of silver doors, these engraved with the words:

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there."1

Lupin waited for Harry to finish reading before he said, "The goblins take their security very seriously, no one has even attempted to rob Gringotts in several hundred years." He paused, looking contemplative, before amending, "Or at least, no one who has tried has survived long enough to ever be heard from again." Harry nodded without pausing in his inspection of the bank's interior; he saw goblins sitting at desks all around, some talking to witches and wizards, some balancing complicated sets of weights and enormous jewels on golden scales, and others scribbling in heavy, leather-bound books. Remus ignored all the goblins who appeared to be occupied, instead heading toward a serious-looking goblin in a dark suit who seemed to be free. "Hello," he greeted once they were standing in front of the goblin's desk, "we've come to make a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potter's vault."

The goblin leaned over its desk slowly to look down at Harry, he could see every one of its sharp little teeth as it spoke "And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" Harry looked at Lupin, he didn't have any sort of key, and from the look of dawning embarrassment on Lupin's face, he didn't either. Despite this, Remus began to pat at his pockets in a futile sort-of way, only to freeze in the middle of checking his left trouser pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out a small gold key, staring at it in shock as if he couldn't fathom how it had come to rest in his pocket.

After a few moments, Lupin seemed to come to his senses and handed the key over to the goblin, and Harry heard him mutter, "Bloody Dumbledore, I'll never figure out how he does that."

"Does what?" Harry asked, causing Remus to flush slightly when he realised his comment had been overheard.

"The headmaster has a particular talent for realising what is necessary long before anyone else, and for providing others with what they need without their even realising it. It's very useful, but it does get more than a little frustrating after a while, he could easily just tell you what's going on, but I think he enjoys the theatrics too much." It was at this point that the goblin interjected into the conversation, although Harry didn't hear what it was saying because he was too distracted by what he'd just noticed behind the goblin. It was the man with the fang earring from when they'd entered the alley, he was talking with another goblin, this one wearing an expensive looking black suit which seemed at odds with the ornate dagger sheathed at its hip. Based on the number of gesticulations and the grim look on the man's face -Harry had no idea how to read goblin facial expressions- whatever the pair were discussing it was something of great importance, and the news wasn't good. Curious as to what they could be discussing, and not particularly interested in whatever Lupin and the goblin at the desk were now disagreeing about so vehemently, Harry drifted closer to the pair.

"-d I'm telling you, Ragnuk, that I have no way of knowing who it was that got in. All I know is that, last night, someone triggered the Right of Succession in the Catacombs, and, according to the monitoring wards, there was a significant magical drain on the ancient enchantments in the chambers of the three gods. I can't tell you _who_ it was that got in, I can't even tell you _what_ it was. I don't know if they actually got into the chambers, or if the gods could just sense that someone had entered the antechamber and became agitated." Harry felt his blood run cold, surely there couldn't be that many underground chambers with ancient gods inside them. Was it possible they were talking about _him_?

 _ **About us, you mean. And yes, almost certainly. Now shut up, I'm trying to find out why they're so worried about this.**_

"And why not, Master Weasley? We pay you to be the best, Gringotts was specifically given the contract to update and monitor the wards guarding the chamber after the Napoleonic Incident, and _you_ were given the task of improving and monitoring the work already done when we assigned you to Egypt. So why can you tell us nothing useful!?" The goblin gnashed its pointy teeth and tossed its head, which, based on its tone, Harry assumed was a sign of great frustration.

"Because, Ragnuk, the ancient enchantments that bind the catacombs have always been, and will always be, the most powerful and important protections on the site. In order to preserve those, I can't erect any monitoring wards within the catacombs themselves because they would be in direct conflict with the pre-existing ones. I can only make wards to stop people getting in, and to monitor the ancient wards for any signs that they may be degrading over time." The man, Weasley the goblin had called him, was speaking calmly, but his fingers kept running through his long red hair as he spoke.

"So, what is your explanation for how this unknown individual was able to enter the catacombs? Need I remind you that, if the perpetrator's soul cannot be claimed and damned-"

 _They're going to_ damn our souls _!? Can wizards even do that?_ Something very cold and very heavy was beginning to settle in the pit of Harry's stomach. It felt like dread.

"-And the International Confederation of Wizards decides the breach was due to a preventable failure in security, then it will be he-who-failed's soul that shall be damned." The man paled at the reminder, but he remained firm.

"I know that, Sir, but the individual gained access by using the Rite of Succession. That is an intrinsic part of the ward structure, the only way to prevent someone from using that rite to enter the Catacombs would be to tear down all the wards and rebuild them from scratch. During which time, there would be nothing stopping the gods from escaping and wreaking havoc on the world."

 _ **So**_ **that's** _ **why they're so upset about us going into the chamber.**_ Venom thought, _**Because they're terrified of the gods getting out, and they think anyone who goes into the catacombs could let them out.**_

 _That's kind-of understandable, the Cobra-god in particular could've killed us in an instant if she hadn't been too busy toying with us. I hate to think what would happen if she was free to roam the world. I do wish it didn't mean We had to worry about having our souls damned though._ Harry thought back.

Meanwhile the goblin was still extremely agitated "But the Rite of Succession is supposed to stop anyone from leaving the Catacombs until they have either defeated the gods, died, or forfeited! You told me so yourself! So how did this mystery intruder get back out?"

 _ **ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE COULD'VE FORFEITED AND NOT ALMOST DIED!?**_ Harry physically jumped at Venom's exclamation, prompting more than one sideways glance from nearby witches and wizards; the goblins simply ignored him.

"As far as I can tell, they had help. Someone was able to simulate the magical aura of a High Priest of Ra, _and_ decode the magical cypher that concealed the password, _and_ figure out how to pronounce the Ancient Egyptian in order to use the priest's entrance to enter the chamber and retrieve the intruder." Weasley seemed torn between frustration and admiration.

 _That must have been Dumbledore, he's got to be a lot more powerful than he looks._ Harry was surprised, there had been times when Dumbledore had seemed stronger than his grandfatherly demeanor would suggest, but never had he even suspected that the man was powerful enough to do something so complex.

"And why was _this_ entry-route not protected?" The goblin demanded, Harry noticed it did that a lot, perhaps it was Weasley's boss?

"For the same reason the Rite of Succession wasn't, we can't block the entry without the wards fighting us and either our spells or the ancient enchantments failing. Besides which, it _should_ be impossible for anyone to have done that. I don't think even _Dumbledore_ could have managed something like that in as short a time as the person was there." The way Weasley said Dumbledore's name was akin to how one might invoke a minor deity, apparently the old man was a force to be reckoned with in the wizarding world.

"And how long was that, exactly?" The goblin still sounded angry, but then every goblin Harry had met so far sounded angry, it had at least stopped gnashing its teeth.

"About an hour-and-twenty-minutes, all-told." The goblin didn't seem happy, but it nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, I suppose you have done all that you could. Any leads on the identities of the intruders?"

"None, they must have used a magical purification ritual to eliminate all magical residue, it even removed all the residue from our own wards! If I didn't know better, I would've sworn they'd only been cast last night, because that's the earliest residue there is of them." The goblin made an extremely strange sort of bobbing gesture with its head as Weasley finished speaking.

"Are you sure they were _our_ wards? They weren't taken down and new ones cast? If they were who knows what they could have done while the wards were down! They could have released one of the gods already and we wouldn't know!" The goblin sounded almost panicked at the prospect.

"No, Ragnuk, they were our wards. Your predecessor's magical signature was still present from when he cast the initial monitoring wards two-hundred years-ago, so, unless they resurrected King Teclaw the Second and made _him_ recast them, they're the same wards." The goblin sagged in relief at Weasley's assurance, but Harry was too busy being shocked to notice.

 _That's the goblins'_ king _!? And he's personally involved in trying to find us? That is so not good._

 _ **I know, Harry, but I think We can trust Dumbledore to stop anyone from finding out it was us.**_

 _You think? Or you hope?_ Venom was saved from replying by Lupin's hand alighting on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," the man said, looking worried and upset enough to make Harry fear he had somehow discovered who had entered the catacombs in Egypt, "I'm afraid that Swingpick is insisting that you have someone else with you, on your person somehow. I've told him that it's nonsense, but he insists that you must be scanned for traces of another wizard's magical signature and be hit with a magic-negation spell to ensure they aren't transformed into something else."

 _ **Oh shit.**_ Venom said, before Lupin had even finished speaking, _**Do you think any of that is going to find me?**_

 _I don't know!_ Harry was close to panicking, but he did his best to hide it as he nodded at Lupin. The older man looked at him apologetically, before moving to the side to reveal the goblin who had been sitting at the desk, Swingpick, staring at Harry intently and brandishing a long, golden rod. Moving closer, the goblin started waving the rod up and down in front of Harry, from his hair to his feet, in front and behind him. Harry didn't know if the device was meant to beep or vibrate or something if it found anything, but it did nothing, and Swingpick didn't react as if he had discovered anything. After several tortuous moments, Swingpick reached over and placed the device back behind the desk before turning to Harry once more.

"I will now cast the magic-negation spell on you, any attempt to deflect or nullify the spell will be treated as an attack on the goblin nation and you will be executed as according to the Treaty of 1403, do you understand?"

 _ **I'd like to see the little buggers try.**_ Venom snarled in Harry's mind, less than pleased with the threat to his host. Harry simply nodded. Before he had even completed the movement, a rippling distortion flew through the air to impact with Harry's chest causing… Nothing. His clothes, both the hoodie Remus had bought him in London, and the places where Venom was mimicking clothing, remained completely unchanged.

The goblin frowned, "It would appear that you have no magical companion secreted on your person."

"Does that mean there is something wrong with your detection wards?" Lupin's tone was polite, but there was a slight edge that made Harry think it wasn't a very polite question to ask a goblin. The way in which the goblin immediately gnashed his teeth in response to the question before snarling back at Lupin only served to reinforce this deduction.

"Of course not, _wizard._ " The goblin spat the word out as if it had bitten into a rotten lemon, "I suspect your companion has merely contracted some sort of muggle parasite."

 _ **PARASITE!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE PARASITE, YOU WRINKLY LONG-NOSED LITTLE SHIT!**_ Harry had to use all his willpower and strength to stop Venom from yanking his arm up to throttle the goblin, as it was his arm did an odd sort of jerk that made Remus give him a concerned look.

Hoping to distract attention from his arm's apparent rebellion, Harry said "Does this mean we can go get my money now?" The goblin sneered but nodded.

"Griphook! Show these wizards to their vault."

Griphook lead them into an area of the bank with rough-hewn rock walls, similar to a mine shaft. An impression only strengthened when they arrived at a mine cart, which Lupin immediately climbed into. Harry followed after looking at it dubiously for a moment. The journey to the vault was exhilarating, the cart roaring around corners and careening across bridges with dizzying speed. At one point, Harry even thought he saw a flash of fire from down one of the side passages, but they whipped past it before even Venom's superior sight could distinguish anything concrete. All too soon, the cart arrived outside an enormous metal door set into the stone wall.

"Vault six-hundred-and-eighty-seven." Griphook said as he stepped out of the cart, making Harry wonder how exactly he had known what the vault number was, or when to stop. His thoughts were interrupted when Griphook said, "Key, please." The words were said with the robotic tone of the habitually repeated. Remus dutifully handed the small golden key over: Griphook ran a finger down the door and, with a shifting and clunking of metal, a keyhole appeared as a series of other locks opened along the sides of the door. Seeing Harry looking, Griphook grinned nastily, "If anyone other than a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check if anyone's inside?" Harry didn't think being caught by the goblins having tried to rob them would be a very pleasant experience.

"About once every ten years." Griphook somehow managed to bare even more of his pointed teeth in his wicked glee. Then the door opened, and Harry forgot all about Griphook's grin. The room beyond was stacked high with piles of gold, heaps of silver, and towering mounds of copper, all in the form of countless coins.

"The gold coins are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze are knuts." Lupin said quietly from beside him, "A galleon is about five pounds, seventeen sickles to a galleon, and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle." Even without Lupin's input, Harry knew that this was more money than he had ever had in his entire life, more money than even Uncle Vernon had ever had. He rushed forward, intending to grab a huge pile of gold before buying half of Diagon Alley, but was stopped by Remus' hand on his shoulder. "Remember you have to make this last seven years, Harry, not to mention the money you'll need when you finish school." Suitably chastened, Harry nodded, and only shoved large piles of gold, silver, and bronze into the bag Lupin had handed him before following the older man out of the vault. After another short, but thoroughly enjoyable cart-ride, they were walking down the steps and back out into the light and warmth of the alley.

 _ **So, where are We going first?**_ Venom asked excitedly.

"Can we go get my wand, Moony?" Harry gave Lupin his best 'hopeful and innocent' smile, although it faded to a pout when the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, you're not allowed a wand until you have a letter of acceptance from an accredited institute of magical learning, it's part of the Statute of Secrecy designed to stop young witches and wizards from accidentally turning their toys into tarantulas in front of muggles."

 _ **Aww,**_ Venom whined, _**at least Dumbledore said you'd be getting your letter soon.**_

 _Did he? I thought he just said, 'shortly before my eleventh birthday'? And that's not for a whole month!_ Now it was Harry's turn to whinge.

 _ **Don't be a baby, a month is nothing.**_

 _That's easy for you to say, you're over three-hundred years-old you decrepit tosser._

 _ **Sticks and stones may break my bones, Harry.**_ Venom took great pleasure in his childish responses, particularly since he knew Harry found them so frustrating given the symbiote's age.

"So," Remus was beginning to make a serious habit of interrupting their conversations "where would you like to go first, as you can't get your wand yet?"

 _ **Maybe it's a sign that We should stop holding conversations in the middle of talking to Remus? If We want him to stop interrupting us, I mean.**_

 _Hush you, don't talk crazy._ Harry couldn't help the smile that slipped out at the already-familiar-banter with his bonded, fortunately Lupin didn't seem to notice. "How about the bookstore?" He said, pointing down to where he could see the piles of books in the shop window.

"Flourish & Blotts?" Moony sounded amused, "You really are your mother's son, that was always her first stop when she came to the alley."

"Yeah! I want to learn some cool magic to blow stuff up!" Harry was enthused at the thought of shooting lightning from his hands or causing explosions with his mind.

"And now you've proved you're your father's son too." Remus chuckled slightly as he began to walk toward Flourish & Blotts. As the pair walked through the alley toward Flourish & Blotts, Harry noticed several people giving Lupin odd looks. Some of them looked merely confused, but others were actively glaring at the quiet man, one woman even pulled her child away from them, as if worried Lupin was going to attack.

 _Venom, you are seeing how people are looking at Lupin?_ Harry asked his companion, _That's not just me?_

 _ **No, that's definitely not just you.**_ Venom affirmed his host's observation. _**Perhaps you were right about his condition being stigmatised in wizarding society?**_

 _I suppose, but how do these people_ know _about his condition? He can't have told all of them, can he?_ Based on the reactions of the people in the Leaky Cauldron, it hadn't seemed as if Lupin spent much time in Wizarding-London.

 _ **There must be some physical giveaway for the condition that We don't know enough to recognise.**_ Venom offered the only logical explanation to the conundrum. _**Do you still want to look for a book on magical diseases so We can try to figure out what he has?**_

 _Yeah, but only if We can get away from Lupin to do it. I'd feel bad about looking into it in front of him, he clearly doesn't want to talk about it._ By this point, the trio had arrived at Flourish & Blotts, and Lupin was quick to usher Harry inside the shop. Once inside, Harry found himself spinning slowly in place, trying to take everything in and decide where he wanted to go first: to one side was a small table with a display of books under a small plaque which read "Defence Against the Dark Arts." The most prominent of the books read " _Curses and Counter-Curses_ " and underneath that, " _Bewitch your friends and befuddle your enemies with the latest revenges: Hair loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and much, much more._ "

 _ **I sincerely hope**_ **that** _ **isn't the extent of combat magic here,**_ Venom snorted derisively, _**all of those sound-like stupid pranks for children.**_

 _Yeah, I want to blow some stuff up!_ Harry was equally perturbed by the apparent lack of more powerful offensive magic.

 _ **Shall We go over and take a look?**_ Harry considered the question: on the one hand, he was anxious to discover if there was any actually interesting combat magic to be learned; but, on the other, he wanted to postpone the disappointment if it turned out there wasn't.

 _Let's just go, best get it over with quickly._ Venom gave a mental nod of acknowledgement as the pair set off toward the table with Lupin in tow. Completely ignoring the book that was clearly setup to be the main attraction of the display, Harry began running his fingers down the spines of the other books as he read their titles. _Jinxes for Juniors, Hexes that Hurt, The Prankster's Compendium Volume 4, God all of these are useless._ He was on the verge of turning to ask Lupin if there was somewhere with a better selection of combat magic books when his eyes caught on a non-descript looking black book titled " _Magical Combat and You: Why Overkill is Severely Underrated, by Alastor Moody._ "

 _ **Hello!**_ Venom crowed as Harry pulled the book from the stack, careful not to topple the books that had been resting atop it. Distantly, Harry head Lupin say something about going to check out the section on magical creatures, but he was far too concerned with his prize to pay proper attention. Opening the book, Harry quickly flicked through a few pages, each of which contained a moving diagram for wand movements and a short description of the spell in question. His hood kept hovering at the edges of his vision, so he took a moment to reach up and push it down before continuing his perusal of the book's contents. Stopping on a random page, he began to read:

"Pulverso, _the Disintegrating Curse. Have you ever looked at something and thought, 'That's nice, but I think it'd be better if it was obliterated to a pile of dust'? If so, then this is the spell for you._ Pulverso _destroys anything it touches, leaving only dust behind, so be prepared to vanish a lot of it if you're training with this spell. Now, some pansy-arsed bastards might come to you and say, 'Why do you have to use such a destructive spell? Can't you just transfigure or stun whatever or whoever is in front of you?' In answer to that, my usual response is 'If I'm using this spell, then whatever I'm using it on more than deserves to be disintegrated, and if you want to stun your opponents so they can get back up and blow your buttocks off, go ahead.' That typicall-_ "

"Wotcher, aren't you a bit young to be reading that?" A cheerful voice interrupted Harry's interested reading, looking up, he saw a very pretty girl with bubblegum pink hair, a heart-shaped face, and twinkling dark-blue eyes. She was several inches taller than him and, once he looked up at her, he noticed her eyes running swiftly over his face before flicking back down to take in the rest of his appearance. Taking that as an excuse to do the same, Harry took in the rest of her appearance; despite the robes she wore, Harry could tell the girl had a sizable bust by the way her "Weird Sisters" shirt strained around it. Her hips curved attractively, and her legs were long and toned, he couldn't help but notice she was wearing a pair of spiked leather boots instead of shoes. When his eyes returned to her face, he saw her looking at him knowingly, clearly having caught him inspecting her. Despite her having done the same to him moments earlier, Harry found himself blushing.

Suddenly realising that she was still waiting for an answer, he belatedly opened his mouth, "What makes you say that?" The girl laughed and stepped in close to him, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against her side, which was nothing he was going to complain about.

"That book was written by Mad-Eye Moody, the greatest Auror in decades, it's for people intending to see heavy magical combat, like Aurors, Hit-Wizards, and Duelers, you're a touch young to be any of those."

Harry bristled in spite of himself, setting the book down on the table almost without noticing so he could point at the girl, "I'm not that young, and besides, you're barely any older!"

"I'm about to start my seventh year at Hogwarts, you don't look like you can be any older than a fourth-year." As she spoke the girl's hand subtly began to rub against Harry's chest, if it weren't for Venom, Harry doubted he would've even noticed.

"Uh…" Harry was at something of a loss as to how to respond, given that he was in fact several years younger than the girl had assumed.

 _ **On the plus side,**_ Venom offered, _**she's hot and she's totally flirting with you right now.**_

 _What!?_ If it was possible to splutter in one's mind, Harry would certainly have done so. _What do you mean she's flirting with me?_

 _ **Well, she checked you out, then she made physical contact with you, and now she's feeling up your muscles, what else would you call that?**_

 _Maybe she's just a very touchy person?_ Venom snorted at the weak response, enjoying his host's deepening blush. _Ugh, why did this have to happen? It was turning into such a good day before you started embarrassing me, Venom!_

 _ **I don't know what you're talking about,**_ **this** _ **is making this a great day!**_

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was having a great day. It started off well, no school and her parents at work meant she could sleep in, although her stomach had pulled her from her bed by ten in the morning. Deciding that she couldn't be bothered to cook her own food, she had grabbed some Floo powder and used the fire to travel to the Leaky Cauldron, where she enjoyed some excellent pancakes courtesy of the utter legend that was Tom.

After that, she decided to head into the Alley to browse for a while, she still needed to pick up some extra studying material for the Auror exam after she graduated. Only a year to go now, that was a scary thought, but she had been preparing for the test since third year, so there was no use getting cold feet now, Tonks knew she could handle it. Whistling cheerily to herself, Tonks weaved through the crush of witches and wizards filling Diagon Alley with the ease of long practice, making her way toward Flourish & Blotts. Upon entering the store, she waved cheerily to the few people she recognised and turned to walk to the Defence Against the Dark Arts section, only to stop upon seeing a young boy reading a black-leather book she recognised without even having to read the title.

 _How can he be reading that?_ Tonks wondered to herself, even as she walked over to ask the boy that very question, _I didn't even hear that book existed until I asked Professor Flitwick for advice on learning more advanced magic to prepare for the Auror Exam last year, how did he find out about it? He doesn't look like he could be past his fourth year yet!_

"Wotcher-" she began upon reaching the boy, causing his head to snap up and look at her "aren't you a bit young to be reading that?" Despite her words, Tonks found herself admiring the boy's looks even before she finished the question. His green eyes really were stunning, she'd never seen such an intense shade on a person before, and, although his face hadn't quite thinned out yet, it still had the sort of angular character that hinted at great good-looks once it had. The boy's dark hair had an attractively messy quality, as if someone had been running their fingers through it, and his lips looked invitingly soft.

Currently those lips were twisted into a scowl, which, on his young face, looked less intimidating than endearing, and his eyes were oddly unfocused, although that lasted only for a moment before they returned to normal. While she waited for him to respond, Tonks ran her eyes down the boy's lean frame, it was hard to tell through the loose-fitting hoodie, but he seemed in relatively good shape; a rarity in the Wizarding-World. His dark jeans fit well, and she could've sworn she saw a slight bulge at the crotch, so either he was _way_ too into combat magic, or he was going to make some girl very happy someday.

Shifting her gaze back to his face, she was amused to see his eyes trailing down her body in return, stopping noticeably on her chest before continuing. Once he had finished his inspection, he looked back up and realised she had caught him checking her out, causing him to break out in a blush that he attempted to stifle by answering her question.

"What makes you say that?" He even had a nice voice, still not as deep as an adult's, but with an attractive smoothness that seemed to caress her skin.

 _Young or not, I might just have to look Green-Eyes here up once we get to Hogwarts._ Tonks thought, _I wonder if he has any experience with girls? Based on how he blushed when I caught him checking me out, I'm guessing not._ Deciding to test her theory and give herself an excuse to see what he was hiding under his loose-fitting hoodie; Tonks slung her arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him to her side.

"That book was written by Mad-Eye Moody, the greatest Auror in decades, it's for people intending to see heavy magical combat, like Aurors, Hit-Wizards, and Duelers, you're a touch young to be any of those." As she spoke, Tonks subtly rubbed at the boy's chest, marvelling slightly at the solid muscles beneath her fingers, _Someone clearly works out, and, given that he's gone as rigid as a statue, looks like I was right about his experience. Guess someone will have to take one for the team and teach him about all that, and who better to selflessly sacrifice their time than me?_

The boy's scowl grew deeper in response to her teasing remark, and, shifting her hand to his arm, she could feel his bicep shift as his body tensed, "I'm not that young, and besides, you're barely any older!"

Tonks laughed at the, hopefully accurate, retort, "I'm about to start my seventh year at Hogwarts, you don't look like you can be any older than a fourth-year." _Nice,_ she complimented herself internally, _now he'll tell me how old he actually is, and I'll know if I want to look him up during term._

"Uh…" The boy seemed reluctant to answer Tonks' challenge, unknowingly dashing her hopes that he might be close enough in age for her to corrupt without moral qualms. Abruptly, the boy's eyes unfocused again for an instant and his face shifted slightly into an expression of shock before flushing. For any normal person, the change would've been unnoticeable, but Tonks was used to shifting her own physiology at will and had been training to work as elite wizarding police for years: to her it was as plain as day.

 _That's odd, it almost looked as if he was reading someone's mind, but he can't be a Legilimens at his age, can he?_ Tonks made a quick check of her current thoughts and realised that she had been picturing several scenarios involving that well-muscled physique of his when the boy had zoned-out for an instant. _I really hope he's just oblivious and that was him realising I'm flirting with him._

The metamorphmagus was broken from her thoughts by the boy's eventual response "Appearances can be deceiving, as I'm sure you know." For a moment, Tonks almost thought he knew about her shapeshifting abilities, but then her eyes narrowed dangerously as she thought of all the ways that could be intended as an insult.

"Meaning?" Her cheery voice had lost something of its warmth, and she was somewhat pleased to see the boy's eyes widen slightly as he recognised his current danger.

"Meaning people often assume that, if a girl is beautiful, it must mean she's stupid or weak, but in your case that obviously couldn't be further from the truth." That actually wasn't a half-bad recovery, not to mention a decent bit of flattery, Tonks could've sworn she saw one of the boy's hands subtly high-five the other behind his back but dismissed it as a trick of the light in favour of answering.

"And what makes you say that?" Her voice had warmed considerably, but her words made it clear he wasn't quite out of the woods yet.

"The fact that you've obviously read the book; you said yourself that it's only for people intending to see heavy magical combat, that means you must be both strong and intelligent. That you're beautiful is just obvious." The boy finished with a shrug, unknowingly making his compliment much more impactful, as it really seemed as if he was simply stating a fact rather than attempting to flatter her.

 _Definitely looking him up at Hogwarts,_ Tonks thought, aloud she said: "Not bad, Green-Eyes, I guess you can handle yourself after all." The boy relaxed visibly, tension leaving his muscles noticeably beneath her fingers. For her part, Tonks grinned wickedly as an idea seized her, it would mean sacrificing her perusal of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Section, but she could always come back later. Quick as a flash, the hand that had been resting on the boy's shoulder slithered down his back before coming to rest on his jean-covered bum where it gave a firm squeeze. _Firm as granite, score!_

Tonks grinned, even as she released the boy's rear and skipped off deeper into the shop, "The name's Tonks, Green-Eyes, I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts!" Her smooth escape was foiled when her foot caught the corner of a stack of books, sending her careening forward toward the unforgiving ground. _Fuck!_ Tonks swore internally, more upset that her departure had been ruined than about the impending impact with the ground, _I was_ this _close to nailing that._ Before she could hit the ground, however, she found herself caught in a pair of strangely familiar well-muscled arms. A scent of chocolate and an intoxicating but indescribable tang filled her nose as she felt herself righted, and a smooth voice whispered into her ear, causing a slight shiver that had nothing to do with cold to run through her body.

"Nice to meet you, Tonks, my name's Harry." Turning her head, Tonks found herself looking directly into the boy-Harry-'s entrancing green eyes. His face was very close to hers and had a warmly amused smile on it, there wasn't a trace of teasing or flirtation on his features that she could discern. She was slightly surprised to realise that the eroticism of his whispered words had been entirely accidental.

 _He is going to be one hell-of-a good time once he's got some experience,_ Tonks thought, wicked grin firmly in place once more. _It'd be a crime if someone didn't take the time to nurture that potential._ While she was locked in her, entirely altruistic, thoughts, Harry seemed to realise their proximity, and quickly released her as a heavy blush suffused his cheeks. She had just opened her mouth to see if she could parlay her 'gratitude for saving her' into another opportunity to grab his arse and run away, when a highly amused sounding cough interrupted them. Turning, the pair saw the grinning form of Remus Lupin; a book wedged firmly under his arm and a mischievous twinkle lighting his amber eyes.

"So, Harry, who's this lovely friend of yours?"

 **End Author's Note: So enters Tonks! I really enjoyed writing her section of this chapter because, honestly, she's a lot of fun. I have to admit something: this chapter was initially meant to be just the first half of this chapter. I was intending for A LOT more to happen, but, by the time I'd actually written all of this, I realised there was no way I was going to be able to include everything I wanted to happen without having to skip a lot of the details I wanted to establish. The initial plan was for this chapter to take us all the way up to the Hogwarts express, but I'm afraid that will have to wait for next chapter, along with lots of other things. I honestly never thought I was going to write this much before Harry even got to Hogwarts, but it turns out I am, and hopefully you haven't got bored of it yet.**

 **In other news, in case any of you are wondering, no, this is not going to be a harem fic. At least not in the traditional sense. Harry** _ **is**_ **going to end up with a single girl, eventually, but, like in real life, he's not going to just find one girl that he likes and immediately decide that she's the only one for him. He's going to get around for a bit before he settles down, although 'settles down' might not be the best term… but you'll have to wait to find out about that.**

 **1\. From Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

 **Fanfic Recommendation:**

 **Triton by the elementa1ist**

 **To be completely honest, this story includes several tropes that I specifically dislike, including having Harry change his name. However, the story is so good that I find myself not particularly caring. Without giving too much away, the story centres around Harry as a mercenary, and is set during the Goblet of Fire, the twist is in Harry's abilities: he is an elemental. What exactly that means is explored throughout the story, as well as some interesting interpersonal interactions, and exceedingly well written magical combat. The overall writing of the story is impeccable, and, even if several of the plot elements are not incredibly original in their broadest strokes, the details and progression of the narrative help set the story apart. At the time of the publication of this chapter, the story is 155k words across 26 chapters, but is still in progress.**


	5. Malice of the Moon

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I am currently looking for a Beta Reader, both to help me proof-reading my story, and to have someone to bounce ideas off of for the future progression of this story and any sequels I may eventually write. If you're interested, please PM me.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **et-reader:** _ **Also I was wondering if you will have Harry and Venom "stumble" on Riot and have them consume him[?]**_ **Rest assured, I do have plans for Riot, oh I have plans. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! But, if I were you I wouldn't be holding my breath for those to play out. It's going to be a while.**

 **Author's Note: Hello my, hopefully, rabid readers. I'm here with another chapter of Lethal Injection. Hopefully you haven't tired of it yet. Although, actually, it seems the story is getting more popular with every chapter, so that's nice. Despite that, haven't been seeing a big increase in reviews, *hint, hint*, sure would be nice if I got more of those *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*. Special shoutouts to SkylerHollow, cain221, Nocte Furorem, 7, Reader of Harry Potter, Ranmaleopard, Souen11, and Sakura Lisel for not only reviewing, but reviewing multiple times. Thank you so much guys, you're the best.**

 **On an unrelated note: Season 2 of One Punch Man was FUCKING AMAZING, goddamn, that was a lot of fun. Took long enough though, here's hoping it's not another three years before the next season.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Venom or Harry Potter, honestly, I wouldn't trust myself with them.**

Harry was almost worried Venom might be in danger, because his cheeks were flaming hotter than the Egyptian sun. Not only had he just been in very close proximity to an extremely attractive girl, one who had squeezed his bum at that, but he had been seen with said girl by his new guardian: Remus Lupin. The expression on Lupin's face left little doubt that he would be capitalising on this opportunity to the fullest, and the fact that he could hear Venom sniggering at his host's embarrassment did nothing to help matters. Lupin was struggling to contain his glee, he had caught Harry with a very attractive girl, one who looked to be several years older than him to boot, and from the looks of things he had been very successfully flirting with her.

 _He's going to be worse than Sirius soon._ Remus thought wryly, although the thought of his former friend brought an unavoidable tide of conflicting happiness, anger, and sadness. His smile flickered for a moment, before he shook himself free of the past and said, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your new _friend_?" He put a not-so-subtle emphasis on the word 'friend,' causing the girl to grin and give Harry a wink.

"Name's Tonks." The girl answered, as Harry was seemingly incapable of forming a coherent sentence. "And we were just getting to know each other, weren't we, Harry?" As she spoke, she bumped the boy with her hip before turning to whisper something into his ear, causing him to blush even harder than he already was. Then, she gave him a brief peck on the cheek before disappearing around a bookshelf and deeper into the shop.

 _On second thought, he's already worse than Sirius._ Lupin corrected his earlier assessment as he walked over to his young charge, too wrapped up in his admiration for Harry's apparent skill with the ladies to notice the boy was paralysed by shock. "So, did you actually spend any time looking for books? Or were you too busy chatting up pretty older-witches?"

His question succeeded in snapping Harry out of his embarrassment, "I did, actually, I found a book I want." The words were said with as much dignity as Harry could manage, which did nothing to shrink Lupin's grin.

"Oh really? Where is this book then?" Lupin gestured at Harry's empty hands to emphasise his question.

"I put it down on the table while I was talking with Tonks." Harry took the opportunity to get away from Lupin's knowing smirk by crossing to the Defence Against the Dark Arts display and collecting _Magical Combat and You_. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape the teasing of his symbiotic partner so easily.

 _ **Are you still going to try and argue she wasn't flirting with you?**_ Venom asked, keen to leverage recent events in his unceasing banter with his host.

 _No, I admit she was probably flirting with me._ Even Harry's thoughts showed begrudging acceptance.

 _'_ _ **Probably?' She kissed you on the cheek, spent the entire conversation feeling you up, and she grabbed your arse! Not to mention the last thing she said to you was 'I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other at Hogwarts.'**_

 _That could have been perfectly innocent!_ Harry objected, albeit weakly, as he picked up the book. _Maybe she just meant that, since we're friends, she's excited to hang out?_ He instantly regretted his choice of words.

 _ **Oh, I'm sure there are several things she'd like to have hanging out…**_ Venom trailed off suggestively, only to ruin the effect by feeding Harry the memories of her eyes inspecting his body, and the sight of her shirt straining against her chest.

Harry was saved by Lupin's hoarse voice "So what book is this that you've picked, Harry?" In response, Harry turned and held the book out for Lupin's inspection. The older man's eyes widened slightly as he read the title and author, "Reading about advanced combat magic? You don't think that might be a little beyond you at this point?"

Harry shrugged slightly, "Not really, I already managed to do that apparate thing by accident the other day, and if I've learned anything over the past few days it's that there are things way stronger than me out there."

He immediately knew the latter part of his statement had been a mistake when Lupin's eyes narrowed slightly, "What do you mean 'over the past few days?' What brought this realisation on?"

 _ **Fuck, now what are We going to say? Why would you even say that?**_ Venom sounded almost panicked.

 _Because it's true! Those god things nearly killed us! We_ need _to get stronger; the Cobra God wasn't even trying, and she pounded us into the dust!_

 _ **But, Harry, what're the chances We're ever going to face anything like that again?**_ Venom's voice sounded almost gentle as he tried to reassure his host.

 _Well now that you've said that, almost certain!_ Harry thought sarcastically, _But seriously, I don't care if it's unlikely, just bonding with you has made me strong, but it's also given me the closest thing I've ever had to a family, not to mention Remus. I lost my parents when I was young because some arsehole was too powerful for anyone to stop him when he decided to kill them. I never want that to happen again, together, We can be strong enough to stop people like him, We can protect the people no one else can!_ Harry was so invested in his impassioned thoughts he had to struggle to prevent himself from talking aloud or gesturing to emphasise his words.

 _ **And in doing so We can eat the bad people?**_ Venom asked hopefully.

 _Seriously, Venom? That was me stating my mission in life, and you ruin it for the sake of your favourite food?_

 _ **I couldn't resist, someone has to stop you from getting too serious, Harry.**_ Venom's words were teasing, but Harry could feel the concern underlying them. _**Regardless, if that is what you want, then We will make it happen, Harry. In the meantime, though, you should probably answer Remus.**_

 _Oh shit, I forgot about that!_ Aloud, Harry blurted out the first excuse that came to his mind "Well, uh… Hearing about my parents made me realise that the world can be dangerous, I want to be able to help keep people safe. I was thinking about becoming an Auror or a Hit-Wizard."

Lupin's face immediately softened, "That's an admirable goal, Harry, and I have to admit that managing to apparate at your age is nothing short of astonishing, how did you manage it?"

This was a much safer question, so Harry had no problem with answering it honestly, "Well I didn't know what it was until a few days ago, I accidentally apparated to a forest somewhere after the Dursleys caught me stealing some food from the fridge." Well, mostly honestly, Lupin didn't need to know about the incident with the human traffickers, or his remodeling of the kitchen using Uncle Vernon's face. "But the first time I did it I was running from Dudley's gang and I accidentally apparated onto the school roof when I was trying to jump behind some bins."

Lupin's face darkened at the words of 'Dudley's gang,' but he quickly shook off his anger in favour of guiding Harry toward the till where he could purchase his book. "That's very impressive, Harry, how much is that book of yours?"

Looking down at the book Harry made a quick search to try and find a price tag, eventually finding it printed on the dustjacket, "5 Galleons."

Abruptly he found the book pulled from his grasp, turning in outrage, he was met with a warm smile from Lupin, "In that case, I'll buy it for you. Consider it my first attempt to make-up for 9 years of missed-birthdays."

Harry nodded in gratitude, before noticing something, "Hang on Moony, I'm 10! That's 10 birthdays!" He was surprised when Lupin only chuckled instead of apologising for his mistake.

"Ah, but I didn't miss your first birthday, Harry. I gave you a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_." Harry was stunned, he had known, of course, that he had been placed with the Dursleys on the first of November 1981, but he had never considered that that meant he had spent his first birthday with his parents, and apparently with his parents' friends. Fortunately, he was saved from having to speak by their arrival at the till distracting Remus, Harry used the time while Lupin paid for their books to discreetly wipe his eyes.

He wasn't sure if Lupin noticed or not, but if he had it may have gone some way to explaining his announcement of their next destination, "And now, to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour! Home to the best ice cream in the magical world!" Harry grinned in spite of himself, with the Dursleys he was never allowed _any_ ice cream, let alone _magical_ ice cream. He could only imagine the look on Dudley's face if he ever found out.

 _ **Do you think they have chocolate flavoured ice cream?**_ Venom asked excitedly, prompting Harry to roll his eyes indulgently.

 _I guess We'll find out._

After a short walk through the Alley, the pair was delighted to discover that Florean Fortescue did, in fact, have chocolate flavoured ice cream, and Harry spent a very enjoyable hour chatting with Lupin about his career as a bounty hunter, Harry's parents, and magic in general while they slowly ate their ice cream. Throughout the exchange, Harry kept an interested eye on the Alley as a whole, enjoying watching the strangely clothed inhabitants going about their daily business, he even saw a few people who looked as if they weren't human at all.

Eventually, the last of the ice cream cones was gone and Lupin rose to his feet before looking at Harry questioningly, "Do you still want to have that spar, Harry? I'll understand if you decide not to?" Lupin's face held concern and gentle understanding, as if to tell Harry that it was alright for him to back out of the spar.

"Of course I still want to!" Harry said immediately, ignoring Lupin's expression of surprise.

"If you're sure, Harry." Lupin's voice held a healthy dose of resigned skepticism as he began walking toward the archway that lead back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Lupin appeared in a surprisingly clean alleyway with the distinctive pop of apparition. Looking around, Harry saw that the building to their left was another of the seemingly endless number of steel and glass skyscrapers that dotted the London cityscape. The building on the right, however, was a large squat brick building that looked to have been converted from some sort of factory. Following Lupin out onto the street, he saw a sign saying "Maelstrom Dojo" hanging over the entrance to the building before the older man pushed open the door and they walked inside.

The interior was composed of a large open space, the walls lined with various wooden training weapons; and, by the far wall, several roped off rings, presumably intended for sparring. This presumption was confirmed when Lupin made straight for the closest of the rings, stopping only to take off his shoes and nod politely to the few other inhabitants of the dojo. Harry noticed that several of said inhabitants gave him odd looks as he quickly kicked off his own shoes, and after a moment's thought his hoodie, before following Lupin to the ring.

 _ **It would make sense they're confused, if Lupin comes here a lot, they're probably wondering who you are and why they've never seen you before.**_ Venom explained sagely as his host ducked under the ropes to enter the ring.

Lupin was already waiting in the centre of the ring, his face blank of emotion as he said, "Now, Harry, you said you wanted to prove to me that you can handle yourself if I take you on a mission, so, I'm not going to be taking it easy on you in this spar. I won't cause you any serious harm, but nor will I hold back if I see an opportunity to take you down, do you understand?"

"Yes, Moony, I understand." Harry answered seriously as he settled into a slight crouch, ready to spring into action the moment the fight began.

"Very well then, begin!" As soon as he said the final word, Lupin was darting toward Harry, leg snapping up in a blindingly fast straight kick aimed at the boy's torso. The man's eyes widened when, not only did the kick fail to connect, but Harry actually lashed out at his extended foot with a clumsy, but incredibly fast, swipe of his hand. The impact knocked Lupin off-balance, but he used the force of Harry's strike to spin around into a punishing roundhouse kick that came close enough to ruffle Harry's hair as he ducked. Before Lupin's foot even had time to return to the ground, Harry rushed in, hoping to land a blow on the older man before he could regain his balance.

Lupin was easily able to anticipate the move, however, as Harry drew back his right shoulder before throwing a powerful, but sloppy, uppercut at his opponent's chin. Reaching out with one hand, Lupin parried the blow away from him, causing it to pass in front of his face harmlessly, before grabbing Harry's extended wrist and using it to pull the boy into his shoulder, flipping him over it with a carefully timed shove and slamming him down onto his back, hard, on Lupin's other side. Thinking the match was over, Lupin released Harry's wrist, only to have to jump back as Harry lashed out in a wide sweep, attempting to take out his legs and send him crashing to the floor. By the time Lupin landed from his evasive leap, Harry had already got to his feet and resumed his fighting crouch.

Refusing to give the boy any more time to recover, Remus rushed in with a blisteringly fast series of punches and kicks, all of which Harry managed to block with his own arms and legs. What interested Remus, however, was that Harry didn't seem to be anticipating any of the strikes, his body only started moving after Lupin's foot or fist was already in motion toward him. The raw speed and reflexes required to defend in this way was frankly inconceivable for a boy of Harry's age, even Lupin would've been hard-pressed to recreate the feat.

Deciding to test his theory, Lupin feinted a kick at the left side of Harry's body, only to twist his leg in the opposite direction, using the momentum generated to send a punishing left-hook spinning toward his right side instead. Harry raised his arm to block the kick, only to widen his eyes upon realising his mistake, he attempted to raise his other arm to deflect the punch but was too slow. The blow crashed into Harry's upper arm, knocking him down hard onto his side with a low grunt as the air was forced from his lungs by the impact.

 _That's amazing!_ Lupin thought, _He really was reacting to my attacks rather than anticipating them, how in Merlin's name can he move that quickly?_ He was broken from his thoughts by a fist impacting with his sternum hard enough to knock him off his feet and back into the ropes bordering the ring. Looking up, he saw Harry with his arm still extended from the punch; his right arm. The arm that should have been numb for at least an hour given where and how hard Lupin had just hit it. "Very good, Harry, taking advantage of your opponent's distraction. I have to admit, I thought my last punch would've finished you."

Harry merely grinned in response, "What can I say? I'm pretty tough." Then he lunged at Remus again, only to find the man already twisting out of the way, leaving him to slam into the ropes. He bounced off directly into a kick from Lupin that sent him crashing back into the ropes where he rebounded back onto the floor, it reminded him unpleasantly of his encounter with the Cobra God.

"That you are, Harry." Lupin said pleasantly, even as Harry rolled away from an axe kick that would've knocked the wind from his lungs. "But your attacks are clumsy, your body gives away exactly where and how you plan to strike, allowing your opponent to anticipate and counter your attacks."

Pushing himself to his feet, Harry refused to let Lupin's words stop him, "Then I guess I'll just have to be fast enough for it not to matter!" He punctuated his statement by sending his fist flying toward Lupin as fast as he possibly could, he could hear the air hissing as his arm scythed through it. It was still too slow to hit Lupin, however. The older man simply twisted to the side, allowing the punch to fly past him before grabbing Harry's extended elbow and using it to hold him in place as he fired a devastating kick into the side of his chest. To Harry it felt like getting hit by a small bus, for a man of his slender build, Lupin hit incredibly hard. Lupin released Harry's trapped limb as his kick connected, the impact sending Harry down onto his side once more, he was about to scramble back to his feet when Lupin's hoarse voice stopped him.

"That's enough for today, Harry." Harry was furious with the apparently arbitrary end to the fight.

"What? But I can still fight! I promise, I'm ok to keep going!" Lupin laughed slightly at Harry's vehemence, and reached out a hand to help the boy back to his feet.

"I know you can, Harry, but I've seen enough of you fighting to make my decision." The words caused Harry to hang his head, he hadn't beaten Lupin, and now he would never get the chance to accompany the man on one of his missions. "Which is why we'll be coming back here every week until you've learned enough to stop wasting that impressive speed and strength of yours with poor form, and you're ready to join me on a mission." Harry's head jerked up so fast he almost got whiplash.

"You mean it? You'll train me until I can go on a mission with you?" He couldn't keep the excitement from his voice at the prospect. _This is awesome, Venom! Now We're going to be trained to fight better physically as well as magically!_

 _ **I don't think We really need any training physically.**_ Venom grumbled, as if the offer of assistance was an insult to their fighting prowess.

 _Come on, Venom, you saw how he just kicked our arse. We can't always rely on being faster or stronger than our opponents, We need to learn how to fight so We aren't just blindly flailing away and hoping We're fast enough to hit something._

 _ **I suppose.**_ Venom conceded, albeit grudgingly.

"Now," Lupin said, bringing Harry's attention back to the outside world, "we should head back to the flat. We still need to put away all your new things, and you need to pack for your stay with the Greengrasses tonight." Then, with a smile, he pulled at the sweat-soaked fabric of his shirt saying, "And we are both in desperate need of a shower." Harry hadn't noticed how much the brief fight had caused him to sweat, but now that Lupin had drawn his attention to it he could feel the perspiration covering his body. He could also smell it.

"Definitely." He agreed with a slightly sheepish smile to Lupin. Together, the pair started to walk toward the exit from the dojo, only for Lupin to stop, staring quizzically at Harry, prompting him to stop too. "What is it?" He asked, shifting a little uncomfortably under Lupin's gaze.

"How is it that you're walking so normally?" The older man queried, surprising Harry.

"What do you mean?" The question seemed to make Lupin realise that his charge had no idea what had prompted the question, so the man endeavoured to explain.

"That last kick I landed should have bruised your ribs at the very least, not to mention knocking the wind out of you, you shouldn't be able to stand up straight or walk as effortlessly as you are now."

 _Shit,_ Harry thought to his bonded, _how do We explain this?_

At first Venom just sighed, _**This would be a lot easier if We just told him the truth and didn't have to keep making up excuses for our abilities.**_

 _I know that, but We have no idea how he'd react if I told him I was bonded to a symbiotic alien that eats brains._ Harry could sympathise with the sentiment, but the risk was simply too high without a better idea of Lupin's likely response.

 _ **We wouldn't have to mention the brain-eating thing.**_ Venom argued, accurately as it happened.

 _True, but the 'bonded to a symbiotic alien' thing would probably still be a problem._ Harry conceded the point but refused to budge on the larger argument.

 _ **Very well, We will wait until We have a better idea of his likely reaction. In the meantime, why don't you try fishing for some information on how he'd respond?**_

Harry scoffed internally, _Of course! Cause that's such an easy thing to slip into conversation 'By the way, Moony, how do you feel about aliens? Specifically, ones that are symbiotically bonded to people? Are you cool with them, or what?'_ _I'm sure that wouldn't make him suspicious at all._

 _ **You wouldn't have to ask like that, smart-arse.**_ Venom snarked back at his host. _**I was more thinking along the lines of asking about him trusting your judgement or something like that. For the moment, how about you just tell him you've learned how to tense your body in order to stop blows with your muscles? That**_ **is** _ **part of what I do in order to help protect you from attacks, I just also use my own substance in order to cushion the impact and stop the full force from hitting you.**_

"Dudley used to spend a lot of his free time hitting me when I was younger, so I learned how to tense my body in order to stop hits with my muscles." Harry informed Lupin, speaking as if he hadn't just been given the excuse by an alien. Given that having an excuse thought up by an alien was not something most people would expect, Lupin was happy to accept Harry's explanation and merely nodded in understanding as the pair exited the dojo. Although Harry noticed his fists were clenched tight enough for his knuckles to turn white, belaying the equanimity with which he had seemed to take the news of Dudley's bullying. To Harry's surprise, however, they did not turn back toward the alley they had originally appeared from, Lupin instead leading them away down the street. "Mr. Lupin," Harry began, forgetting for a moment to call the man by his first name, "why aren't we going back toward the alley?"

"Remus, Harry, please." Lupin's hoarse voice was gentle in correcting his ward's mistake, but his lips had twitched downward slightly at hearing Harry's use of the formal title. "In answer to your question, we are not returning to the Alley because muggles become suspicious if people continue to appear or disappear from a specific place without any indication of how."

"So, we're going somewhere else, so people don't realise we're apparating?"

"Exactly, Harry." The pair continued to walk in silence for a few moments, Harry's earlier mistake having put Lupin into something of a pensive mood. Hoping to make up for accidentally upsetting Remus, Harry cast around for a new topic to help the man forget the incident.

 _ **Try asking about something he's told you about, people like that. It shows you've been listening, and you care about what he says.**_ Venom advised, surprising Harry.

 _How do you know that?_ Venom didn't seem the type to be an expert on interpersonal relations, particularly given the obvious pleasure he took in needling his host.

 _ **I know exactly how**_ **you** _ **react to things, emotionally and physiologically, both from our time together and from your memories, it's a simple matter to interpret that information and extrapolate for others.**_ For a moment, Harry was reminded that, however immature he may act, Venom was over three-hundred years-old, and had interacted with more individuals and species than Harry likely ever would.

"Moony," he was careful to use Lupin's nickname, "how did you meet the Greengrasses? I meant to ask last night."

Lupin's face immediately brightened, suggesting Venom's advice was in fact accurate, "Well, I first met Tiberius and Violet while I was at Hogwarts. They were in the year below your father and I, and Violet was famous for being one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school. Sirius even attempted to ask her out once, in our seventh year, but she was already with Tiberius at that point."

"So, you've been friends since school?" Harry was confused, Lupin had said he didn't have any friends after the war, but now he was saying he'd known the Greengrasses from school?

"No, Harry. Tiberius and Violet were both in a different house, Slytherin, and there is something of a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, which was the house your father, Sirius, Peter, and I were in. I knew them, but we were hardly more than acquaintances, and after I graduated from Hogwarts, we did not remain in contact with each other. It wasn't until about five years ago that I reconnected with them, actually."

"How? You said that you don't interact with the wizarding-world much?" Harry was intrigued.

Lupin laughed, "Through my work, actually, as surprising as that sounds." Seeing Harry's perplexed expression, he continued, "I received an anonymous message informing me that a private individual wished to hire me to track down a dangerous fugitive from the United States who was believed to be taking refuge in London. I have to admit, I was curious, private bounties are very rare, particularly bounties on fugitives. What few private bounties you see are usually placed on young people who have run away with a disreputable paramour, and even those are almost never given to a specific bounty hunter. I agreed to meet the client in a public place to discuss the details of the bounty, and imagine my surprise when Tiberius arrived to meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron!"

"What? But why did Tiberius want you to go after this person? And why contact you anonymously if you knew each other?" Harry couldn't understand the reasoning for Tiberius' odd behaviour.

"That was precisely what I was wondering, Harry." Lupin informed him, playing up the suspense, "Apparently, Tiberius had recognised my name, but wasn't sure if I was the same Remus Lupin he had gone to school with, after all, I was working as a muggle bounty hunter. Once he realised that it was, in fact, me, he was happy to explain the situation. The bounty was not, in reality, from Tiberius, it was instead being offered by the Magical Congress of the United States, or the MACUSA, as it is commonly known."

"There's a Magical Congress of the United States?" Harry couldn't help but interrupt Lupin's story at the momentous revelation.

"Yes, Harry, just as there is a Ministry of Magic here in Britain." When Lupin put it like that, it did make sense, but Harry had never considered that there must be witches and wizards all over the world, not just in Britain.

"But if the fugitive was a wizard, why would they give the bounty to a muggle bounty hunter?"

"Because the fugitive was not a wizard, it was a muggle called Adam Haselrig." Lupin held up a hand to forestall Harry's next question, "Haselrig was a very special kind of muggle known in America as a 'Scourer,' meaning he was a descendent of criminal wizards who went into hiding among muggles. Over the generations they very carefully weaned the magic out of their families to help prevent the MACUSA from finding them, but they kept the knowledge that magic exists and their hatred of MACUSA alive and well. Over the years Scourers have done everything they can to try and expose the magical world, and Haselrig was no different. His attempt to reveal the MACUSA to the muggle authorities failed, but he was able to escape before he could be caught, and his memory modified."

"You can modify people's memories? And why change his memories instead of just locking him up?"

"Yes, Harry, although the spell is extremely difficult, and its use is carefully regulated. As to why the MACUSA didn't simply imprison Haselrig, our laws are very strict: no muggle can be held under wizard law, it's a rule designed to protect muggles from wizarding prejudice. In the case of the Scourers, however, it makes matters very complicated. Due to Haselrig's status as a muggle, the magical governments were extremely limited in what they could do, that, combined with his knowledge of the muggle world, convinced them that they would need a muggle in order to apprehend him. Or at least, someone with intimate knowledge of the muggle world."

"Why have Tiberius offer the bounty though?" Harry still didn't understand how the Greengrasses factored into this equation.

"Tiberius had been elected a member of the Wizengamot at the time and, due to his family's business, he has extensive connections in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, so he was entrusted with the task of finding someone to act on the MACUSA's behalf." By this point they had walked quite a distance from the dojo, and Lupin guided them down a narrow and deserted street out of sight of the main thoroughfare. Once they were completely hidden from prying eyes, Lupin reached out and grasped Harry's hand, before the pair vanished.

As soon as they reappeared in the sitting room of Lupin's flat, Harry continued the conversation, "So, did you end up catching Haselrig, then?"

"Eventually, yes." Lupin affirmed, "Although I ended up having to chase him all the way to Egypt before I finally caught him."

"Cool, that's quite the coincidence." Lupin merely nodded, but Harry noticed he had the faintest traces of a smug grin on his face. "Why do you have that expression on?" Harry asked as Lupin began to empty the shopping bags from his coat pocket.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Harry." Lupin answered placidly, although his lip twitched slightly.

"Yes you do, there's something you're not telling me." Lupin tapped the bags to return them to their usual size, before crossing the room to hang his coat on the back of the front door.

"I'm afraid you must be imagining things, Harry, are you sure I didn't hit you too hard?" Now Lupin's voice was starting to sound smug, although that might have just been him teasing Harry about his defeat in their spar.

"I don't know, are you sure you didn't hit yours too hard when I smacked you into the side of the ring?" Two could play that game.

Lupin laughed as he placed Harry's book on the table next to his bags of shopping, "Touche, Harry. Now, you and I both need to shower, and then we can begin putting away all of these clothes."

Harry was halfway through nodding in agreement when he had a thought, "Moony, do you know Occlumency?"

Lupin stopped on his way to his bedroom, turning back to face Harry with a surprised expression, "No, Harry, I do not. How is it that you learned of Occlumency?"

"Dumbledore told me about it." Harry answered with a shrug, walking over to Lupin and 'accidentally' brushing his sleeve over Lupin's hand as he reached for one of the shopping bags. _Venom, do your thing._

 _ **Way ahead of you, Harry.**_ Harry felt the slightest tickle along his wrist as Venom extended a sliver of himself to brush against Lupin's skin, then he was past Lupin and the tickle retreated back up his arm.

 _So, what did you get?_ He asked Venom eagerly.

 _ **Everything I expected, his memories from today, his muscle memory for all the martial arts he knows, and the fact that he was marvelling at how you're so curious about magic when I connected with him.**_ Venom answered in a self-satisfied manner.

 _What? That's it? No magic? Nothing about his 'condition?'_ Harry was amazed Venom had seemingly missed so much vital information.

 _ **No, none of that. I can't pick up anything that isn't a recent memory, muscle memory, or that the person isn't thinking about while I'm connected to them. Recent memories and muscle memory are both very close to the 'surface,' so to speak, meaning I can access them without having to physically merge with the brain. The same goes for thoughts a person is currently having, anything else requires that I be physically bonded to the brain in order to access the necessary mental pathways. I have the muscle memory for a shitload of spells if you want it, I just can't tell you what spells they're for or anything else about the spell beyond the wand movements.**_ Venom's response was heated with a touch of indignation that Harry would doubt him so.

 _Okay, okay, I get the point._ Harry attempted to mollify Venom, _What you got is still amazing, sorry I wasn't more appreciative._

 _ **Thank you.**_ Venom accepted the apology gracefully; _**Now let's go shower.**_ Grabbing the random bag he had pretended to be interested in -fortunately, it happened to be the one with his new toiletries- Harry set off toward his bedroom and, more importantly, the ensuite bathroom. As soon as he had shut his bedroom door behind him, Harry pulled off the hoodie he had been wearing and Venom simply flowed back within Harry, leaving him naked. Allowing Venom to grab the shampoo from the bag with a tendril, Harry simply walked through the door into his bathroom as the bottle deposited itself in his hand. Looking around, he found it as agreeable as his bedroom, there was a sink, toilet, and a combined bath and shower that took up the entirety of the far wall. His journey toward the shower was arrested when he glanced at his reflection in the mirror and noticed something that brought him to a sudden halt.

 _Venom?_ He asked, bewildered.

 _ **What?**_

 _Why am I so fucking hench?_ _1_ It was true, the Harry Potter reflected in the mirror was not one he had ever expected to see. His arms, while still lean, were corded with easily visible muscle, his pectorals were both perfectly defined, and his abdominal muscles were visible in a perfect six-pack. Looking down, he found his legs to be in the same condition as the rest of his body, despite his being skinny and poorly muscled only days earlier when he had last looked at himself properly.

 _ **Oh, that!**_ Venom said, as if only just remembering. _**I manipulate your muscles to perform micro-contractions constantly, it's the same way I'm going to teach you the martial arts moves We just nicked off Lupin, although I'll be doing that while you sleep. Combined with my ability to heal your muscles, you've basically done the equivalent of several years' worth of high-intensity workouts since I bonded with you. Meaning you're pretty much at the peak fitness possible for a human being.**_

 _That's fucking awesome!_ Harry couldn't contain his enthusiasm at the news. _So, I never have to bother doing any actual exercise?_

 _ **Well, yes and no.**_ Venom's response brought Harry crashing down from his laziness-induced high.

 _What do you mean, 'yes and no?'_ He asked warily.

 _ **You**_ **can** _ **not bother doing any actual exercise and you will still be at the peak of human fitness, but, if you exercise on top of what I do with your muscles, then you'll be able to push your body a little beyond what's possible for most humans.**_

 _Does that mean I'll end up like one of those bodybuilders?_ While being fitter than any normal human could be was appealing, Harry wasn't sure he'd be willing to transform his body into the somewhat grotesque mass of muscles he had seen Dudley obsessing over on the telly.

 _ **No,**_ Venom quickly assuaged that fear, _**you will be a bit bigger than you are now, so you'll have visible muscles rather than just the wiry look you have at the moment, but you won't turn into muscles upon muscles.**_

 _I guess We're going to have to start exercising then._ Harry thought, resigning himself to the necessity as he climbed into the shower.

After their shower, Venom clothed them in a dark-blue t-shirt and jeans, and, their ablutions completed, the pair made their way to the sitting room in order to begin collecting the rest of the day's shopping. Grabbing as many of the bags as he could, Harry turned to take them back to his room, only to pause when the door to Lupin's bedroom opened and the man himself appeared.

"Ah, Harry, I see you've already managed to grab quite a few of the bags." Lupin seemed pleased at Harry's initiative. "Together, I believe we should be able to manage all of them in a single journey." Proving this assertion, Lupin picked up the dozen or so bags Harry had not managed to collect before gesturing for the boy to lead the way to his room. Although carrying the bags proved no obstacle, the task of actually sorting, removing the tags, folding, and putting away all of Harry's new clothes more than made up for it. Fortunately, more than a few of the clothes were simply placed into one of Lupin's spare suitcases in preparation for Harry's stay with the Greengrasses, saving them the trouble of organising them. With that finished, Lupin took the opportunity to cook them a late lunch, after which it was finally time for Harry to meet the Greengrasses.

"So, how am I getting to the Greengrasses'? Are we going to apparate there?" Harry was surprised when Lupin shook his head in answer to the question.

"No, Harry, we will be using the Floo."

"Flu? We're travelling via a disease?" Harry knew magic could do some amazing things, but he hadn't realised it could allow you to travel with a disease.

"F-l-o-o, Harry, it is a form of wizarding transportation between fireplaces by use of the Floo network. It is easier and safer than Apparition, so most people prefer it when possible." Lupin took a pinch of powder from a small box on top of the mantelpiece and gestured for Harry to do the same before continuing. "You simply throw the powder into the fire and, once the flames turn green, step in and say where you wish to go. You must be careful to enunciate clearly, or else you may end up going to the wrong place, and you should be careful to take a breath before stepping into the fire, otherwise you are likely to inhale a great deal of ash." Lupin said all this very gently, for some reason, Harry's face had gone pale and he looked extremely concerned.

"Uh, Moony? Do we not have to worry about getting burned? Stepping into a fire sounds dangerous." Harry did his best to keep his voice level, it wasn't easy given Venom's protestations.

 _ **Fuck NO! We are not going to walk into a fucking FIRE! I don't want to die just so Lupin doesn't have to bother apparating us!**_

Harry was saved from answering by Lupin, "No, Harry, the Floo powder nullifies the heat from the fire, it will be like stepping into a warm breeze."

"Oh, good." Harry tried not to look too relieved. "Do I just say 'the Greengrasses' house'?"

"Not quite, say 'The Greenhouse,' I will be right behind you in case anything goes wrong." Harry didn't like that Lupin felt the need to add 'in case anything goes wrong,' but decided that it would be best to get the ordeal over with as quickly as possible.

Taking a deep breath, and praying to whatever deity governed Floo powder, Harry threw the powder into the fire, turning it emerald green, before stepping in and shouting, "The Greenhouse!" Almost immediately, Harry found himself in a situation he had never expected: glad to be bonded to Venom while interacting with fire. Travelling by Floo apparently involved being spun around while flying past fireplaces connected to the Floo-Network, had Harry not been bonded to Venom, it would've been a blistering series of nauseating flashes.

Thanks to the benefits afforded by his symbiotic partner, however, Harry's brain was able to process the images fast enough to not only prevent nausea, but witness snapshots of life in dozens of wizarding homes. Most were simply empty sitting rooms, but others were much more interesting: through one he saw a man running from a pair of floating shoes that seemed intent on kicking him between the legs. Another featured a young couple dancing to music coming from a small radio, although he was gone too quickly to catch any of the music itself.

The one that captured his attention the most was the view of an extremely attractive, and very naked, dark-skinned girl with her long dark hair in tight braids who looked to be only a few years older than him. At the moment he passed through the fireplace, the girl had one hand clutching one of her decently sized breasts, the dark nub of her nipple just visible between her fingers, while the other had two fingers buried between her legs. Harry just had time to burn the image into his mind, and notice the _Playwitch_ magazine levitating above the girl, before he was swept away to another fireplace.

 _ **Floo is officially the**_ **best** _ **way to travel.**_

 _Definitely._ Before anymore could be said, the pair found themselves ejected from the fireplace they had just materialised in, only Venom's incredible reflexes prevented Harry from falling flat onto his face. Harry was immediately grateful for this because apparently the Greengrasses had known when to expect him, and all four of them were currently standing in front of him. The man -Tiberius, Lupin had called him- was tall with blonde hair and chilling blue eyes, his black robes looked expensive and only added to the man's intimidating presence. Thankfully, he currently wore a warm-smile that went a long-way toward lessening the effect, not to mention that Harry was bonded to an alien that looked like the stuff-of-nightmares and had recently fought three ancient Egyptian gods.

The woman standing next to Tiberius -presumably his wife, Violet- had the same ice-blue eyes as her husband, but her wavy hair was as dark as a starless night. Her hair contrasted perfectly with her porcelain skin, and only emphasised her enticingly red lips; like her husband, she wore black robes, although they did little to hide her generous curves. Whatever had happened with Sirius during the war with Voldemort, Harry certainly couldn't fault his taste in women, Violet was stunning. The two girls, one who looked to be about his age -Harry assumed this was the 'Daphne' Lupin had mentioned- and another a year or two younger, were both mixes of their parents. Daphne had inherited her mother's wavy black-hair, red-lips, and fair-skin, but had her father's slightly-more-oval eyes and strong-cheekbones.

The younger daughter -who's name Harry did not know- had inherited her mother's more delicate bone-structure and eyes, but her hair was the same blonde as her father's. Both girls were extremely pretty, and neither were doing anything to help Harry calm down after the impromptu show he had received whilst traversing the Floo-Network, not to mention their mother; who, despite being old enough to be his mother and married, was still one of the most attractive women he had ever seen. Fortunately, Lupin chose that moment to appear behind Harry in a flash of green flame, effectively drawing the attention of the room long enough for Venom to pull Harry into a memory of their fight with the Scorpion God, which served to instantly quash his excitement.

Violet quickly swept across the room and enfolded Lupin in a warm hug saying, "So good to see you again, Remus." Before turning to Harry and wrapping him up in a similar embrace, "And you must be Harry, it's so good to finally meet you. My name is Violet, but you can call me Vi." Despite her beauty and the feel of her body pressing against him, Harry felt nothing but a warm acceptance during the hug. Stepping back, Violet waved a hand toward the rest of her family, "This is my husband, Tiberius, and my daughters, Daphne-" she pointed at the older girl, confirming Harry's earlier guess, "-and Astoria." This time she indicated the younger girl, who smiled and gave Harry a small wave, both of which he happily returned; oddly, both girls blushed, although Daphne seemed to have it under much better control than Astoria.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself, despite Violet having more-or-less done so already.

 _ **And I'm Venom.**_ The symbiote added, thankfully silently. Although the Greengrasses seemed nice, Harry highly doubted they would have reacted well had Venom manifested his head in order to make the introduction aloud.

Tiberius stepped forward and smiled down at Harry, "How would you like a tour of the house, Harry? I'm sure Daphne and Astoria would be happy to show you around." Harry glanced at the girls in question; Astoria indeed looked happy at the prospect, but Daphne was looking at him with a measured appraisal that seemed out of place on the face of a ten-year-old girl.

 _Do you get the feeling she doesn't like us?_ He asked Venom, a little concerned that the first magical person his own age he had met seemed somewhat cold toward him.

Venom, for his part, had noticed the way Daphne's eyes had flitted across his host's frame when they first appeared, and, unlike Harry, had not missed the significance of her blush. _**Should I tell him?**_ Venom wondered, for once not projecting his thoughts to his host. _**Nah, I think this will be more fun to watch play out on its own.**_ To Harry, he thought, _**I don't know, but Lupin did say she can be a little cold to people she doesn't know very well.**_

"That sounds great, Mr. Greengrass." Harry answered Tiberius as politely as he could, getting a smile from the man.

"Please, call me Tiberius."

"Ok, Tiberius." Before the interaction could continue, Harry found his hand seized by Astoria, who proceeded to more-or-less drag him from the room with Daphne following along in their wake.

As soon as they had left the room Astoria began to bombard him with questions, "So, where have you been all this time? I know Uncle Remus has been looking for you for years, so you must have been somewhere really secret, right?"

Harry was somewhat bemused by the younger girl's interest, "Uh, not really, I was in Surry."

"Surry?" It was Daphne who asked this time, her voice slightly cooler than her sister's.

"Yes," Harry turned and gave her his best attempt at a winning smile as he spoke, although Astoria tugged him back to face forward before he could see the affect. "I was living with my Aunt and Uncle."

"What was that like, Harry? Are they muggles? This is the dining room by the way." Astoria fired off another short barrage of questions as she guided him into a large room with an ornate crystal chandelier and a long oak table draped in a green tablecloth.

"It's very impressive." Harry said politely, and honestly, it _was_ an impressive room, particularly given the large portrait of a steely-eyed blonde witch on the wall. "It wasn't very nice, truth be told. My relatives weren't very fond of magic, I didn't even know I was a wizard until Dumbledore told me a few days ago."

Astoria stopped her seemingly relentless march through the house to look at Harry in amazement, "You didn't know you were a wizard?" The idea seemed incomprehensible to her.

At almost the same moment Daphne asked, "Dumbledore told you?"

"Yes." Harry said, by way of answering both questions. "I had accidentally apparated into a forest somewhere-" here he was interrupted by twin exclamations of 'you apparated!?' "-yes, I apparated. Anyway, then Dumbledore turned up and created a chair out of thin air before telling me to sit down. He explained all about what happened to my parents and magic, and told me about Hogwarts. Then he took me back to Privet Drive and told my Aunt and Uncle they had to take better care of me, or he'd take me away and tell the wizard press why he did it." Harry couldn't help but grin at the memory, Dumbledore scaring the shit out of the Dursleys was probably going to remain in his top-ten best moments for a very long time.

"And then what happened?" It was Daphne who asked this time, surprisingly. Meanwhile Astoria had resumed her tugging on Harry's hand, now leading him up one side of an imposing set of twin staircases.

"Well my Uncle woke me up the next day and told me we were going to Egypt, he was acting really crazy, I thought he'd lost his marbles to be honest. Once we got there though, they pushed me out of the car once we'd driven a ways out into the desert and told me they were running away so Dumbledore couldn't get them."

"They stranded you in the desert!?" Both girls shrieked in outraged disbelief.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged, he had gotten his revenge, and besides- "I get to live with Remus now, though, and it's way nicer than living with Aunt Petunia ever was."

"That's still awful!" Astoria exclaimed, refusing to be mollified.

"What happened after they stranded you in the desert? How did you end up living with Uncle Remus?" Daphne was equally outraged but remained focused on Harry's story.

Briefly, a vision of his increasingly disastrous fights with the monsters under the Karnak Temple flashed through Harry's mind, but Venom pushed them away even as his host began to speak, "Dumbledore came to get me, he told me I wouldn't be living with the Dursleys anymore and then took me back to Moony's flat to wait for him."

"Moony?" Astoria seemed thrown by his use of the nickname, even Daphne gave him a quizzical look.

"Remus, he said it's a nickname my dad gave him in school." Harry shrugged, surprised the girls hadn't already known. While he had been telling the, highly edited, story of his split with the Dursleys, the group had halted at the top of the stairs, which opened out into a large sitting room with a hallway leading out from each end.

"This is the sitting room." Astoria explained unnecessarily. Pointing down the hallway to the left she said, "Down there are the bedrooms, mine is the first door on the left, Daphne's is the second on the left, Mum and Dad's is the one at the end, the first door on the right is where you'll be staying, and the second door on the right is where Uncle Remus sleeps when he stays over." Turning to point down the other hallway, she continued, "Down there is the library, the potions room, and practice room. The doors on the left open into the library, same as the ones downstairs, the first door on the right is the potions room, and the second one is the practice room."

"Practice room? What do you practice?" Harry asked, even as Astoria began to lead him back down the stairs and toward a door that seemed to lead into the back-garden.

" _We_ haven't got to practice anything," Astoria's voice was surprisingly petulant, "Mum and Dad use it when they want to practice magic other than household charms: Mummy used to be a duelist until she got pregnant with Daphne, then she had to stop because it was too dangerous. She never went back to it, but she still trains a lot, she says it helps her stay focused." Harry was surprised to learn that Violet had ever been a duelist, she seemed too kind to have ever considered a career in fighting.

Seeing his surprised expression, and misinterpreting its cause, Daphne said, "We don't use the practice room because we're not allowed wands until we get our Hogwarts letters, so we can't do any magic." Harry would have answered, but at that moment Astoria stopped and indicated their surroundings with a grandiose sweep of her arms.

"And this is the pool and grounds!" Although Astoria's gesture was perhaps less impressive than it otherwise could've been, due in large part to her diminutive size, the object of it more than made up for it. The pool was enormous, easily the size of an Olympic-swimming pool, and in the centre sat a small rock-feature with a waterfall cascading down one side and benches set just beneath the surface of the water. Next to the pool was a round hot-tub, big enough for a dozen people to sit comfortably, and a large table set with chairs sat on the patio between the pool and the house. Beyond the pool lay the most exquisite garden Harry had ever seen; trees with delicate pink blossoms dotted the landscape surrounded by perfectly maintained beds of flowers in every conceivable colour. The grass seemed almost to shine with a luster he knew the Dursleys would've given anything to see in their own garden, and an enormous Oak tree dominated the top of a small hill at the far end of the garden.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Harry breathed, the hours spent working in the Dursleys' garden had taught him more than he ever wanted to know about gardening, but he still couldn't imagine how much time and effort must have been required to create the Greengrasses'.

Astoria preened at his praise, "Thanks! The Greengrasses have always been known for our Herbology, it's part of why we have a potions-supply company, Daddy even said one of his relatives had gone to work in the Muggle World, Capable Blue, or something." A spark of mischief came into Astoria's eyes, "Want to see some more of the grounds?" She asked innocently.

"I'd love to." Harry said.

"Ok. Tag! You're it!" Astoria tapped Harry's arm before taking off at a sprint deeper into the garden, giggling all the way. Harry grinned and turned to Daphne, only to see that she too had set off into the garden leaving him alone by the pool.

 _ **Oh, We are so going to get them!**_ Venom enthused, seemingly as excited as his host at the chance to play a little.

 _Damn right We are!_ Harry agreed before charging off after Astoria who still hadn't stopped giggling.

The next few hours were spent playing in both the garden and the house itself, after Harry had quickly caught up to Astoria and then easily evaded both her, and later Daphne's, attempts to catch him, the game changed to Hide-and-Seek, where he proved equally adept. Venom said that using their abilities to become invisible and hide at the top of the Oak tree was cheating, but Harry didn't care. Eventually, the games were ended by Tiberius' call for them to come in for dinner. After a short diversion to wash up, the three children were seated at the table next to the two adults, both of whom seemed greatly pleased that Harry had settled in so quickly.

The dinner itself was incredible, the food cooked to perfection, although Harry did jump when the food suddenly materialised on the table. That didn't stop him from piling a very large helping of everything onto his plate, something which caused all four Greengrasses to raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, Harry, you must've worked up quite the appetite out there." Tiberius commented approvingly as Harry set to demolishing his extra-large serving of food.

Harry nodded in agreement as he swallowed his latest mouthful of food before replying, "Yeah, although I'm always hungry these days." Violet looked ready to comment on his assertion, but before she could open her mouth there came a tapping on one of the windows.

Turning to look, she said instead, "Dear, were you expecting an owl?" The mention of an owl caused Harry to look, and sure enough there was a tawny owl sitting on the windowsill, a letter tied to its leg.

Tiberius frowned slightly, "I don't think so, and that's not an owl I recognise." Despite this, he crossed to the window and opened it, allowing the owl to hop inside. As he reached for the letter, however, the owl quickly fluttered past him to land on the table in front of Harry and held out its leg.

"Harry?" Violet seemed bewildered by this turn of events, "Were you expecting an owl from someone?"

"I don't think so." Harry answered, unsure. "I don't know anyone but Remus who uses an ow-" then he cut himself off, remembering, "-actually, yes! I was expecting an owl! This must be from Luna!" Excitedly, he reached out and untied the letter from the owl's leg and quickly ripped open the envelope.

"Who is Luna?" Daphne asked, her voice was tinged with something Harry hadn't heard from her before, but he was too distracted to take much notice.

"Oh, she's a friend! I met her in the forest before Dumbledore came to pick me up, she told me she'd be sending an owl but at the time I didn't realise that meant she was a witch."

 _ **More like, 'at the time We were trying to wheedle information out of Dumbledore and didn't want to undermine it by saying We'd already talked to a witch,' but whatever.**_ Venom silently corrected Harry as his host unfolded Luna's letter and began to read.

" _Dear Harry and Venom,_

 _I'm still not completely sure if I should write to you as 'Venom' or 'Harry and Venom' but for this letter I settled on the second one. I hope you haven't been getting into too much trouble since we saw each other, I know Venom is quite the troublemaker. -_ "

 _ **Hey! It's not**_ **me!** _ **It's your terrible luck that keeps getting us into trouble!**_ Venom defended.

"- _It's nice knowing that I have friends now, even if I don't get to see them, but it would be nice to see you again. I hope Moony will let you come visit now that you're not living with the Dursleys anymore. I would like to hear how that happened, by the way. -_ "

 _Wait, how does she know We're living with Moony and not the Dursleys?_ Harry was perplexed.

 _ **Remember when she knew Dumbledore was coming?**_ Venom reminded his host, _**Maybe she's some kind of prophet or something?**_

 _But then how come she didn't know about all the stuff in Egypt?_ Harry pointed out the obvious flaw in Venom's suggestion.

 _ **I don't know, maybe she only sees random stuff?**_ Venom countered.

 _We really need to ask her how that works sometime._ On that, they could both agree.

" _-Daddy was planning on taking me on a trip to Sweden to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but I asked him to wait until September so we could go once you'd left for Hogwarts. In the meantime, he said that I could help out writing the Quibbler! That's Daddy's newspaper, he writes about all of the news the Daily Prophet won't publish, stories about the Ministry's secret plots and the magical creatures not accepted by Magizoologists and things like that. Daddy told me that even if he doesn't believe that most of it is true, 'It's important that even the least-believable news is given a voice, otherwise people will never hear about anything extraordinary.' I wanted to write about you two, but I thought you might want to keep it a secret so I'm doing a story about wrackspurts instead. I have to go now because Daddy is calling me for our evening hike but write back to me soon!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Luna_ "

Harry was grinning by the time he finished the letter, it made him exceedingly happy in a way he couldn't quite explain to read 'lots of love' in Luna's neat handwriting. He was extremely grateful she had thought better of writing a story about him and Venom, neither of them were quite ready for _that_ to be common knowledge. They hadn't even told Moony yet.

 _ **Yet? When did it become yet?**_ Venom's question jolted Harry from his internal musings.

 _I don't know._ Harry answered honestly, almost as surprised as the symbiote at the direction his thoughts had taken. _But are you seriously saying you still think We can't trust him? You even said it would make things easier if We did._

 _ **I know I said that, but that was when I was complaining, doesn't mean I actually think We should do it.**_ Harry couldn't suppress a sigh at his Other's contrarianism.

"Good letter, Harry?" Violet's voice broke the pair from their silent discussion.

Harry quickly shored up the grin that had been beginning to slip from his features, "Yeah, it's really nice to hear from her."

"That's great, Harry, are you excited to see her at Hogwarts?" Tiberius waggled his eyebrows as he asked the question, comfortably ignoring the death-glare his eldest daughter gave him in response.

"I don't think I'm going to see her at Hogwarts actually." Harry said with a frown as he quickly re-read part of the letter. "She said she's going on a trip with her dad in September once I've left for Hogwarts, that makes it sound like she isn't going."

"She's probably still too young to go then," Violet offered in a comforting tone of voice, "I'm sure you'll get to see her there next year."

"So, what _are_ you excited for when you get to Hogwarts, Harry? I know Daphne is looking forward to Charms, it's always been her favourite subject." Tiberius broke in again, looking at his eldest daughter fondly, which did manage to soften her glare a little.

"Uh, I don't really know too much about the classes at Hogwarts," Harry began uncertainly, "but I am interested in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Violet's eyes lit up almost before he had finished speaking.

"Really, Harry? What is it about Defence Against the Dark Arts that interests you?" Harry was surprised at her sudden intensity, until he remembered what Astoria had told him about Violet's former career.

"To be honest, I want to learn how to fight with magic." Harry saw Violet about to speak but hurried to explain further before she could interrupt. "It's not that I want to hurt people, or anything like that, it's just, when I lived with the Dursleys I had to fight a lot. My cousin, Dudley, was a bully and he had a whole gang that used to help him pick on people, I didn't particularly like that, so I ended up stepping in a lot of the time. It was five-on-one, so I didn't win very often, but apart from the bits where I was getting my arse handed to me, I kind of enjoyed it."

Violet had already been smiling, but as Harry's explanation continued the smile grew wider and wider, "Firstly, language." She gave him a mock-severe frown, although an amused twinkle remained in her piercingly blue eyes.

 _I blame you for this, Venom, I didn't used to swear._ Harry mentally muttered to his bonded.

 _ **You didn't use to be fucking awesome either, and We both know who's responsible for**_ **that** _ **changing.**_ Venom shot back smugly.

"Secondly," Violet continued as if she hadn't heard them, which, since she hadn't, made sense. "You enjoyed the thrill of being able to exercise your abilities? Using them to overcome the odds in a primal display of your power, cunning, and ruthlessness?" As she spoke her voice became almost a purr, and her eyes flickered to Tiberius with something approaching hunger in them.

 _ **Ooh, now**_ **this** _ **is my kind of girl!**_ Venom's voice held the same hunger as Violet's eyes, _**I just**_ **love** _ **a girl who's dangerous!**_ Abruptly his voice flattened, _**Shame she's married.**_

 _And she's my friends' Mum, Venom._ Harry reminded the symbiote, although secretly he couldn't help agreeing there was something attractive about the danger that lurked behind Violet's words.

 _ **Details.**_ Venom dismissed the point airily.

"Yeah, I suppose that is a pretty good way to describe it." Harry answered Violet, the delay caused by his conversation with Venom almost undetectable.

 _ **It gets easier with practice, although most of my hosts have been powerful enough that hiding our partnership has not been necessary.**_ Venom's voice started out reassuring but slipped into playfulness by the end of his statement.

"Sounds like you should try Dueling, Harry." Violet's voice had returned to normal, although she shot Tiberius a wink that caused the man to grin broadly for a moment before schooling his features. "As it happens," Violet flicked several of her ebony tresses expertly over her shoulder in a careless gesture that served to emphasise the slender gracefulness of her neck and the striking beauty of her face. " _I_ was on track to be a Dueling Champion before our little flower here came along." She reached out to ruffle Daphne's hair affectionately, outraging the girl and eliciting a giggle from Astoria. "I'd be happy to give you some pointers, once you've got a wand, of course." Harry was thrilled at the prospect of learning magic from an actual duelist, but the excitement swiftly died at the mention of his lack of a wand.

"What about wandless magic? Couldn't you start teaching me some of that?" Harry tried not to sound like a whinging child, but it's difficult when you're ten.

"How did you learn about wandless magic?" Tiberius and Violet asked in astonishment at almost the same time as Daphne and Astoria shouted, "You can do magic without a wand!?"

Before Harry could answer the elder Greengrasses' question, he was cut off by the younger two, "Why didn't you tell us we could do magic without a wand?" Daphne demanded, fixing her parents with an accusatory finger.

"Yeah!" Astoria agreed, "We could've been learning magic for _years_!"

"We didn't tell you," Tiberius began in a loud voice, making calming gestures as he spoke, "because learning wandless magic without incredible mental discipline and control is prohibitively dangerous." That quieted the girls significantly, so Tiberius continued at a more normal volume, "Wands help to channel and refine our magic, they direct it and limit the amount we can infuse into our spells. Without a wand, it is easy for magic to flow in directions other than your original intention, to follow your slightest whim or momentary fancy. It is also possible to place far too much magic into the casting of a spell, particularly during times of great emotional distress. Overpowering a spell can cause the effects to magnify to a dangerous degree, cause physical harm to wherever the magic is channeled from, or even exhaust the user to such an extent that they die." Neither of the girls looked upset that they hadn't been taught wandless magic now.

"Now that that's been cleared up," Violet said, turning her attention back to Harry, "how did you learn about wandless magic?"

"I asked Dumbledore if there was a way to do magic without a wand." Harry answered truthfully, for some reason he had the feeling she'd know if he tried to lie. _I feel like I'm hooked up to a Lie-Detector, is this something all mothers can do?_

He hadn't intended the thought as a question to Venom, but the symbiote answered regardless, _**In my experience, yes. Even the alien ones.**_

"Well then," Violet seemed satisfied with the veracity of his answer, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore told you how dangerous wandless magic can be then."

"He did," Harry quickly confirmed, "he told me he'd teach me Occlumency so I could learn the proper mental discipline for it." Tiberius, Daphne, and Astoria all looked lost at the mention of Occlumency, but Violet's eyes lit up in interest.

"Did he now?" Her eyes ran over Harry speculatively, as if searching for some hidden quality she had previously failed to notice.

"Yes." Harry answered slowly, shifting a little uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Vi, Love, you wouldn't mind clueing the rest of us in as to what Occlumency is exactly, would you?" Tiberius' voice distracted Violet from her inspection, much to Harry's relief.

Looking over at her family, Violet flashed an apologetic smile at their lost expressions, "Of course, sorry Beri. Occlumency is the art of defending your mind from mental intrusion, it requires absolute control over your thoughts and memories. I had to learn it when I started on the International Dueling Circuit because, although Legilimens are rare, you can't afford even a moment's disconnect between your intentions and the direction of your magic at that level."

"Legilimens?" Astoria asked, breaking the uncharacteristic silence she had maintained throughout most of the discussion.

"Someone who can read minds, Sweetie." Violet explained, before seeming to realise that no one had taken a bite of their food since the conversation had started. "Now, eat up all of you, Blinky worked hard on this and it wouldn't be fair to her to let it go to waste." With that, the rest of the dinner passed in relative peace, although Harry could almost feel both Tiberius and Violet eyeing him interestedly. After dinner, Astoria attempted to drag Harry away for more games, but was thwarted by her mother's insistence that she and Daphne both needed to attend to their studies. For his part, Harry took the opportunity to excuse himself to his bedroom, citing a need for an early night, and a desire to write his return letter to Luna. He could've sworn Daphne's eyes narrowed at the mention of Luna, but shrugged it off as his imagination, after all, why would she have any reason to scowl? She'd never even met Luna.

Once they were safely ensconced in their room, Harry could no longer contain his excitement _Ok, Venom, let's finally take a look at this book!_

 _ **Why are you so excited about this?**_ Venom asked, even as he unsealed the book from its hidden compartment and used a tendril to place it in Harry's waiting hands. _**We can't even read it, remember? And you still haven't asked anyone about a translation spell.**_

Harry refused to allow Venom's pessimism to deter him, _Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean We can't get anything from it! Remember the carvings on the door at Karnak? We didn't need to read Hieroglyphics to understand that, did We?_

 _ **I didn't realise you wanted to read it for a history lesson.**_ Venom returned dryly.

 _I don't,_ Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes with difficulty, _but We can at least get an idea of the awesome stuff We're going to learn from the book, right?_

 _ **I suppose.**_ Venom conceded, although his tone had also become tinged with eagerness. _**Now, for fuck's sake, open the damn book already!**_ Deciding to heed the symbiote's advice, Harry set the book down and reverently lifted the solid silvery metal that formed the book's front cover. Or at least, he tried to. The book, however, refused to open. Harry pulled harder, but still the book refused to open. Thinking that, perhaps, he had the book the wrong way round, Harry tried to pull open the other side, but still the book resisted his efforts. _**Seriously, Harry?**_ Venom scoffed, _**I know humans are laughably weak, and you are only a child, but this has to be a new low, even for you.**_

"Well why don't _you_ open it then if you're so tough?" Harry shot back petulantly, although he comforted himself that at least the book would be opened this way.

Immediately Venom flowed over Harry, replacing the pale 5' boy with the hulking ebony 6'4" monster, " _ **Don't mind if I do.**_ " Venom answered confidently as he reached down and grasped the book. With one easy motion… the book remained shut. Venom tried again, picking the book up and using all of his considerable strength to try and tear the book open, but the cover refused to budge.

Finally, the pair flung the book back onto the bed, " _ **Are you kidding us!? We went through all that shit just to get this fucking book, and now We can't even open the damn thing!?**_ " After a few moments of furious swearing, Harry managed to calm himself enough to think clearly again. In response, Venom simply transformed the pair back so he could continue the swearing fit Harry had apparently grown tired of. Walking over to the book, Harry picked it up and began studying it, searching for some clue as to how to open it.

 _It is covered in carvings._ Harry offered after a few moments of intense study, _Perhaps some of them tell you how to open it?_

 _ **Why seal the book if you were going to write the instructions on it?**_ Venom shot back grumpily.

 _Why lock a diary if you're going to keep the key in the same room?_ Harry responded calmly, _People like to feel that their secrets are protected, even if the protection is negligible. Besides, I don't think literacy was exactly widespread seven-thousand-plus years-ago, most people would've had as much chance of reading the instructions as We do at the moment._

 _ **I suppose you've got a point.**_ Venom conceded, warming slightly to the logic of Harry's hypothesis. _**So that means We're back to trying to find a way to decipher the Hieroglyphs then.**_

 _Yep,_ Harry agreed, _but that can wait for tomorrow. I'm exhausted._

 _ **Weren't We going to write a response to Luna?**_ Venom reminded Harry.

 _Oh! Right! Of course, thanks, Venom._

 _ **No problem, someone has to be the awesome one in this partnership after all.**_ Venom's tone robbed his words of any sting they may have otherwise carried, causing Harry to only scoff and roll his eyes in response. After a few moments searching the small desk in the corner of the room, Harry managed to find some parchment -he hadn't known anyone still used the stuff- and an eagle-feather quill, which he spent several moments marvelling at before he started attempting to write his letter. 'Attempting' being the operative word, writing with a quill was difficult and it took Harry several tries and ruined pieces of parchment before he was able to write legibly without blotting ink all over his writing.

" _Dear Luna,_

 _It was really nice getting your letter, I've never had a letter from a friend before. Venom and I are both doing well, We're actually staying with the Greengrasses at the moment, apparently Moony has a 'condition' that means I can't stay with him for the next few days. Do you have any idea what it could be? Dumbledore told me that it was a magical disease, so I really don't have any clue what it could be. The Greengrasses seem really nice, especially Violet -that's the Mum- and Astoria, she's the youngest, Tiberius, the Dad, seems kind of wrapped up in his business concerns, but he's still nice. I'm a little confused about Daphne though, she's been acting kind of distant when I'm around, she doesn't talk very much, and I feel like she's staring at me when she thinks I'm not looking. Venom's being absolutely no help, he just keeps snickering every time I try and figure out why she doesn't like me._ "

 _ **Tell her I say 'Hello.'**_ Venom instructed his host, _**And that We'll ask Moony when We can come see her as soon as We get back.**_

 _Aww, Venom, I didn't know you cared._ Harry teased his symbiote, despite being equally excited to see Luna again.

 _ **What? I said I liked her.**_ Venom immediately took the wind from Harry's sails by appearing completely unphased by the teasing.

 _You never let me have any fun._ Harry grumbled before returning to his letter.

" _Venom says 'Hello' and that 'We'll ask Moony when we can come see you as soon as We get back.' As for how We ended up living with Moony in the first place,_ "

Harry paused, prepared to launch into his defence as to why they should tell Luna the truth about what happened in Egypt, only to find that Venom was making no arguments to the contrary.

 _Venom?_

 _ **What? We trust her with the knowledge of our partnership, what's the knowledge that We tangled with a few ancient gods compared to that?**_ After a moment's consideration, Venom amended his statement slightly, _**Maybe don't mention how badly the Cobra God whooped our-collective-arse though, she might react badly to hearing We almost died.**_

 _Yeah, good point._ Harry agreed, before writing a slightly edited version of his time in Egypt, complete with an account of his revenge on the Dursleys, the battles with the three gods -minus the amputation of their arm and their near deaths at the hands of the Cobra God- and their 'liberation' of the strange silver book from the altar. He even recounted their brief encounter with Nicolas Flamel before Dumbledore had taken them to meet Moony.

" _We traveled using this thing called a 'Portkey,' it was awful, it made us even dizzier than a normal person because of Venom's enhanced senses, I almost threw up when we all landed. Thankfully Dumbledore just said that it's normal to get nauseous the first few times you take a Portkey, We don't really know him well enough to tell him about Venom yet. Moony is really nice though, I know you figured out that I'm staying with him somehow (how does that work, by the way?) but did you know he knew my parents? Apparently, he was best friends with my Dad in school! He works as a Bounty Hunter in the-_ "

 _What was the word Dumbledore used for non-Magicals?_ Harry asked his partner.

 _ **Muggles.**_ Venom supplied without pause.

"- _Muggle world, it's like a Hit-Wizard apparently. Best thing is he's agreed to help train me until I'm ready to go on a mission with him! He doesn't know that Venom and I copied all of his fighting reflexes though, by the time We start training next week We'll already know everything he does! We'll have to stagger how We show it to stop him from suspecting anything, but it'll still be a lot faster than having to actually learn the stuff the normal way. And I have my first lesson with Dumbledore in a few days! I hope you and your Dad are doing well, have you found any new animals?_

 _Love,_

 _Harry and Venom_ "

Harry was more than a little surprised that Venom didn't say anything about being lumped in under 'Love,' given his reluctance to display outright affection for Harry, even within their own mind.

 _ **That's because you're not a cute girl, Harry. Luna is adorable, I could never be mean to her, I have a soul, you know?**_ Venom's answer caused Harry to roll his eyes, but he couldn't help grinning regardless, Venom was right: Luna was adorable.

 _Yeah, yeah, now let's get some sleep._ Harry sealed his letter in an envelope and resolved to ask how he could go about sending it to Luna tomorrow.

As he lay down, Venom said, **You** _ **need to get some sleep,**_ **I'll** _ **be busy teaching you how to kick arse, remember?**_

 _Alright,_ Harry thought back, _just don't stay up too late. I don't need my clothes disappearing at breakfast tomorrow because you're falling asleep on the job._

 _ **Oh, I can think of a few people who wouldn't mind that happening.**_ Venom thought, although he kept it to himself, wouldn't do to go spoiling his fun when it was only just beginning.

Breakfast passed without incident the following morning, Violet was more than happy to allow Harry to use the family owl, a fine silver-feathered specimen called Mercury, to send his letter to Luna when he asked. Daphne seemed very intent on spearing her eggs for the remainder of the meal, although Harry couldn't understand why she seemed to hold such animosity for them, maybe she hated the taste? Astoria seemed to have no such reservations, as she chatted away animatedly throughout the meal, telling Harry all about her life, the manor, and asking him about his life. Harry was more than happy to answer her questions, although the truth of his answers varied, and was fascinated to learn more about life in a wizarding household. The discussion was so engaging, that it wasn't until the end of the meal when Violet and Tiberius were preparing to leave that Harry remembered to ask about a translation spell.

"A translation spell?" Tiberius asked shrewdly, "Why would you need that? And for what language?"

"Uh, Ancient Egyptian?" Harry asked, hoping to avoid answering the first question.

"Ancient Egyptian?" Violet asked interestedly, "Now aren't you a curious one, your little trip to Egypt wet your appetite, did it?" She reached out and ruffled his hair slightly as she spoke, given that it could hardly get any messier, Harry didn't mind. Besides, it felt nice.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry answered with a sheepish grin and a shrug, glad that he didn't have to come up with the excuse for once.

Unfortunately, Tiberius was quick to rain on his parade, "Sadly, there's no such thing as a translation spell."

"What?" Harry was dismayed, "But it's _magic_ , why can't it translate stuff?"

"Magic can't create knowledge, Harry." Violet explained gently, "There are spells that can transfer knowledge, but if the knowledge is not available then magic cannot simply conjure it into being." She let him stew in his discontent for a few moments before continuing, "If you're willing to put in the time, however, we _do_ have a few basic reference books in the Library to keep you going until you can get to Hogwarts."

Harry perked up immediately upon hearing that there was some avenue he could use to begin deciphering the infuriating book. "What do you mean 'until I get to Hogwarts?'" He asked, confused.

"Hogwarts has one of the greatest libraries in the Magical World, Harry." Tiberius explained. "There will be enough there for you to become fluent in Ancient Egyptian if that's what you want, rather than just enough to pick up the bare bones like we have here."

"I guess that's just another reason to look forward to going then." Harry said, making Tiberius chuckle.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, now I'm afraid I have to get to work." So saying, he stood and made his way from the room, leaving Violet to guide Harry to the library and fetch the few books in the Greengrass collection that dealt with Hieroglyphics.

Harry spent the next hour transcribing the hieroglyphs from the cover of the book -Venom was kind enough to transpose the memory of the hieroglyphs over a piece of parchment so Harry could simply trace them out- and, once that was done, beginning to translate them. Many of the Hieroglyphs did not appear in the very basic texts the Greengrasses had amassed, but they were able to translate almost half of them by the time they were interrupted.

"Thebes, blank," Daphne's voice interrupted the pair's silent study, drawing them from their search for a translation of a particularly difficult hieroglyph. "Our most blank learning of magic. Blank, incantations, dead-something, question mark, blank. Magic of the gods. Beware all unworthy who seek the knowledge of this book. Open, underlined, question mark, question mark, question mark." As Daphne read, Harry felt a small body drape itself over his shoulders, and a curtain of light-blonde hair fell into the corner of his vision.

"Hello Daphne, Astoria." Harry said, a smile colouring his voice despite the interruption.

"Hi, Harry." Astoria chirped, but Daphne ignored his greeting in favour of asking a question.

"What is this? It looks as if you're trying to translate something specific?" Turning to meet her gaze, Harry noticed that Daphne's hand lifted to push a stray lock of hair behind one of her ears once their eyes met. Despite the odd gesture, her eyes remained firm on his, awaiting the answer to her question.

 _Venom? Any suggestions on what We should tell her?_ Harry had no idea, quick-witted excuses were Venom's specialty.

 _ **Must I do everything?**_ Venom sighed in mock-exasperation. _**Tell her you have an excellent memory and are attempting to translate some of the Hieroglyphs you saw at the Temple of Karnak in Luxor. It is technically true, after all.**_

"I have a really good memory," Harry started with a shrug, becoming increasingly used to Venom's particular brand of lying by telling the truth. "I'm trying to translate some of the Hieroglyphs I saw at the Temple of Karnak in Luxor, I figured it would be a good exercise to help me learn the language."

"That's amazing!" Astoria enthused, even Daphne seemed impressed, her gaze had softened slightly, and her hands were now clasped in front of her, making her seem smaller than usual.

"You must have a good memory, if you're able to remember Hieroglyphs well enough to translate them." Was all she said, but she continued to watch him speculatively. Sensing that the danger was mostly past, Harry decided a change in subject was most definitely in order.

"So, do you girls have anything planned for the rest of the day?" Astoria answered by grabbing his hand and pulling him from the library.

"Wow, Remus, you look like shit." Harry couldn't help but vocalise his thoughts upon first seeing his guardian, the man looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His mousy-brown hair looked thin and stringy, plastered to his scalp as if he'd been out in a heavy rain. His eyes were so bloodshot they almost looked to have changed colour, and both were deeply underscored by heavy bags. Lupin's face had gone pale, his veins standing out in a dusky-blue lattice work, as if his skin had gone so thin it was translucent. Despite his appearance, Remus apparently felt well enough to chuckle at Harry's tactless assessment of his condition.

"Firstly, language, Harry." Remus gently chided his ward before addressing the comment, "Secondly, yes, I know. This is the consequence of my condition." A shadow passed across the older-man's features, "Although I must admit, this month's episode was particularly difficult."

 _ **And yet, he still hasn't told us what this 'condition' of his is.**_ Venom noted sullenly.

 _We haven't exactly asked in a while._ Harry pointed out diplomatically.

 _ **Well, go ahead and ask then.**_ Venom ordered.

"Moony," Harry began, "what exactly is this condition of yours? Is there anything that can be done to help it? If there's any way We can help-" Almost immediately Harry realised he had misspoken; thankfully, Lupin was hardly in any state to notice slips of the tongue. Not to mention he had frozen the moment Harry had asked about the nature of his condition. Whether Lupin would've answered Harry's question, he never found out, because it was at that moment that the fireplace flared green and out stepped Albus Dumbledore. The golden wands decorating his magenta robes glittered in the green light from the flames, and his blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his half-moon spectacles. They dimmed slightly upon seeing Lupin's condition.

"Ah, Remus, a particularly hard moon I see." Dumbledore's gentle voice was tinged with sympathy, although his words caused Lupin to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yes, Professor, it was a difficult month."

 _ **Odd that Dumbledore specified moon.**_ Venom mused with a little more than idle curiosity colouring his voice.

 _We already know that it's linked to a monthly cycle, I suppose it's linked to the moon. People always used to think that the moon was magical or something, didn't they? Guess they were right._ Harry did his best to ameliorate Venom's suspicions, as much as he loved his bonded, he liked having a human he could rely on too.

 _ **So it would seem.**_ Venom's voice was heavy with reluctance, but he dropped the subject regardless.

"Now, Harry, it is time for that lesson I promised you. Unless you would rather postpone it? I understand you only just returned from the Greengrasses." Dumbledore's words instantly wiped all contemplations of Lupin's condition from their mind.

"No! I'm definitely ready to do our lesson now!" Harry couldn't keep the eagerness from his voice, and both Dumbledore and Remus smiled at his obvious excitement.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said, crossing to sit on Lupin's sofa and gesturing for Harry to sit in the armchair opposite from him. Once the boy had done so, Dumbledore began his lecture, "Occlumency, as I told you before, Harry, is the art of safeguarding one's innermost thoughts and feelings from external intrusion. In doing so, it forces the user to obtain mastery over their emotions and, by extension, their magic."

"So, what do I have to do for Occlumency, Professor? Do I have to construct a giant mental fortress and organise my thoughts or something?" Harry had heard of a muggle concept called a 'memory palace' and figured Occlumency probably worked through a similar method.

To his surprise, however, Dumbledore only chuckled in response, "Oh heavens no, what you're suggesting would leave your mind more vulnerable than doing nothing whatsoever." Seeing Harry's rather perturbed expression, Dumbledore explained, "Legilimency operates by inciting the target's own mind into revealing the desired information, a structure such as you describe would only give a well-established framework for the legilimens to use in order to achieve their ends."

Harry felt a little sheepish, but wasn't willing to give up on his idea quite that easily, "But what if you created false memories and stored them somewhere else in the fortress? Or created mental guardians to defend it?"

"My dear boy," Dumbledore answered gently, "if you are lying to me about where you hid an object, and I ask you where it is, do you think of the lie, or the truth first?"

"The truth, because I need to think about that to know to lie about it." Harry thought he could see where Dumbledore was going with this line of thought.

"Precisely, so no matter how many false memories you created, the very first thing the legilimens would be led to would still be the true memories they were searching for. As for creating mental guardians, the individual with the mental ability to create self-sustaining mental entities and direct them to a specific task whilst remaining mentally capable of performing other tasks is one, I would fear to encounter."

"Why?" Harry was confused, yes it sounded incredibly difficult, but hardly anything that should scare someone of Dumbledore's power and ability.

"Because that person would not only be incredibly mentally gifted, but clearly quite insane." Dumbledore answered with a kind smile.

Harry smiled slightly in return, but decided to press on with the lesson, "So, how _does_ Occlumency work?"

"By clearing your mind, Harry. You must leave your mind void of all thoughts and emotions, thus preventing the legilimens from seeing anything other than that void. In doing so you must learn to act without conscious thought, to sync your intentions and actions without the need for deliberation. This allows the accomplished occlumens to neutralise the legilimens and end the assault on their mind without revealing sensitive information."

 _ **Hmm.**_ Venom sounded cautiously excited.

 _What?_ Harry asked, intrigued.

 _ **Tell Dumbledore you're ready to have a go, call it a test to see what you can do without practice if you must.**_ Venom instructed his host, refusing to divulge his thoughts.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, was continuing his lecture, "There is a particularly harsh, but effective, method of teaching occlumency, wherein the teacher uses legilimency to repeatedly enter the mind in order to toughen it against intrusions, rather like skin callusing. However, as we are not pressed for time, I do not believe so extreme a method is required."

"Can I try to defend my mind now, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, interrupting as politely as he could and causing Dumbledore to raise a questioning brow. "I want to see how well I can do before we really start practicing."

"Very well, Harry." Dumbledore agreed, fixing his piercing blue eyes on Harry's green ones. "Tell me when you are ready."

 _Are We ready?_ Harry asked Venom.

 _ **Oh yes, We're ready.**_ Venom seemed eager at the prospect of having Dumbledore attempt to invade their mind.

 _Are you not worried he'll find out about you?_ Harry hadn't thought of the possibility before, but now it seemed like a dangerously possible outcome.

 _ **Yes, I was, but then I heard his description of how Occlumency works, now I can't wait to get this party started.**_ Harry was still nervous, but he trusted Venom above all else.

"I'm ready, Professor." Instantly, Harry felt a tickle in his mind, his thoughts began to race, _Is-_ and then they cut off. _Wha-_ Harry began only for the thought to cut off once more. The briefest flash of darkness and something that might have been the first chamber under Karnak Temple flickered in his vision for an instant, but then he was simply sitting in Lupin's sitting room staring into Dumbledore's slowly widening eyes. Harry's arm rose and gently tapped the tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose. "Tag, you're it." He said. Or at least, he heard himself say. The strange thing was, he couldn't remember deciding to speak, or formulating the words.

"Remarkable." Dumbledore breathed, seemingly stunned. The faint tickle disappeared from Harry's mind as the headmaster spoke.

 _Venom?_ Harry asked, still bewildered by what had just happened.

 _ **Oh yeah! Who's the fucking man!?**_ Venom crowed, _**That's right, it's me, Venom!**_

 _Could you stop patting yourself on the back long enough to tell me what the hell just happened?_ Harry asked exasperatedly.

"That was easily the most impressive display of Occlumency I have ever encountered, Harry." Dumbledore sounded almost awed, although he concealed it well.

 _ **Dumbledore invaded your mind.**_ Venom stated simply.

 _I don't understand, We knew he was going to invade our mind-_ Harry began, only for Venom to cut him off.

 _ **I didn't say**_ **our** _ **mind, I said**_ **your** _ **mind.**_ And then Harry understood. He started grinning, he couldn't help it.

 _You mean Dumbledore couldn't reach your mind?_

 _ **Nope, legilimency requires eye-contact, that's why he was staring into your eyes like that. While I'm inside you, he can't see my eyes, so he can't enter my mind.**_ **I** _ **, on the other hand, can access your mind physically, meaning I can control your thoughts, memories, and body without**_ **you** _ **needing to think at all.**_ Harry had never heard Venom sound so smug before, and that was saying something.

"Does that mean I did well, Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore distractedly before thinking to Venom, _So that means…_

 _ **You're looking at the newest Master-Occlumens, baby.**_ Venom confirmed.

 _But wait, what about when We're Venom? Can't they enter your mind then?_ Harry asked, concerned that they may have found another weakness to their partnership.

 _ **Harry, my mind operates on a psychic-wavelength that allows me to control every molecule of my substance consciously and independently. If a human ever tried to enter**_ **my** _ **mind, their brain would be fried in an instant.**_ Venom assured his host confidently.

 _Oh, ok-wait, do you mean there was a chance Dumbledore's brain could've just melted or something when he tried to enter our head?_ Harry was appalled.

 _ **Yeah, but even if that had happened, We'd still be safe from Occlumency, no big deal.**_ Venom gave a mental shrug.

"Remarkably well, Harry. You were able to keep your mind clear of all thoughts and prevent my attempts to access your memories. I daresay you are the very first natural Occlumens I have ever encountered." Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile that almost made him feel as if he had actually done something.

"So, does that mean I can start learning wandless magic now?" Harry was beyond excited at the prospect of beginning to learn magic, but that didn't stop him from continuing his conversation with Venom. _Venom! Dumbledore could have_ died _and you didn't warn me!?_

 _ **Well, if you spend enough time juggling words around you can make anything sound bad.**_ Venom defended weakly.

 _We have had this exact conversation already, good people dying is_ bad, _Venom. We don't let that happen if We can possibly stop it._

"Indeed you may." Dumbledore answered Harry's question cheerily, heedless of the silent conversation regarding how close he had come to death, "Which means it is time for you to begin learning magical control exercises."

 _ **Yeah, yeah, I know.**_ Venom grumbled petulantly, even as Harry began responding to Dumbledore.

"Magical control exercises?" That sounded like another thing he would have to master before he could start actually using magic. "Can't I just start learning some spells already?" After a moment he quickly added, "Professor."

"By all means you can try, Harry, but I do not believe you would be able to cast even the simplest spell at the moment." Harry tilted his head in confusion, but, fortunately, Dumbledore was not planning on ending his answer there, "There is far more to magic than simply waving a wand and saying some silly words, Harry. Wands act as a conductor for magic, they help draw it from your magical core -that is what we call the source of your magic, the larger the core the more magic a witch or wizard has available- but, without a wand, one must learn to control and guide their magic without an aid."

"Ok." Harry assented, suitably chastened by Dumbledore's explanation. "What are these magical control exercises, Professor?"

"The first step is to learn how your magic feels, that is the easiest way to begin learning how to access and direct it at will." Dumbledore began, his voice filled with a calm-assurance that gave his every word factual weight. After a moment, Harry felt a weight beginning to suffuse the air, a heavy electricity that tingled along his skin and hinted at an incredible power, tightly controlled, carefully concealed, and almost inconceivable in scope. The closest thing he could compare it to was the power of the gods under Karnak, it didn't have anywhere near the raw might of those monsters, but it made up for it in a sense of finely honed sharpness. This was Dumbledore's magic, Harry realised, and he was only showing the tiniest amount as a demonstration.

 _ **Harry?**_ Venom's voice was markedly subdued.

 _Yeah?_ Harry couldn't keep the awe from his thoughts.

 _ **Please never tell Dumbledore I almost let him be killed.**_ Harry almost laughed at the sincerity of Venom's request.

 _He doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge over 'almost', but sure, I won't tell if you don't._ Aloud, he said, "I don't think I've ever felt anything like that, Professor."

"No," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I wouldn't expect you to have. I am, to be immodest, a rather formidable sorcerer." He gestured to himself and smiled self-deprecatingly, "That was merely intended as a demonstration of what happens when a wizard accesses their magic without a wand. In truth, it is a rather wasteful display," Dumbledore waved his hand and one of the books on the coffee table transformed into a golden bird which proceeded to fly around the room singing brightly before settling on the aged-wizard's shoulder. Unlike his earlier demonstration, Harry couldn't detect even a flicker of power emanating from the man during his spell. "For a properly controlled spell, the magic should be no more detectable than when using a wand."

"But, Professor, how do I feel my magic?" As interesting as Dumbledore's demonstrations were, they weren't really helping Harry with learning to use his own magic.

"I would wager you already have, Harry." Dumbledore commented casually, as if he was merely commenting on the weather.

"What?" Harry asked, perplexed, "When would I have felt my magic?"

"You have recently performed several extremely draining acts of magic, Harry," Dumbledore reminded him gently, "You apparated halfway across England, and protected yourself from a forty-foot fall into an ancient Egyptian tomb. Close your eyes and think back to what you felt in those moments." Harry did as instructed, he was greatly aided by Venom plunging him into the memory of his apparition. He could smell the filth of the alley, the sharp tang of the fresh blood painting the cobblestones, hear the policewoman's terrified gasps and the thudding of her racing heart. What's more, he could feel the odd tugging sensation in his gut that had immediately preceded the squeezed-through-a-tube sensation he had come to associate with apparition. "Do you recall the feeling, Harry?" Dumbledore's voice shattered the memory.

"Uh, yes." Harry answered, a little disorientated by suddenly finding himself back in Lupin's sitting room.

"Excellent, Harry." Dumbledore's voice was encouraging, "Now, focus on that feeling, try to grasp hold of it with your will."

' _ **Grasp hold of it with your will'?**_ Venom asked rhetorically, _**What sort of advice is that? How do you grasp hold of something with your will?**_

 _I don't know, maybe it will make sense once We're trying it?_ Harry offered, somewhat helplessly. Without anything more to go on than Dumbledore's infuriatingly vague advice, Harry began focusing on the sensation he'd felt immediately prior to apparating, trying to will himself to feel it again. He felt nothing for many long moments, then, at the edges of his perception, he felt a flicker of something. It was elusive, like trying to hold a flowing stream between one's hands, but it was definitely there. Determinedly, he sought the feeling once more, trying to grasp it but succeeding only in brushing against the something again before it slipped further away into the recesses of his being.

"You must not try to force it, Harry." Dumbledore spoke unexpectedly, causing Harry to wonder if the man had somehow entered his mind without he or Venom noticing. "You must work with your magic, not attempt to subjugate it with your will." Heeding Dumbledore's advice, Harry stopped attempting to force the something into his grasp and instead merely waited while concentrating on the feeling. The seconds ticked by, a seeming eternity of uncertainty, until, in a flash of sensation, Harry felt a power coursing through his veins. It lit his entire being on fire, thrumming within every nerve and setting them tingling with unbridled energy, he felt as if his body must be glowing there was so much energy surging through him. He could feel his hair ruffling, as if in a strong breeze, and his arms felt powerful enough to pulverise stone, although, since bonding to Venom, that was hardly a new sensation. Then, as quickly as it had come, the power was gone again.

"Excellent, Harry!" Lupin's hoarse voice was weak, but the pride in it was clearly discernible nonetheless. "You have just achieved something many adult wizards cannot."

"Indeed, Remus is correct." Dumbledore agreed with the younger man's sentiment.

"But I only managed to hold onto it for a moment?" Harry wondered if they thought he had released the power deliberately.

Dumbledore, however, only chuckled at his student's confusion, "Naturally, Harry, you do not think we expected you to master it on your first try?"

 _ **When he says it like that, it does sound kind of ridiculous, doesn't it?**_ Venom sounded almost sheepish.

"Now, again, Harry." Dumbledore gestured for Harry to repeat the exercise. It was slightly easier this time, but, still, Harry was only able to hold onto the sensation for a moment before it escaped his grasp.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Harry asked frustratedly.

"No, Harry, you are not." Dumbledore's voice remained placid despite his student's aggravation.

"Then why can't I hold onto it for more than a few seconds?"

"Harry, do you remember learning to walk?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"Um, no, Professor, I don't." Harry was thrown by the odd non-sequitur.

"Do you think you were able to walk for as long as you wanted as soon as you began learning?"

 _ **Oh, he's good.**_ Venom murmured approvingly.

"No, Professor, I probably wasn't able to manage more than a step or two at first." Harry conceded, like his bonded, he was reasonably sure he knew where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Magic is like a muscle, Harry, yours has only very rarely been used before, so it is unused to the exercise you are currently putting it through."

 _ **So, We just need to work your magic as often and as much as possible then?**_ Venom queried, prompting Harry to relay the question to Dumbledore.

"No, Harry!" Surprisingly, it was Lupin who answered the question. "If you attempt to exert your magic without an expert like Professor Dumbledore around, you can easily over-exert yourself, particularly at this early stage in your training."

Dumbledore nodded in confirmation of Lupin's words, "Remus is correct again, Harry, when I said magic is like a muscle, I meant more than that it will grow stronger and easier with use. Magic, like a muscle, can be overexerted; but, unlike a muscle, magic is an integral part of your being, it suffuses your every cell. If you overexert it the consequences will likewise impact your entire body. It has even been known to result in death, in severe cases."

 _ **So, no practice without Dumbledore then. That's a bit of an obstacle.**_ Venom sounded less than enthused by this latest development, an opinion shared by his host.

Dumbledore's next words, however, helped buoy the pair's spirits, "Once you have learned to become more in-tune with your magic, you will be able to sense when your reserves are growing low and accurately judge precisely what your capabilities are. Then you will be able to practice without supervision, but, until then, I am afraid I must insist that you only practice manipulating your magic without a wand when I am here to supervise."

Dumbledore's last statement gave Harry pause, "Why only without a wand, Professor?"

"A wand, Harry, acts as a magnet and focus for your magic, but it is only so effective. If your magical reserves are very low, a wand will be unable to exert a strong enough force to draw your magic into itself. When accessing your magic without a wand, however, you are pulling directly from your magical core yourself, meaning you are able to pull even the last drop of magic from within your body if you lack suitable caution."

 _ **Why does everything have to have some kind of inconvenient drawback?**_ Venom pouted, _**How come We can't just master magic in a couple days and become a magical god among men without all this bullshit?**_

 _Because, if it was that easy, everyone would be a magical god and We wouldn't be anything special anyway._ Harry couldn't resist pointing out the obvious flaw in the symbiote's scenario. _Besides, life is inconvenient, I'm pretty sure that's the universe's motto or something._

 _ **In your life?**_ Venom snorted, _**Definitely.**_

"Now, why don't we continue our lesson, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting the mental conversation.

"Of course, Professor." Harry agreed.

The rest of the lesson passed with Harry continuing to practice the magical control exercise Dumbledore had shown him at the beginning of the lesson, it didn't feel particularly difficult. However, when Dumbledore finally called an end to the lesson and stood to leave saying, "I shall see you for our next lesson on the 24th of July, if you would find that amenable?" Harry attempted to follow Dumbledore up out of his chair, only to nearly collapse into the coffee table as his legs unexpectedly gave out on him.

"As I said, Harry, magical exhaustion is a potent thing." Dumbledore said as he helped Harry back into his chair. "Rest assured, you will be perfectly fine after a few minutes, the body always reacts rather harshly to magical exhaustion the first time it occurs. Why, I remember the first time I experienced it, I fell face-first into a rather fetching display of cakes." Dumbledore chuckled slightly at the memory, and Harry couldn't help but grin at the thought of Dumbledore covered in bits of cake. Once Harry was settled, Dumbledore turned toward the fireplace and was just reaching for the pot of Floo powder when he stopped and snapped his fingers, as if in sudden recollection. "Oh, and I almost forgot." So saying, he reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out an envelope of the same heavy parchment Harry had used to write his letter to Luna before handing it to the boy.

"Mr. H. Potter, #2418, Hightower Flats, London." Harry read the words inscribed in green ink on the front of the envelope aloud before turning it over. The envelope was sealed with wax embossed with a coat of arms, a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle surrounding a large letter 'H' in the centre. Harry looked up at Dumbledore, eyes widening in excitement, "Is this-"

Dumbledore cut him off with a wink and said only, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter," before, in a flash of green flame, he was gone.

 **END AN: And that's the end of chapter 5, little bit more action than there was in chapter 4, but obviously less than chapter 3. If you're confused as to the distinction regarding Harry's musculature, (first off, wow, you are very detail oriented) think of his current physique as Michael Phelps, and his physique with working out as more Chris Hemsworth. For those of you who noticed that Remus described Tiberius as an 'elected member' of the Wizengamot, that is because, in canon, the Wizengamot is an elected body that acts as a wizarding counterpart to Parliament.**

 **The conception of the Wizengamot as an association of wizarding lords and ladies with seats assigned according to feudal right is an entirely fanon invention. Although it is never stated explicitly what the selection process for members of the Wizengamot is, the fact that, on Pottermore, Umbridge is said to have claimed that her father was an influential member while she is not indicates that it is not a hereditary office. If the office was hereditary, then it would be impossible for Umbridge to lie and say her father was a member, because if he was then either she or a sibling of hers would have been also. Not to mention that Fudge is able to remove Dumbledore from the Wizengamot, which would be quite a feat if it involved stripping him of a hereditary title rather than simply having him removed from an elected office.**

 **Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated. In particular, I'd like to hear some feedback on the fight between Harry and Lupin, I don't have much of a background in martial arts, so I'm not entirely sure how well it came out. The fight wasn't intended to be too technical, as Harry is a complete novice and Lupin was going easy on him, but if there is anyone with martial arts experience reading this I'd really love to hear what you thought and any suggestions you may have to improve future fights.**

 **Fun fact: As of the end of this chapter, this story is now 178 pages. That's almost as long as Sorcerer's Stone. Holy. Shit. We haven't even got to Hogwarts yet.**

 **1\. Hench: UK slang, US equivalent would be swoll, basically means extremely muscular.**

 **Fanfic Recommendation:**

 **Make a Wish by Rorschach's Blot**

 **This story is a bit of a departure from the others I've suggested. It is still well written, but the tone is very different from any of my other suggestions. The premise is that, after hearing the Prophecy and realising that he's probably going to die fighting Voldemort, Harry decides to take a vacation. The only problem is that his terrible luck decides to go with him and hilarity ensues. The story is light-hearted, ridiculous, and a hell-of-a-lot of fun, at least in my opinion, it doesn't take itself too-seriously and neither should you.**

 **If you need at least three-spoonfuls of angst with your stories, maybe consider giving this one a miss, but if you're looking to sit back and enjoy Harry accidentally blazing a trail of chaos across the globe, I'd definitely recommend taking a look. The story is complete so you can enjoy the entirety of Harry's misadventures right now. If you enjoy Make a Wish, I'd recommend checking out Larceny, Lechery, and Luna Lovegood by the same author, the premise is different, but the style is similar and it's also a great deal of fun. Ron takes on an alias and it's honestly my favourite thing anyone has ever done with the character.**

 **Omake: Whatever Happened to the Tomb? (Did you ever wonder what happened to the tomb Harry and Venom were pushed into by Uncle Vernon? Well, now you get to find out)**

"Good morning, Remus." Harry muttered sleepily, slipping into a chair next to the older man and helping himself to a large portion of the pancakes his guardian had prepared for breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry." Lupin responded placidly, glancing over with a smile at his young ward before returning to his copy of the _Daily Prophet._

 _ **And no one bothers to say 'good morning' to me I notice, as always.**_ Venom muttered in fake affront that Harry effortlessly ignored.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked before beginning to plow his way through the large pile of pancakes on his plate.

"There is one thing," Lupin answered, taking a casual sip of his pumpkin juice. "Apparently the muggles discovered a new tomb in the Valley of the Kings." Given that he had recently been in the Valley of the Kings, Harry couldn't help but be intrigued by the news.

"Really? Why's a muggle discovery being reported in wizarding news?" Harry had got the impression the Magical World didn't particularly care about the goings-on in its non-magical counterpart.

"It's always news when the Muggles discover a new tomb," Lupin explained, still scanning the article with interest. "Normally the magical authorities have to comb through the place to make sure there aren't any magical curses or artifacts in the tomb that the muggles might stumble across. I must say though, this tomb really is something special."

"What makes you say that?"

"Apparently it was discovered by following some footprints leading off the path at the end of the Valley." Lupin began, causing Harry to freeze with a forkful of pancake halfway to his mouth.

 _ **Wait a minute,**_ Venom began suspiciously.

"The incredible thing is, the tomb itself was completely undisturbed! And there wasn't a single curse in the entire place, there weren't even any non-magical traps!" Lupin seemed amazed at what he was reading, not noticing that Harry's stainless-steel fork was bending in his grasp.

 _ **Oh for fucks sake.**_ Venom groaned angrily.

"And it was filled with books on ancient Egyptian magic! Even a book on ancient sex rituals apparently!" Lupin was distracted from his reading by Harry getting up from the table with slow, deliberate movements. "Is everything alright, Harry?"

"Of course, Moony." Harry's voice sounded a little strained. "I just need to go grab something from my room." Lupin looked at Harry quizzically, but eventually shrugged and went back to perusing his paper. After a few moments he heard something that sounded vaguely like someone screaming 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" But he dismissed it as his imagination.


	6. Time's Toxicity

**ANNOUNCEMENT: My Mother recently passed away, so, once I've had time to get my life back together, this story and (hopefully)** _ **Tyrant Rising**_ **will be back onto a regular updating schedule.**

 **ALSO: Since I will now be working on my stories more consistently, I am still looking for someone to help with beta-ing my stories. Ideally, I'm looking for someone to help proof-read chapters for errors, and someone to discuss the progression of the story with. My natural inclination is to rush through things, and to try and cram too many different ideas into a single story, I'm looking for someone who can help me see when I am exhibiting those faults and to help me avoid over-compensating for them. In addition, this story** _ **may** _**eventually involve some lemons, and its sequels definitely will, so I would prefer someone who is comfortable with beta-reading those as well. If you are interested, please PM me.**

 **Review Answers:**

 **gbbz: Don't worry this story isn't going to turn into a crack-fic, the humourous tone is just how I naturally write. Apart from the omakes, which will not be a regular thing and will always be a bit sillier in tone than the story proper. They're optionally canonical, if you want to ignore them you can. Also, shout-out for being my 50th review.**

 **Chrono Phoenix:** _ **I feel like Venom can Sword of Gryffindor Remus' Lycanthropy. Also is this a Harem or just a bunch of girlfriends or crushes before finding the one kinda of story?**_ **For the first part, I'm not really sure what you mean by 'Sword of Gryffindor', I'm assuming you're positing that Venom can absorb the beneficial elements of Lupin's lycanthropy. Regardless, no, Venom cannot influence or be influenced by Lupin's lycanthropy. Lycanthropy is a magical disease and Venom, as I have previously stated, is entirely mundane. As a result, he isn't able to cure someone of lycanthropy the way he can cure cancer, and he can't take on any of the abilities conferred by lycanthropy unless his host is infected. As for whether it's a bunch of girlfriends/crushes before finding the one or a harem, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

 **Darkscythe Drake:** _ **Will Carnage appear?**_ **I may have some plans involving Carnage, but they won't be playing out for quite a while because I have someone very specific in mind to bond with him.**

 **Author's Note: Hello my, hopefully, rabid readers! Not too much to say at the beginning of this chapter, apart from admitting that I had a few months of total writer's block that I had to force my way through. Regardless, I managed, and now you can enjoy the fruits of my labours. At least, I hope you enjoy them. Shout-out to jh831, and eragon13579 for reviewing every single chapter as they read them, I really appreciate it.**

 **A quick clarification regarding the nature of the crossover: the Venom (2018) aspect is really only referring to the fleshing out of Riot's abilities and the means by which Venom enters into the story. Apart from that the references are mostly to the comics, and even those have only extended (and will only extend) to symbiote characters entering into the HP universe. In all honesty, I could just change the names and how I explain the powers to work slightly and label Venom and the other crossover characters as OCs. In regard to actual changes to the HP universe there are far fewer in this fic than in most AUs. If I ever decide to take Harry and Venom into the Marvel Universe (cinematic or otherwise)** _ **that**_ **story will most definitely be posted under the crossover section, because it won't really be a**

 **HP story, it'll be a HP crossover story.**

 **Also, I posted a new story!** _ **Tyrant Rising**_ **, it's a HP/Warhammer 40,000 crossover and quite a bit darker in tone than this, so check that out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Venom. I do, however, own a can of whoop-ass that is ready to be collected by whoever decided disclaimers needed to be a thing.**

Harry, of course, wanted to leave for Diagon Alley immediately. Lupin, however, was quick to remind his charge of his weakened state and begged a few days to recover from his affliction before they made their trip. It was almost painful to contemplate waiting even a few days for the ability to begin practicing magic in earnest, and to begin learning the spells in the book of combat magic they had bought on their last journey to Diagon Alley.

Regardless, Harry could see that his guardian was in no state to even stand, let alone go traipsing all over Diagon Alley collecting spellbooks, cauldrons, robes, and other sundry magical equipment, so he relented. Venom was slightly more difficult to assuage, but eventually he conceded that Lupin would never be able to make the trip in his current condition. So, the pair contented themselves with reading and re-reading the Hogwarts Letter until they had memorised every word, although, given their eidetic memory, that didn't take long.

Once that was done, they alternated between continuing to decipher the cover to the book- the Theban Lexicon, it was apparently called- reading _Magical Combat and You,_ and talking with Remus about the man's time in Hogwarts. Despite his occasional bouts of melancholy, the man was full of stories of his adventures with his friends, ranging from the most audacious of pranks, to the most absurd of mishaps, and so it was that the pair found themselves whiling away the morning four days after Harry's return.

"James, of course, thought it was an excellent idea, and I hadn't the heart to tell either of them that I'd been joking, so they actually went ahead and tried it!" Lupin could barely speak through his chuckling.

"They really thought dressing up in girl's clothes would let them get past the enchantments on the girls' staircase?" Harry laughed incredulously.

"Yes!" Lupin leaned forward in his seat excitedly gesturing animatedly with his hands as he spoke, "They snuck into where the elves were doing the washing and stole the clothes from the washing baskets, not just the robes, either! No, they were wearing the panties and bras too!"

"Seriously?" Harry imagined _that_ must have been uncomfortable.

"Seriously! And, of course, it didn't work, so the two of them went sliding down the stairs and ended up in a heap with their robes up over their heads and skirts flipped up for all the world to see!" Harry was torn between laughing and cringing at what that must have looked like.

"I'm amazed either of them were ever able to convince any girl to go out with them from the stories you tell." Harry sniggered at the thought.

 _ **That's my boy, Harry, always thinking about the ladies.**_ Venom said proudly.

 _Shut up, Venom._ Harry muttered back.

"At times, so was I." Lupin's voice was filled with mirth, lessening its hoarse quality slightly. For a moment, the elder man looked at Harry speculatively, seemingly considering something, before speaking again, "Harry, I believe I have recovered enough for us to take that trip to Diagon Alley in order to retrieve your school things now, when would you like to go?"

"Now!" Harry and Venom chorused, thankfully only the former aloud, almost before Lupin had finished the question.

Harry's obvious enthusiasm caused Moony to smile, "Then we'll set off immediately, just let me grab my coat."

 _ **We're finally going to get a wand!**_ Venom thrilled within Harry, confusing his host somewhat.

 _Why're you so excited about this? All you've been doing since We learned about wands is complaining about how We can't use them!_

 _ **That's because they're incompatible with our transformed state and would represent a significant handicap were there not a way around them.**_ Venom informed his host matter-of-factly. _**That said, without a wand We can't really learn any of those delightful spells in**_ **Magical Combat and You** _ **, and, once We've learned them, We can begin learning to perform them wandlessly.**_

"Would you rather travel by Floo or apparition, Harry?" Lupin's voice came from the coat closet by the door.

"Floo." Harry answered very quickly, an image of his first trip with the magical powder flashing through his mind. Unfortunately, he and Venom hadn't seen the girl on their return trip from the Greengrasses, but there was always a chance, right?

 _ **And you say**_ **I'm** _ **a perv.**_ Venom cackled in Harry's mind.

 _You_ are _a perv, Venom._ Harry pointed out in response.

 _ **Never said I wasn't, Harry.**_ Venom said, completely unphased by his host's -accurate- assertion.

By this time, Lupin had returned dressed once more in his charcoal trench-coat, "Ready, Harry?"

"Definitely." Harry responded with a nod before following Lupin to the fireplace.

"After you, Harry." The older man indicated the fireplace with a courteous wave.

Taking a pinch of Floo powder from the box on the mantelpiece, Harry threw it into the fire before taking a deep breath, stepping in, and saying as clearly as possible: "Diagon Alley." In an instant, Harry and Venom were swept away in the -by now familiar- rush of warm air, fireplaces flashing by them in what would be, for any human, a nauseating whirl of colours and shapes. To the bonded pair, however, the views through the separate fireplaces of Wizarding Britain were easily distinguishable. Venom was quick to note that the fireplaces they passed this time differed from those they had seen going to-and-from the Greengrasses', although -barring the absence of gorgeous dark-skinned girls masturbating- the views were just as interesting as those they had seen traveling by Floo before.

Many of the fireplaces, as always, showed only empty rooms; but, through one, Harry and Venom were treated to the sight of a grandfatherly looking warlock wearing bright-pink robes crossing swords with an animated suit of armour while a young boy -presumably the man's grandson- sat clapping and laughing on the floor nearby. Another fireplace showed a young witch waving her wand as a dozen pots, pans, and plates floated around her, every one filled with a different and delectable delicacy she was apparently preparing simultaneously. Yet another revealed a pair of young girls hunched over a strange chess set, half the pieces of which had seemingly been smashed.

As Harry and Venom passed by, one of the girls, a lively looking girl with honey-blonde hair, was pointing like a commanding general toward one of her black-haired opponents' pieces. Then, after a few more empty rooms, Harry recognised the familiar interior of the Leaky Cauldron and realised it was time for him to exit the fireplace. As a result of this realisation, he was able to step smoothly from the fireplace and into the inn-proper without almost falling, as he had the first time he travelled by Floo. A moment later, the fire flared once more, and Lupin stepped from the emerald flames idly brushing a little soot from the shoulder of his coat.

"What would you like to get first, Harry?" He asked with an indulgent smile.

"My wand!" Harry responded without hesitation.

 _ **Why do humans ask questions they already know the answers to?**_ Venom questioned idly.

 _Because it's rude to just assume you know what other people want, even if you are pretty sure you do?_ Harry wasn't entirely sure himself, but he gave Venom his best answer.

 _ **That seems needlessly overcomplicated.**_

"To Ollivanders it is then." Lupin interjected into the silent conversation before heading for the door that opened into the small courtyard with the archway into Diagon Alley. Moments later, they were watching the bricks shift and slide out of the way to build the archway and reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley. Despite having already seen it, Harry still enjoyed the visual treat of the archway to Diagon Alley opening, as, apparently, did Venom.

 _ **Say what you will about wizards,**_ the Klyntar murmured approvingly, _**you cannot deny, they've got style.**_

 _Agreed._ Harry replied as he followed Lupin through the archway and into the throng of wizards in robes of many colours that thronged the alley. As they wove their way through the press, hearing snatches of conversation about the price of newt tails, the latest gadgets for astronomy, and the current prospects for the quidditch, Harry was struck by a thought. "Moony?"

"Yes, Harry?" Lupin turned his head to look at Harry questioningly at hearing his nickname.

"Why don't we wear robes like all the other witches and wizards?" As Harry spoke, he inspected the magic-users surrounding them, most of them wore traditional robes, which did not seem particularly practical, but did succeed in conferring an air of mysticism. One man, however, a tall, capable-looking dark-skinned gentleman, wore an elegant Victorian-style waistcoat, dark trousers, and a long black greatcoat made of some strange leather. Behind him trailed a dark-grey cloak that billowed impressively, even in the crowded confines of the alley, Harry wondered idly if the man used magic to keep it that way.

 _ **Ah, the young and naive.**_ Venom waxed wistfully, _**That isn't magic, Harry.**_

 _What is it then?_ Harry was confused as to how Venom could possibly know it wasn't magic, hadn't he only learned of magic's existence when he and Harry had learned the latter was a wizard?

 _ **Gravitas. Pure unwavering badarseitude.**_ Venom answered, as if it were obvious.

 _Oh really?_ Harry was more than a touch skeptical.

 _ **You'll see, someday, and on that day, I hope you'll be man enough to apologise to me and admit I was right.**_ Venom spoke as if to a young and foolish child. _**You**_ **are** _ **a young child, Harry.**_

 _Hey! I'm not a young child, I'm 10!_ Harry protested, _And you know listening in on people's subconscious perceptions is rude._ The latter was only a half-hearted protestation, after all, his mind was as much Venom's as his at this point. _Anyway, how will I someday see that you're right?_

 _ **We'll be that effortlessly badarse, obviously.**_ Venom answered, seemingly surprised that Harry would even need to ask.

 _How do you know that?_ Harry was equally surprised by his bonded's surety. _I mean, as Venom, obviously We will, but what about when We're just me? What if I end up as some scrawny git?_

 _ **Well, if you'd not had me that may have been a possibility, but I've been manipulating your brain's chemical outputs since We bonded. Based on your knowledge of the normal range of human sizes you should end up a rather tall and imposing individual. Not to mention the fact that We'll be incredibly physically fit and powerful, as well as magically formidable.**_ Venom made this startling revelation offhandedly, as if referring to something that had been previously discussed and was clearly understood by all involved.

 _YOU'VE WHAT?_ Harry was stunned.

 _ **Why the surprise? I thought you knew this already? Didn't you notice you grew about 8 inches the day We bonded?**_ Venom's tone was filled with honest confusion.

 _I just thought that was you fixing the damage caused by never getting as much as I wanted to eat._ Although the Dursleys had never starved him, Harry had never been allowed to eat as much as he would have liked, he'd always suspected that was part of the reason why he was so short.

 _ **Well, that was admittedly part of it, but I also hadn't quite realised how quickly humans matured, I thought you were an absolute runt compared to your uncle.**_ Venom's voice had turned a tad sheepish now.

 _You were trying to make me the size of a full-grown adult!?_ Harry couldn't imagine how inconvenient that would've been.

 _ **I figured it out pretty quickly didn't I?**_ Venom defended. _**Besides, it actually worked out perfectly. Now you should end up as a very tall human, but not abnormally tall.**_

 _How tall exactly?_ Harry couldn't resist asking.

 _ **About 6'4".**_ Venom responded casually.

 _What!? Venom that's huge!_ Harry had met people that tall before, but that didn't stop it being massive.

 _ **Not compared to how tall you would've ended up had I not stopped the forced quick-growth when I did.**_ Venom offered by way of appeasement.

 _And how tall would that have been?_

 _ **About 8'.**_

 _Are you kidd-_

"Here we are, Harry." Lupin's quiet voice interrupted Harry and Venom's internal conversation, causing them to look around and discover they had indeed arrived outside Ollivanders. Craning his head back, Harry was able to read the sign above the door _Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C._

"Great! Let's go in then!" Harry swiftly pushed open the door and proceeded inside, followed closely by Lupin. The interior of the shop was very narrow, although that might have been merely a result of the many shelves that filled every inch of floor space. Each shelf was piled high with long thin boxes, each, presumably, containing a wand. Aside from the shelves, the store was practically empty, with only a small, bare counter and a single spindly chair that Lupin settled himself on to wait.

Dust motes flitted to-and-fro in the sunlight issuing through the shop-windows, which were one of the few sources of illumination in the otherwise ill-lit shop. The shop seemed unnaturally quiet, almost reverently so, the silence spoke of power and a deep solemnity born of the forging of lifelong bonds. After a moment of examining the interior of the shop, Harry noticed that Lupin was watching him with an unusual intensity.

 _ **Behind us!**_ Venom warned, ever since Uncle Vernon had managed to surprise them and push them into the tomb in the Valley of the Kings, the symbiote had become extra careful about maintaining his awareness of their surroundings. Harry spun around, his arms flashing up into the basic defensive pose Venom had taught him from Lupin's muscle memories as his foot slid back in order to place him side on to the potential enemy and lower his profile toward them.

He could feel Venom coiling inside him, preparing to transform them in an instant and damn the consequences if this new threat warranted it. Harry's muscles tensed as he prepared to strike out at the… ethereally-frail-looking old man who stood behind him, mouth agape as if he had been in the middle of preparing to speak. Next to the old man, Harry could see Lupin standing with his jaw dropped, clearly stunned by Harry's sudden and unexpected reaction.

The old man himself, however, seemed far less surprised, "Ah, you are a perceptive one, young Mr. Potter." The man -presumably Ollivander- said, tapping his nose in a knowing-fashion. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon," leaning forward he peered intently into Harry's face, "You have your mother's eyes, you know?" Before Harry had a chance to respond to the question, however, the man resumed speaking, "It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her own wand: 10 and a-quarter inches, swishy, made of willow, an excellent wand for charm-work. Your father, on the other hand, was favoured by a mahogany wand, 11 inches, pliable, a touch more power, and best suited for transfiguration."

"Please, Mr. Ollivander," Harry asked politely, "what do you mean my father 'was favoured' by a mahogany wand?"

"Ah, well it is the wand that chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter." Ollivander's eyes were unsettlingly large and very misty, Harry noticed because they were staring very intently into his face. A single finger reached out to point at the lightning-scar on Harry's forehead, "And that's where…?" He trailed off questioningly.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered politely.

"I'm afraid to say I sold the wand that did it, 13 and a-half inches, Yew, a very powerful wand. If I had known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He trailed off regretfully before noticing Lupin.

"Ah, Remus! Cypress and unicorn hair, 10 and a-quarter inches, pliable, how is it serving you?"

"Excellently, Mr. Ollivander." Lupin responded courteously, taking out his wand to show it to Ollivander.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"

Harry had no idea which arm was his 'wand arm', but, "I'm right-handed?"

"Hold out your arm then." Ollivander instructed, a tape-measure appearing in his long, white-fingered hand, which then set to measuring every aspect of his arm, although Harry snatched it from the air when it started attempting to measure between his eyes. "That's enough!" Ollivander commanded, causing the tape-measure to stop struggling in Harry's grip and fall limp. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance," Ollivander informed Harry as he moved around the many shelves cramming his small shop. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail-feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are the same, just as no two dragons, unicorns, or phoenixes are the same, and, naturally, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

 _ **Is that a euphemism?**_ Venom interrupted with a mental eyebrow waggle that Harry could _feel_ even if it wasn't detectable by any normal means.

 _Really, Venom? Must you make everything into a sex joke?_

 _ **Yes. Yes, I must.**_

 _There are going to be a lot of 'wand' innuendos, aren't there?_ Harry asked with a resigned sigh.

 _ **I don't know what you mean, Harry.**_ Venom protested innocently.

"Right then, try this one, Mr. Potter," Ollivander interrupted the pair, holding out a slender wand, "Beech and dragon heartstring, 9 and three-quarter inches, nice and flexible, just give it a wave." Harry accepted the wand and, as instructed, waved it, only to have Ollivander snatch it from his hand and replace it with another. "Maple and phoenix feather, 10 and a-half inches, quite whippy, try…" but Harry had barely lifted the wand before it was snatched from his grasp and he was given- "Ebony and unicorn hair, 12 and a-quarter inches, springy, go on, give it a wave." Harry tried it, but, whatever Ollivander was looking for, he clearly did not see it as he was swiftly presented with another wand, and another, and then another.

The pile of tried wands grew steadily larger as Ollivander flitted from shelf-to-shelf with ethereal grace, somehow managing to traverse the cramped interior of the shop with effortless ease. Despite the ever-growing number of failed wands, Ollivander seemed to grow ever more cheerful as the search proceeded, "Tricky customer, eh?" He cackled as a Blackthorn and dragon heartstring wand, 13 inches, and rather unyielding, sent out a blast of concussive force that would've pulverised the counter had Moony not countered it. "Hmm, almost, but not quite." Ollivander mused aloud, "A little too much violence in that pairing I think."

 _ **Who's he calling violent?**_ Venom asked, affronted.

 _Are you seriously asking that? We're the most violent person We know!_ Harry couldn't believe Venom was even attempting to deny the fact. Abruptly, Ollivander turned to examine Harry closely, his misty eyes flashing with some unreadable emotion, inspiration perhaps.

"Hmm, I wonder…" The old man trailed off before turning and gliding into the deepest reaches of the shop where he pulled a dusty black box from the very top of one of the shelves. "Unusual combination." Harry heard him mutter thanks to Venom's enhanced hearing. "Here, Mr. Potter, try this one, Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple." Harry accepted the wand gingerly, careful not to point the wand at Ollivander, Lupin, or the many shelves of wands all around. As soon as Harry had accepted the wand, he felt a warmth rush through him, it reminded him of the hug Venom had given him in the Catacombs, only filling every inch of his being. Harry could feel his magic rushing out to permeate his form, meeting and mingling with the warmth the wand had brought in a sublime explosion of pure power.

Bringing the wand up over his head he brought it scything down through the air so quickly it produced a high-pitched whine. A bright, looping surge of blinding blue-white lightning erupted from the wand with a deafening KRAKADOOM! The magic flew across the cramped interior of the shop and burned a smoking hole in the far wall before dissipating against the prodigious enchantments concealing Diagon Alley. Lupin looked in amazement from his wand, to Harry's, to the still-smoking hole in the wall, and Harry belatedly realised that the older man had attempted to counter the spell as he had the discharge from the Blackthorn wand.

Ollivander, surprisingly, did not seem upset by the damage that had been done to his shop, instead he appeared delighted, "Bravo! Bravo! A truly magnificent bonding! I daresay I've outdone myself." After several moments of jubilation, the man finally calmed down enough to return to normal, "However, I must say, how curious…" Portentous trailing off seemed to be something of a specialty for Ollivander, Harry had to admit the man was exceedingly good at it.

"What's curious, Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked, somewhat tired of the man's dramatics. Idly, he wondered if he'd have been more impressed had he not bonded with Venom.

 _ **Of course you would have, it's just that I'm far better at being dramatic than he is, so it's not as impressive as it otherwise would be.**_ Venom asserted smugly.

 _Venom, you haven't met a dramatic moment you can't ruin yet!_

 _ **Name one!**_

 _How about when We buried the Scorpion God and instead of letting us walk away silently like a badarse, you had to start yelling at it that it was a little bitch?_

 _ **How is that not dramatic?**_ Venom questioned petulantly.

 _Calling someone a 'little bitch' is never dramatic, Venom._ Harry explained matter-of-factly, and, given that Venom failed to respond, it would seem the symbiote had no counter for the assertion.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter," Ollivander began saving Venom from his struggle to find a comeback, "and it just so happens that the phoenix whose feather lies in your wand gave another feather. Just one other." Something about the way the elderly man was speaking put Harry on edge, "It is curious that you would be destined for this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar." The warmth that had been permeating Harry's body seemed to turn to ice in his veins, he gazed down at the length of wood in his hand. This wand was brothers with Voldemort's? For a moment, he considered handing it back and asking Ollivander to match him with another.

 _ **No, this wand can't help who it's related to, any more than you or I can. I have relatives I'm hardly fond of, and We both know how you feel about the Dursleys.**_ Venom's voice was like a soothing balm in the confines of Harry's mind. Harry nodded, and was surprised to feel a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking up, he found Lupin smiling down at him gently.

"Don't worry, Harry, family doesn't determine who we are, Sirius was the first decent wizard in his family for hundreds of years!" Lupin's smile flickered for a moment, a shadow of something passing behind his amber eyes, but then it was gone.

 _ **He still doesn't like talking about this Sirius guy.**_ Venom noted. _**What do you think happened to him?**_

 _He doesn't mention Peter either, and he said Sirius drifted away, maybe they lost touch and then he was killed by Voldemort? It could be he feels guilty about letting their friendship go?_ Harry offered.

"Indeed," Ollivander offered, "I feel safe to say we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

 _ **You have no idea.**_ Venom preened.

"After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes," Ollivander's eyes flashed in the gloom of the cramped store, "but great."

Harry was grateful to leave the cramped shop after Lupin had paid for his new wand, there was something about Ollivander's eldritch presence that made both him and Venom uneasy, and his predilection for ominous predictions didn't exactly help matters.

"What shall we get next, Harry?" Lupin asked cheerfully, Harry wondered if he was trying to shake off the aura of Ollivander's shop too.

"Well, I still need my books, cauldron, robes, crystal or glass phials, a telescope, a basic set of potions ingredients, brass scales, and I can have a cat, a rat, or an owl." Harry recited from memory effortlessly. Silently, he was contemplating his newly purchased wand, it seemed wrong to attempt to shrink something so personal, but he couldn't think of anywhere convenient to keep it either.

 _ **You do remember We're currently wearing me, right?**_ Venom asked sardonically.

 _Oh! Right._ Harry hadn't considered that, but now that it had been said it did seem rather obvious. _So, can you make me a pocket somewhere then?_ Venom's response was an odd slithering sensation from the fabric on the underside of Harry's right arm, Harry simply shifted the wand upward in his hand until the handle reached the nearest edge of the gap Venom had opened. Then the wand was pulled gently from his grasp, and, with another slithering shift of faux-fabric, the wand was nowhere to be seen and Harry's sleeve had become slightly heavier.

"I must admit, I still find it impressive that you can do that." Lupin chuckled, startling Harry for a moment before he realised the man was only marvelling at his ward's incredible memory.

"It's a gift." Harry shrugged.

 _ **As in, it's something I give to you and you do absolutely no work for?**_ Venom asked innocently.

 _Yeah, that's what a gift is._ Harry thought back, grinning.

"How about we go get your robes, then you can pick up your books while I grab your potions ingredients and phials? I know you hate the apothecary; we can meet at _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ when we're done?" Harry was grateful for Lupin's suggestion, while there were many benefits to Venom's enhancement of his senses, the odorous confines of the apothecary were not a place to be enjoyed with a super-human sense of smell.

"That sounds great, Moony, thanks." With their plan of action decided, Harry and Lupin set off for _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ , where they quickly purchased the required robes for Hogwarts. Harry was also able to wheedle Lupin into letting him buy a cloak like he had seen the man in the Alley wearing earlier, but Venom had shut him down before he could try to ask for the rest of the outfit.

 _ **You're not ready to try and look that regal yet, Harry. You'd only look ridiculous.**_ The symbiote informed his host sternly.

 _But, Venom!_ Harry whined, not willing to give up on his dream of prowling through the Hogwarts halls like a badarse with his coat and flowing cloak billowing out behind him.

 _ **When you are older, Harry, when you are ready.**_ Venom said sagely, ending the discussion. With that settled and the robes bought, Harry and Venom bade goodbye to Lupin and set off for _Flourish & Blotts_, once the latter had handed them a handful of galleons to make the purchases with.

 _Can you give me the list of books We need to get, Venom?_ Harry asked as they stepped through the door into the shop, weaving around an aggrieved looking elderly woman with a large stuffed vulture adorning her hat and a young boy who must have been her grandson.

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)** _ **,**_ **A History of Magic, Magical Theory** _ **,**_ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration** _ **,**_ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi** _ **,**_ **Magical Drafts and Potions** _ **,**_ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** _ **,**_ _ **and**_ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection** _ **.**_ Venom listed off quickly.

 _Wow, that's a lot!_ Harry mused, he hadn't realised there were quite that many.

 _ **Let's get the Transfiguration books first.**_ Venom suggested, _**They are the deepest into the shop and furthest from the till.**_

 _Sounds good to me._ Harry agreed, it made little difference to him. The pair quickly made their way to the Transfiguration section, tucked away deep into the reaches of the shop.

 _ **Well, well, what're the chances of that?**_ Venom said, seemingly out of the blue.

 _Chances of what?_ Harry had no idea what the symbiote was talking about.

 _ **Bushy brown hair.**_

 _What?_ Now Harry was really lost. At least, until he looked around and noticed a girl about his age with bushy brown hair, warm chocolate-brown eyes, and large front teeth staring intently at a book. _Is that…?_

 _ **Yep.**_ The Klyntar confirmed, popping the 'p'.

 _Should I say 'hi'? Or…?"_

 _ **Up to you, you're the one who thinks she's cute.**_ Harry barely restrained the sigh at the symbiote's 'oh so innocent' words.

 _You're incorrigible._ Aloud, he cleared his throat and said, "Hello, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." The girl's head had snapped up when he cleared his throat, but she looked around for a moment in confusion before turning to him. At first her eyes held the slightly panicked look of a person facing someone who clearly knows them, without having any clue as to who that someone was. Then her eyes lit up with recognition.

"I remember you!" The girl had a very commanding voice, "You're the boy from the airport! You're a wizard too! Is your family here? My parents are at Gringotts with Professor Sinistra exchanging some pounds into galleons, I'm the first witch in my family, you know? My parents were so surprised when I got my letter, although they were ever so pleased of course. They didn't really believe I was a witch until Professor Sinistra showed up and turned our kettle into a cat as a demonstration. Are you from a magical family? I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all of this exceedingly fast, and Harry had to admit he was impressed by her lung capacity.

"Well," Harry began with a slight grin, "In order: no, I didn't know." The girl flushed slightly at his answering her rhetorical question, but Harry pressed on before she could say anything. "I am from a magical family, but my parents died when I was very young, so I lived with my Aunt and Uncle until recently, I had no idea I was a wizard until a few weeks ago. And, lastly, I'm Harry, nice to meet you properly, Hermione."

He finished his answers with his best smile, hoping to rob his slight jab of any sting it may have carried. To his surprise, Hermione flushed again, just like Daphne and Astoria did when he smiled at them. _What is with girls and flushing when I smile?_ He wondered exasperatedly. _Do I have unsettling teeth or something?_ He didn't think so, he'd always had good teeth, and even if he hadn't, Venom would've fixed them when they bonded. Clearly, he was missing something, as whenever he asked Venom about it the symbiote just started snickering and refused to answer.

He was jolted from his thoughts by Hermione saying, "Nice to meet you too, Harry, what do you mean, 'until recently'? Did something happen?" She sounded concerned, but Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at the last time he had seen the Dursleys. The looks on their faces as he threw their car into a sand dune before bounding off into the desert was something he'd treasure for a very long time.

"We, uh, had a disagreement." He offered diplomatically, "I live with an old friend of my parents now." Hermione looked at him questioningly but accepted his explanation.

"What're you doing here?" She asked innocently.

"I wasn't aware I needed a reason to be in a public bookstore, Hermione." Harry couldn't resist teasing her a little, perhaps Venom was rubbing off on him more than he'd thought?

 _ **I think I'll leave the rubbing to Tonks…**_ Venom chimed in suggestively.

 _God damnit, Venom!_ _Can't even think in peace._

"No! That's not what I-" Hermione seemed instantly mortified at thinking she had offended her new friend.

"I'm kidding, Hermione, and in answer to your question: I'm here to buy my books for Hogwarts, just like you from the looks of things." He gestured to the copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ , she was holding.

"Really?" Hermione seemed oddly pleased by the revelation, "What year are you in?" Her teeth began worrying her lower lip as she waited for her answer.

"This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts." Harry admitted, rubbing the back of his neck a little sheepishly. "How about you?" He noticed Hermione seemed oddly pleased to hear he was a first year.

"I'm going to be a first year too."

"That's great! Want to grab our books together then?" Harry offered, it would be nice to spend more time with a witch his age, especially one who'd been raised in the muggle-world like him.

"Yes!" Hermione agreed immediately, before flushing again.

"Great!" Harry reached out and plucked a copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ from the shelf. "What shall we get next?"

Hermione worried at her lower lip with her teeth for a moment before replying, "How about _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_? It should be in the Charms section, over there." She pointed at the small plaque hanging over an adjacent section of the shop.

"Sounds good to me, so you memorised the booklist too?" Harry was a little surprised, he had Venom to improve his memory, Hermione's must've been quite exceptional.

"Yeah." Hermione seemed pleased, but a little bashful, to hear that she wasn't the only one who'd done so.

"I have an eidetic memory, so I memorise everything I read." Harry said by way of explanation as they walked to the Charms section.

"Wow! I've read about those!" Hermione's eyes were afire with excitement, "I thought there had never been a confirmed case!"

"Well, it's a gift." Harry shrugged a little uncomfortably, repeating his earlier words to Remus. They had arrived at the Charms section now, so there was a brief lull in the conversation while they hunted for the book they needed. It was Hermione who eventually found the book, and the pair added it to their collections before heading for the Potions section. "So, what're you most excited about for Hogwarts, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Transfiguration!" Hermione gushed immediately, "I can't wait to start learning how it works! How do you change one thing into another? It seems to completely violate the laws of nature and yet, somehow, it works!" The girl's eyes glowed brightly with passionate curiosity, it looked good on her, Harry thought.

"You're cute when you're worked up about stuff, you know that?" Harry's mouth said before his mind could catch up with it. Hermione instantly went so red he thought she'd used some kind of spell.

"I-uh, thanks." She sputtered awkwardly, making Harry regret his thoughtless words even more.

 _Damnit, she probably thinks I'm some kind of creep now!_

"So, um," Harry began, hoping to change the subject quickly, "you mentioned Professor Sinistra? Is she a family friend or something?" Hermione looked confused by the question.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you said she's with your parents?"

"Oh! Since no one in my family is magical, Professor Sinistra was sent to show us around Diagon Alley and help us pick up all my school things." Hermione explained, before frowning in sudden confusion. "I thought you said you didn't know you were a wizard until a few weeks ago? Why don't you have a teacher with you?"

"Oh, Remus -the friend of my parents that I'm living with now- he's a wizard, so I guess they decided I don't need a guide." Harry explained, even as he deftly plucked two copies of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ off the shelves and handed one to Hermione. "Herbology next?"

Hermione nodded, before asking, "I told you what I'm most excited about for Hogwarts, how about you?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Harry answered immediately, his eyes practically glowing with enthusiasm. "I can't wait to start learning how to fight with magic!"

"I don't think that's really the purpose of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry." Hermione told him severely. "Besides, there are better ways to resolve things than fighting, you know."

 _ **Tell that to the Scorpion God.**_ Venom muttered.

" _Usually_ , there are better ways to resolve things than fighting." Harry corrected his new friend, frowning slightly, "But sometimes there are worse ideas than punching people to make them listen to you. Metaphorically at least. Besides, I'm thinking about becoming a duelist when I'm older, and there fighting _is_ the best way to resolve things. It's the only way actually!"

 _ **You are? Since when?**_ Venom seemed shocked at the sudden revelation.

 _Well, Violet made it sound really awesome, and it's a great excuse for wanting to learn more combat magic to use with people We don't want to give the whole 'I want to protect the people that no one else can' talk._ Harry explained, unperturbed. _You don't have a problem with it, do you?_

 _ **Harry, it's an excuse to fight people, do you really think I'd ever have a problem with that?**_

 _No, not really._

"Wow, a duelist?" Hermione seemed deeply impressed, "I've read about them in _Notable Magical Professions_! It said only the most talented of wizards can become duelists! It requires both sublime magical control and incredible physical ability!" Hermione spoke as if she was reciting word-for-word from the book she had mentioned.

 _ **That's impressive, particularly for a normal human.**_ Venom's voice was full of rare approval, _**Perhaps magicals have superior memory compared to muggles?**_

"I've only just started learning to use wandless magic with Dumbledore." Harry admitted, completely missing the look of stunned awe on Hermione's face as he was busy searching for a copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. "So, I'm not really sure how good I am with magic, although Dumbledore did say I'm making exceptional progress, but I _know_ I'm good enough physically to be a duelist."

"You're learning magic with _Albus Dumbledore!?_ " Hermione practically shrieked the question, causing Harry to turn to look at her in confusion.

"Yeah, why? I know he's the headmaster and everything, but it can't be that big a deal, can it?"

"Harry, Albus Dumbledore is _the_ most powerful wizard in the world! He defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald! _And_ discovered the nine uses of dragon's blood! _And_ he's Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot and Chief Warlock of the International Confederation of Wizards! A lot of people would kill to get private lessons with him!"

 _ **Damn, so all those titles at the bottom of the Hogwarts Letter actually meant something, I suppose.**_ Venom sounded suitably impressed.

"Well, when you put it like that, it _does_ sound like a pretty big deal." Harry admitted. "But he didn't make it sound like a big deal when I asked him for them."

"You must be an exceptional wizard for Dumbledore himself to be willing to teach you one-on-one!" Hermione's eyes were practically sparkling with admiration.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged uncomfortably, as much as he enjoyed boasting with Venom, it felt different to have someone else complimenting him. Hermione might have sensed his discomfort, or it could've just been coincidence, but it was at that moment that she reached out to a nearby shelf and plucked out a copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ and handed it to him before taking one for herself. Harry noticed she was struggling slightly under the weight of the extremely thick books, so he offered, "Do you want me to carry those for you?"

"No, it's ok, I couldn't ask you to do that." Hermione seemed reluctant, but Harry's enhanced vision noted the increased strain in her arms as her body attempted to convince her to accept the reprieve.

"It's really no trouble," Harry grinned lopsidedly, "I'm actually pretty strong." He flexed his arm in a mock-showy sort of way, but he noticed Hermione's eyes watched the fabric straining around his bicep very intently.

 _ **She's probably curious as to why you're so fit.**_ Venom suggested innocently. Despite the seeming banality of the symbiote's tone, Harry knew him well enough to suspect some form of ulterior motive to his bonded's words.

Regardless, it was a reasonable explanation, so, "Remus is a bounty hunter, so I'm training with him to help out on one of his missions." Hermione's eyes widened as Harry made his explanation.

"That sounds highly irresponsible! Aren't bounty hunting missions extremely dangerous?" Harry couldn't help bristling at the implication, he stopped walking in the middle of the Care of Magical Creatures section. After a few moments, Hermione stopped too.

"Remus only agreed to train me up after I was able to hold my own in a spar with him! He's a black belt in seven martial arts, and he's a fully trained wizard! He wouldn't have agreed to let me go with him if he wasn't completely certain I would be able to handle myself!" Hermione seemed to realise she had upset him, because she was quick to apologise.

"I'm sorry, Harry, it's just, I know I would never be able to do something like that, and I didn't want anything to happen to my friend." Her words went a long way to calming Harry, he certainly understood wanting to safeguard one's friends.

"It's ok, sorry for snapping at you. Anyway, let me take those books for you." Harry reached out and plucked the books from Hermione's slightly shaking arms, adding them effortlessly to the pile in his left hand. Hermione gawked a little at the sight of Harry effortlessly holding the combined piles of books in one hand. She reached out to squeeze his arm, as if trying to feel for some kind of trick that could be helping him support the weight of the books.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to flush a deep crimson; she attempted to shake it off by busying herself looking for two copies of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Once she found them, she quickly placed both books on top of the already prodigious pile that Harry was carrying. She still refused to meet his eyes, however.

"Shall we get _A History of Magic_ next?" Harry asked, hoping to break Hermione out of her embarrassment.

"Yes, that sounds great." Hermione latched onto the offered lifeline immediately.

"So, what do your parents do? You mentioned they're muggles?" Harry asked curiously.

"They're both dentists." Hermione answered with a smile, flashing her extremely white teeth. Despite her overly large front teeth, it was a nice smile, Harry noticed.

 _ **Wow, Harry, are you going to be like this with every girl We meet?**_ Venom asked teasingly. _**First Luna, then the Greengrass girls, then Tonks, now Hermione?**_

 _Hey! It's not my fault!_ Harry protested. _It's just that all the girls We meet happen to be really attractive!_ Looking around the store for a moment, he mentally indicated a thickset girl almost as tall as him whose face was covered in warts and angry pimples, _See? I'm not thinking about_ her _being cute!_

 _ **That's an extreme case, Harry.**_ Harry was broken from the conversation by Hermione placing two copies of _A History of Magic_ atop his already teetering pile of books.

"Thanks, Hermione, just _Magical Theory_ left now, right?"

"I think so." Hermione answered, her brow furrowing slightly as she tried to recall the exact contents of the list. "Yes, definitely." She confirmed after a moment.

"Where do you think that will be, then?" Harry asked, _Magical Theory_ sounded rather vague to him.

"It is in the Principles of Magic section, by the door." A warm voice informed them from behind. Turning, Harry saw a tall dark-skinned woman with long, shiny black hair, rich nut-brown eyes, curves that could be seen even through her shapeless robes, and a brilliant smile on her lips.

 _ **Ok, this time, no judgement.**_ Venom muttered. The woman seemed to notice Harry's inspection of her, as she raised a delicate eyebrow when his eyes returned to her face, prompting him to blush slightly before Venom controlled it.

"Professor Sinistra!" Hermione said, by way of greeting.

 _ **Damn,**_ **that's** _ **Professor Sinistra?**_ Venom asked approvingly, _**What class does she teach? Because We need to be in it!**_

 _Agreed._ Harry couldn't help thinking back.

"And who is your new friend, Sweetie?" Asked the same tall, serious-looking dark-haired man Harry remembered from the airport.

"This is Harry." Hermione said, gesturing to him with a wave of her hand.

"And look!" Came another female voice, this one issuing from the woman with the bushy-brown hair who could only be Hermione's mother.

 _ **On second thought, Harry, it would seem you have a good eye. At least if Hermione grows up to look anything like her mother.**_ Venom commented approvingly, and as much as he wanted to reprimand Venom for sexualising every encounter with a female, Harry had to admit the symbiote had a point. The woman was of average height, although that was the only thing about her that could ever have been called average. Her features were soft with an elegance that most women required hours of painstakingly applied makeup to match, her rich tawny eyes glimmered with an alluring spark of intelligence, and her bushy brown hair shone in the light from the shop-windows. Unlike Professor Sinistra, Hermione's mother had no robes to conceal her shapely form, her casual jeans hugged her beautifully curved hips like a gentle lover, and the swell of her simple button-up hinted seductively at the treasures beneath.

"He's even carrying all your books for you!" She continued, belatedly reminding Harry that she had been in the middle of speaking when he and Venom had begun checking her out. "What a perfect little gentleman."

"Mum!" Hermione flushed, shooting Harry a look that made it clear she wished he hadn't heard her mother.

"Yes, Hermione?" Hermione's mother used the exact same 'innocent' tone Venom did when he was winding Harry up. "Lovely to meet you by the way, dear, my name's Isabel."

"Harry, nice to meet you too, Mrs. Granger." Harry responded, nodding politely.

"Richard. Good to meet you, Harry, it's always nice to meet one of Hermione's friends." Hermione's dad said, stepping forward with a hand outstretched to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Granger." Harry said, reaching out with his free hand to shake Richard's. Harry couldn't help but notice that both parents were examining him and Hermione closely, Richard with a casual eye, and Isabel with a far more intensely scrutinising gaze.

"We've got all our books now; shall we go and pay?" If Harry hadn't known better, he would've thought Hermione was intentionally attempting to distract her parents.

"Of course, Sweetie." Richard smiled down at his daughter.

"Harry, where're your parents? We'd love to meet the people responsible for raising such a fine young man." Isabel asked Harry kindly.

 _ **Oooh… Ouch.**_ Harry could practically hear Venom wincing, _**She**_ **really** _ **walked into that one.**_

 _Seriously, how do I answer that and not make things insanely awkward?_ _I can't just say 'I'm an orphan'!_

 _ **Maybe say your 'Guardian' is buying your potions supplies?**_ Venom suggested.

"My guardian is buying my potions supplies; I can't stand the smell, so he said he'd get them for me while I grabbed my books." Harry answered as delicately as he could, but he still saw Isabel's expression shift to one of momentary horror as she realised her misstep. Hoping to swiftly clear the air from that unfortunate incident, Harry pressed on, "We're planning to meet up at _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ , if you'd like to come along?"

"That sounds wonderful, Harry." Richard stepped in, probably to give his wife more time to recover from her mortification.

"Well, let's go buy these books then, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would we?" Hermione more-or-less decided for the group as a whole.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry said immediately, shooting Hermione another grin and watching in confusion as she flushed again. _Maybe I should ask her parents why she keeps doing that?_

 _ **Perhaps you should ask her if she's feeling ok?**_ Venom's voice, again, sounded innocent. Too innocent.

 _I am going to figure out what you're finding so funny one of these days, Venom._ Harry thought frustratedly.

 _ **Oh, I'm sure you will.**_ Unfortunately, the symbiote only sounded gleeful at Harry's words.

"So, Harry," Isabel began, finally managing to overcome her embarrassment, "what year are you in at Hogwarts?"

"This year is Harry's first, like mine!" Hermione answered before Harry could.

"I wasn't aware you'd changed your name to Harry, dear." Richard teased gently.

"It's alright, Mr. Granger, I don't mind." Harry assured the older man quickly, even as Hermione blushed.

"I look forward to seeing you both in my class, then." Professor Sinistra broke into the conversation to say, smiling kindly at both children.

 _ **Fuck yes!**_ Venom crowed, _**I guess We know which class will have the best view now!**_

Harry was briefly distracted from answering Professor Sinistra by the need to sort the pile of books he was carrying into his and Hermione's; but, once he had finished and handed over the requisite coins to purchase his books, he asked, "What class do you teach, Professor Sinistra?"

"I am the Astronomy Professor, Harry."

 _ **Wow, that'll be the easiest class ever.**_ Venom scoffed.

 _Why?_ Harry couldn't fathom why Venom thought Astronomy in particular would be so simple.

 _ **Harry, you're bonded to an extraterrestrial being. I've spent the past 300 years in space, remember?**_

 _Good point._ During their discussion, Hermione's parents had purchased her books for her, and Professor Sinistra had kindly shrunk the bag for them.

"Would you like me to shrink yours as well, Harry?" She asked, gesturing to his bag of books with her wand.

To be honest, it didn't make much of a difference to Harry, but he figured it would be impolite to refuse, "Yes, please, Professor Sinistra." Permission given, the witch reached out and tapped the bag with her wand, causing it to instantly shrink until it fit comfortably in the palm of Harry's hand.

 _ **We really need to learn how to do that.**_ Venom noted.

"Shall we head to _Wiseacre's_ now?" Harry asked the group, whilst mentally agreeing with his bonded.

"What was it like growing up in the magical world, Harry?" Isabel asked interestedly as the Grangers followed him out of Flourish & Blotts and out into the crush of wizards filling Diagon Alley.

"I didn't, actually." Harry answered honestly. "I was raised by my muggle relatives, and until a few weeks ago I didn't even know magic existed."

"Oh." Neither of the adult-Grangers seemed to know how to respond to that; but, fortunately, Hermione did not seem to notice the awkwardness.

"Harry told me he wants to be a duelist! Isn't that exciting?" She informed her parents animatedly, eyes shining.

"Really, Harry? A duelist?" Professor Sinistra asked, before either of the elder-Grangers could. "That's a very competitive profession you know?"

"I do, Professor, but, during our last lesson, Professor Dumbledore said my magical control was very good, and Moony told me my speed and reflexes are exceptional for someone of my age." The dark-skinned woman's eyes widened at the words 'Professor Dumbledore said' and Harry noticed her eyes darting up to where his forehead was concealed by his messy-black hair for a moment, almost as if she knew what lay hidden there.

 _ **Something tells me she just figured out who you are.**_ Venom informed his host wryly; _**I suppose Remus was telling the truth when he told us you were famous.**_

 _Seems like it._ Harry couldn't help but agree with the Klyntar's assessment.

"That's very impressive, Harry." Sinistra said, once she had mastered her surprise. Harry was grateful that she seemed to have restrained herself from revealing just who he was to the Grangers. After all, he still wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces when he was called to be sorted, and that wouldn't work if too many people already knew that he was back.

"Thanks." Harry answered, still a little uncomfortable with such praise. Fortunately, they had just arrived outside of _Wiseacre's_ and a voice from behind them saved Harry from having to deal with any similar comments from the Grangers.

"Hello, Harry, you've made some more friends already I see." Lupin's voice bore the same amusement as it had when he had found Harry holding Tonks.

"What can I say? I'm personable." Harry shot back as he turned around, having grown used to the older man's gentle teasing over the past weeks.

"Well, I'm sure you won't mind introducing us then, will you?" Remus' words were challenging, but his smile was warm and friendly as he gestured to the Grangers and Professor Sinistra.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said, pointing to each in turn, "and this is my new friend, Hermione, and that's-" he was stopped from introducing Professor Sinistra by the woman herself.

"Remus? Remus Lupin, is that you?" Sinistra's voice was questioning at first, but swiftly grew surer as she looked from Remus to Harry and back again.

"I'm sorry," Remus genuinely looked it, "but I'm afraid I don't recall-"

"Aurora Sinistra," Professor Sinistra said quickly, by way of explanation, "I was a few years below you in Hogwarts." At first Lupin looked mystified, but then his expression abruptly cleared.

"Ah, yes! I remember you now! You were most excellent at Astronomy if I recall, I had more than one young Gryffindor asking if I knew when your study session was meeting while I was a prefect." Sinistra nodded her head slightly at the compliment, while the Grangers simply looked mystified by the interaction.

"Well that's certainly a coincidence!" Richard said cheerfully. "What're the chances of meeting an old school mate?"

"Quite good actually," Hermione answered, before either of the adult wizards could. "According to _Magicals of the World_ , there are approximately 15,000 magicals in Britain, and almost all of them attend Hogwarts unless they are homeschooled."

 _ **She really has a knack for that, doesn't she?**_ Venom noted wryly.

 _Encyclopedic knowledge or interrupting people?_ Harry thought back jokingly.

 _ **Both.**_

"Have you memorised all the books I sent you last week, Hermione?" Professor Sinistra asked, sounding half-amused, half-impressed. Hermione blushed, but nodded. "I suppose that means I need to find some more for you then, doesn't it?"

"Oh! Yes please, Professor Sinistra! That would be wonderful!" Hermione said quickly, she seemed barely able to contain her excitement. With the introductions concluded, the group headed inside the shop to purchase a telescope and set of brass scales each for the future students. In this, Professor Sinistra proved invaluable, swiftly guiding the group to the best, and most cost-effective, telescopes, and providing an in-depth explanation of the finer points of their use. Once the devices had been purchased, shrunk, and stored, the group trooped over to _Potage's Cauldron Shop_ to buy two pewter cauldrons. Throughout the endeavor, Harry and Hermione had continued speaking animatedly about their plans and hopes for Hogwarts, and about their lives in the Muggle-World. Harry noticed that Hermione was very quiet about her friends at her current school, and knew enough to recognise that, like him, she probably did not have many.

 _ **You didn't**_ **used** _ **to have many.**_ Venom corrected him. _**Now you have me, Daphne, Astoria, Hermione, Luna, and I'd say Tonks was rather friendly when We met her too.**_

Hermione, for her part, was now bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, "It's finally time to get our wands! Are you excited, Harry? I wonder how long it will take to find mine, what if they don't have one that suits me? Or what if I find one that I like, but it doesn't like me? It said in the chapter about wandmakers in _Notable Magical Professions_ that the wand chooses the wizard as much as the wizard chooses the wand. Of course, I'm not sure how much that was true as the book also said that wandlore is a very obscure branch of magic and only poorly understood, even by the masters of the craft."

Hermione had managed to work herself into an unending stream of excited information, and Harry was struggling to find an opportunity to tell her that he had already found and purchased his wand. Eventually, he felt the same slithering sensation from his sleeve as he had when Venom had helped him store his wand, and the comforting warmth that came with holding the length of wood spreading up his arm. Silently thanking his bonded, he held up the wand in front of Hermione, instantly halting her explanation as her face fell slightly.

"Actually, I already got my wand, Hermione. It was the first thing Remus and I did when we got here earlier."

"Oh." The girl sounded more than a little put-out. Behind her, Harry noticed Lupin and the elder-Grangers were smiling at the interaction, and Isabel was in the process of tucking what looked to be a slip of paper into her purse.

"I'll see you again some-time though!" Harry was quick to reassure the girl. "And we'll see each other on the train and at Hogwarts if nowhere else."

"I suppose you're right." Hermione agreed, logical despite her disappointment.

"Now, Harry," Lupin said, politely stepping in now that the goodbyes had been completed. "I'm afraid we must return home; I am still somewhat worn-out I'm afraid." Looking over, Harry noticed that Lupin's face did seem to have lost some of the little colour it had regained in the days since Harry had returned from the Greengrasses.

"Ok, Moony." He agreed, "Bye, Hermione! I can't wait to see you again on the train!"

As he and Lupin walked back to the archway and the Floo which lay beyond it, Harry heard Isabel say "So, Hermione, it seems like all we had to do was go to the Wizarding-World for you to find your first-" but the sliding of bricks as the archway sealed itself behind them cut off the end of the sentence.

* * *

It was almost a week before Lupin was fully recovered from his illness, and Harry and Venom spent most of that time either continuing their attempts to translate the Theban Lexicon, or beginning to practice the wand movements and incantations for the spells in _Magical Combat and You._ Both proved frustrating in different ways, the Theban Lexicon still resisted all their attempts to open the blasted thing, despite having finished translating all of the hieroglyphs on what they had now definitively identified as the front cover. Their only clue was the hieroglyph for 'Open', written on the very edge of the cover, where one would grip in order to pull the book open. _Magical Combat and You_ , on the other hand, was infuriating in an entirely different way, while they had no problems opening or reading the book, and now possessed the required tool to begin actively practicing the magic within, Lupin had informed them that the wands of all underage wizards were under a spell known as 'The Trace' that detected any underage magic the witch or wizard may attempt.

To have the means and opportunity to practice _magic_ but be denied the chance due to a -at least what seemed to them- ridiculous age-restriction was beyond infuriating. Fortunately, there were some positives during the otherwise vexing week, Harry was quickly growing closer with Lupin, the pair doing all they could to make up for lost time. Harry felt a sense of kinship with the older-man's seriousness and the gentle earnest with which he approached life. Venom was still occasionally given to suspicion regarding the older man, but even he was warming up to Lupin.

The pair had also made a start on their workouts after asking Lupin for some weights, only for the man to simply transfigure the objects out of some pencils. Another highlight was when Harry had finally had the chance to ask Lupin if he could visit Luna, or vice-versa, to which Remus had very happily agreed, even lending Harry his owl, Peckins, to write to Luna and tell her as much. The response had been swift, and the pair had arranged to meet in the Leaky Cauldron on the 17th of July. Today, however, Lupin had announced that he was finally recovered enough to begin instructing Harry in martial arts. The pair were currently standing in a corner of the mostly empty _Maelstrom Dojo_ , both dressed in light, flexible clothes perfect for the strenuous exercise they had planned.

"Now, Harry," Lupin began, his hoarse voice calm and measured, "the first thing we are going to do is teach you how to kick and punch without telegraphing your actions to your opponent. As fast and as strong as you are, if your opponent can determine what your attack will be even as you start to make it, you will never be able to defeat a trained fighter." So saying, the man demonstrated, throwing his fist out in a few lightning-fast jabs, a tight right-hook, and finally an uppercut that whistled through the air with enough force to rustle Harry's unruly hair. Harry nodded in understanding, and Lupin spent the next several minutes painstakingly demonstrating and explaining each component of how to throw a technically proficient punch, not knowing that Harry already knew exactly how to do so.

 _ **Having me steal all of this from Lupin's muscle memory was definitely a great choice.**_ Venom commented to his host as the latter nodded along to Lupin's explanation.

 _You know, We wouldn't have to bother with all of this 'pretending to be learning' shit if you just let me tell him about us._ Harry pointed out hopefully.

 _ **Not yet,**_ the symbiote responded, for what felt to both of them like the hundredth time. _**He's still hiding something from us, until We know We can trust him implicitly, I don't want to reveal the truth about us to him.**_

 _So, you'll let me tell him when he tells us whatever it is he's hiding from us?_ Harry asked hopefully.

"Would you like to try now, Harry?" Lupin's voice interrupted the mental conversation.

"Ok, Remus!" Harry answered immediately, having grown adept at handling two conversations at once by now. Adopting a look of fierce determination, Harry instinctively dropped into the fighting stance Venom had taught him from Lupin's memories before throwing a perfect right-jab, followed by a left-hook, finishing up with a left-cross transitioning into a right-uppercut that moved so quickly his arm blurred from sight. "Is that ok, Remus?" Harry asked innocently after he had finished, enjoying the look of stunned amazement on the older-man's face.

 _ **Do you ever feel like it's cheating to use my abilities just to get out of years of painstaking practice?**_ Venom asked contemplatively.

 _Nope._ Harry thought back with a mental shrug.

 _ **Me neither.**_

"That's incredible, Harry!" Lupin seemed almost beside himself with excitement. "I can't believe you've managed to pick this up so quickly! It took me weeks before I was able to throw even a single punch as technically perfect as the four you just demonstrated!"

"Thanks, Moony." Harry said, finding it much easier to deal with praise he didn't really deserve. "Can you show me how to kick now?"

"Of course, Harry!" Lupin appeared to have been galvanised by his student's incredible aptitude for combat, as he set to demonstrating a front, switch, side, back, and roundhouse kick for Harry, who then copied each exactly, only further amazing his teacher. Seeking to challenge his student, Lupin then demonstrated an axe kick, followed by a hook kick, and finally a spinning heel kick that Harry could almost feel scything through the air.

Deciding to show off a little, Harry performed each kick in succession, transitioning from each into the next without pause so that all three kicks became a single continuous blur of motion. When he finished, he found Lupin clapping softly at his display, "Marvelous, Harry, absolutely exceptional!" He paused for a moment to check his watch before nodding to himself, "I believe we even have some time to teach you a few grapples and throws before we end our training for the day."

 _ **For the day?**_ Venom asked, outraged. _**We've performed everything he's shown us perfectly! Surely that should demonstrate that We're ready to go on one of his bounty hunting missions!**_ Privately, Harry agreed with his bonded, but he refrained from commenting and only nodded his assent to Lupin's suggestion.

"Alright, Harry, throw a few punches and kicks at me -not too fast if you please- and I'll show you how to transform your opponent's attacks into a successful grapple." Harry nodded, sinking into his fighting stance, one foot moving back as his arms came up, placing him side-on to Lupin in order to minimise his profile. Once the older-man had signalled he was ready, Harry immediately launched an axe-kick, slower than he could have made it, but still quick enough that any normal person would've struggled to block, or even evade, the strike. Lupin, however, merely shot a hand up, grasping Harry's ankle at the very apex of its arc before pulling up and toward himself, forcing Harry to hop forward awkwardly in order to keep his balance.

"From here," Lupin explained, "I could easily land a debilitating strike to your abdomen, torso, or groin, or use my grip to snap your leg in any number of places." He spoke pleasantly, which seemed at odds with the violence he was describing. "In order to prevent this sort of counter, you need to make sure your opponent is either too slow to do so, or that they are too off-balance to restrain your attack. Now, Harry how would you try to escape from this hold before I could use it to disable you?"

Harry thought for a moment, aided by Venom's trawling through the accumulated fighting knowledge they had taken from Lupin, "I think I'd try to transition to a spinning kick in order to pull my opponent off-balance and possibly cause them to fall over."

"An excellent suggestion, Harry." Lupin praised his student, "However, how would you stop me from simply releasing your leg and striking you in the back while you are reeling from the sudden loss of resistance?" Harry hadn't considered that, he was stumped.

"I don't know, Remus, what would you suggest?" Lupin seemed pleased that Harry had thought to ask for his advice, he then proceeded to walk Harry through a series of counters, escapes, grapples, and throws aimed at turning an opponent's moves against them, as well as escaping the grapples a fighter may find themselves caught in.

The exercise took far longer than either kicking or punching had, due in large part to the sheer variety of moves and their reactionary nature: some of the techniques Lupin demonstrated Harry struggled to think of a scenario where they could possibly be applied, whilst others seemed practically indispensable. Eventually, after almost two hours of demonstrations, practice attempts, counters, exercises, and short informative spars, Lupin declared that Harry had become as proficient at the art of grappling as Lupin himself could make him.

"So," Harry began, his voice filled with a cocky-self-assurance that made Lupin grin, "when are we going on that mission then?"

"Oh, you're nowhere near ready for that, Harry." Lupin dismissed the boy's question airily, seemingly enjoying the look of outrage his comment spurred.

 _ **WHAT!? That's bullshit!**_ Venom roared, aghast at Lupin's apparent intractability.

"Really?" Harry asked, sharing his bonded's sentiments.

"Really." Lupin replied with a nod.

"But you said I've mastered all the kicks, punches, grapples, and throws you know!" Harry complained, a little-petulantly.

"Just because you've mastered the components that make up a proficient fighter, that does not mean you have mastered hand-to-hand combat, Harry." Lupin said sternly, giving Harry an almost disappointed look.

Harry felt somewhat chastened by Remus' words, but he wasn't quite ready to give up just yet, "Can we have another spar, Remus? A proper one, to see how ready I am?" Moony scrutinized Harry for a moment, before nodding.

"Very well, Harry." Lupin gestured Harry to the nearest fighting ring, before following the boy in. "We'll fight until one of us would be rendered unconscious or otherwise unable to continue the match, although we will obviously not attempt to deal any permanent damage, agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry nodded, settling into his fighting stance, eyes locked firmly on Lupin ready for any move he may attempt to make.

"Very well, begin!" As soon as the words had left Lupin's mouth, his right leg lashed out in a front kick aimed at Harry's chest. Harry reached out, prepared to grab the outstretched limb and use it to grapple his opponent, only for Lupin to abruptly twist, sending his heel scything toward Harry's head in a spinning-heel kick that Harry had to back-somersault away from in order to avoid. By the time he landed back on his feet Lupin's fist was already rocketing toward his face in a devastating left-hook that approached from where Harry's arm had been obscuring his vision during his evasive movement. Harry felt his arm yanked sideways in a blindingly fast parry as Venom used his disguise as Harry's clothes to exert some control over their body.

 _Thanks, Venom._ Harry thought, even as he was forced to duck a jab that he could feel brush against his hair, only to be forced to dive away as Lupin's heel came crashing down like the blade of a guillotine in an axe-kick that would've had him seeing stars as Lupin sought to take advantage of the limited mobility his evasive crouch had left him with.

Harry attempted to throw a retaliatory snap-kick as he rolled to his feet, but Lupin simply leaned back out of Harry's reach before his hands flashed out to grab the outstretched foot. Harry immediately pulled his leg down, forcing Lupin to release his grip or risk being pulled into the haymaker Harry launched at his head in time with his pull.

Finally having bought himself time to breathe, Harry then leapt toward Lupin, foot outstretched but apparently several inches off target, that is until Harry swung his leg sideways, sending his heel scything toward Lupin's head in a vicious hook-kick. Lupin, however, again avoided the attack by stepping out of his reach, although the force of the movement ruffled the man's mousy-brown hair as it passed. Remus retaliated with a series of sharp jabs, forcing Harry to raise his arms to guard his face, before snapping out a quick front kick aimed at the boy's stomach which Harry raised a knee to deflect, momentarily putting the older-man off balance as his kick slid off to the side.

Lupin quickly used the momentum from his deflected kick to spin around, his outstretched foot whistling through the air in a roundhouse-kick aimed at Harry's lower thigh, which Harry blocked before being forced to leap backwards as Remus fired off a jab directly at his face while his arms were occupied with his block. Hoping to gain himself some time to think, Harry took two quick steps backward away from Lupin, only to find that he was now standing in the corner of the ring.

 _ **Oops,**_ said Venom, _**that's not good.**_ Lupin immediately began demonstrating just how 'not-good' it was as he launched a punishing series of punches and kicks that the hemmed-in Harry was only barely able to defend against.

 _We need-_ Harry thought as he only just managed to guide an uppercut away from his face, feeling it pass so close it tickled the tip of his nose. - _To find-_ he kicked Lupin's shin in order to stop a low sweep that would have sent him toppling backward into the ropes before sending his foot rocketing up toward Lupin's chin in a crane-kick that Lupin stopped with his crossed arms before launching a retaliatory kick at Harry's standing leg. _-A way-_ Harry jumped over the kick and used his momentum to bring his raised heel slamming down toward the top of Lupin's head in a fearsome axe-kick, only to shift his body and change it into a hook-kick directed at the nerve cluster in the side of the man's neck. Lupin did not fall for the feint, and ducked the attempted hook-kick, sending Harry off balance into the ropes on the side of the ring. _-Out of this corner!_ Harry finally finished as he rebounded off the ropes and straight into a jab from Lupin that sunk deep into his solar plexus.

Venom was able to cushion the blow enough to stop it from driving the air from their lungs, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Harry fought through the pain and attempted to dive through Lupin's legs to escape the corner he had been maneuvered into, but instantly regretted his desperate escape attempt. Lupin spun around, even as Harry began his dive, putting his back to Harry; and, as soon as the boy's head and left arm had passed between Lupin's legs, they snapped shut around him. Lupin then twisted both of them, bringing Harry up into the air over Lupin as the older-man's back slammed into the padded floor of the ring, Harry's outstretched arm was grabbed and pulled taut, where Lupin could easily snap his elbow if he wished, and a slowly mounting pressure began on Harry's neck, quickly cutting off the blood-flow from his carotid artery.

Knowing he had to escape the triangle-choke _now_ , or the fight would be over, Harry felt Venom augment his strength as he twisted himself and Lupin around before pulling himself up to his feet, lifting Lupin along with him so the older-man was hanging in the air, before rolling forward, slamming Lupin into the mat hard and breaking his grip. Harry gasped for air as he continued his roll and came up in the centre of the ring, quickly turning to face Lupin as the man kicked himself up into the air before landing on his feet and turning to face Harry.

"Very good, Harry. I thought I had you there, that was a very impressive feat of strength." Lupin complimented calmly, despite his heavy breathing.

"I still don't know how you managed to get me into that corner so quickly." Harry replied, offering his own praise. The pair began to circle each other, Harry wary of getting too close to the older man and finding himself caught in another chokehold, and Lupin still a little winded from Harry's extreme method of escape from the triangle-choke. Harry tried to lash out with a double side-kick, only for Lupin to easily lean back out of range. Lupin retaliated by dropping down into a sweep aimed at Harry's standing leg which Harry jumped over, only to realise it had been a setup as Lupin continued the motion into a rising roundhouse that knocked Harry half-way across the ring despite his managing to block the kick with a knee.

Harry landed awkwardly as a result of both the force of the kick and the position he had been forced into to block it. Before he could regain his poise, Lupin was on him once again, launching a series of punches at Harry's head supplemented by front and side kicks at Harry's torso and legs. Thanks to Venom's augmentations, Harry was able to ward off these blows, although the force of each impact stung his arms and legs until Venom healed the damage.

 _ **As much as I hate to admit it,**_ Venom said reluctantly as they avoided an uppercut that would've knocked out a rhinoceros by millimeters, _ **I don't think We're going to win this fight.**_

 _Yeah, I'm kind of getting that impression too._ Harry agreed. _What I don't understand is why!? We know all of his moves, he's even demonstrated how to use them, but We still can't beat him!_

 _ **We could always forfeit and ask him why?**_ Venom suggested, surprising his host so much he missed a counter and ended up taking a roundhouse to the shin that swept him off his feet and brought him down onto his side. Looking up, he saw Lupin's foot poised over his temple, Remus having stopped his axe-kick an instant before it would've rendered Harry unconscious.

 _I never thought I'd hear you suggest We forfeit anything._ Harry admitted as Lupin helped him to his feet.

 _ **In this case, We had nothing to gain by continuing to fight. Besides, if he tells us why We couldn't win this time, We will be able to fix that shortcoming for next week and defeat him then, it will only result in one week's delay for our joining him on a mission.**_

 _I suppose that makes sense._ Harry was a little surprised by the symbiote's pragmatism.

"That was excellent, Harry, really excellent." Lupin praised, and this time Harry couldn't help but feel he had at least partly earned the compliment.

"Thanks, Moony." Harry said, unable to keep a small amount of pride from his voice. "But why couldn't I beat you?" Frustration had leaked into his tone now, as well as confusion.

Lupin laughed at the question before replying, "My dear young Harry, I have been practicing this since you were a baby. Did you really think you'd be able to beat me after only a single day's instruction?"

 _ **Yes.**_ Venom said bluntly, although thankfully Lupin couldn't hear him.

"Put simply, you lack the experience to work to your strengths and capitalize on your opponent's weaknesses." Lupin explained, although Harry didn't feel as if the explanation was very helpful. Something of his feelings must have shown on his face, as Lupin continued, "Take you and I, what are your strengths and my weaknesses in a fight between us?"

Harry thought back over the fight as the pair began to make their way toward the exit from the dojo, "You have a longer reach than me, you didn't need to get close enough for me to hit you in order for you to hit me." The older man had only rarely had to do more than lean -or at most step- away from Harry's strikes during the fight.

"Good," Remus praised, "and?"

"You were able to maneuver me into a corner and take advantage of my impaired mobility." That had been a serious problem during that fight.

"Good, but that wasn't so much an inherent advantage of mine physically as a result of your inexperience." Lupin informed his ward calmly, "You haven't yet learned to be aware of your surroundings during a fight: you focus too much on _who_ you are fighting, and not enough on _where_ and _how_." Harry nodded slowly as he considered Moony's words. "Now," Lupin said as he held the door to the dojo open and gestured Harry out into the summer sun, "what were your strengths in that fight?"

Harry thought for several moments but struggled to think of anything that had seemed to his advantage during the fight. _If We'd been transformed, I would've been much faster, stronger, and tougher than Lupin; but, as it was, I don't think We really had anything over him in that fight._ Harry commented to Venom.

 _ **That's not entirely true,**_ Venom was quick to counter his host's assertion, _**remember when We slammed him into the floor? He was winded by that attack, but We took far more severe blows from him without as much harm.**_

"I was able to recover from getting hit a bit better than you, I suppose." Harry said, a little doubtfully despite Venom's words. "But, apart from that, I really can't think of anything I had an advantage over you in." To his surprise, Lupin laughed at his words.

"Harry, you are too modest, as much as it amazes me to say this: you are faster and stronger than me-"

"What!?" Harry couldn't help interrupting, he was too shocked by Lupin's words. While he was fully aware that he could crush Lupin to pulp as Venom, the past spars between them had convinced him that Lupin was still stronger when Venom was only passively augmenting Harry.

"It's true." Remus assured him, amber eyes shining with admiration. "I'm not sure how you manage it, perhaps it's some sort of magical gift, but you are."

 _ **Good thing he's such a pragmatic person.**_ Venom sighed, sounding relieved.

 _What do you mean?_

 _ **He noticed something about you that would be impossible for a normal human, most people would either become suspicious or freak out if they did that. Lupin, however, just rationalized an explanation that made sense and went with it.**_

 _It probably helps that he's familiar with magic,_ Harry pointed out, _that must make it easier to accept the seemingly impossible._

Lupin, meanwhile, was continuing his analysis of their spar, "You _should_ have tried to use that greater strength and speed to force me onto the defensive and press me at a distance where my greater reach was nullified. From there you could have worn me down until you found an opening to deliver a decisive blow, as it was, however, you allowed me to press the attack and keep you off-balance." When Lupin explained it, it made sense, but Harry was certain he wouldn't have been able to so clearly identify his tactical deficiencies even if he had been given several days to consider the matter. He forgot all about his self-recrimination, however, at Lupin's next question, "So, are you excited for your date with Luna?"

"It's not a date!"

* * *

 _Is this a date, Venom?_ Harry asked the symbiote as he waited nervously by the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace for Luna to arrive.

 _ **Of course it's not.**_ Venom said, while privately thinking, _**It's**_ **totally** _ **a date.**_

Reassured by the symbiote's words, Harry relaxed slightly, _It's not a date, it's just two friends hanging out together, nothing to stress about._ He had almost managed to convince himself when the fireplace flared green and Luna stepped out, he tried to ignore the way his heart instantly started beating faster upon seeing her. "Luna!" He said, a little louder than he'd intended. _When did I start smiling?_ He didn't remember, but he was grinning like a fool now, so he must've started at some point. She was wearing another sundress, this one buttercup yellow, it fluttered around her slender form in the gentle breeze caused by the Floo, outlining her graceful profile for a moment before settling.

Her dirty-blonde hair hung loose around her face, cascading down her back like a shower of sunlight, and her silver eyes shone with an innocent delight. Harry couldn't remember if they'd shined like that last time he'd seen her, he realised now they weren't entirely silver either, they started out a pearlescent grey near the pupil and shifted to silver at the edges of the iris. Abruptly, Harry realised she'd arched one of her elegant brows and her soft-looking pink lips had pulled back to show her perfect white teeth in a smile that seemed to light up the dingy inn like a summer afternoon.

 _ **Yeah, he's got it**_ **bad** _ **.**_ Venom thought happily. _**If only I had someone else to make bets with about how long it'll take them to figure it out.**_

"You know it's rude to stare at people, Harry." Luna commented airily even as she stepped in and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug that Harry was more than happy to return. "Hello to you too, Venom." Luna whispered, her breath tickling Harry's ear in a way that felt oddly nice. It didn't feel like they'd been hugging very long when someone pointedly cleared their throat.

"So, are you two going to stand their hugging all day? Or are you going to introduce me to this young man, Plum-drop?" Breaking the embrace, albeit somewhat reluctantly, Harry turned to see a tall -and very eccentric looking- man with a mane of feathery hair the same dirty blonde as Luna's fanning out across his shoulders. It looked rather like he had stuck a prodigious amount of golden candy-floss to his head, his eyes were large and alight with a wry amusement, and his robes were an eye-catching orange. Harry wondered if perhaps he and Dumbledore used the same tailor.

"Daddy, this is Harry." Luna said, gesturing to Harry who nodded and smiled politely at the older man. For some reason, he desperately wanted to make a good impression. "And, Harry, this is my Dad."

"Xenophilius Lovegood, Mr. Potter." Xenophilius announced loudly, causing several heads to turn at the mention of 'Mr. Potter', and prompting a sinking sensation in Harry's stomach. Oddly, however, upon seeing who had spoken, the patrons of the inn simply shrugged and turned back to whatever had been occupying their attention before the interruption. "Please, call me Xeno, any friend of my dear Sugar-plum is a delight in my eyes." So saying, he held out his hand to shake, which Harry did, finding the man's grip solid, but oddly ethereal, as if he were only half paying attention to the exchange.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Lovegood." Harry said, as politely as he could, "Luna's told me a lot about you." It wasn't _strictly_ speaking true, but Xenophilius beamed and ruffled his daughter's hair happily, revealing that she was again wearing her radish-earrings.

"Wonderful! Now, Pumpkin, I want you back by 5, alright?" Xeno's tone didn't sound particularly stern, but Luna nodded regardless.

"Of course, Daddy, good luck writing today!" It took Harry a moment to realise that Xenophilius was actually prepared to allow Luna to spend the next 7 hours with him in Diagon Alley. It wasn't until the fire flashed green once more and Xenophilius disappeared that he fully accepted that he'd heard correctly.

"So, what would you like to do first, Luna?" Harry asked, feeling a little awkward now that he and Luna were alone together.

Luna considered the question for a moment, "Can we head to Gringotts first? I'd like to get some money out of my vault in case I see anything I want."

"Are you sure? I could always pay?" Even though it was decidedly not a date, Harry felt as if he should still be the one paying. Especially since he was minted.

"That's sweet of you, Harry, but it's ok." Luna beamed at the offer, despite turning it down.

 _ **Tell her We both think she looks beautiful.**_ Venom instructed.

"Venom says to tell you We both think you look beautiful." Harry relayed automatically before his mind had fully comprehended the words. _What the fuck, Venom!? Why would you make me say that?_

 _ **Because it's true? Besides, friends are allowed to say friends are beautiful, right?**_

"Thanks, Harry." Luna flushed, but she seemed very happy with the compliment.

"Shall we get going then?" Harry asked, still a little embarrassed by his unintended admission.

"Of course." Together, the pair walked to the brick wall that concealed the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Allow me, Milady." Harry offered jokingly, his wand appearing in his hand thanks to Venom.

"You got your wand!" Luna exclaimed excitedly, reaching out to grab Harry's arm so she could examine the length of wood more closely. "What is it?"

"Holly and phoenix feather." Harry answered proudly, even as Luna finished her inspection and released his arm, allowing him to reach out and tap the required brick to open the archway.

"Really? Daddy said phoenix feathers only choose the most extraordinary of individuals, and we think holly trees might be a part of the crumple horned snorkacks preferred nesting grounds!"

 _ **Ask her how she's been doing.**_ Venom instructed as he, Harry, and Luna began threading their way through the crowds thronging Diagon Alley.

"How've you been doing?" Harry asked, "Venom and I are asking." He added after a mental prod from the symbiote.

"I'm very well Harry, unlike some other people I haven't been delving into ancient Egyptian tombs." Luna's airy voice carried a hint of teasing as she spoke.

"Hey! That wasn't on purpose!" Harry defended them vehemently, "We fell into the bloody tomb and then the enchantments wouldn't let us back out!" Luna giggled at his affront, it was a nice sound, Harry noticed.

"I'm only teasing you, Harry. I know Venom would never let you do anything so dangerous."

 _ **Thank you.**_ Venom said smugly.

"He says 'thanks'." Harry relayed automatically.

 _ **You know, this would be a lot easier if I could just talk to her directly.**_

 _Yeah, but I think people might be a little freaked out if an alien suddenly manifested from me in the middle of Diagon Alley, Venom._ Harry enjoyed being the snarky one for once in their partnership.

 _ **I wasn't suggesting that, smart-arse.**_ Venom shot back, more than happy to fight fire with fire, at least metaphorically. _**If I make a partial bond with Luna, I'll be able to talk to her the same way I talk to you.**_

"Really? That's awesome!" Harry exclaimed, too excited to stay silent.

"What's awesome, Harry?" Luna asked, "Something Venom suggested?" Harry was about to ask how she'd known that, but then he remembered that she could somehow detect Venom even when he wasn't outwardly visible.

"He said there's a way he can talk to you directly instead of me having to relay everything for him."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Luna enthused. "How?"

"I'll ask." Harry assured her, _How do We do this, Venom?_

 _ **I just need to make contact with her so I can form a partial bond. The best way would probably be for you two to hold hands, that way I can extend a tendril to connect with her without it being too obvious.**_ Venom's voice held the same infuriating innocence as it had so often recently, but Harry couldn't think of a better suggestion, so he relayed the instructions to Luna. Not that he particularly wanted to find an alternative solution, the idea of holding hands with Luna was quite appealing.

 _Maybe this is what it feels like to have a sister?_ Harry wondered. Almost immediately, he could've sworn he felt a mental signal from Venom, not directed at him, or even a message of any kind, it felt more like the mental equivalent of a gesture. _Venom? What was that?_

Venom, who had just performed the mental equivalent of a face-palm whilst cracking up at the mind-bending obliviousness of his host, managed to master himself long enough to say, _**I was just preparing to form the telepathic bond with Luna so she can hear me.**_

 _Oh, ok, that makes sense._ Harry briefly considered that it was odd he hadn't noticed any such gesture from Venom before they stole Lupin's fighting knowledge, but shrugged it off, it was probably just because Venom hadn't been trying to communicate with Lupin. "Venom says the easiest way would be for us to hold hands, then he could bond with you without it being too obvious." Luna flushed, but held her hand out very quickly all the same.

Harry was quick to take the outstretched hand, marvelling at how soft Luna's hands were for a moment before he was distracted by the slithering sensation of Venom altering his form to extend a tendril and connect with Luna.

 _ **And done. Can you both hear me?**_

Harry wasn't sure if he and Luna would be able to hear each other's thoughts, so he answered aloud, "Yep, I hear you Venom."

"Likewise." Luna chimed in happily, "It's nice to hear your voice again Venom."

 _ **Always nice to be appreciated, Luna.**_ Venom responded kindly; a tone Harry didn't hear from him very often. With the communication problem solved, the trio resumed their journey to Gringotts chatting about what they had been doing since they'd last seen each other. As they were squeezing between a large, broad-shouldered, dark-skinned man with a gold hoop in one of his ears and a tough, capable-looking wizard with very-short wiry grey hair, both dressed in crimson robes, Venom brought up something that had completely slipped Harry's mind upon seeing Luna. _**Luna, do you remember the book We told you about? The one We found in the Catacombs?**_

"Of course, Venom, have you two started on translating it yet?"

Harry jumped in to answer the question, "Well, yes and no. We've managed to translate almost everything on the front cover, but We can't figure out how to open the damn thing. The only clue We've managed to find is that it has the hieroglyph for open on it, but We can't seem to find the rest of the instructions."

"Have you considered that the 'open' isn't part of an instruction on how to open the book, but just how you open the book?" She asked the question in her usual airy manner, but the revelation was so startling that Harry actually stopped in the middle of the street, causing the harried looking witch who'd been walking behind them to stumble to a halt and spill her basket of newt tails onto the ground. Harry was about to start helping the witch collect the tails when she waved her wand sending the lot of them zooming back into the basket she had been carrying before pushing past them and hurrying on her way.

"There's no way it could be that easy, right?" Harry didn't want to believe that he and Venom had wasted the past few weeks trying to find instructions to open the Lexicon when it had literally been written on the front cover.

 _ **Only one way to find out.**_ Venom sounded just as disgruntled as his host. Unfortunately, however, they were forced to wait on finding out because they had just arrived at Gringotts, and Harry didn't want to risk the goblins seeing the Lexicon. If anyone would know what it was just by looking at it, they would, and if they connected it with the recent intrusion into the Catacombs of the fallen gods… Thankfully, the goblins did not seem to require another check to ensure that Harry was not carrying a transfigured wizard on his person, so the trip down to Luna's vault proceeded smoothly.

Soon they were walking back out of the bank with Luna's pockets now jingling with galleons, sickles, and knuts. The trio decided to head for Flourish & Blotts first, as it was where trying to open the book would draw the least suspicion, after all, what was one more book among hundreds? Even if it was made of strange silver metal. Once inside, Luna used her hold on Harry's hand to drag him to a cramped corner between two shelves near the back of the shop, the books had a thin layer of dust covering them, as if even the staff couldn't be bothered to visit the section.

"This is the best place, no one ever comes back here." The space between the shelves was so narrow that Harry could feel Luna's breath against his skin, the sensation caused goosebumps to rise on his arms despite the pleasant temperature of the shop.

He attempted to shrug off the feeling -it was probably just a normal pseudo-brotherly sort of thing- by asking, "Why does this place even have a 'Cauldron Bottoms' section?" Harry couldn't imagine writing a single book on cauldron bottoms, let alone two whole shelves full!

"It's been a bone of contention in the Ministry for almost a century at this point," Luna explained, "some poor saps spend their whole careers writing reports about cauldron bottoms." Harry jumped when he felt something cold and metallic placed in his hands, looking down, he saw the Theban Lexicon with one of Venom's tendrils rapidly receding from where it had been gripping it. He quickly shifted the book to rest comfortably in his left hand, so his right was free for Venom to hand him his wand, which the symbiote quickly did. Taking a deep breath, Harry reached out and tapped the hieroglyph for 'open' with the tip of his wand, bracing himself for some sort of trap or magical discharge: nothing happened.

"Wands weren't invented until late in the Roman period, Harry." Luna informed him serenely when he shot her a pleading look. "Perhaps you should try channeling magic to your hand?"

 _ **Except We're really not very good at channeling magic without a wand yet.**_ Venom pointed out.

"Worth a shot though." Harry murmured, trying to keep the volume down so no one would come to investigate and see the Lexicon. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the sensation he had felt during his lesson with Dumbledore, keeping his hand pressed against the hieroglyph. Unfortunately, closing his eyes only made Harry more aware of how close he was to Luna, he could smell an enticing combination of lavender and earth along with an undefinable sweetness that somehow exemplified his quirky friend. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face, hear the sound of her gentle breathing, he could practically sense her lips mere inches away from his own.

Abruptly, all of his senses cut off, he could no longer, smell, or feel anything. In a panic, he opened his eyes, but found it made no difference, he couldn't see anything, he was blind! He opened his mouth to call to Venom, only to hear the voice of his bonded within his mind.

 _ **It's alright, Harry, I cut off your senses so you could focus on trying to draw out your magic instead of wondering what Luna's lips taste like.**_

 _Venom!_ Harry managed to sputter even in his thoughts, _Please tell me she didn't hear you say that._

 _ **She didn't hear me say that, don't worry.**_ Venom assured his host, as fun as it would be to tease Harry, it was more important to see if they could open the damn book before someone stumbled upon them.

Freed from the distraction of Luna's very pleasant proximity, Harry focused every ounce of his will on the sensation of his magic, following the infuriating glimpses of his elusive power until, finally, he felt it. The power surged through him, filling him up to bursting, rushing through his veins into his every extremity, and into the hieroglyph under his fingers. Harry's senses returned in a jarring explosion of colour, scent, and sound, the book was still closed, and for a moment Harry feared it hadn't worked, but then a black tendril pushed against the corner of the front cover and the book fell open in his hands.

 _ **YES!**_ Venom roared in both Harry and Luna's minds, causing the girl to jump, as she was less used to the symbiote's outbursts of exuberance. _**Sorry Luna,**_ he apologized once he calmed down, _**We've been trying to get this fucking thing open for weeks.**_

"Language." Luna chided the symbiote primly, although she seemed happy that Venom was so pleased. "Now, you should probably put that away before someone comes to see what we're doing and sees it." Harry nodded in agreement, allowing Venom to take the book and store it once more. With that puzzle solved, Harry was more than happy to allow Luna to drag him back out into the joys of Diagon Alley.

* * *

A week later, and Harry still couldn't stop grinning whenever he thought of his day in Diagon Alley with Luna, even as he waited for Dumbledore to arrive for their next lesson.

"So, the snogging was really that good, huh?" Which naturally meant Lupin hadn't stopped needling him about it either.

 _ **Ask again in a few years.**_ Venom replied, although only Harry could hear him.

"Ugh." Harry cast his eyes to the sky, silently asking whatever deities may exist why he had been cursed with two of them, wasn't Venom alone enough? "For the last time she's just a friend, Moony."

Lupin adopted a look of mock-shock, just as he had the last six times Harry had made this distinction, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed there must be _some_ reason you haven't stopped smiling for the past week."

"Getting to spend all day with a friend I haven't seen in ages and who won't be going to Hogwarts with me in September isn't enough of a reason?" Harry responded, a little testily. As much as he had grown to like Lupin, he found the man combined with Venom to be a little much at times. Especially when it came to Luna.

"Of course it is." Lupin mollified, giving Harry a gentle smile and demonstrating the key difference between him and Venom. Lupin would actually stop when Harry started getting annoyed.

 _ **I know when to stop, Harry.**_ Venom defended, utterly unconvincingly.

 _That is the biggest load of-_ Harry was prevented from finishing his thought by the flaring of the fireplace and the appearance of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry, Remus." The aged sorcerer greeted the pair with a warm smile, "How was your trip to Diagon Alley?"

"It was great!" Harry enthused, before Lupin could answer, "I got my wand, see?" He was raising his arm even as he spoke, the act of Venom handing him his wand now so practiced it had become reflexive.

Dumbledore leaned forward, dutifully examining the raised wand, "Interesting, Holly and what core?"

"Phoenix feather." Harry answered proudly, absentmindedly stroking his wand with his thumb.

"Unusual combination, but exceedingly powerful." Dumbledore murmured, seemingly to himself.

Regardless, Lupin heard him anyway, "You don't know the half of it, Dumbledore! I've never seen a bonding like that! When Harry matched with his wand, he sent an enormous lightning bolt through the rear wall of Ollivander's shop! And that was after I'd tried to counter it."

"Really?" Dumbledore was instantly interested, turning to peer at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "You're sure it was lightning?"

"Yes," Remus answered slowly, sensing that the Headmaster had something specific in mind. "The shop smelt strongly of ozone and Ollivander looked like he'd stuck his tongue in a plug, so I'm reasonably sure."

"Well then," Dumbledore said, his face morphing from a look of concentration into a proud smile, "it would seem young Harry here has an elemental affinity."

"An elemental whatsit?" Harry asked, confused.

 _ **Whatever it is, it sounds awesome!**_ Venom offered enthusiastically.

"Elemental _affinity_ , Harry," Dumbledore corrected gently, quickly settling into what Harry liked to think of as teacher-mode. "Hypothetically, everyone is best attuned to a certain element, such as fire, water, earth, air, or lightning-" here, he inclined his head towards Harry before continuing, "-to name a few. This attunement means that spells of that element can be cast with less difficulty, more power, and a smaller amount of magic than other spells."  
 _ **I was right,**_ Venom crowed, _**it**_ **is** _ **awesome!**_

"The benefits are increased by training the affinity, with those who are most accomplished earning the title 'Elemental', they become practically invulnerable to their element and able to command it practically at a thought."

"Would it be possible for someone to change their affinity and become an elemental for a different element, Professor?" Harry couldn't help but interrupt to ask, the prospect of becoming immune to fire was too tantalizing to pass up.

"Sadly, no." Dumbledore answered apologetically, "Training in an element other than the one you have an affinity for has no benefit other than that of becoming more proficient with those spells."

 _ **Worth a shot.**_ Venom commiserated with his host.

"There are, however, drawbacks, as it becomes harder to cast spells with different elemental natures the more closely one becomes aligned with their own affinity. Lord Voldemort, for example, rarely used elemental spells other than fire despite his mastery over them, because his affinity for fire made its use far more efficient and effective."

 _ **Of course, Voldemort would have an affinity for fucking fire.**_ Venom moaned, _**At least the bastard's supposed to be dead, or powerless.**_

 _And you always complain about_ me _jinxing us._ Harry mentally muttered back. Aloud, he asked, "What did you mean when you said 'hypothetically' everyone is best attuned to a certain element?"

"Although, in theory, everyone has an affinity for a certain element, very few magic users train in elemental magic enough for that affinity to become clear. And even fewer have a strong enough bond with their element for it to manifest without training, as yours did."

"How do I train my elemental affinity, Professor?" Harry couldn't wait to get started; he'd love to throw some lightning bolts about.

"I will be more than happy to teach you, Harry." Dumbledore said, causing Harry to give a small fist pump, " _After_ we have finished your training on controlling and accessing your magic."

Harry and Venom both grumbled at that, much to Lupin and Dumbledore's amusement, but eventually the pair settled down for another hour of painstakingly attempting to access Harry's magic.

Once again, Harry found himself chasing after the slippery flow of power that threaded its way through the depths of his subconscious. Grabbing hold of it was no longer too difficult but holding it once he had done so remained practically impossible.

Again, the intoxicating power filled every iota of his being, filling him with thrumming energy that made him strong enough to crush a mountain into dust and, for a moment, he thought he had mastered it. The energy remained, empowering him for what felt like an eternity, but then the moment passed, and the power again faded away into the recesses of his mind.

"Very good, Harry." Dumbledore praised, seemingly delighted with his pupil's progress. "I believe that means you have reached the necessary level of skill when it comes to reaching your magic, now we can begin teaching you to control it."

"I thought that's what we were doing already?" Harry asked, confused. "And, are you sure? I still didn't let the magic go willingly, it just faded away."

"That is because you had nearly exhausted your magical power, my boy." Dumbledore explained calmly, "You did not release the magic because you were not skilled enough to hold onto it anymore, you released it because your body and mind had become too fatigued to maintain your hold, even if you haven't realised it yet. Had you not lost your hold on the magic when you did, I would've stopped you myself to prevent you draining yourself dry."

Even as Dumbledore spoke, Harry was becoming aware of the suddenly leaden nature of his limbs, and the sluggish manner in which his thoughts were moving. He struggled for a moment, trying to marshal his now scattered thoughts in order to formulate his next question.

"So, what are you going to be teaching me now if not how to reach my magic?"

 _ **How to control it, Harry, he just said that.**_ Venom explained, as if to a very slow child. _**You**_ **are** _ **a-**_

 _Oh, shut up, Venom._ Harry interrupted the symbiote before it could finish calling him a child, having to exert a considerable effort to not roll his eyes and risk offending Dumbledore.

 _ **Just saying.**_

"I will be teaching you how to manage the amount of magic you draw upon, instead of tapping into it and allowing the entirety of it to flow out of you as quickly as possible, as you have been doing. Just now, you held onto your magic for almost ten full minutes, which speaks volumes of your magical reserves."

It must have, because Lupin had practically choked on his own spit when Dumbledore revealed that little tidbit, "Ten minutes?" He breathed, sounding stunned, "I thought he'd only been holding it for thirty seconds at most, he hasn't even started using his magic yet, how could it possibly be so developed?"

 _ **That didn't feel like ten minutes.**_ Venom noted, although his host was more concerned with other matters.

"Developed?" Harry interjected, even more confused than his guardian appeared to be.

"The more you use your magic, the more it grows. It not only becomes easier to use, but the amount of magic you have also increases." Lupin explained succinctly.

"An excellent explanation, Remus." Dumbledore commended, "In answer to your question, I believe we are merely seeing the true extent of Harry's rather formidable natural reserves."

 _ **Obviously, do you think I'd pick a weak host?**_ Venom scoffed.

 _That is such bullshit, Venom. You didn't even know I was a wizard until after We bonded._

"Now, Professor Sinistra mentioned that you were thinking of becoming a duelist, Harry." Dumbledore said, interrupting the silent bickering.

"She did?" Harry asked, honestly surprised.

"Indeed, I was wondering how your interest in the career was first sparked." Dumbledore seemed genuinely curious.

 _ **He is, but he's also a little wary.**_ Venom chimed in.

 _Wary? Do you think he suspects something?_ Harry was immediately concerned.

Venom paused for a moment before replying, _**I don't think so, my guess is he's just worried the Dursleys might have adversely affected your delicate little mind.**_

"Well I was talking to Violet-" Dumbledore looked confused, so Harry elaborated, "-Violet Greengrass- and she told me about how she used to be a duelist and it sounded amazing!" Harry couldn't keep the genuine enthusiasm from his voice.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore's posture seemed to relax infinitesimally, if Harry hadn't known the elderly man had been wary, he doubted he would've noticed anything. "Well, you know Violet was mentored by one of our very own Professors, Filius Flitwick. Perhaps you should talk to him about your interests, it's been too long since Hogwarts had a duelling club after all." With that, Dumbledore rose from his seat. "I'm afraid I must return to my duties at Hogwarts, we must be ready for the start of term after all."

So saying, the Headmaster walked over to the fireplace and vanished in a flash of green flame, leaving Lupin, Harry, and Venom alone in the flat.

A week later, it was Harry reaching into the pot of Floo powder, preparing to make his monthly trip to the Greengrasses while conversing with his Bonded.

 _ **I'm sure he hasn't forgotten.**_ Venom soothed, _**It's probably just because he's about to have his next bout of illness, I'm sure he's planned something for your birthday after his episode.**_

 _I guess_. Harry muttered; _It'd just be nice to actually get something for my birthday_ on _my birthday for once._

 _ **Well, We might get to see that girl fingering herself again?**_ Venom offered by way of conciliation.

Harry refused to dignify that with a response, preferring to simply throw the Floo powder into the fire and call out, "The Greenhouse." After a few moments of spinning, unfortunately devoid of attractive naked girls, they arrived. In pitch black darkness.

 _ **This isn't right.**_ Venom's guard was up in an instant, Harry could feel the Klyntar coiling within him, preparing himself for sudden explosive action.

 _Could We have come out the wrong fireplace by mistake?_ Harry wondered, although he had already fallen into his fighting stance.

Venom was prevented from answering by a sudden flare of light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!"

 **End AN: That's the chapter peeps! We covered all of July this time, in case you didn't notice that, which is a good deal more time than we've covered in any previous chapter. Originally, and I know this isn't the first time I've said this, I was hoping to take us all the way up to the night before Harry leaves on the Hogwarts Express this chapter, but in the end there were just too many things that needed to happen for me to fit it all in without cutting out a lot of vital character development and other things that will be critical for the rest of this story and its (hopefully forthcoming) sequels.**

 **To those of you who are getting frustrated with the pace of this story (and I'm sure there are more than a few of you) in terms of what's happening in the story development, Harry is basically at Halloween. I say that because up until Halloween the book is concerned with world-building and establishing the characters and their relationships, that's what I've been doing, except I'm establishing more characters and I don't have J.K.'s talent for managing to create a fully fleshed out character in a single page. Once Harry actually gets to Hogwarts things will begin moving much faster because I won't be needing to stop on lots of little things in order to establish who a character is and what Harry's relationship is to them. So there'll be a lot more of the "Over the next few weeks…" things we began to see in this chapter.**

 **Now, on another matter: reviews. Please give me more of them. I hunger, I thirst, I have an unquenchable appetite voracious enough to consume worlds! If you like something, write in and tell me! If you dislike something, write in and tell me! If you have a question about something in the story, or, fuck it, something about me, write in and ask me! If you have some praise you'd like to give me, write in! If you have some constructive criticism you'd like to give me, write in! Hell, I'll even take cryptic remarks about Harry's geographical location! Just please review. Pretty please, I'll be your best friend? (That last bit is a reference to something awesome) Seriously though, they're not just nice, it helps improve the story if I have an idea of what people like and dislike about the story.**

 **If anyone was wondering, 'minted' is slang for extremely rich, not sure how widespread that is.**

 **Story Recommendation:**

 _ **Freak of Nature**_ **by michaelsuave**

 **This story has a refreshing and interesting take on animagi and actually does something with what I feel is a criminally underused area of magic. Although there are plenty of stories where Harry has an animagus transformation, there aren't many where it is really an integral, or even significant, part of the story. It's generally just something that gets trotted out once or twice to spice up an action sequence, not anything that really influences the story. Freak of Nature presents a brand-new take on the magic behind animagi, and takes Harry far beyond the pastoral fields of fair England we know, not to mention it's quite a bit of fun and has a few laughs. Also, Luna is delightful and that's always a plus. The story does start off with some pretty serious Dursley abuse, both of them and by them, so if that's something you absolutely cannot abide, maybe give the story a miss. It is also, very unfortunately, incomplete, and has been on hiatus since 2013. Despite this, I think it's worth reading for the premise alone, so do consider checking it out.**


End file.
